<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayal Leads To Devastation by DianneRose2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437134">Betrayal Leads To Devastation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianneRose2016/pseuds/DianneRose2016'>DianneRose2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Discussions of violence, Drug Use, M/M, Manipulation, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Violence, gay sex while on drugs, scenes from war, unconsenting sex due to drug use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianneRose2016/pseuds/DianneRose2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ash’s interview, the team turns on Clay. Given no other choice, he leaves Bravo behind and joins Delta. Only Delta is a different Tier One Team, they are not all about being a family and they are given the missions other teams would never do. Getting involved with Delta sets Clay down a dark road, one he might never be able to recover from. Bravo is determined to get Clay back, no matter how long it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2286227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I am going to try something different with this story. I normally have very long chapters, 20,000 words or more, and it takes me a bit to update. I wanted to try something different this time around. I’m going to have shorter chapters around 5,000 words and upload once a week. I’ll see how that goes over and if people prefer it then I’ll start doing that with my other stories.</p><p>Story Warnings: Drinking, drugs, violence, swearing, and some sex scenes (Warnings before sex scenes so you can skip)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that the past month had been hell would be an understatement. From the moment the team had caught wind of Ash’s new book and his supposed source they had been icing him out. Ash never said who his source was, but saying it was someone connected to Tier One missions that he had a connection with was all they needed to hear. Ever since that day they had been treating him like crap. Jason was going harder on him in training, pushing him in drills when everyone was done. The guys didn’t say anything, just stood there watching and making their own comments. If Clay spoke up on an op, the guys would shut him down and make sure he knew his place, as Bravo Six meant he was the lowest man on the totem pole. When before Jason and the team welcomed his input and had even come to rely on it. They never took his questioning as anything more than him wanting to learn, now they acted like he was questioning every decision they made. If something went wrong on an Op, it was all of a sudden his fault, even if he was nowhere near it. This past op the helo was having engine troubles and they still found a way to blame Clay for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Man I need a drink.” Sonny said, as they were all putting their gear away from this past op.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in, Naima is asleep by now.” Ray added.</p><p> </p><p>“We all deserve a drink after this op. Check and see if Davis and Mandy want in. Family night is just what we all need.” Jason said, before turning to Clay. “Bravo Six, I want your paperwork completed before you head out.” He ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Clay just gave a nod. This was also very common now. He was no longer included in anything that had to do with the team outside of operations. He was no longer included in the family dynamic of the team, and that is what hurt the most. He had grown up in a warzone, seeing things that the guys had no idea about. None of them had even bothered to ask him what growing up in Africa was like or how he even got there. He still had nightmares about his time there. Still had days where it was hard to not let it affect him. Clay had never truly had a family. After he got back to the States he never allowed anyone to be close to him, he kept his walls up. Then Brian got through them, how Clay still didn’t know, but then he had to watch as his only friend, his brother, free fell to his death. He kept himself closed off then and still Bravo had wormed their way into his heart. He let himself care for them. He let himself embrace the family they were offering him. He allowed himself to trust them with not just his life, but his heart. And now it seemed like that was a mistake. He thought he could trust them, but one little wobble from Ash and they were throwing him out like trash. What hurt the most, wasn’t how they were treating him, it was the fact that they just assumed he would betray not only the Navy by releasing classified intel, but he would betray them. Betray this family.</p><p> </p><p>“When I give you an order, you show me the respect by giving me a verbal confirmation Bravo Six.” Jason said with an edge in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sir.” Clay said with an empty voice.</p><p> </p><p>At one point Jason and the others would have been bothered by the empty tone from their youngest brother. But right now it didn't even register to them. After hearing that interview they all couldn’t help but jump to conclusions. Clay was the only one that made sense to be the one to provide classified intel to Ash, that was his father. And they all knew they still saw each other, they had seen them a couple of times at the Bulkhead. It wasn’t really that hard to connect the dots. Clay betrayed their trust, he betrayed the brotherhood and as a result he needed to pay for it. He needed to take the consequences and fight tooth and nail to get back into their good graces. If he truly wanted to be on Bravo he would man up and take his beatings like a real man.</p><p> </p><p>What they didn’t realise was the emotional and mental pain they were causing him by just their words. It wasn’t even their actions, but their words and the snide comments about everything. He was never good enough now, something he dealt with growing up. He wasn’t good enough for his mother, he wasn’t good enough for Ash to raise him. He wasn’t good enough for his grandparents to move out of a warzone. Then he wasn’t good enough for the different foster homes he went through. He was never good enough and he finally thought he found a place where he was good enough just being himself. A place where he didn’t have to have all of these walls up. A place where he didn’t have to wear his cocky facade and could just</p><p>be himself. Where he didn’t get bullied for being smart. Where he didn’t have to hide how he was feeling. Bravo had been a safe place, the first truly safe place he’s ever known, and now it was ruined and Clay doubted it could ever be repaired.</p><p> </p><p>The guys all made their way out of the cage room all talking and laughing. Clay finished putting his gear away before he got up and headed out to the lounge area. He had a bunch of paperwork that he needed to do. Normally they would get a few days to work on it, but Jason wanted it all done so he had no choice but to do it. He was already exhausted from the operation plus he was sore. Sonny had “accidentally” spilt his water all over his hammock so Clay had to try and sleep on the very small metal benches along the wall. He was sore and exhausted and all he wanted to do was take a shower and sleep, but that was looking like it might not happen for the next six hours. It was only five at night, so he at least had a chance of getting to bed before one in the morning. He was just hoping that they didn’t get spun up again so soon.</p><p> </p><p>When Clay was halfway done his paperwork the door to the lounge opened and Delta’s leader, Maddoc, came in. Clay didn’t know much about Delta team, he just knew that Delta was a different type of unit. Most of the other units tended to avoid Delta team and only work with them when they had to. Maddoc ran his team differently too, unlike Jason or even Full Metal, Maddoc liked his men to stay in line and follow the chain of command. It was different and not something everyone could handle, but at the same time Clay also knew that you would always know your place. There wouldn’t be times where that grey area took over and you were unsure if you could speak up. On Delta, everyone had a number and it was just that simple. Number Four didn’t ever comment on Number One’s tactical plans. You had a number and you respected everyone’s seniority above your number.</p><p> </p><p>“Spenser, it seems like you and I should have a chat.” Maddoc said, as he made his way over to Clay.</p><p> </p><p>“Regarding what Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay had no idea what Maddoc could possibly want to talk to him about. He wasn’t really in the mood for a chat to begin with. He just wanted to get the second half of his paperwork done so he could go home.</p><p> </p><p>“Regarding your future. Everyone knows about your father’s interview and his newest book.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not his source.” Clay instantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t say you were, don’t even care if you are. Upper Brass could have suspended</p><p>you if they thought you did it, they didn’t so either there’s no proof you did or they know you didn’t. I don’t care which option it is. My point is that all of the teams have been talking about it and we’ve all noticed how Bravo has been icing you out. They’re turning on you and when that happens bad things can happen on operations. Things that could get you or anyone else seriously hurt or killed. But you already know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sir, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh Clay knew it alright, it was what worried him the most. Not for himself, but the guys. He may be hurt by them, heart broken really, but that didn’t change that he didn’t want anything bad to happen to them. It was kinda like being dumped by the love of your life. You had to let them go, but you still loved them and wished the best for them. While secretly hoping they gain twenty pounds and the next guy they date is fat and ugly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes Spenser, the team that picks you, isn’t the team that you were meant for. I spoke with my Captain and your Captain and both have agreed to allow you to transfer over to Delta, should you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Transfer off Bravo?” Clay said, slightly shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“You have skills Spenser, very useful skills. I take pride in having a highly skilled team. You would be a great addition. Now, I run my team differently then Hayes. It’s not a democracy, you would be Delta Six, lowest ranking man within the unit. You would be expected to respect your rank and everyone above you. Any questions that don’t revolve around the information about the operation are not tolerated. Your opinions are not yours to give. You do as you are told, and that goes for everyone that is ranked under me. I didn’t get to my rank and become a leader overnight, there is a reason I’ve survived this long. We are a team, but that is it. I don’t treat it like a family, but a well oiled machine. Any team building is through drills to ensure our skills are top notch. We take on different missions then you are used to. Same skills, but different targets. We go after the organizations that are too dangerous for the other teams. The ones that are in the darkness of this world. We don’t go on any Gucci tours. We don’t go to J-Bad, we go into the Korengal Valley and see the worst this world has to offer. And I never get a mission fail, we always get it done. We push through exhaustion, we push through injuries and get it done.”</p><p> </p><p>Maddoc placed the signed transfer paper down on the table and continued. “If you can handle that. If you can follow the rules and do what you are told. Then you will always have a place on my team. You know this thing with Bravo is only going to get worse. They will be the reason you get killed and what is worse, they won’t even care. And if something were to happen to one of them, they’ll blame you and get you</p><p>thrown out of the military over it. If you stay, your career or your life will be over and you don’t seem dumb enough to just let that happen.”</p><p> </p><p>That was the reality that Clay had been worried about recently. Clay thought he had a family and a career, but now he just had a career and it was the only thing he had. He couldn’t lose that, but did he want to leave Bravo?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard rumors about some not so regulated tactics that you allow to happen. Other team guys have said different things about how you order your men to torture information out of a target.” Clay started, but Maddoc held his hand up to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the other teams don’t realise is that we get different operations then them. The ones that they can’t do or would never agree to do gets passed down to us. These are missions that need to happen to ensure the lives of thousands. A lot of our operations are assassinations, mass target eliminations, destroying supply chains for drug traffickers, gun traffickers and human traffickers. We see the worst that this world has to offer and we get it done, because if we don’t there isn’t anyone else. Yes, there have been times we’ve had to do rough interrogation tactics, but only when given no other choice and thousands of innocent lives are on the line. We have special immunity because of the operations we’re assigned. Just like we don’t have to submit to drug tests because we are often exposed to one drug or another during operations. You have to decide what is best for you. If you agree to transferring Spenser, there is no going back. The other teams don’t want you, so the only place you could go is behind a desk. If you make the transfer to Delta you have to commit to us and go all in. For the record I think you’ll be great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank-you Sir. When do you need an answer by?”</p><p> </p><p>“The morning. If you agree to the transfer, all you need to do is sign it and then drop it off. It’ll be official once you sign it. We got a cage all ready for you. I’ll either see you in the morning or I won’t.” Maddoc said, with a shrug as he turned and headed out.</p><p> </p><p>Clay looked down at the transfer form once he was alone. He had never seen one before, because never in his military career has he ever had to transfer. He went through boot camp and aced it with flying colors so the Upper Brass put him straight into BUDS where he became a seal and was placed on Team Three. He stayed there until Green Team and now Bravo. Clay had pride himself on not being one of the seals that were always jumping around. He worked with a team and did his best to fulfill his position within that team. Generally Clay could work with anyone without a problem. When he first got to Seal Team Three things were a little rocky, but that was to be expected. Not only did he have Ash’s name to deal with, but he was the only man on the team that was completely green. Most seals had been in another</p><p>division and had already been on tour before they even got the opportunity to go into BUDS. Clay was drafted right at eighteen for it, so he had never even been in real combat before. There were problems with that, the guys didn’t like having to have someone so green with them, someone that could slow them down. Clay took the verbal trash talk, took all the pushing, he sucked it up and proved to them all that he could handle the job. That he could be an asset to them and a valuable member of the team. He gained their trust as being a skilled operator that had their backs in the field.</p><p> </p><p>Seal Team Three was all about the order ranking just like Delta. He had adapted to it and followed the chain of command back then. It wasn’t until he was Chalk Two did he start to voice opinions and suggestions more openly. He was allowed at that point to have a say in strategies and it didn’t take long for everyone to figure out he was an amazing tactician. That freedom was part of the reason why he wanted to be on Bravo. Not only were they the best ranked team, but Jason allowed for a more relaxed environment. He listened when people on his team spoke, he never turned you away from a strategy session. There was a freedom to grow and learn within Bravo that Clay desperately wanted. That freedom though came with a price, you had to let people get close. You had to let your walls down a bit and bond with them. Come to care and love them all. At first for Clay it was terrifying, after his childhood it was no surprise to him at all. Yet bit by bit he opened himself up to them. He opened his heart and allowed himself to feel their love, their security. To know that they were always going to have his back in and out of the field. It brought a whole new freedom to Clay; and now that same very freedom was destroying him inside.</p><p> </p><p>It had been decades since he had allowed anyone truly in. Even Brian was kept at a distance in fear of losing him, which he did. Clay kept his walls up for so long so he would never have to feel what he was feeling ever again. Now it was worse than anytime from growing up, because being in Bravo felt like a real family. He had brothers and sisters that cared for him, even Jason was like a dad to him. Now those same very people that had the power to make him feel safe and wanted were the reason his heart was shredded. Were the reason why he was sitting here all alone feeling more worthless then he ever had before. Why his confidence and self-worth had plummeted so far down he couldn’t even find them. What made it worse was knowing it was all for nothing. He didn’t tell Ash anything, it wasn’t him and yet he was being persecuted for it. They didn’t even ask if he did it, they just assumed he did. When he said he didn’t, they acted like they didn’t even hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Clay knew he could adapt again to the way Maddoc led his team. He could go back to being just one of the guys in a unit and do his job that he is assigned. There was a slight comfort in that, being able to always know what was expected of you and where you were in the team. Knowing that you can’t disappoint anyone as long as</p><p>you did your job. There were no personal feelings that you had to take into account, everyone was a professional and there were no personal connections you had to worry about. There were no personal landmines you had to watch out for. There was a familiar comfort and peace with that. At the same time though, Clay didn't know if he could just throw in the towel and give up on Bravo. Deep down he was still that little boy wishing someone would come to the foster home and pick him up. Someone would show up and accept him, take him away and just love him. He had that love with Bravo and now he was still foolishly hoping he could earn their trust back. That if he just did what he was told that he could make them proud and want him again.</p><p> </p><p>Clay scrubbed his hands over his face. He needed sleep, he was too tired to think clearly right now. Clay pushed the transfer form off to the side and focused on his paperwork. The sooner he got this done the sooner he could head home. That time finally came at midnight when Clay was able to get the hell out of there. He made his way towards his apartment and the second he walked inside his heart sank even further. There was glass all over the floor in the living room and kitchen. His kitchen cupboards were all open and from where he stood Clay could see every dish was broken. The countertop and backsplash were smashed. The food from his cupboards, fridge and freezer was all over the floor. It was smeared into the carpets, staining them. Everything was melted from the freezer, his condiments were squirted out all over the carpet and stomped on. The trail on the floor went into his bedroom and down the hallway. Clay followed it to see that there was red paint all over the carpet throughout the rest of the house. In his bedroom he had red paint thrown all over his clothes as they were thrown around. There was a strong stench of urine coming from his bed and Clay knew it was ruined.</p><p> </p><p>The bathrooms were trashed, all of the mirrors, tiles and glass shower stalls were shattered. Beaten apart with a hammer. Every wall in the whole apartment had holes in them from what Clay assumed was a hammer again. There were black spray painted words; snitch, traitor, bitch, and worthless, all over the apartment. The whole place was trashed, it would all have to be redone. Even every photo he had was smashed and ripped up. Clay made his way into the second bedroom, his own personal library where he kept his most prized possessions, his books. Clay was dreading going into the room, he knew it would be destroyed as well, but he was hoping it wouldn’t be that bad. That not all of the books would be destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>All of his hope vanished the second he walked into the room. Not only was there paint all over the floor, but so were his books. All of the pages had been ripped out, the book shelves were smashed into nothing. There was no salvaging any of it. This room hurt the most, because it was the only room he had something in it that was irreplaceable. The guys on the team knew how much he loved to read, they knew he</p><p>took very good care of them. They were worth a lot of money, most of them were first editions that Clay spent a very shiny penny on them. Clay walked through the wreckage to pick up the one book that meant the most to him. It didn’t cost the most, the opposite actually, but it was the only thing that Brian had ever given him. It was the very first time he had ever received a gift in his life and it came from Brian. It was the one thing he owned that he cared most about in this world. It was completely destroyed, there was nothing he could do to repair it.</p><p> </p><p>What made this whole situation worse was knowing that his front door was locked. He unlocked it before he could walk in, so the people who did this had a key to his place and the only people that had a key was the team. The people who he was told were his family had done this and they knew how much this room meant to him. They knew he took pride in his books and they did this anyways. Clay knew he should be pissed, but all he felt was pain. He couldn’t stop the tears building in his eyes or the tears that escaped down his cheeks. Clay had thought maybe they could turn things around. That maybe he could earn their trust back, earn their respect back, but this changed everything. There was no going back after this. The trust was gone on everyone’s half and there was no way to rebuild it.</p><p> </p><p>Clay wiped the tears off from his cheeks and then pulled out his cell phone as he went back over to the front door. He picked up the transfer form and saw Maddoc’s number. He sent a quick text just asking if he was awake and if he could call him. Clay then turned to give his apartment one last look before he headed out. There was nothing he could do about this right now. Clay headed out and made his way back to his truck. Just as he got into it his phone beeped and he looked down to see that Maddoc had said he could call. Clay dialed the number and put him on speaker phone as he started his truck and headed back to the base.</p><p> </p><p>“Maddock.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for calling so late Sir.” Clay instantly said. The last thing he wanted to do was piss him off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Spenser. Do you have any additional questions about the team?”</p><p> </p><p>“No Sir. I am going to sign the transfer paperwork, I really appreciate you offering me a place within your team.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is great news to hear Spenser. You will be a great addition to the unit. Do you want us to be there just in case as you empty your cage?”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks. I appreciate it Sir, but I’m on my way to empty it out now while the whole place is empty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable. Your cage in the room is already empty for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“The reason I called, and I know it’s not starting off on a good foot, but I was wondering if I could have a couple hours in the morning off. Someone within Bravo used their key to my apartment and trashed it. I have to meet with the landlord to inform him and set up a crew to come in and clean up the mess. I was hoping to get it done in the morning, if that is alright Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, how bad is it trashed?”</p><p> </p><p>“They destroyed everything, all my furniture, food, there’s paint all over the carpet throughout the house. There’s black spray paint on the walls, there’s holes in the walls. Both bathrooms were completely obliterated with a hammer. All of my clothes, everything is gone, there’s nothing that can be salvaged.” Clay said with a dead tone. He couldn’t let this bother him, he had to lock it down like he had done plenty of times growing up.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fucking bullshit, you don’t deserve that. See it’s a good thing you won’t be on their team anymore. They probably wouldn’t even think twice about leaving you behind somewhere. You can take the morning, that's no problem. We’re just working on some paperwork from our last op. I need you back by the afternoon so we can run drills and get everyone acclimated to our movements with you on the team now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood, I’ll be there. Thank-you Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a problem granting time off when it’s justified. When you come in tomorrow, meet us in our cage room. We’ll go over some basics and then hit the training grounds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sir. Have a good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow Delta Six.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay ended the call and he couldn’t help but notice how weird it sounded to hear him being called something other than Bravo Six. He never thought he would lose the Bravo call sign, being called Delta and not Bravo was starting to make it feel official. Every step he took to remove himself from Bravo now would only solidify that there was no going back. The damage was too reprimandable to ever fix. All Clay could really do at this point was hope he made the right call and it would all work out in the end. Either way, there was no going back now. He would just do his job to the best of his ability and work his way up the chain of command like he did in Seal Team Three.</p><p> </p><p>Clay arrived back at base and the first thing he did was drop off the transfer form for</p><p>the clerk to get it in the morning. He then made his way towards Bravo’s cage room for the last time. It was a surreal moment for him to think that this would be the last time he would ever come in here. This had once been his safe place, his home and now it only brought sadness and pain to his heart. Clay unlocked his cage and was happy that he left a duffle bag here with some of his clothes. He only had three changes of clothes, but it was better than nothing. He also had two uniforms for work. Clay took in the items he had in his cage. He didn’t spend much time on the weapons or any of his gear. He focused on the various things he had up on the cage walls. The photos of him and the guys both in and out of the field. The photo of Jason smiling with his arm around Clay’s shoulders. Clay could clearly remember that day, the photo was taken by Emma on Family Day. The guys had all gone their separate ways to spend the holiday, Jason had invited him over to spend the day with him and the kids. Clay didn't think too much on the offer, figured Jason didn't want him to be alone. Clay was going to give a polite no thanks when Jason said he wanted to spend the day with all of his kids. Even the memory warmed his heart, but it also gave him another stab.</p><p> </p><p>Clay really thought he found his home. That he finally found a loving family in and out of the team. It was going to hurt a lot to lose them, no matter how he looked at it. He would have to cut ties with Emma and Mickey. It would be unfair to them, but Clay wouldn’t be able to move on if he was still in contact with them, especially Emma. They would often text each other every other day just to check in and chat. He wouldn’t be able to do that anymore. Clay was already planning on changing his cell phone number, he would need to do that tonight before everyone else found out he was no longer on Bravo. He didn’t think they would be calling him to come back, but he didn’t want them sending him messages or calls to call him a bitch. A clean cut would be better.</p><p> </p><p>Clay let out a sigh and began the process of packing everything up and moving it down the hallway to Delta’s cage room. Once Clay had everything out of his cage, he removed the photos from the walls and placed them down on the metal table in the room. He then cut off his Bravo trident and removed his B6 patches and added them to the pile. Clay couldn’t bring himself though to place the photo of him and Jason down. He knew it would be stupid, but he folded it and tucked it into the breast pocket of his uniform shirt where his heart was. Maybe it would be a mistake, but maybe it would bring him some form of comfort in the last moments of his life should things go south. With everything finished Clay headed out of Bavo’s cage room for the last time and made his way back to his truck. He would get a cheap motel room for the night and then tomorrow he would have to deal with the fall out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa was storming through the halls on base. She was pissed and she was on a mission. She could not believe what she woke up to this morning. She knew Sonny was an idiot at the best of times, but she had no idea he was this stupid. She walked into the lounge room and saw the team there. She slammed the door as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Sonny Quinn how stupid can you be?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey not so loud Davis. I got a Texan size raging bull in my head.” Sonny grumbled. He went out drinking with the team last night and like previous times he spent the night at the bar drinking himself into oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, do you have a headache!” Lisa yelled on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamit Davis.” Sonny said, as he moved away.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so stupid Quinn. I mean really you’ve done some downright idiotic stunts before, but this? What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you going on about?” Sonny snapped. He just wanted to sit down and drink his coffee in peace.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m talking about the text messages I woke up to this morning from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now hang on, I was mighty drunk last night. I don’t remember even leaving the bar so I am sorry if I sent you some inappropriate texts. I did not mean to offend you at all little darling.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh you wish you sent me dick pics.” Lisa said, as she slid her phone across the table to Sonny.</p><p> </p><p>Sonny picked it up and saw a photo of him and three other team guys, one from Charlie, one from Romeo and one from Tango. Sonny didn’t really see the big deal.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re upset about me sending you a photo of me and some guys?” Sonny asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pissed off, because that photo, along with twenty others, are all taken inside of Clay’s apartment. The apartment you destroyed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did what?” Jason demanded, now pissed off himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding Sonny?” Ray snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, there’s gotta be a mistake. I wouldn’t do that.” Sonny instantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Flip through the photos. They all came from your phone.” Lisa said.</p><p> </p><p>Sonny moved her phone away and opted instead to pull out his own cell phone. Jason picked up Lisa’s phone to go through them as Ray leaned over to look.</p><p> </p><p>“Sonny, this place is a disaster. You destroyed the whole place.” Jason growled out.</p><p> </p><p>The whole apartment was just trashed, it was beyond trashed. There was no salvaging any of the bathrooms or the kitchen counters. The walls would all need to be redone, the carpet, the kitchen and bathrooms, it was all a write-off.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Ray asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember any of this. I swear, I don’t remember leaving the bar.” Sonny said, hurt as he looked through the photos on his phone. He clearly had taken more than he sent to Lisa. Photos of him and the guys all smiling and laughing. Sonny couldn’t believe he did this. He had never done something like this before.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t just destroy his apartment Sonny. You guys peed on his bed. You poured paint all over his clothes, you destroyed literally everything he owns. None of that even compares to the last set of pictures you sent to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sonny flipped through his photos and instantly groaned when he saw them.</p><p> </p><p>“You destroyed his library.” Jason growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sonny it was already bad, but that. It would have been less painful if you just shot him.” Ray said.</p><p> </p><p>The guys all knew that Clay loved to read, you always saw him with a book. When they went on tour he would have at least three with him to read in their downtime. He read on the plane, in their cage, they had even seen him stay awake all night reading a new book. Clay read, that was a huge part of himself. They used to bug him about it when he first joined the team, but they had come to accept that it was just a huge part of who he was. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s bad, ok I admit it’s really bad. I don’t remember doing any of this.” Sonny said, he was just completely shocked by this. </p><p> </p><p>“How drunk were you?” Trent said.</p><p> </p><p>They had known there was some tension within the group towards Clay. Him and Brock had seen it and they both could understand why. After Ash’s interview it only made sense that his inside man was Clay. They weren’t going to kick him out, but they had to make sure he understood there were consequences for his actions. He had broken a trust and as a result he was going to be paying for it. This took it to a whole other level though, one Clay didn’t deserve.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember most of the night. I’ll talk to him when he comes in. I’ll cover the damages.”</p><p> </p><p>“The damages? Sonny, the apartment alone is close to thirty grand in repairs he’s going to have to hand over. He can’t file for insurance because you used your key. He could be evicted over this. As for the books, you can’t replace them. The one book that was kept in a shadow box on the shelf, that was the only thing Clay had from Brian. He gave it to him as a present when he got accepted into Green Team, Clay didn’t even read it. He told me once when he was drunk that that book meant the most to him out of all of his possessions, because it was the first time he had ever received a gift from someone in his life. Twenty-four years old and that was the first time he had ever gotten a present. And you completely destroyed it.” Lisa told them.</p><p> </p><p>“This is really bad.” Brock said, as the reality hit them all. This wasn’t a sucker punch, it was one of them coming up behind him and shooting him in the back to slowly bleed out and die. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I can’t fix that, but the other books can be replaced.” Sonny said, trying to figure out how he could make this right.</p><p> </p><p>“No they can’t Sonny. They were all first editions. The cheapest book he had was fifteen hundred dollars. He had over a hundred grand in books that are now shredded.” Lisa informed him.</p><p> </p><p>“A hundred grand? Who the hell pays that much for a book?” Sonny said outraged.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t have kids, he didn’t have debt. Clay would save up all year around everything he could and then purchase a few new and rare books that he had wanted. He would buy them every year in December as a way of celebrating the year by himself. Said he had done it since he was eighteen as a way to celebrate not dying that year. They mean a great deal to him, you know that.” Lisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be this stupid Sonny? Out of all the years I have known you and put up with your stupid stunts and probelms. All the times I looked the other way when you stumbled onto the plane hungover or half-drunk. And you do this to your own brother. You’re supposed to protect him, not hurt him like this.” Jason yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The problem was Jason wasn't just pissed off at Sonny. He was pissed off at himself. He had allowed this to happen, he had allowed things to get this out of hand. He cared about Clay, he loved him like a son, but he was also his boss and with that came a responsibility to ensure when at work Clay was treated just like everyone else. When Ash’s interview hit he had to treat Clay like he would anyone else if they had done this. It hurt him to do it, but he had to or he risked people calling favoritism and it could jeopardize Clay’s career. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to see the pain in Clay’s eyes. Jason was planning on talking with him in a couple of days about it all and get it sorted. He was planning on taking him out to grab something to eat and some beers where they could just talk it all out. Jason was going to hear him out and hear his side of the story and get him back on the right track. This wasn't supposed to happen. The other teams weren’t supposed to join in on icing Clay out and they were never supposed to go after Clay or his apartment. This wasn’t the first time a team has had to ice out a member for a punishment, everyone knew what to do. This had never happened before.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not telling me what I don’t already know. I fucked up and I have no clue how to even start to make this right.” Sonny said.</p><p> </p><p>“You all fucked up. You allowed this to happen. You allowed the other teams to treat him like crap and you all treated him like worthless garbage. None of us know what happened in Clay’s childhood, but it doesn’t take a psychologist to know that he has serious trust and abandonment issues. He trusts you guys and the first time he needs you in his corner you not only turned your backs on him, you joined in on the abuse. How the hell do you make any of that right?” Lisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll take time, probably a lot of it, but we’ll make it right. We’ll figure out how to make this right.” Ray said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll talk with him when he comes in today. I’ll make it right.” Sonny promised.</p><p> </p><p>Their phones all went off and Lisa was the only one that looked at hers. They knew they must be getting spun up if all of them got a text message. </p><p> </p><p>“Ops now.” Lisa said, as she turned and headed out.</p><p> </p><p>The guys all followed her, each of them feeling like shit. They would be seeing Clay, but they were hoping to not have to see him in ops. They needed to speak with him before they got sent on an operation, because being on the plane was not the time to  </p><p>be having this conversation. They walked into their ops center and noticed that Clay wasn't there yet. They could also tell Blackburn was not impressed at all, and Mandy didn’t look much happier. They all took their seats and Blackburn spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“We have news.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t we wait for Clay?” Ray said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about him. The Upper Brass has been running a silent internal investigation into Bravo and everyone connected to Bravo that was present during the leaked operation. The investigation has turned up who released the intel.”</p><p> </p><p>“How bad is the kid in trouble?” Sonny asked.</p><p> </p><p>“None. He was found innocent. The leak came from Sworsky, he’s been trying to get onto Bravo outside of a support role for a couple of years now. He hates Clay and saw an opportunity to get him removed. He figured with Clay gone, you would pick him to replace the kid. Sworsky is going up on charges and everyone will be told the truth.” Blackburn finished.</p><p> </p><p>A weight all sank in everyone’s stomach. Clay had said he didn't do it and none of them listened to him. They all treated him like shit, they let the other teams treat him like shit and it was all for nothing. They had thrown an innocent man into jail and they all turned their backs on his cries for help. </p><p> </p><p>“He really didn’t do it?” Sonny asked, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t. And I don’t get why any of you thought he would. I walk a fine line in allowing you all to work out your problems without getting involved and pulling rank. I have allowed that to happen this time when I shouldn’t have. You all made assumptions about Clay due to his last name. You assumed he would be like Ash and release classified intel when you know him better than that. You know he is nothing like Ash and he would never betray you or the brotherhood. He’s risked his life countless times to protect you and save your lives. Why the hell would you ever think he would hurt you like this?” Blackburn said.</p><p> </p><p>“We were idiots.” Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya you were idiots and it’s going to cost you.” Blackburn said.</p><p> </p><p>“More than you even know.” Davis said. “Are you going to tell him or me?” Davis said to the guys.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what?” Blackburn demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Jason let out a sigh. He knew this was going to be bad. Sonny was in serious shit and there was no telling how they were going to fix this. Jason needed to talk to Clay and see what he wanted to do. If he wanted Sonny to be reported and officially punished or to be unofficially punished. He would do whatever Clay wanted, even if that meant Sonny would be getting sent to the reform program for three months. After what Sonny did to Clay’s apartment, he deserved it. </p><p> </p><p>“Last night Sonny and three others from other teams, got so drunk he let them into Clay’s apartment and the four of them destroyed the whole place and every single thing he owns. Including his library.” Jason answered.</p><p> </p><p>“You did what?” Blackburn snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“He took pictures of it and sent them to me. I got them this morning. The whole place is destroyed, both bathrooms, kitchen, carpet, and walls all throughout it. Probably close to thirty grand in damages that Clay will have to pay. He could also be evicted.” Davis added.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, so this whole mess is your fault.” Mandy said with a deep edge to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize that Clay could press charges. With how you have been treating him, he can easily have you arrested for destruction of property, breaking and entering, vandalism. You can be dishonorably discharged and thrown into prison for ten years. How can you be this stupid Sonny?” Blackburn snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what happened. I don’t remember leaving the bar last night. There’s nothing that you or anyone can say that would make me feel more like a piece of shit than I already do. I’ll talk with Clay and I’ll make it right. I don’t care if it takes until my dying breath, I will make it right.” Sonny said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk with Clay and we will make it right. The four that did this, will be paying him back every cent that he is out.” Jason said, with a sharp look at Sonny.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that simple anymore.” Mandy said with an attitude that they all knew meant she was beyond pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Ray asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay signed transfer papers at some point last night. They were left at the Clerk’s office for processing. He’s being transferred to another team.” Blackburn stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?” Ray asked, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Jason stood and threw a mug across the room, shattering it on impact. </p><p> </p><p>“It won’t be official for a couple of days, but he is no longer with Bravo. He is now reporting to Delta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Delta, he can’t go to Delta.” Jason instantly said.</p><p> </p><p>He was pissed and hurt that Clay was leaving Bravo. Even if there was a slight grace period of a couple of days before Clay’s transfer out of Bravo became official, if he couldn’t convince Clay to stay he would at least have the comfort in knowing he was going to a good team. But Delta wasn’t a good team. They were the bad seeds within the Tier One teams. They partied a lot, more so than Sonny, they had been whispers that they were using drugs, whispers that they were sleeping with barely eighteen-year-olds. Maddoc didn’t care about his men as long as they could do their job. He focused on people that could push his career further. It was why he said they would take on the missions that other units wouldn’t. The ones that weren’t too dangerous in the physical sense, but the ones that destroyed a man’s soul. Going on tour in the Valley meant you would be helpless to see women and children being raped and tortured in the street. You couldn’t stop it though, because you were on a mission and getting involved would jeopardize your mission. It was not something a good man could handle, something Clay would be able to handle. </p><p> </p><p>Jason knew Maddoc had been trying to get Clay on his team since day one. They were originally supposed to get first pick with Clay’s Green Team, but they were deployed so it moved to Bravo. Maddoc had come back a week later from tour to let everyone know that he was robbed out of first pick when they were only a week out. He wanted Clay because of his language skills and his sniper skills. Delta didn’t have a sniper and with Clay being in their unit, they could get even more assassination operations, putting that weight on Clay’s shoulders. There was a very fine line in a sniper’s mind between healthy and damaged. Every life a soldier took placed a weight on someone’s chest, but a sniper had a heavier weight. They weren’t killing someone in combat, they were taking them out without their own life being threatened. It was an order being placed and you had to accept that the order was the right move to make. Too many kills though and it started to turn a man’s mind, it was why some snipers turn into vigilantes and go against orders and make the shots when they aren’t supposed to. They start believing that they are God up on that hill and can do whatever they want. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of it though, there were good men that carried that weight with them everywhere. Destroying their mental health with each kill they have to make. It was why Jason didn’t take on assassination missions unless given no other choice. </p><p>He didn’t want to put that on Ray and when they got Clay, he made sure to rotate them around to help carry the load. Maddoc won’t care about Clay’s mental health and they all knew it. All he cared about was padding his stats.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s already been signed by both Captains and Maddoc. The only way to get out of the transfer is if the paperwork is held before it can be put into the system. Only Clay can request it back to make adjustments to it.” Blackburn said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok so we get him to change his mind about transferring.” Trent said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to stop him from transferring if that is what he wants. We broke his trust, we broke our word to always being there for him and on his side. I understand why he wants off Bravo, but we can’t let him go to Delta. Any other team would be ok, they’ll protect him and let him grow, even Beau will. Delta will just use him until there is nothing left of who he is.” Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you have let this happen Jason. Do you have any idea what types of missions my boss has given to me because of Clay’s language skills. Those high priority targets are going to now go to Delta.” Mandy said, as she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what has you so pissed off? That someone else will be getting missions because of Clay? You’re worried about your career? I’m worried about his life.” Jason challenged.</p><p> </p><p>“There might be a work around. With what I just discovered it makes sense why Clay is looking to leave Bravo. A trust has been broken and once you can’t trust the men you are with to not hurt you, there’s no going back. If you are not looking to stop the transfer we can try and see about a different team. Delta is at five, so they are a man down; however, Full Metal has voiced interest in stepping down from Alpha One and letting Derek take over. He has mentioned he would like to roll with Bravo to give Derek a clean slate and not have a former team leader running underneath him. If Full Metal moves to Bravo, that puts Alpha a man down and Clay could transfer there. Unless someone from Alpha had a hand in this destruction party.” Blackburn explained.</p><p> </p><p>“No, just me and one guy from Romeo, Charlie and Tango.” Sonny said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it. Tell Full Metal he can be here with us, he could be here regardless he’s always welcome to run with us. We’ll go and talk to Clay, get it all sorted out and get him to agree to moving to Alpha instead. Alpha is the next best place for him. Derek will protect him and he’ll help train him and help him grow as a leader. Maybe one day when he is ready and we have repaired the damage done between us, he’ll come back to us.” Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>He was pissed, but he was also really hurt by all of this. He was hurt for Clay, he didn’t deserve it. He looked at Clay like he was one of his own kids and to know that he was a source of that pain, it was devastating to him. He had failed as a team leader and worse, he had failed as a father. He had to make this right, he just didn’t know if he ever would. Clay was a gentle soul, he might not always show it but the guys knew, Jason knew. Clay cared about people, he felt deeply for people. There had been plenty of times in the past eighteen months where the guys had seen how someone on an operation got to Clay. He would become quiet and more drawn into himself, he needed to have people in his life to help him through the darkness. Delta wouldn’t do that for him. They would let him get dragged down into the abyss just because it would make it easier for them to continue to use Clay. Clay couldn’t go to them or they would lose him forever and that was unacceptable to Jason.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll clear it with Full Metal and get the paperwork started. You need to speak with Clay and get him to agree to the change in teams.” Blackburn said.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably in the cage room grabbing his stuff.” Ray said.</p><p> </p><p>Jason didn’t say anything more, he just headed for the door. The guys joined him and Davis didn’t follow them. She was too pissed with them right now to even look at them. She needed to calm down and focus on what needs to happen, with Clay no longer on the team things were going to change and Davis had no idea how bad it would be. The guys made their way into the cage room, fully prepared to see Clay packing up his gear. Only when they walked in, Clay and his gear were nowhere to be seen. Jason went over to the table and picked up the Bravo six patch.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s really gone.” Sonny said, sadly as he took in the patches and photos left on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t even wait to clear out, he wanted to make sure we weren’t around for it.” Ray said.</p><p> </p><p>Trent pulled out his cell phone and called Clay. He knew that Clay was pissed and hurt by all of them, but he was hoping if he saw it was Trent calling, that Clay might actually pick up. </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt he’s going to answer.” Sonny commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Automated message, it’s no longer in service.” Trent said, as he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Jason pulled out his cell phone to call Emma as Sonny spoke. “Makes sense to get a new number. He probably doesn’t want us calling him over and over again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clerk’s office won’t give it to us.” Ray said, trying to think of how they could get Clay’s new number.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dad, is everything ok? I’m just about to head into class.” Emma said, as she answered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, everything is fine. I was just wondering if Clay has called or texted you this morning? He had to change his number but he didn’t give it to us yet and we might be getting spun up.” Jason didn’t like lying to his kids, but he didn’t want to get all into it with Emma right now. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven’t heard from him. He’ll probably be in soon, it’s almost nine so he’ll be there soon.” Emma simply said.</p><p> </p><p>“Most likely. Thanks Em. Have a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love ya Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love ya too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason ended the call and spoke to the guys. “She doesn’t have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s really gone.” Sonny said, softly.</p><p> </p><p>The reality of the situation was fully kicking in. Clay was gone, his stuff was gone, he changed his phone number so they couldn’t even contact him. They would have to be at the mercy of Clay’s schedule and with them being on two different teams, it would be a nightmare to even talk to him. Brock went over to the garbage can and started to look through it. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Trent asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A photo is missing.” Brock answered, as he finished looking through the garbage.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think so.” Sonny said, as he moved the photos around.</p><p> </p><p>“The one with just him and Jase on Family Day. It’s not on the table or in the garbage.” Brock explained as he walked back over.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right, it’s not here. He must have taken it with him.” Ray said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good though, he didn’t cut us completely out of his life. He kept a picture.” Sonny said. He wished Clay had kept all of the photos, but he was more than happy for Clay to still want a connection to one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, he’s not reaching out to me.” Jason said, unsure if it was a good sign or not. Clay could have removed the photo previously for some reason. The photo not being here, didn’t mean Clay had it, as much as he would like to believe he kept it.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gonna need time, but Jase, he kept the photo. It was in there yesterday, so he must have it. You and him have a different relationship and bond then we all do. Your bond is a lot harder to break and walk away from. He’s hurt and devastated, but he’s keeping your picture, that means something Jase.” Ray said.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right Boss, he didn’t close the door on you. He’s not looking to hear from us right now, but he left that door cracked for you. He’s done with us, but he’s not done with you.” Trent added.</p><p> </p><p>“But what do we do? We can’t just not talk to him. We have to talk to him and get this whole thing worked out and sorted.” Sonny said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like we can just buy him a case of beer and say sorry Son.” Ray said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but we can’t just do nothing either.” Sonny argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright enough. We will go and find him to talk with him, but then we will respect his wishes if he doesn’t want us in his life right now. We can’t force it, we’re in the wrong which means he gets to make the calls.” Jason ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably at his apartment.” Trent supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” Jason said, as he turned and headed out of their cage room, the guys all following him.</p><p> </p><p>Sonny really didn’t want to go back to the apartment. He already had the image of it burned into his brain from the pictures on his phone. The very last thing he wanted to do was see it with sober eyes in person. He knew though there was no way the guys or Jason was going to let him stay behind. This was his mess and he had to face it head on, no matter how much it hurt him to see, because Sonny knew for a fact it was hurting Clay more. When the guys arrived at Clay’s apartment building they all headed in, Sonny going in last to try and buy himself as much time as possible. As they made their way down the hallway they saw guys carrying out the ruined pieces of furniture. Jason walked in and he instantly had to close his eyes at the sight of the apartment. He saw the photos, but they really didn’t do this place any justice. Clay was going to be lucky if there was thirty grand in damages. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck happened?” Derek snapped, as he stood in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sonny, Blockhead, Jackson and Ricky got so drunk last night they decided to destroy Clay’s apartment, and everything he owns.” Jason said, through clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing this place was only fueling his anger. He couldn’t believe that four team guys had done this to one of their own. They wouldn’t even do this to someone that was PNG and they had done this to one of their brothers. Jason was going for blood for this, he didn’t care Sonny was on his team, there was no excuse for this, none. </p><p> </p><p>“You did this? Are you fucking kidding me Sonny!” Derek yelled. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that Bravo was giving Clay shit, he had seen it and some of the guys on his team had been icing Clay out as well. Derek didn’t mean to himself, he was just busy with getting ready to take over Alpha. He was so engrossed in his own world he didn’t even see what was going on in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what happened. I don’t remember leaving the bar last night. I can’t believe I did this.” Sonny said with a great pain to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, there had been plenty of times where he was blackout drunk, but he never did anything like this. He normally was passed out on stage in the Boom Boom Room or he was given a ride home by one of the guys or Davis. He never had done something like this and he couldn’t figure out why he would do this to Clay. He obviously did, he had the photos on his phone, still Sonny couldn’t believe it. He had done a lot of bad things in his life, but this was the worst thing he had ever done.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see him this morning?” Jason asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I called but it’s not in service anymore. I was just about to call you and see what was going on.” Derek answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Upper Brass had been doing a silent investigation into the leak, it came back that Sworsky was behind it. Apparently, he’s wanted to be in Bravo for years and figured if Clay was gone he would be picked to replace him.” Ray said.</p><p> </p><p>“So all that shit that you guys have been putting him through was all for nothing.” Derek said, before he turned to Jason. “How the hell did you let this happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mistakes were made all around. I was planning on talking to him about it in a couple of days. Get him sorted and back on track. Ash is a weak spot to him, always has been and probably always will be. I figured he must have let something slip without even realizing it. I didn’t think it would go to this extreme. I didn’t expect the other teams to interfere.” Jason said. </p><p> </p><p>“You should have said something sooner. You should have stopped it before it even started. Now this happened. The landlord is pissed, he banged on my door asking if I knew anything about this. The owner is thinking of suing him. This is more than interfering, this is criminal.” Derek argued.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and something is going to be done. Unfortunately, there is a more pressing issue right now.” Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>“And what the hell would that be?” Derek couldn’t imagine what could be more important than this right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay filed to transfer off of Bravo.” Ray answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame him?” Derek asked, not surprised at all. There was no going back from this.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s being transferred to Delta.” Jason stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Derek said, as he closed his eyes for a second. </p><p> </p><p>Clay couldn’t go to Delta, he wasn’t built to handle Delta. Full Metal could handle it, he was dark and dangerous and Derek was fairly confident he really did have a bag of lye in his trunk just in case. Clay was different though, he had a really good heart, he cared about people. He didn't become a Seal so he could brag about it or for the danger. He joined because he just wanted to help as many people as he could. He truly wanted to leave this world making it a better place. Delta, they were in it for the destruction that they could cause. It was why the Upper Brass gave them the operations that required them to destroy a village’s water supply, to destroy their crops. They didn’t care about what it would do to the innocent people within that village. They enjoyed inflicting pain and they would destroy everything good within Clay.</p><p> </p><p>“Blackburn said that Full Metal was looking to step down from Alpha One and work with us. We’re hoping with you being down a man we can convince Clay to transfer to Alpha over Delta. We only got a small window though before the paperwork is official and it becomes harder for Clay to transfer off Delta.” Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll talk to him, get him to transfer to me. He can’t go to Delta.”</p><p> </p><p>With Full Metal leaving the team Derek could really use Clay on his team. Clay had this uncanny ability to see the matrix. Clay was a genius and he was an unbelievable strategist. Derek would be crazy to not want him on his team. Now they just needed to convince Clay to transfer over to Alpha and not to Delta. Derek was hoping it would be an easy conversation to have. Afterall, it made the most sense. Clay would fit in a hell of a lot better on Alpha then he ever would on Delta.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s head back to the base. We gotta find Clay and talk with him.” Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there soon. I’m gonna see if I can smooth things over with the landlord. Maybe stop him from evicting Clay for this.” Derek said, not impressed at all.</p><p> </p><p>The others gave a nod and they made their way out of the apartment and back to their cars. They needed to find Clay and they were hoping he would be on base then. The problem was, they would have to check in Delta’s cage room and Jason was not sure how well that would go over. Everyone in Bravo was hot right now and just looking for someone to blame other than themselves, Delta was perfect for that. Jason would have to keep his head, no matter how hard it might be. He needed to talk to Clay and it would not go over well if he was too hot headed as he did it. Jason used the time on the drive back to the base to calm himself down. Seeing the destruction first hand to Clay’s apartment was doing nothing to settle his anger towards Sonny and the others. Something needed to be done as punishment, this wasn’t something that could go unpunished. He would need to meet with the other team leaders and get this settled. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived back at base and immediately headed towards Delta’s cage room. Before they walked in, Jason turned to look at the others.</p><p> </p><p>“No one talks. I’m not about to get into a heated argument with them. We might need them to cooperate with letting Clay go to Alpha. The last thing we need is them trying to fight the transfer.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll behave.” Ray said, as he looked right at Sonny. They all knew he would be the one that could potentially cause a problem.</p><p> </p><p>Jason gave Sonny a very stern look and Sonny knew he had to keep his mouth shut. He was already in the doghouse, he was not about to make things worse. Jason headed in and saw that everyone in Delta was there, everyone but the one person he wanted to see, Clay. Maddoc looked up from his spot at the table and gave Jason a smirk, one Jason wanted nothing more than to smack off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering when you would show up. Finally found out you lost your precious golden boy.” Maddoc said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been trying to get Clay on your team since day one. Going on and on about how we stole him from you.” Jason started, but Maddoc cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“You did steal him. We were one week away from coming home and you went ahead knowing it was our first pick. You stole him from us.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were given the all clear to make the pick. You got a problem with the system, take it up with the Upper Brass. They gave us the clear to pick and not wait. You and I both know Clay doesn’t belong on Delta. He’s not going to fit in with what you and your guys do.” </p><p> </p><p>Jason was hoping he could get Maddoc to understand that having Clay on his team would be more of a liability then an asset.</p><p> </p><p>“A deadly sniper with the best language skills within the Navy. Sounds like he’s going to be perfect for my team.” Maddoc said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“He also has a strong moral compass and he won’t sit around and allow you to do some of the things you do. Come on Maddoc, we all know that you have no problem torturing people for information. Or ignoring the fact that your guys like to sleep with barely eighteen year olds. Clay has no problem rocking the boat and reporting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He could be a problem, at least he would have been. But see after all the shit you put him through, I’m thinking he’s not going to be a problem. You didn’t just break his heart, you broke his spirit. You should have seen him last night sitting all alone at the table working away. He was like a little abused puppy just waiting for his master to come home one day and tell him he was loved. It was pathetic. And you know what the best part is? You did it to him. I didn’t have to break him, you already did that for me. Convincing him to transfer to Delta was like stealing from a blind guy. Even better, he didn't do it for himself, he did it because he was worried one of you would be hurt or killed. Even after everything you put him through he was still that perfect abused dog sitting when told.” Maddoc said with a dark chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not transferring to Delta. He’s going to be placed on Alpha. You will never get him.” Jason growled out.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to think about how true Maddoc’s words were. He didn’t want to picture Clay all alone feeling like he wasn’t good enough for them, for their love. What was worse, was knowing he made him feel that way. They did this to Clay and it was over nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“He has to agree to it, and considering I told my guys not to ice him out I doubt he’s going to change his mind. Every team was following your lead, it only made sense to make sure my guys didn’t. Why would Spenser go to a team that treated him like shit for no reason, over one that didn't? I acted last night just in the nick of time too, when I heard the investigation came up clear I knew I had to act before you found out this morning. But I couldn’t believe when he called me to tell me Bravo trashed his apartment. You made it too easy Hayes. And you finally made a mistake, one that will cost you that top spot you’re in. I’m going to use Spenser as my own personal weapon to push Delta to the number one spot. It’s time your little rein ends Hayes and it’s going to be your own little golden boy that makes it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re underestimating him. Clay’s too smart to be played. He’ll see right through you and he will be what ends Delta and all of your careers.” Jason said with pure confidence.</p><p> </p><p>He knew for a fact that Clay saw through bullshit. He saw what other people tended to miss. There was no way Clay was going to be played by them at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you are underestimating the damage you inflicted on him. You destroyed his spirit and now I get to mold him into who I want him to be. Just wait and see Hayes, just wait and see.” Maddoc said with a smirk. “Now, get out of my cage room, we got work to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“This will be what ends your career Maddoc, you mark my words on that.” Jason threatened before he turned and headed out with the guys.</p><p> </p><p>They were all pissed, every last one of them. They couldn’t believe Maddoc had gone this far to get Clay. He waited like a snake in the grass for the perfect opportunity to strike out. What made it worse was knowing they gave him the opportunity. They had to talk to Clay, he couldn’t go to Delta. They couldn’t let him.</p><p> </p><p>Once the door to the room was closed Maddoc turned to his guys.</p><p> </p><p>“You made sure you weren’t caught on camera right?” Maddoc asked Roth.</p><p> </p><p>“Bulkhead only has cameras outside and on the cash register. No one saw me slip Quinn, Blockhead, Jackson and Ricky the devil’s breath.” </p><p> </p><p>The plan Maddoc had came up with was very simple, slip the hotheads within DEVGRU some devil’s breath then have Roth sit down with them and talk up how they should destroy Clay’s apartment. With the devil’s breath in them, they would take the suggestion as a command and fulfill it. The best part, they wouldn’t even remember any of it.</p><p> </p><p>“We flushed the rest.” Sanders added.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Spenser is probably going to be evicted, that gives us a unique position with him. Stokes, I want him crashing with you for a little bit. Get him acclimated to life with Delta.” Maddoc ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give him a proper welcome.” Stokes said with a deadly smirk. He was already getting some ideas of what he could do with Spenser.</p><p> </p><p>“When’s he set to be here?” Keith asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This afternoon to run drills.” Maddoc answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you worried about him switching to Alpha. That paperwork isn’t official for three days.” Sanders said.</p><p> </p><p>Now that everyone would know that it wasn’t Clay who had leaked the intel they would all want to go back to including him. Clay had already ran with Alpha on past joint operations and tour, it would make sense for him to join up with them.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t join. They all iced him out, he’s not going to just forget about that. Plus he’s too hurt by Bravo, he’s not going to want to be on Alpha and still have to see them all the time. Alpha and Bravo run too many ops together, Spenser will want a clean break. He won’t switch.” Maddoc said confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“With him staying with me, I’ll make sure they don’t get a chance to chat with him.” Stokes said.</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t just give up. You know Hayes cares for Spenser. He’s not just gonna let him go.” Sanders said.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but there’s only so many times a man can be told to get lost before he finally gives up. We get Spenser deep within our world, he won’t think he’s good enough for Hayes and he’ll avoid him without being told to.” </p><p> </p><p>“So we stick with the plan and get Baby Hayes deep within the team and he’ll never think twice about leaving.” Stokes said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Pushing our careers to the top.” Sanders added with a smirk of his own.</p><p> </p><p>The guys all gave a smile to that. They wanted to jump start their careers even more and they wanted to drag Bravo down to the gutters. They were going to become the number one team within DEVGRU, giving them the support staff, team doctor, and elite operations and all of the prestige that goes with it. It will be Delta’s name that everyone talks about and it will be Delta that every new DEVGRU rookie wants to be on. They were going to destroy Bravo and they were going to use Spenser to do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay made his way through the base and headed towards the lounge. He didn’t want to see anyone from Bravo, but he also really needed coffee and at this point he couldn’t even afford a cup of coffee. Clay knew he should be pissed, but right now he was more devastated than anything. His landlord and building owner was furious with him. They were blaming him for what happened, even though he explained that someone had used his key to get in. They were still blaming him for it, because he allowed someone to have his key. He was evicted basically instantly and was now going to have to live out of his truck until he would be able to find a new place. That was only going to be short lived though, because the estimate for repairs had came in, there was roughly eighty grand in damages. Clay was shocked, but it was so high because the paint that was dumped on the carpets had soaked through the carpet and subfloor through to the person’s ceiling underneath him. The whole floor and ceiling would need to be fixed. Not to mention the destruction of the walls and in the bathroom, caused damage to the pipes, making a leak happen and damaging some of the electrical wiring in the walls. All of that had to be repaired as well. Clay knew he would be close to a hundred grand by the time everything was done, plus he had to pay for the family underneath him to be in a hotel until their apartment was repaired. </p><p> </p><p>The problem was, they wanted it up front. They wanted Clay to pay the construction workers and they were not interested in doing any payment plans. Not that Clay could blame them. He was going to have to get a loan, but a loan worth that much was going to cost close to three grand a month with the interest rates being so high. It wasn’t like he could get a mortgage, it would have to be a capital loan. Meaning over five percent interest rate and having to pay it back within three years. He would have to sell his truck back to the dealership, a meeting he had tomorrow, just so he could even qualify for a loan. Then he had a meeting with the bank afterwards to get the loan. It wasn’t just the loan that was the issue, it was the fact that he only made so much a month, thirty-five hundred, which is plenty to live off of if you are a single man with no children. Not so much when he would be left with only five hundred bucks a month to live off of. Making it impossible for him to rent an apartment so he would be homeless for the next four years. </p><p> </p><p>Clay just couldn’t believe this. He knew he should be furious, but he was just so hurt by it all that was the only thing he could feel. A month ago he had a family, brothers who he believed would always be there for him. Now he didn’t have a home, he wasn’t going to have a vehicle, and worst of all he had no family. All he was going to have was a hundred grand in debt. He wasn’t ready yet to see Bravo, he didn't know what he would say to any of them. He just wanted to grab some coffee and meet up with Delta to get started. He had a new team now and he needed to get used to the way they were doing things. </p><p> </p><p>Clay walked into the lounge and was very relieved to see that it was empty. Clay went over to the counter to make quick work of getting a cup of coffee. He was pleased to see that it was full, so it was a fresh pot at least and he wouldn’t have to wait the time to brew one. He briefly thought about opening the fridge and seeing which lunch he could steal from bravo so he would at least have something to eat today. Before he was able to get too deep in thought he heard a voice he had zero interest in ever hearing again.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay.” Sonny said, shocked to see him.</p><p> </p><p>They had been trying to find him all morning long, but they hadn’t been able to. They figured he must have taken the day off to handle the mess at his apartment. Now he was here in front of them and they had no idea how to handle this situation, what to say to him. Clay didn’t say anything, he just focused on getting his coffee so he could leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay, buddy I am so sorry.” Sonny started, with nothing but pure regret in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Clay figured it was Sonny involved in everything that happened. It seemed like something he would do if he was drunk enough. What Clay wanted to know though was if everyone was there. </p><p> </p><p>“All I want to know is if it was just you or did you guys make a whole team bonding exercise out of it.” Clay said with a dead tone as he focused on his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“It was me, Blockhead, Jackson, and Ricky.” Sonny answered.</p><p> </p><p>“We would never do something like that Clay.” Ray said, on their behalf.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, just treat me like shit, talk down to me, exclude me from everything and kick me out of the family all over something I didn't even do. But destroying my apartment, that would be beneath you.” Clay said, in the same dead tone. </p><p> </p><p>The tone in Clay’s voice was really starting to freak the guys out. They expected for Clay to be pissed off, furious at them. They expected yelling and throwing things. They did not expect for him to be emotionless and just broken sounding. Clay grabbed his coffee and made a move to leave, but the guys were all standing in his way, they weren’t about to let him leave.</p><p> </p><p>“We screwed up, we know we did. We doubted you when we shouldn’t have. That’s on us and we would take every second of it back if we could. We will do whatever we can to make up for our behavior.” Ray said.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to do something Ray, you can stay the hell out of my life.” Clay said, as he pushed past them to make his way out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay, son, please can we.” That was all Jason was able to get out though, before Clay cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that, because it’s a lie. You don’t really mean it, I thought you did, but you don’t. Just like Ash doesn’t mean it, but at least he’s honest with being a backstabbing asshole. He doesn’t tell me he’s proud of me or that he loves me. That makes you worse than him, because you fooled me. You actually had me completely fooled that I had finally found a family. After going from foster home to foster home, being hurt by every person who told me I was in their family. I swore I would never believe the lie ever again, and yet I believed you. You had me completely fooled.” Clay said, with the first real hint of emotion to his tone and that emotion was raw pain.</p><p> </p><p>“No Clay, it wasn’t a lie. I screwed up, I can’t tell you how sorry I am for doing it. I didn’t want to, but as a team leader I had to punish you for what I believed was you leaking intel. I didn’t think you meant to do it on purpose, I thought it was an accident, that something slipped while you were talking with Ash. I had to treat you like I would any other teammate if they had done this. I was going to talk to you this weekend about it and get it squashed. I didn’t want to hurt you and I hated that I was.” Jason explained.</p><p> </p><p>“You made your choice, again and again. I told you that first day that I didn’t do it, but you chose to not believe me. You chose to treat me like an outcast. You chose to treat me like shit. You chose to kick me out of the family. You chose to let the other teams join in. They were your choices, not mine, and they were made without a gun to your head. You have no excuses.” Clay said, he was not going to hear some bullshit excuse as to why they did this or that. At the end of the day, they all chose to treat him this way.  </p><p> </p><p>“Buddy listen.” Sonny started, but Clay cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you listen. You don’t get to show up and act all hurt and the ones that are suffering. You don’t get to try and weasel forgiveness out of me. You all still have your family. You all still have your homes. You all still have your vehicles. You all still have your prized possessions. You all still have your lives. I don’t have any of it, because of your actions. Thanks to you, I got evicted and the damage that you caused is going to cost me close to a hundred grand to repair. The paint you threw all over the carpet leaked into the subfloor and through to the ceiling underneath me. The walls that you destroyed caused damage to the wiring and pies, all of it has to be repaired and I have to pay for the family’s hotel room until they have a ceiling again. I have to get a loan for it, which will cost me three grand a month to pay back for three years. I have to hand over my truck. So because of you I get to be in debt, homeless and I have no vehicle. I won’t be able to afford one or a place to live for three years. So while you all are sleeping in your nice warm beds, I’ll be on the street sleeping in some alley. And you want forgiveness?” Clay said, as the anger was settling in now.</p><p> </p><p>The guys were all shocked. They suspected Clay would most likely be evicted, but they were hoping that Derek would have been able to smooth things over with the landlord. To explain that it wasn't Clay’s fault and he shouldn’t be held accountable for what happened. Now they were discovering he was not only being evicted, but there was more damage then they were made aware of when they reviewed the photos. To hear that the damage had cost Clay that much was disgusting. It only fueled Jason’s anger towards Sonny and the guys that had done this to him. To hear that Clay would be homeless and have to give up his truck just to pay off a loan, that he wouldn’t have a place to live for years. It was causing him to shake with rage.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I don’t understand though, why you would destroy my books. You know how much they mean to me. It’s not about the money I spent on them. They were my escape, my salvation. The only thing I had that would turn my brain off. The only thing that works to silence all of the darkness that we see every goddamn day. They were my peace, my way of being able to handle this life, to sleep at night without seeing it all. You have no idea how hard it is to do this job with an eidetic memory and you’ve never cared to even try to understand it. Now thanks to you, I have to face the darkness and the memories all on my own. You took my salvation Sonny, you destroyed it, you destroyed me.” Clay said, with raw pain to his voice. They could see tears building in his eyes from the pain. </p><p> </p><p>“And there’s nothing I can even do about it. I can’t call the police and report it, even though it would stop me from being homeless and in debt. I can’t, because then it would be my fault that you and three others were arrested. I would be the bad guy. You’ve taken everything from me, you won’t take my career too. Just leave me the hell alone.” Clay said, before he turned to head out.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay.” Brock called out, but Clay didn’t stop, he just kept going. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me.” Full Metal said, as he headed after Clay.</p><p> </p><p>He could understand why Clay was so hurt and upset at Bravo, he was rightfully upset. Full Metal would have wanted them dead if it were him. Clay had every right to make Bravo grovel and beg and to draw it out as long as he wanted. He was the wronged party and it was up to him to decide when they were punished enough. However, Full Metal had to talk to Clay about Delta, he needed to do whatever he could to get Clay to go over to Alpha. Full Metal caught up to Clay in the hallway and he placed his hand on Clay’s arm to get him to stop as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Spenser, hold up a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay turned around and pulled his arm back. “I have no interest in anything you have to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it, I do. But technically I still out rank you and I will pull rank if I have to. This has nothing to do with Bravo or your feelings, it’s about your career. And like you said, it’s all you feel like you have right now. Don’t screw it up by walking away now.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m just supposed to what? Go back to Bravo and pretend like it never happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying at all. I know you signed a transfer form to go to Delta. But you have a very short window where you can change the form before it becomes official in the system. I’m giving up control of Alpha to Derek, I’m moving over to Bravo to work with them. That means Derek is down a man and there isn’t anyone over there that is cut out for a number two spot. You could change your transfer form to go to Alpha and be Alpha Two over there.”</p><p> </p><p>“And be on a team that treated me like shit? What makes you think I would ever want to be around them? Being in a number two position would be great, but not when I would still have to be rolling with Bravo. You know how often we all get spun up together, I have zero interest in having anything to do with them. Delta gives me that freedom to be away from them. Not to mention they are the only team that didn’t treat me like shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that the other teams iced you out, they were taking their cues from Bravo. That doesn’t make it right I know, but Delta didn’t ice you out just so Maddoc could try and steal you away from Bravo. He’s been wanting you since the very beginning when he felt he was robbed of you. Originally Delta was set to have first pick, but they were still on tour so it went to the next team, Bravo. Maddoc feels like they should have waited and then he would have picked you. He just wants to use you to get back at Jason and to push his career further. You’re just a pawn to him kid.” Full Metal said, trying to explain what was really going on. Clay was smart, he had to know he was being played.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I don’t know that? Almost every team has been trying to get me on theirs since the beginning. Hell, I even get letters from NCIS to join them. I’m a pawn to everyone. I thought Bravo was different, but it turns out they were worse than everyone else, because they actually had me believing they cared. They finally showed their true colors. I’m going to Delta, at least they are honest and I’ll always know where I stand with them. I’m always a pawn to everyone, I don’t care, I can outplay all of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay knew Maddoc had his own agenda, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to Delta because he was being snookered and he couldn’t see it. He was going there because it was the only team that would have nothing to do with Bravo. It was his only chance at a clean slate and he wanted that more than anything right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Think about your career though Clay. Why give up a number two position, just to be at the bottom? They won’t care about your thoughts or opinions. They won’t let you voice them. You’ll have to be some Yes Man on that team. Derek knows you, he knows what you are capable of. He’ll let you ask questions and grow, while teaching you everything he knows. Being on Alpha makes more sense for your career. Don’t shoot yourself in the foot just to spite Bravo.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not joining Delta to spite anyone. I’m doing it because it’s the only team where I don’t have to deal with Bravo. I’m not changing my mind. As for Derek, he lived across the hall from me. He could have come over and said something to me, but instead he joined the treat Spenser like shit bandwagon just like everyone else. All the times we've had a beer or dinner over at the other’s place and he just acts like I don’t even exist. He doesn’t even acknowledge me in the elevator. And now what, I’m just supposed to say oh well and go be his number two? I’m just supposed to trust him to have my back all of a sudden? You wouldn’t change your mind either and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn’t. I just know that Delta is not a good team. The things they do and see, it’s not who you are and it will destroy you. It will eat away at you and they won’t care. They’ll keep pushing and forcing more out of you because it will benefit them. You’re making an emotional decision when you should be making a logical one. You are one of the smartest guys I have ever met, don’t make the mistake in following your heart and not your head here kid.” </p><p> </p><p>Full Metal still couldn’t believe all of this was even happening. When he came into work today he was expecting to maybe be joining Bravo for some training. Instead he got all of this dropped on him and now he was trying to fix it. Not because he thought Bravo deserved for it to be fixed, but because he liked Clay. He was a good kid that worked his ass off to get to where he was. He didn’t deserve to be on Delta and treated like shit. He didn’t deserve for any of this to be happening. He wanted to try and give him some guidance to get him into a better position. It seemed like Clay had no interest though, because he was too hurt to hear him out clearly. Full Metal couldn’t blame him for that. He wouldn’t have been able to either. He would have beaten the living shit out of Sonny and everyone who destroyed his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a kid, and I made my choice. I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that Clay headed off and Full Metal didn't follow him. He knew there wouldn’t be a point, Clay was stubborn and he was just too hurt to listen to reason right now. Full Metal made his way back into the lounge to see the guys were in a heated discussion.</p><p> </p><p>“A hundred grand Sonny, how the hell did that even happen!” Ray yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“The hammer they used must have caused damage to the electrical wires and pipes in the bathroom. That can be expensive to repair, especially if the pipes did additional damage.” Trent explained.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gonna be homeless, we have to do something.” Brock said.</p><p> </p><p>“What though? He won’t even listen to anything we have to say.” Sonny pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t exactly blame him.” Full Metal said.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you talk to him about Alpha?” Jason asked, he was hurt and pissed off right now, but what team Clay went to was more important than anything else right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, explained that he would be Alpha Two. Turned it down. Said he wanted nothing to do with Bravo and rolling with Alpha meant he would have to roll out with you. Said Delta was the only team to leave him alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you told him that Maddoc was just using him.” Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, said he knew. Said every team has always been trying to use him, but at least Delta was honest and upfront about it. Said it’s a clean slate and he’s taking it. I tried Jase, but he’s too hurt to think straight right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Jason let out a sigh. “It’s not your fault, I appreciate you trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do now?” Sonny asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing we can do, let him go.” Jason said, sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious Jase. He can’t go to Delta.” Ray argued.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t force him to go to another team either. We didn’t take his feelings or needs into account for the past month. All he has asked of us is to leave him alone. As hard as it will be, we have to respect that. We have to give him time to cool off and get his thoughts and feelings in order. We owe him that much. I’ll see what I can do about finding him a place to live. There’s different programs through the military that are offered, he might qualify for one of them.” </p><p> </p><p>Jason’s biggest issue right now was making sure Clay had somewhere to live. He would offer his place, but he knew Clay wouldn’t do that. He had hurt him too deeply and it was going to take some time before he could start working on repairing the damage that he had done. Once he had Clay in a place to live he would then turn his attention to Sonny’s punishment, he didn’t know what it would be yet, and he would need to talk to Blackburn about it. There would be a punishment coming his way. Jason stood and headed out of the lounge room. He needed to be by himself to get his thoughts in order so he could focus on how he could help Clay.       </p><p> </p><p>XXX </p><p> </p><p>Clay walked into Delta’s cage room, doing his best to steal his emotions. He walked in to see everyone was in their cage doing something to get their gear cleaned and ready for when they would be spun up again. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Spenser, welcome man.” Sanders said with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Clay said, as he went and put his bag down in his cage.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Sanders, my number two. Then Stokes, is Alpha Three, Roth Alpha Four and then Keith Alpha Five.” Maddoc said, as he made his way over to Clay and held his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>Clay easily took it as he spoke. “I appreciate you taking me on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bravo’s loss is our gain. You’ll be great here.” Roth said.</p><p> </p><p>“Maddoc told us about what they did to your apartment. Did you get it sorted?” Stokes asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, a crew went over this morning to clean it out. I spoke with the landlord and got it sorted.”</p><p> </p><p>“He evict you?” Roth asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, he did. The owner was pissed, was talking about suing me. I’ll have to find a new place to live now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where you staying until then?” Stokes asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea.” Clay answered honestly. He was going to be sleeping in his truck tonight, but come tomorrow he had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I got a couch you can crash on if you want until you figure out a place.” Stokes offered. </p><p> </p><p>Having Clay crash with him for a few days would help to get him more into the team. He would be able to get him started on his new path. Maddoc wanted him to get Clay in deep, him staying with him would only help make that even easier.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Are you sure?” Clay asked, he didn’t want to put anyone out. At the same time though, a couch was better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, it’s all good man. They fucked you out of a home, the least I can do is offer up a couch for you to crash on.” Stokes said with an easy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks man, I appreciate it.” Clay said, sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“We take care of our own. We’re a team, and we act like it. Now, we need to go over some ground rules.” Maddoc started.</p><p> </p><p>Clay gave a nod and gave his new team leader his full attention. He was already aware that Delta was different from the other teams. Maddoc had mentioned briefly what Delta dealt with on missions, but Clay wanted to know more so he was properly prepared for whatever could happen.</p><p> </p><p>“As I mentioned last night, we do different missions then the other teams. We do not have to get drug tested, because we are around drugs often for our operations. We focus on cartels, and drug traffickers that fund terrorists overseas and on US soil. Because of that though, we often have trace amounts of cocaine or heroin in our system. So you don’t have to worry about any of that when we are on an operation. We also don’t have to fill out the exposure paperwork either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Clay said, that was easy enough.</p><p> </p><p>“We focus on eliminating funding chains and supply chains to cartels and terrorists. So we will go into Mexico, South America to handle cartel supply chains. We will also be on tour in the Valley and focus on supply chains over there. The Valley isn’t like J-Bad, it is a dark place. We’ve seen women and children being tortured and raped in the middle of the street. We’ve seen children being used as bombs. It’s hard, but you have to become desensitized to it. We do what we have to to get the operation done and know that we are leaving them in a better place.” Maddooc said. Clay didn’t need to know that they did the Valley operations because no one else would. It gave them an edge over the other teams.  </p><p> </p><p>“I understand, and I’ll be fine. I can adapt to it and the different environment.” Clay really didn’t have a choice. He wasn't going to be going on Alpha and having to deal with Bravo all the time. Delta was the only team he could be on that would give him that peace. </p><p> </p><p>Maddoc grabbed a box from his cage and placed it down on the table as he spoke. “These are yours. Because we go to the Valley we are often awake for days straight. Over there we’ll get caught in a fire fight for four or five days straight without a break. Because of that we are authorized to take caffeine pills to stay awake. This box will last you a month, then you can grab another one from our supply room. You ever taken caffeine pills before?” </p><p> </p><p>“No I haven’t.” Clay said, he was a little surprised that they were authorized to do so, but at the same time it made sense if they were going days without sleep in firefights.</p><p> </p><p>“Each are in a packet of four, containing a total of four hundred milligrams. You can take up the four hundred a day and be fine. I’m the team's medic, so if you feel weird at all just let me know.” Sanders explained.</p><p> </p><p>Clay gave a nod, it was simple enough. He also didn’t have any medical conditions that Sanders would need to worry about or any allergies.</p><p> </p><p>“I expect you to do as you are told. When you are given an order you do it, I don’t need to hear any back talk about it or opinions. The only expectation to the rule is if the plan has a danger that I have missed. For example, if I am ordering you to go east and have not noticed the large minefield, then you get to speak up. Otherwise, I expect you and every member of my unit to do as they are told. Whether that is by me or someone who outranks you within the unit. If you can do as you are told, then you will be fine. Any questions?” Maddoc said.</p><p> </p><p>“No Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>It was straightforward and Clay already knew it would be. He already knew from last night that Maddoc was not a man who operated his team as a family with free flowing opinions. He didn’t care too much for the regulations like Beau, but he did demand complete loyalty of his men. He expected that everyone within the unit stood by the </p><p>unit no matter what. Clay knew and had accepted that there would be moments where he would have to stand by and keep his mouth shut. That they were going to do something that went against his beliefs and he would just have to accept it and keep quiet about it. He didn’t particularly like that, but he also knew he didn’t have much of a choice. If he wanted to still be in the teams, he had to play by Delta’s rules whether he liked them or not. He could adapt though just like he had in the past and eventually it would just become his new normal. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Grab your gear, we are going to run some drills and get everyone used to having a sixth member.” Maddoc said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sir.” Clay said.</p><p> </p><p>Clay went and grabbed his gear like everyone else and they all headed out to the training grounds where they could run drills. Clay was determined to pull his weight and prove to the guys that he could do this and he could belong with them. He refused to go crawling back to any of the other teams because he failed within Delta. He had survived without Bravo for the majority of his life, he didn’t need them and he would prove that he could stand on his own. Bravo was in his rear view mirror and that is exactly where they needed to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if there is something you would like to see in this fic. It can be something in his past that could have happened to him or anything else.  </p><p> </p><p>Also it’s late where I am, but I wanted to get this chapter out to you so I haven’t read through it to make any edits. I apologise now for any typos or spelling errors. </p><p> </p><p>Text messages are in BOLD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay made his way back into his new cage room at the end of the day. The guys had already headed out, Clay wanted to stay behind so he could look into some funding or opportunities for housing. Clay quickly discovered that there wasn’t anything he qualified for. He was making too much each month to qualify for anything. It didn’t matter that Clay was paying out almost all of his money to a loan. He had no idea what he was going to do. He would be able to crash with Stokes for a couple of days, but where he would go from there, he had no idea. He would have to go to a shelter and stay there, or sleep in his hammock in his cage. It was nearing six that night and Clay wanted to just put his things away before he would head over to Stokes’ place for the night. Apparently, Stokes wanted to celebrate him joining the team and Clay couldn’t help but wonder what that would look like. Stokes seemed to be more wild then the other guys, but Clay was used to wild from Sonny.</p><p> </p><p>Clay walked into his cage room to see a present sitting on his shelf with a note addressed to him. Clay dropped his bag down and let out a sigh. He could tell the writing was Jason’s and Clay was not impressed. He wanted to be left alone and it seemed like Jason wasn't going to let that happen. Clay sat down on his stool and looked at the present. It was wrapped in blue birthday wrapping paper. It was his birthday in two weeks, something that was supposed to be a good day. Him, Jason, Emma and Mickey were going to celebrate and have dinner together. It was going to be his first birthday with them, the first time he was going to be celebrating his birthday, ever. </p><p> </p><p>Clay didn’t want anything from Jason at the same time though, sitting in front of him was the second present he had ever been given and a small part of him wanted to open it. He wanted to know what it was, what he would have been given on his birthday. Clay looked around real quick to double check that he was alone before he reached over and picked up the note. He told himself he wasn’t going to read it, just </p><p>throw it away, but of course he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He still cared about Jason, still loved him and looked at him like a dad. He wanted to just forget about him, but no matter how hard he tried, his heart and his head refused to let that happen. Clay opened the note and began to read.</p><p> </p><p>Son,</p><p> </p><p>I know you are mad at me, and rightfully so. I’m not worried about you being mad at me. I’m worried about the hurt that I have personally caused you. I never meant for this to happen. I can’t tell you how sorry I am, there aren’t words invented yet for how sorry I truly am. I will always regret what happened, how I treated you as a team leader and as a father. It is always a balancing act, one I thought I was doing well with, but now I see I was failing on both fronts. That I failed you and for that I am truly sorry. I want you to know that I am not mad about you leaving, I would have done the same thing. I would have punched us all in the face before leaving, so you have more class then I do. But we already knew that. I want you to succeed in everything that you do. I want you to achieve everything you set your mind to and if you truly want to be on Delta, then I will support your decision. Both as a team leader, but more importantly as your dad. </p><p> </p><p>Today I realized just how much I don’t know about your past, about you. I had no idea you had an eidetic memory, at the same time though it makes sense with how smart you are. I can’t help but wonder what that does to your mental health though. To be able to remember every single thing you see, all of the darkness and pain in the world permanently imprinted onto your brain. I wish you had told me. I wish I had asked. I think about all the times I’ve gone over to you while you were reading and told you to put it away. I had no idea you were reading because you needed to. I thought you were just being anti-social. I’m so sorry, I hope by me doing that it didn’t cause you any problems. </p><p> </p><p>I want you to know, to remember that I love you. I truly believe that people reincarnate, that the connection I feel towards you comes from another life we have shared together. I truly believe you were my son in another life and for some reason this time around you weren’t gifted to me. I’m not lying when I tell you that I love you, that you are my son. That’s not who I am and I hope deep down you know that. All I want is the best for you and if you being on Delta is what you feel is best, then I will support your decision. </p><p> </p><p>If you never want to talk with me again, I will have to respect that. But, Emma and Mickey, they don’t have anything to do with this. They don’t deserve to be punished for my actions and the actions of this team. They love you and I know you love them. Don’t punish them and yourself because of us. You can talk with them and not have </p><p>to worry about me finding out about what was said. I won’t interfere at all with it. I don’t want you guys to miss out on having that bond that you already share. Please, do it for yourself and do it for them, keep in touch.</p><p> </p><p>I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but I think you need this now more than ever. I hope you like it. I hope it brings you some peace. I will always be here for you, no matter what. Any time of the day or night if you need me call or text me, I will always answer.</p><p> </p><p>I love you son, be safe, be smart.</p><p> </p><p>-Dad.</p><p> </p><p>Clay wiped the tear away that had trailed down his cheek. It was hard to read the letter, even harder to accept that fact that he believed Jason. He believed Jason did care for him, but that didn’t make what happened to him any easier. It was going to take a lot of time, and Clay honestly had no idea if he could ever let Jason back in his life like he did. Clay placed the letter back in the envelope before he turned his attention to the wrapped present. He removed the wrapping paper and he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. There in front of him was the complete seven book series of Harry Potter.  </p><p> </p><p>Clay knew Jason meant it as a little teasing gift, something he could bug him about later on. At the same time, it was a piece of childhood he was denied and Jason knew it. One of the rare occasions where Clay had willingly and openly talked about his childhood around Jason, Emma and Mickey. Mickey had mentioned how they were watching the Harry Potter movies at school. Clay had asked what they were, because he had never heard of them. Everyone was shocked and that led to a conversation about how he didn’t have TV or movies growing up. He didn’t get a TV until he was twenty-two and he only had history movies or movies in another language. Much like his books that weren’t old English literature. Jason had said watching Disney movies and reading books about magic and dragons was an important part of growing up. Said he should embrace experiencing things he never got to do when he was younger.</p><p> </p><p>Clay wasn't sure how he felt about them, but he wasn’t about to turn a book away, especially seven of them. Clay went and placed the box over into the corner of his cage where he could cover it. He didn’t really want the guys to know what he was reading. He would keep one with him that he could read when he was in need. Clay placed the first book into his bag before he pulled out his cell phone. Jason was right about one thing, it wasn’t fair to Emma and Mickey for him to ghost them. They didn’t deserve it and Clay refused to cause them that type of pain.</p><p> </p><p>Hey it’s Clay. I had to change my number. If you need me you can contact me on this one.</p><p> </p><p>After hitting send, Clay then hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want anyone on Bravo with his number, but if something happened to Emma or Mickey, it would be Jason that got the call and Clay wanted to know. Without having his number Jason wouldn’t be able to get a hold of him and Clay could miss something dire about Emma and Mickey. Letting out a sigh Clay sent off another text message.</p><p> </p><p>This is my new number in case of an emergency with Em or Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>Clay was about to put his phone away when a nagging feeling in his chest would not allow him to. He hated that he couldn’t just walk away and be done with everything. To just wash his hands of it all, but his heart refused to let him. His mind was telling him to run, but his heart was too stubborn for it. </p><p> </p><p>Thank-you for the present, they are exactly what I needed. I’m sorry for saying it was a lie. I know you love me. I love you too. I’m just too mad and hurt right now to talk to you. I need time. Be safe Dad.</p><p> </p><p>Clay let out a slow deep breath as he hit send. He had at least gotten it off his chest and hopefully now he would be left alone where he could work on healing from all of this. Clay grabbed his bag and just as he was about to leave his phone beeped. He pulled it out to see a text from Jason.</p><p> </p><p>I’ll always be here, when and where. I love you Sunshine. Be safe.</p><p> </p><p>Clay hated that a warmth spread through his heart at seeing the text message. He didn’t want to still care about Jason, but it seemed like his heart wasn’t going to let him go. Clay let out a sigh and put his phone back into his pocket and headed out. He had to get to Stokes’ place where he could hopefully just relax and try to get his thoughts all worked out. He had two appointments tomorrow after work, one with his truck dealer and the other with the bank. Tomorrow was going to suck and he just wanted to mentally prepare for his new normal. He always needed to figure out some way he would be able to get a place, but even renting a room out of someone’s house would cost five hundred a month, leaving him nothing. It was something he needed to figure out, but for right now he just needed to get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Clay arrived at Stokes’ apartment and headed in after he was buzzed up. The apartment building was a nicer one that the base had a contract for. Clay had tried to get in here, but they were all full. Most people tended to stay once they got in and if they needed a bigger place they would move within the building. Clay took the elevator up to the seventh floor and when he arrived at Stokes’ apartment he </p><p>knocked, unsure if he should just walk in or not.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s open man.” Stokes called out.</p><p> </p><p>Clay walked in and saw Stokes was in the kitchen grabbing some beer, there was also pizza on the counter that smelt amazing to Clay. He hadn’t eaten anything all day. Clay also noticed a younger looking woman sitting in the chair. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes, she was very attractive and Clay figured she must be Stokes’ girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Right on time man, the pizza just arrived.” Stokes said, as he handed the girl a beer and then one to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, what’s my half?” Clay asked, as he took the offered beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, tonight we are celebrating you joining a real team. This is Candy.” Stokes said with a nod to the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a feeling the pleasure is going to be all mine.” Candy said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>At the slightly confused look on Clay’s face Stokes gave a chuckle and explained. “She’s not my girlfriend, just a friend with benefits. And don't worry she’s nineteen.” </p><p> </p><p>Candy just smiled at that. It was a lie, she was seventeen and Stokes knew it. They had been sleeping together since she was sixteen when she ran away from her foster home. Stokes was one of her favorite John’s because he at least treated her like a normal human being. He was always nice and never left any marks on her. Plus he would often feed her and he had party favors. All of that was before you factor in that he was good looking. Candy always loved coming over to Stokes’ place and when he told her that tonight was going to be even more of a party, she was looking forward to it. Stokes didn’t talk much, but he had explained to Candy tonight that he needed to get Clay really loosened up.</p><p> </p><p>Clay just gave a nod to that, he didn't know what to say to it. He wasn’t expecting for Stokes to have a woman here, that thought never crossed his mind. He supposed it should have though, he could have had a girlfriend. Clay really didn’t want to interrupt anything, but Stokes didn’t seem to want him to leave, so he was rolling with it. Clay placed his bag down as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate you letting me crash here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem man. Grab some pizza.” Stokes said, as he grabbed some for himself after handing Candy a plate.</p><p> </p><p>Clay grabbed some food and they both sat down on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you like running with us today?” Stokes asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It was good.” </p><p> </p><p>If Clay was honest, it was different. He was so used to the guys on Bravo just knowing his abilities and the way he thinks. There didn’t need to be so many words said for them to just understand him. Running with Delta was different, they didn’t know him, he didn’t know them. He also couldn’t add in any input to their strategies or formations. He saw a few times today different ways they could have improved their formations to get a better result. He kept his mouth shut, but it was hard. He was so used to voicing his opinions and thoughts, that he had to actively remind himself that he couldn’t. It would take him a bit to get used to, but Clay was confident that he would. It was different, that didn’t mean it was worse, it was just different. </p><p> </p><p>“We should be getting spun up soon. You excited to be getting a real operation?” Stokes asked, with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you guys say it like that? A real operation? You make it sound like all the other teams do Gucci operations.” Clay asked, keeping his tone conversational. The last thing he needed was to piss Stokes off.</p><p> </p><p>“Gucci?” Candy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It means easy.” Stokes explained to her before he answered Clay. “I’m not saying they are easy, I know a lot of them are hard. It’s just we do ones that have a direct impact on the people left behind. We focus on cutting off the legs of an organization. The other teams, they got after the head, but that doesn’t stop the organization. Someone else always takes over. But if you shut down their supply lines, make it impossible for them to get weapons or drugs, then you really do take out the organization. That’s what we focus on. It’s messy, but that’s what we love. It’s what we’re good at. You’ll see, after your first operation with us, you’ll be in love with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I will. And I can see where you’re coming from. We’ve gone into the same areas multiple times to take out the leader of an organization, only for the number two to take over. I mean, how many times have we gone to base at J-Bad only to fight the same terrorist cell that we’ve been fighting for ten years? It’s a merry-go-round and sometimes to get off of it, you have to do something different.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly it man. We’re all doing the same fucking thing that the guys before us were doing. Delta, we’re trying to change that and we are. It’s working. Cartels have been shut down because of what we have done. It’s why the Upper Brass lets us do whatever we want basically. You’re gonna bring us a whole new class though. All your shooting and language skills are gonna push Delta up to the top spot. We’ll push Bravo down to the bottom and get some sweet revenge for you.” Stokes said with a playful smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if just having me on the team is going to do that, but it’s a nice thought.”  </p><p> </p><p>Clay didn’t hold any interest in revenge, not right now at least. He wasn’t one for revenge to begin with. Holding grudges took a lot of energy and Clay didn’t have any extra to spare. That didn’t mean he forgets or forgives, he just doesn’t go out of his way to make someone pay for their actions. They kept the conversation pretty light while they ate and Clay drank his beer. He was trying to figure out how to get away from Stokes and Candy so he could just relax and get his thoughts in order. It was about an hour later when Stokes got up and grabbed something from his kitchen as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You ever done any drugs before?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, never.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay was different when it came to most people his age. He had never done any drugs in his life, he didn’t even like taking prescription pain medication. He had seen from being in foster care what drug use could do to someone. His mother had been a drug addict and had overdosed. He had zero interest in doing any form of street drugs, even something as simple as marijuana. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re fixing that tonight.” Stokes said, as he came back with two small baggies, one had pills in it and the other white powder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good man.” Clay instantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“No can do. We go into places all the time and are exposed to a number of drugs. It gets in our system and we have to be able to operate with it there. You cannot be exposed to cocaine the first time in the field when you need to be able to keep your head on straight and shoot.” Stokes said, as he started to get some lines out.</p><p> </p><p>“We wear masks. Any transfer will be from contact through the skin, it won’t affect me.” Clay said.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t wear masks when we go in, because we never know when we are going </p><p>that there will be drugs. You have to be prepared to inhale some of the fumes that will get you a little high. It’s why we don't have to worry about getting drug tested. Being exposed to drugs is part of being in Delta, if you can’t handle it then you’ll have to go back to Bravo man. It’s too dangerous for you to be high the first time in the field.” Stokes said with a no argument tone.</p><p> </p><p>Maddock wanted him to push Clay over the edge. They needed Clay to go down a dark path so they could keep him. If he thought he wasn't good enough for Bravo or any other team, then he would stay with them. They had to take advantage of Clay being broken right now so they could break him completely and rebuild him into who they wanted him to be.   </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a big deal, it’s just some blow. It’ll wake you up, and make you feel all good.” Candy said with a playful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Clay really wasn’t happy about this at all. The very last thing he wanted to do was drugs of any kind, even if it was something like cocaine. He could understand that they go into places that are heavily infected by drugs, but Clay didn't understand why they didn't just wear the proper equipment to protect themselves. They could wear masks and gloves when they were going into these places, and if you didn’t know why not just have one with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, it’s Maddoc’s orders. Every new guy has to do some blow and Molly before his first operation with us. We have to make sure you don't have a bad reaction to it when we are out in the field. It’s Maddoc’s orders, saying no means you’re saying no to him and he doesn’t take that very well. Just do a bit and then we can tell him you are good to go.” Stokes said.</p><p> </p><p>He needed Clay to say yes to this. It wasn't like he could just slip him something, he would figure out pretty quick that he didn’t drink enough to forget most of the night. He needed Clay to do this on his own. It was even better that this would be his first time, because Stokes had mixed in a little bit of the Devil’s Breath into a small baggie that he would have Clay snort. The other stuff was normal cocaine for the rest of em. Clay needed a little push to enjoy the fun for the night. If he did more than one line afterwards he would just be doing the normal cocaine.    </p><p> </p><p>This was not what Clay wanted to do at all, but it seemed like he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this. Clay figured it was better to just do it and get it over with. Clay gave a nod and took the offered short straw from Stokes. He bent down and did the line in one go. The second he took it all he instantly felt different. Clay laid back and his eyes closed for a moment. He felt his body tingling and his mind got all light. It was weird, he had never felt like this before. He felt so relaxed and just numb. Clay opened his eyes to see Stokes smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” He asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, that’s one hell of a feeling.” Clay said, with a goofy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a fucking awesome feeling.” Stokes said, as Candy took her line.</p><p> </p><p>Stokes was very happy right now that everything seemed to be going well. It wasn’t often someone would have a bad reaction to blow, but you never know. Stokes did his own line before he pulled out his phone and sent Maddoc a quick text.</p><p> </p><p>Got Baby Hayes to take a line of blow. Gonna give him some Molly in a minute. He’s liking the blow right now. He’s never done nay drugs before.</p><p> </p><p>“I love the way it makes you feel. It gives me all of this energy.” Candy said, with a smile and a flirty wink to Clay.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, it is waking me up. It feels like my mind is going a mile a minute.” Clay said with a slight chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>It was so weird. He felt so relaxed, but at the same time he was wide awake now. It was as if he drank six cups of coffee. Maddoc’s phone vibrated and he picked it up. </p><p> </p><p>Good. I want him to feel like we are the only team that he can be on. I want him to feel like Bravo would never take him back or accept who he is now. He’s our ticket to being a legend, I’m not going to risk losing him.</p><p> </p><p>You got it Boss.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why we’ll do some blow as a team at times. I always have some on me.” Stokes said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? How is that allowed though?” Clay asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, we don't get drug tested. It’s the best thing when you need to stay awake. It just gives you that instant boost. We all do it, there’s nothing wrong with it.” Stokes said, he then picked up the other baggie with the pills in it and spoke again. “Now this is the next drug you gotta do. It’s Molly, I’m assuming you’ve heard of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, but can you mix em?” Clay asked, with a stupid smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya it’s fine. They’re both party drugs.” Stokes said, as he handed one to Clay then Candy.</p><p> </p><p>Clay didn’t even really think much of it as he popped it into his mouth and easily swallowed it dry. Candy and Stokes did the same and they chased it with a shot of whiskey. The three of them spent the next couple of hours drinking and doing lines of cocaine. It was very easy to get Clay to continue doing the lines because of the drugs and booze already in his system. His walls were completely down and he was no longer thinking clearly. It was exactly what Stokes wanted and he knew it would please Maddoc as well. Stokes looked over at Candy and gave a nod in Clay’s direction. Candy knew exactly what Stokes wanted and she was all for it. She had been waiting to get her hands on Clay from the moment she saw him.  </p><p> </p><p>(Sex Warning Skip To Sex Ending Marker)</p><p> </p><p>Candy went and straddled Clay’s lap. Clay was very high thanks to the combination of multiple cocaine lines, the Molly and the slight Devil’s Breath. The end result was him being very relaxed and easy to take advantage of. Candy went and removed her shirt, exposing her bare chest and she leaned down and started to kiss Clay. Stokes sat back in the chair and just smirked at the sight. Candy pulled back from the kiss, and she grabbed Clay’s hands and moved them up to her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay started to squeeze and rub her breasts as he spoke. “We shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay didn’t know what was happening. He knew he was high, that was very clear. His whole body felt so good. Everything was making him feel good. He knew that was from the Molly, but it was like his body had a mind of its own. </p><p> </p><p>Candy moaned, as she moved her hands down to Clay’s shirt to pull it off. “That’s it. You feel so good.” </p><p> </p><p>Candy removed Clay of his shirt quickly before she went to work on undoing his pants. </p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Clay said, as he was trying to get his wits back.</p><p> </p><p>“Go along with it. Everything is going to feel good. Get her naked.” Stokes said. </p><p> </p><p>He knew with Devil’s Breath, even a small amount, was potent. It was all about how you worded something to make it sound like a suggestion when it was actually an order. He had to make sure Clay felt like he wanted it all to happen. That was the only way they were going to be able to play this tomorrow. Come the morning they were just three very drunk and high adults that had gone a little bit too far. Something that they could forget and not talk about. That was the only way this was going to </p><p>work. </p><p> </p><p>Clay moved his hands down to remove Candy of her bottoms and underwear. Candy took the opportunity to remove Clay of the rest of his clothing as well. Thanks to the Molly, Clay was already hard. Candy went back over to him and started to run her hand up and down his shaft, causing Clay to moan.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so big. I can’t wait until I can feel it inside of me.” Candy said, as she squeezed it slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to taste her don’t you Clay? Give her pussy a nice lick.” Stokes said, as he pulled his own hard dick out and started to stroke it.</p><p> </p><p>Clay leaned forward and Candy placed her leg up on the couch to give Clay better access. Clay ran his tongue along the inside of her folds, causing them both to moan. Candy placed her hands in Clay’s hair and held his head against her pussy. She started to rock her hips as Clay continued to lick her. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck ya. Feels so good.” Candy moaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you both aregetting me so hard. Let’s take this into the bedroom.” Stokes said, as he stood up. He removed his clothing as Candy moved back and they all made their way into the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Candy laid down on the bed on her back and spread her legs nice and wide. She moved her hand down and started to rub her clit as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna watch you two kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the lady wants, the lady gets.” Stokes said, as he moved over to Clay. “Kiss me.” Stokes said to Clay as he placed his hand on the back of Clay’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Clay didn’t even get the chance to hesitate or comment, because Stokes’ lips were against his and they were demanding. Clay’s body instantly reacted to the kiss and kissed back. Stokes didn't waste any time in deepening the kiss, by slipping Clay some tongue. Clay responded just like Stokes knew he would. Stokes moved his hand down and started to stroke Clay’s dick. Candy continued to moan as she played with herself, enjoying watching the two men touching each other. Stokes pulled back from the kiss, but he continued to stroke Clay’s dick.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so hard. It feels good doesn’t it?” Stokes said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, everything feels so good.” Clay moaned.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like every pleasure nerve in his body was on high alert. Every touch was like a small electrical surge sending him endless pleasure at each touch. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna feel even better. Get over there and eat her pussy.” Stokes said to Clay before he looked over at Candy. “Sit on his face baby so I can fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes.” Candy moaned, as she moved. </p><p> </p><p>Clay went and laid down on the bed and Candy immediately went and straddled his face. She lowered herself down until her pussy was against Clay’s mouth. Clay instantly started to lick and suck on her clit, causing Candy to give a deep moan. Stokes went over behind Candy and pushed her upper body lower so her ass was pushed out more. He then lined the tip of his dick with her pussy and he pushed himself inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck yes.” Candy moaned, as she was stretched to accommodate his size. It was one of the best parts about Stokes, he was huge, twelve inches long and nice and thick. He always felt amazing inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Stokes pulled out and then pushed back in all the way. He loved fucking on Molly, it always made him feel amazing and it kept him hard for hours. That was truly the best part, being able to cum over and over again and still be hard. It was an amazing drug. He loved that when he pushed in all the way his balls were hitting Clay’s mouth as he continued to lick Candy’s clit and pussy. He had never done anything like this before himself. Sure he had watched some live action porn before, but he never did anything with another guy. He has had threesomes and even orgies with all girls, but this was his first threeway with two guys and he was curious to see what it felt like. Clay was man pretty, he was easy to look at and he had a good body. Kissing him felt good and knowing that he could do whatever he wanted to Clay only turned him on even more. It made Stokes braver. The next time he pulled out he purposely missed and he was able to run his dick along Clay’s mouth, feeling his tongue as he was licking Candy. Stokes moaned as the electricity ran up his spine from just the feeling of Clay’s tongue. He wanted more. Stokes moved back and when Clay opened his mouth to take a breath, Stokes took that opportunity to slip the tip of his dick into his mouth. Stokes moaned and to his surprise so did Clay. He knew that the tongue was a sensitive place, it seemed like the Molly was making Clay’s tongue very sensitive, sending pleasure throughout his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels good doesn’t it Pretty Boy. Your tongue is so sensitive.” Stokes moaned, as he pushed more of his dick into Clay’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Clay moaned as he ran his tongue over Stokes’ dick. Clay couldn’t think clearly. All he could focus on was how good his body felt. Everything else wasn’t being comprehended right at the moment. He had never felt this way before. He had always been able to think, he had always been able to be in control. But the combination of the drugs was making it impossible. After a moment Stokes pulled out and started to pound into Candy once again. Stokes rotated between fucking Candy and sliding his dick into Clay’s mouth. They were all a moaning mess on the bed and Stokes shoved himself deep inside of Candy as he came hard. Once he stopped pulsing he slid his still hard dick into Clay’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck it Pretty Boy. Get a good taste of our cum.” Stokes demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes, I bet it tastes so good.” Candy moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Clay did as he was told and started to lick and suck on Stokes’ dick. He couldn’t even register the taste at this moment. His mind was completely shut off and his body was just reacting. After a moment Stokes pulled out and Candy sat straight up and kept her pussy over Clay’s mouth. Clay continued to lick and suck away at Candy’s sensitive pussy. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, drink my cum out of that pussy.” Stokes moaned at the sight. He was loving the power he had over them both, but especially Clay.</p><p> </p><p>He hated Jason Hayes. Had ever since he had passed over him in his Green Team pick. The bastard had actually told him in the interview that he would never be on Bravo. That he wasn’t good enough in skills or in morals. He was good enough to make Baby Hayes his little sex bitch right now. He wished he could have recorded this just so he could send it off to him. He would have loved to see his face as he saw his precious rookie sucking his dick. It would be priceless. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Candy giving a loud moan. He knew she was cumming again. He pushed all thoughts of Jason out of his mind and focused on the fun that was in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“You want his cock Candy?” Stokes said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes. I need to be fucked more.” Candy moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up,” Stokes ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Candy did as she was told and Stokes moved Clay so he was laying across the bed and had his head off the bed slightly. Cady moved and was instantly straddling Clay’s dick and lowering herself onto it. Clay gave a deep moan as he felt her wet heat engulf his dick. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck ya, ride his cock baby.” Stokes moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“He feels so good. You feel so good baby.” Candy moaned, as she rode Clay hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth Pretty Boy.” Stokes ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Clay’s body instantly did as it was told and he opened his mouth. Stokes moved over and started to slide his dick into Clay’s mouth. The angle of Clay’s head was perfect for what Stokes wanted. He was going to force Clay to take all of him, to deep throat him and this position would make it easier. Stokes didn’t stop until he was balls deep inside Clay’s mouth. Not even when Clay’s throat muscles started to constrict with the invasion. He knew the drugs would keep Clay at his mercy and in position. Candy moaned at the sight, and it only made her ride Clay even harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, that is so hot.” Candy moaned at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Stokes had to agree with her. He was loving the sight of his length down Clay’s throat. He could actually see the length of his dick through Clay’s skin. He loved how his balls were perfectly against Clay’s mouth. Stokes had never felt something like this before. Every girl he had been with had always refused to deep throat him because he was so big and long. With Clay though, he could do whatever he wanted and there was nothing Clay could do to stop it. The drugs had ensured it and the best part, even if Clay did remember all of this in the morning he would just assume he wanted it. Stokes began to move out and then push back in. He kept it slow at first, but once he got started, he couldn’t stop. His thrusts were strong and he made sure he stayed as deep as he could. It didn’t take long before the three of them were all moaning and weathering. Clay was shaking underneath them with the need to cum. He was the first one to explode with a loud moan. Feeling Clay’s hot cum shooting inside of her pushed Candy over the edge once again. She didn’t stop though, just continued to ride Clay. She wasn’t done and she knew by how hard he still was, that he wasn’t done either. </p><p> </p><p>When Stokes felt himself get close he pushed himself as deep as he could down Clay’s throat and he came hard. Clay’s throat immediately constricted to swallow the liquid, milking Stokes in the process. </p><p> </p><p>(End Of Sex Scene)</p><p> </p><p>Stokes gave a smirk, the night was only just beginning and it was already one of his best nights. Come morning Clay would be one step closer to being completely corrupted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Ok, so there won’t be much in the way of sex from here on out. I added </p><p>this as a starting place for Clay’s destructive behaviour. I want to showcase more about the trauma Clay has from his childhood and how it still to this day affects him. I think in the show they showcase it a bit with his trust issues from Ash, but they never get into it. The time and place where Clay grew up wouldn’t have been good, and that has to have caused mental problems for him. Something the show has never touched on and I wish they would.</p><p> </p><p>So from my perspective, that childhood trauma can be brought back up when he experiences something like Bravo did to him. It causes him to go down a dark path for a bit. His insecurities come into play and all he has left is his career. In his mind, Delta is the only thing keeping his career from bottoming out. His insecurities and those fears are taking control and it is resulting in him going against who he is just so he can have some semblance of control over his life. </p><p> </p><p>That’s my thinking and where I’m coming from. He will be getting lost in his journey, but Bravo will be there to get him back on the right path eventually. So this fic will be more about Clay being destructive and having to work through all of his issues and trauma in order to find himself again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Text messages are in bold</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clay’s head was killing him. He had no idea what was going on, but he felt like his whole head was going to explode. The sound of his alarm going off on his phone was not helping things at all. Clay reached his hand over to try and find his phone, but his hand didn’t come into contact with his phone, but rather a naked body. Clay’s eyes instantly shot open. The morning light coming through the curtains was only making his head hurt even more. Clay fought through the pain to see what the hell was going on. To the right of him was Candy, naked. Clay then noticed that he was naked and there was a hand on his dick. Clay looked over and saw that the hand belonged to Stokes. It was Stokes' phone going off and not his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay instantly was moving Stokes’ hand off of him and he was getting up out of the bed. Clay headed out of the bedroom and grabbed his duffle bag before going into the bathroom. He could vaguely hear voices coming from the bedroom but he didn’t care. He needed time to think. He needed time to get his head to stop hurting so he could focus on what the fuck happened last night. Clay closed the door and turned the shower on as hot as he could tolerate it before he got in. Once he was alone under the hot water Clay closed his eyes and forced his mind to think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to remember last night, but it got fuzzy so he focused on what he could remember. He remembered getting here last night. He remembered meeting Candy and having pizza. He remembered the beer and whiskey. He remembered doing cocaine and Molly, something he wasn’t sure how he felt about just yet. He could remember how amazing it felt, how the cocaine made him feel so numb and light. It felt amazing, Clay still couldn’t believe how a drug could make him feel absolutely nothing. Yes it made him awake and gave him energy, but he didn’t care too much about that. He liked how it made him just numb to all of the pain he was going through. He also really liked that it turned his mind off. There weren’t images of people being shot, killed, blown up, hurt. All the darkness that his mind had not only seen but remembered thanks to his memory, it all stopped. The constant movie of death playing in his mind had finally stopped and it was remarkable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay focused his mind on what happened after the drug use. He could only really pick up bits and pieces of the night after that. He remembered eating Candy out. He remembered the feeling of being inside of her. But then he remembered feeling something in his throat. That’s when everything clicked. He had given Stokes a blowjob. He had Stokes’ dick in his mouth, down his throat. He had swallowed Stokes’ cum. Clay couldn’t believe this. He had never done anything with another man before, he never wanted to and he had just had a threesome with a teammate last night. Clay couldn’t believe he had let this happen, this was never supposed to happen in his life. Clay had no idea what he was going to do now. How the hell was he going to be able to work with Stokes? Clay had no idea if Stokes was straight or bi-sexual or what he was, but this had to make things awkward between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was before Clay was even able to sort out his own feelings about it. He could clearly remember doing those things. He remembered moaning and it feeling good, but Clay couldn’t figure out if it felt good because he was so high or because he liked it. Clay never looked at another man and thought they were attractive. He never had any sexual desires about another man. It had to be from the drugs that he had done those things, that he had been turned on by them. At least Clay thought that was the reason. The bathroom door opening pulled Clay out of his thoughts. He started to wash himself, he still had work today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pretty Boy, how you feeling?” Stokes asked, as he walked in naked and headed over to the toilet to take a leak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, hey. Look, about last night.” Clay started. He really didn't know how to go about having this conversation, but he did know he couldn’t put it off. It was better to get it over and done with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a fucking blast wasn’t it? Candy is always good for a fun time. You were a lot of fun last night. How much do you remember?” That was what Stokes was a little uncertain of how much Clay would remember or not. He didn’t give him that much Devil’s Breath just enough to make him easier to manipulate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost all of it. Look, I don’t know what you normally do or anything, but I don’t do stuff like that. I don’t look at guys that way, and if you do that’s cool I’m not judging or anything, but it’s just not my thing.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know if it was even Stokes’ thing, but Clay didn’t want to come across as an asshole either. Stokes just gave a chuckle to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Pretty Boy. I don’t tend to do stuff with guys either. We were both drunk and very high, shit happens. You don’t have to worry about me looking to take you to prom or something.” Stokes said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Clay feel a lot better, knowing that Stokes wasn’t taking this personally or wasn’t expecting anything. Didn’t make it less awkward, but Clay knew that would fade eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok good. One time thing that we can never talk about.” Clay said, relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was fun Pretty Boy, just leave it at that. You need more fun in your life. But if you don’t hurry up and get that ass out of the shower so I can shower, we’re gonna be late and that is not something Maddoc is understanding about.” Stokes said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay finished rinsing his hair before he turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before he opened the door and got out. He saw Stokes standing there still completely naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t got long, why don't you put on some coffee, I’ll be out in a couple minutes.” Stokes said, as he headed into the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod and made quick work of getting dried off and dressed before he headed out into the kitchen to get the coffee going. He still needed some time to get his mind sorted about what happened last night. He was happy that Stokes was taking it for what it was, just a drunken night that will never happen again. At the same time though, that didn’t make it any easier. Clay really had no idea how he felt about what happened last night. He didn’t feel all that great right now. His head hurt, his throat was sore, he felt hungover as hell. Clay was hoping it would be like a normal hangover and once he got some coffee into him he would start to feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay went over to check his phone to make sure he didn’t have any missed messages or calls. Only a handful of people have his new number, one of which being Ash. He only gave it to him in case something happened to Ash and he had to be reached. He saw that Ash had sent him a text message looking to meet up tonight for dinner. Clay was not impressed by it at all. Nor was he impressed that Ash didn’t even ask if he wanted to, he just told him when and where the reservations were made. Clay didn't even bother to respond. If Ash was going to just assume he would be there, he could sit there alone at the restaurant like an idiot waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes came back out of the bathroom in a towel as he headed into his bedroom without closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never answered my question, how are you feeling?” Stokes said, as he got dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hungover.” Clay answered honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes gave a chuckle to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya that can happen, especially the first time you do it. Tell me though, how much did you like it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Clay said, trying to downplay it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you know how you felt. Tell me.” Stokes said, as he came out dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee in his to-go mug. “I liked it, probably more than I should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it make you feel? That big brain of yours.” Stokes said, as he got his own coffee ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awake, but kinda numb at the same time. It made everything go quiet, which was nice. I liked it a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, because you can do it again. And we now know that you won’t have any negative reactions to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is good in the field. But I can’t see me doing it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay knew that cocaine could become addicting, that was the last thing he wanted to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that now, but after a bad mission you are going to want that escape again. And you’re not the only one. We all do it, some of us more than others. I like to party, same as Keith. The other guys use it when they need that pick me up or to just feel good after a shitty day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you guys can all use it and there’s no problems with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay knew they didn’t get drug tested, but didn’t anyone notice? Didn’t they ever get caught buying it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would we? We don’t have it on us at work and it’s not like we’re snorting it in the mess hall or anything. And we really don’t get drug tested. There’s nothing to worry about.” Stokes said, as he went into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you guys have never gotten caught buying it or using it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well buying it is simple, we don't.” Stokes said, as he pulled out an ounce of cocaine in a baggie with a black spider logo on it. “We take it from the drug traffickers that we raid. We don’t ever have to spend money on it and we always get the good shit. And like I said, we don't use around people. When we’re on tour we stay in our own quarters so we can use it if we want. This is for you, I got plenty of it. In case you change your mind.” Stokes said, as he placed the baggie into Clay’s side pocket of his duffle bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine really, I don’t need it.” Clay was not really comfortable having drugs in his bag. He liked how it made him feel, but that didn’t mean he needed to be using it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, you are going to change your mind. Relax, it’s not like someone is going to go through it. Come on, we gotta get going. You wanna drive together?” Stokes asked, as he grabbed his things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I got meetings after work I have to get to.” Clay said, as he grabbed his things as well. He picked up his duffle bag just because he didn’t really know where he was going to be staying tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can crash here again too if you want.” Stokes offered, as they headed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks I appreciate it. I’m gonna see about a permanent place, but if I can’t work it out today I’ll text you before coming by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay did appreciate Stokes allowing him to crash on his couch. It did take some of the stress off his shoulders. It wasn’t a long-term solution though, more like a very short-term one. He had to figure out what to do about his living situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Might even make it to the couch tonight.” Stokes said with a smirk and a wink at Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave an awkward chuckle to that as they walked out. When they got down to the parking lot they both headed off to their cars. Clay was hoping they didn’t get spun up today just so he could get to his meetings and have that part closed and finalized. He didn’t want to drag it all out, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Hopefully today it could just be done and he could start working towards getting the debt paid down and finding a place to live. He was going to see if there was some way he could pick up some more hours doing something, even on the weekends to help increase his monthly earnings. He won’t have a vehicle, so he won’t need to worry about his truck payments or insurance for it. A studio apartment was roughly eight hundred a month, if he could just make an extra five or seven hundred a month he would be able to afford a studio apartment. It was just a matter of being able to do something alongside what he was already doing. Clay would speak to someone about it today and see what he could get. One thing he did know, it was going to be another long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bravo team headed into their war room as they were all paged to come down. They figured they were going to be spun up and everyone was feeling the loss of Clay. It would be the first time they would be going on an operation without Clay and it hurt. They all took their seats and saw Blackburn, Mandy and Davis standing at the front. Mandy didn't look happy at all. She was still pissed about losing Clay, blaming them for it. But unlike the others, she was pissed off because she would be losing operations now to Delta. Jason knew she cared about her career, he just didn’t think she cared over their well-fare, at least she never used to. He knew she was getting a lot of crap from her superiors about some of the things that had happened. It seemed like she was going backwards and starting to keep people at a distance like she used to in the beginning of her career. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A situation has come up, two of them actually. The first is in regards to Bravo. The CIA have heard of Clay’s transfer, they were not pleased. What I was not made aware of, Clay is labeled as a CIA asset due to his high IQ and language skills. They were very displeased to hear that he would be moving down to a lower ranking team. I also got the impression that Delta’s current CIA handler is an idiot.” Blackburn started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good though right? Can’t they make Clay come back to us?” Sonny said, he was finally hopeful that they could turn this whole thing around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can’t actually. What they can do is change their CIA handler.” Blackburn started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m being transferred over to Delta, effective immediately.” Mandy said, not impressed at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it all made sense why she was so pissed off right now. She was technically being demoted by having to work with a lesser ranked team, all so she can be connected with Clay. The guys had no idea that Clay had been labeled a CIA asset, something that they should have been informed of. They were also pissed that they would be losing Mandy and getting stuck with someone they didn’t know or could fully trust. At the same time though, Jason felt a small sense of comfort. Clay wouldn’t be alone over on Delta, he would at least have Mandy. Not that she was very close with Clay, but she was excellent at her job. She would make sure they had the proper intel for every operation they went on. She always made sure to give her guys the best chance of mission success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? So who the hell do we get?” Ray asked, pissed off by this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet. They haven’t been assigned or they haven’t informed me yet. There’s nothing we can do about this. They want Mandy with Clay, regardless of what team he is on. This is more of an FYI, then a discussion.” Blackburn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is bullshit.” Full Metal commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, well that is what happens when you get drunk and decide to destroy a teammate’s home.” Mandy said, with a pointed look at Sonny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which brings us to the second issue we have to discuss. Beau, Tyler and Miller will be joining us in a minute along with Blockhead, Jackson and Ricky. Upper brass has heard the whispers about what happened to Clay’s apartment and the reason for the transfer. They are furious, they want to make an example out of all of those involved to ensure nothing this dishonorable happens again.” Blackburn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Jason asked, not liking the sound of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Blackburn could answer, there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enter.” Blackburn said, knowing it would be the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and everyone that was expected to be here came walking in. Jason could see that Beau was annoyed, but not because he had to be here. It seemed like the others had been briefed on what their man had done to Clay’s apartment. Everyone went to take a seat or to lean against something when Beau spoke to his man Jackson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not sit down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The edge to Beau’s voice had everyone cringing. He was not often a man that got angry, but when he did, everyone felt it. Jackson stood up, knowing he was in deep shit and waited like he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you all are aware of what has happened in the past couple of days.” Blackburn started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we found out. Delta has been very vocal about it.” Tyler, Romeo One, said, not even the least bit impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are all here today because the Upper brass has gotten wind of what happened and they are looking to make an example out of those responsible. Each team leader is expected to dish out a punishment and inform Upper Brass of what it will be. They are also knocking the four of you down a ranking level. So Sonny, you are now Bravo Four. Blockhead, you are Romeo Six and Ricky, Tango Three.” Blackburn stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? They can’t do that.” Ricky said, pissed. He had worked hard to get up to his 2IC spot, and now he was going to lose that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can and they are. Be glad that they are not dishonorably discharging you. We will leave you all alone to discuss how you will handle your own internal punishment. Inform the Upper Brass when you have come to a decision.” Blackburn said, before him, Mandy and Davis headed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not really going to drop us down a rank right?” Blockhead said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Orders came from the Upper Brass, we follow orders. And if you didn’t want to be demoted, you should have thought of that before you destroyed a fellow Frogman’s home.” Tyler said, not impressed at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is Spenser’s situation? I heard he was running with Delta now.” Beau asked Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them liked Delta. They all knew that team was no good, but they were connected to someone high enough within the Upper Brass to protect them. No one knew who though. Beau liked Clay, even if he did remind him of a younger Jason, he was very good at what he did and he did not belong in Delta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is. There was the opportunity for him to be Alpha Two, but he didn’t want anything to do with Bravo or any team that iced him out when he was innocent. Delta was the only team to leave him alone. Though, that was due to Maddoc making sure of it. He is aware that Maddoc is using him, but he’s not too concerned with that right now. As for his situation, he’s been evicted, he had to give his truck back in order to secure a loan to cover the damages. The apartment has close to a hundred grand in damages from what the four of them did. That does not count the damage done to his personal property. They destroyed every single book he had, so you can imagine the amount he is out.” Jason said, as he stood up and moved around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fuck sakes. He had first edition books that were hundreds of years old. It’s what, sixty, seventy grand in books alone?” Beau said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew about Clay’s love for reading, hell he had borrowed a couple of his books. The kid would read anything and he had a genuine love for it. He spent his money on rare and first edition books, that was his passion outside of the teams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Closer to a hundred.” Ray corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. What are we going to do?” Beau asked, the other leaders.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clay had to take a loan out to cover the damages. Based on what we can figure, his monthly payments will be around thirty-two hundred a month. He makes thirty-five hundred, leaving him only three hundred a month to live off of.” Ray said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minus his monthly insurance coverage fee.” Tyler stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. He doesn't even have any money to get a place to live. So damages to the apartment plus to his own personal property damage equals two hundred grand. What do you think, divide by four.” Jason said as he looked at the other team leaders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious.” Jackson said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s a good idea for you to say anything right now? You destroyed a brother’s home. Ruined everything he owned, put him a hundred grand in debt, made him homeless, with barely enough money to eat in the month. All of that is because of you four and your actions. The very least you can do is pay back your share of the damages.” Beau said with an edge to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care how you do it, but each month you will be paying him a minimum of a grand to start paying off your debt. None of you are married or have children, there’s no reason why you can’t start paying him off. Fifty grand each.” Miller said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now for your punishment. I don't know what these guys are going to do, but Blockhead, you will be on the next flight out to the reform program in Texas. I’ll see you in six months, assuming you pass and there is still a spot on my team.” Tyler said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not going to be tolerating any of this. He was going to be making an example out of Blockhead so everyone will know to never go against the brotherhood ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” Blockhead knew better than to try and argue with Tyler. Once he made up his mind, that was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ricky, Green Team needs a new instructor. You’ll be it. We’ll see if you have learnt something in six months when they are completed.” Miller ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miller just gave a nod, he knew he fucked up and he was man enough to accept his punishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for you Jackson, you will be trading places with Donaldson on support until I deem you have earned your place back on the team.” Beau said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear that Jackson wasn’t happy about this. He knew he screwed up, but he didn’t think he deserved to be punished to this extreme. He was already knocked down a rank, plus he had to pay back fifty grand. Now he was being demoted again to Support, it was too much in his opinion, but he knew he couldn’t say that or he would be kicked out completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That just leaves you Sonny. You’re going to be the one out of the four of you that has to carry this with you forever. To them he was just a brother in arms, but to you, he was your kid brother, your best friend, and you did this to him. First thing, zero alcohol until I say otherwise. If I find out you’ve even had one sip I’ll cut that trident right off your chest and you will never get it back. Do I make myself clear?” Jason said with a tightness to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” Sonny said with a voice thick of emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second, consider yourself the team bitch. Whenever we need something, you’re going to do it. From helping with inventory, to helping Davis with whatever she needs. If Brock tells you to walk Cerb, you walk him. You didn’t just hurt Clay, you hurt all of us. You hurt this team. I could kick you off this team, I could send you to the reform camp. In reality though, there’s nothing I could do to you that would be more painful then you having to live with that shame. And let me make myself very clear, this is my punishment to you. Clay is the wronged party and he has every right to place his own punishment for you.” Jason finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Jason said was true. Sonny was the closest to Clay outside of Jason. They were best friends and he had hurt him in one of the worst possible ways. Sonny was going to have to carry that guilt and shame for the rest of his life. That guilt and shame was the worst punishment anyone could give him and the guys all knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for this. I’ll reach out to Clay and see what I can do. I know we don’t really like each other, but maybe I could get him to transfer to me.” Beau said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take any team I can get that isn’t Delta at this point.” Jason said honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like Beau, but at least Beau would respect Clay and allow him to grow. The six of them headed out, leaving only Bravo in their war room. The tension in the room was tight, every one of them were dealing with their emotions from what they had just learnt. No one really knew what to say, but after a moment Sonny spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really am truly sorry you guys.” Sonny said, with tears building in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know you are Son.” Ray said, gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys all knew what toll this was taking on him. Sonny was rough around the edges but he cared deeply for his brothers, especially Clay. Clay was his first kid brother and Sonny loved him like they grew up in the same house together. Jason meant what he said, living with this was the ultimate punishment for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take time, but we’ll move past this. We’ll make it right and earn Clay’s trust and respect back. We won’t stop until we do.” Jason said, gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated that he had to be tough with Sonny, but he had to be a team leader and not just a brother. It was a line he had to walk on many occasions, but that didn’t make it any easier. Thankfully, Sonny understood that and knew it wasn’t personal. Jason just wished he had told Clay it wasn’t personal, maybe then he wouldn’t feel so betrayed by him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Clay was miserable would have been an understatement. He was able to secure the loan, it was painful how much it was going to put a drain on him. His credit, which had been perfect, was now in the toilet from it all. He had to sign his truck back over and the judgmental looks did not go unnoticed by him. As if that wasn’t enough insult to injury, he spoke with his Captain about picking up some extra work, but he did not approve of having a Tier One operator doing anything but training and going on operations. So he couldn’t pick up extra money on his paycheque, which meant he couldn’t get his own studio apartment. He could try to find something outside of the Navy, but it wasn’t that simple with his scheduling being unpredictable. Not to mention when he goes on tour he won’t be able to do anything. He had no truck, no place to live, and no money to even afford food at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is exactly why he was now walking to the restaurant to meet Ash. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but figured since his life went to hell because of him, Ash owed him at the very least a fucking meal and Clay planned on ordering the steak. Clay walked in and saw Ash sitting at a table, so he made his way over to it. He placed his duffle bag down before he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going somewhere?” Ash asked, as he noticed the duffle bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Clay said, as the waiter came over. “I’ll have a double whiskey please.” Clay said when asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash ordered a whiskey as well and the waiter headed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the duffle bag then?” Ash asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all that is left of my things. Because of your interview and how you made it seem like I was the one feeding you classified intel, I lost everything.” Clay said with an edge to his voice. All of his anger at this situation seemed to be coming out at Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was an easy target, even though technically it wasn’t all his fault. He did the interview, but he didn’t make Bravo react the way that they did. They did that all on their own and they deserved to carry that blame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said it was you doing it. Just that I had a source within the Navy. It’s not on me if people assumed it was you. And how did you lose everything from it? Any investigation would have shown you weren’t the source.” Ash said, but Clay could tell he didn't truly care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The team assumed I was the one supplying the info. They started to turn their backs on me, then four of the Team Guys from different teams, destroyed my apartment, causing almost a hundred grand in damages. I got evicted, I had to get a loan that has a high monthly payment that I had to give my truck back and I can’t afford a new place. So now I have no home, no truck and I transferred off of Bravo and onto Delta because of it. All thanks to your little interview.” Clay said, with an edge as the waiter brought their drinks over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay drank half of his as Ash spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not on me. I can’t control how they react and their judgments of you. Clearly they didn’t trust you very much to begin with. I told you Bravo was the wrong team for you, but you didn’t listen.” Ash said, with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you’re taking from that? I am literally homeless. I’m going to have to sleep on the street. And you want to sit here and brag about being right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was unbelievable, of course Ash wanted to gloat about being right. He could never just be a father and sit there and listen to him. Clay was insane for even thinking he would give a fuck about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s important to point it out when you’re right. As for the homeless part, I might have a business deal that could work for the both of us.” Ash said with a smirk. One Clay wanted to punch off of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would that be?” Caly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t want to have anything to do with Ash, especially in a business sense. At the same time, he was curious to see what Ash had to say. If nothing else it would give him another reason to not like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an apartment that I use when I need to have a client in hiding for one reason or another. It’s fully furnished and close to the base. It’s empty right now. I will allow you to stay there rent free in exchange that you work for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking.” Clay stated. There was no way that Ash was going to let him live in an apartment completely rent free. There had to be a catch, and it was more than just working for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I need your language skills for translations. With them I will be able to charge for translation services and be able to utilize the languages that you speak. I’ll make a fortune off of it. You work for me in exchange for getting to live in my apartment. I’ll continue to pay the rent, utilities, cable and the Internet. All you have to do is get the translations done by their deadline. As an added bonus, for every new language you learn and can provide me with the official certificate, I’ll pay you two hundred bucks. The more you learn the more you make.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the more you can make. I’ll be working for free while you’ll be getting paid five hundred minimum a piece.” Clay pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the very least. But you’ll have a roof over your head and you won’t have to worry about your bills. All you will have to do is buy food and pay off that loan. It’s the perfect business deal, especially for me. But if you would rather be sleeping in a cardboard box, that’s up to you. I’ll find someone else that would like the opportunity.” Ash said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care either way and Clay knew it. Clay wanted to say no, he really did, but he also knew he would be stupid to say no. He didn’t have anywhere to go. He didn’t have a family to rely on that could help him. He couldn’t keep crashing at Stokes’ place, especially after last night. Clay was still really uncomfortable with what happened. He knew they were all high and drunk, but still he felt weird by it. He really didn’t understand why it felt good, drugs or not. He needed time to sort it out and figure out if maybe he was attracted to men as well. It would be better to keep some distance between him and Stokes if he could. Clay knew that Ash was only offering this because he would be able to make really good money from it. Clay would be doing all of the work and Ash would be the one making thousands of dollars a month from it. Clay could have said no and then tried to get his own translation business up and running, but that would take money to get started and he would have to try and find clients. It was also walking a fine line with still being in the Navy. It just wasn’t a viable option right now. The only one that was viable was Ash’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do I start?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a spare laptop in my truck, you can use it for the translations. I already have a bunch that need to be done. Each one will show you when they are due by. I’ll give you the spare key to the apartment and you can start crashing there tonight.” Ash easily said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want it in writing, all of it, including the bonus for learning a new language.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not trust Ash and he was not going to be doing anything unless there was a legal binding contract between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always were smart. I’ll draw it up tonight and send it over to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter came over to take their food over and Clay ordered the steak with mushrooms. At the surprised look from Ash Clay simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re buying. Consider this a business meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got a small chuckle from Ash as he placed his own order in. Once the waiter left Ash spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a lot of interest in Russian translations. If you are going to learn a new language I would start with that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay wasn’t too bothered with learning a new language. The military will pay for the course and will give him a small bonus as well for the completion of it. He didn’t really want to learn a new language as it would go into his file and then he could be used as a strap more often. But if he was able to get it done for free and make three hundred bucks off of it from the two bonuses, it would be worth it. It would take him a month to learn it fully with his memory, but that would also depend on how much work he had to do for spin ups and with the translations. Clay would do it though, he had to if he wanted a place to live and some extra money in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay had to sit there for the rest of the dinner listening to Ash going on and on about his business and what is expected of him. Clay knew Ash was going to be a royal pain in his ass over this, but it was a pain he would have to deal with. Once dinner was over, Ash did in fact pay, they both headed out to Ash’s truck. Ash grabbed the laptop and handed it over to Clay before giving him the spare key. Ash told Clay the address and Clay knew that Ash wasn’t even going to give him a ride there. It was on the other side of town and would easily be a three hour walk there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s some translations that I was going to have to work on. They are due tomorrow morning. You’ll do them now. The ones that are blue are the ones that need to be done. If they are in red, they are twenty-four hours away from being due. Anything in green has been completed. Once you do the translations within the website, it will be submitted to the client for them to review. It’s straightforward and simple, so you shouldn’t have any questions.” Ash explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it. I’ll make sure they are done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in contact in a couple of days. I don’t want to hear any complaints from clients either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay just gave a nod and Ash took this opportunity to twist the knife just a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You work for me, I expect respect. When I tell you to do something, you say yes Sir. I won’t tolerate any disrespect, understood?” Ash said with a sharpness to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay knew Ash was doing this on purpose and getting tingling at the power he now had. If there was one thing that Ash loved more than money, it was power and right now he had it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” Clay simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t in a position where he could tell Ash to go fuck himself. Clay wished he could, but in reality he couldn’t afford to. Ash just smirked as he got into his truck and started to pull away. Clay let out a sigh, of course Ash wouldn't have even bothered with asking him if he wanted a ride. It was just after eight at night and Clay had easily a three hour walk ahead of him. He was just hoping that the work that was due tomorrow wouldn’t take too long and he would be able to get some real sleep tonight. With no other way of getting to his new apartment, Clay started to walk in the right direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys were all at the Bulkhead to try and drink away this day from hell. They still couldn’t believe that they had lost Mandy and were now going to have to deal with some new CIA handler that they didn’t know or could trust. It was a nightmare, plan and simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this is cruel right? Make me come here to watch you all drink and not be able to have any.” Sonny grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be complaining would you Sonny?” Jason said with an edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all Boss.” Sonny instantly replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not being allowed to drink until Jason said he could was a part of his punishment that was going to be the hardest. Sonny knew why it had to be this way, and he wasn’t mad at Jason, but himself. Drinking had gotten them all in this mess and that was on him. He would take his punishment like a man and earn the team’s respect and trust back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well ain’t this a perfect night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys all turned at the sound of the voice. None of them were impressed to see a smiling Ash standing there. This was the last thing they wanted to be dealing with tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away PNG.” Full Metal said, before he took a swig of his beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get a round for this table?” Ash said to the waitress as she walked by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a nod before heading off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want anything from you.” Jason growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s the least I can do. After all thanks to you I’m going to make an additional half a million in revenue this year, easily.” Ash said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sworsky has been removed, so you got someone new to leak intel to you for a new book?” Sonny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was because of Ash’s interview that started all of this. Sonny would have loved to break every bone in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s even better. I just had a lovely business dinner with my son. He’s going to be working for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay’s not your son. Never has been and never will be.” Jason instantly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And there is no way in hell he would ever agree to working with you." Ray added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true. Up until now he was worthless to me. Now I finally have a use for his pathetic ass. And it’s all thanks to you and how you destroyed his apartment. No place to live, no truck, and a mountain of debt, can’t even afford to eat. And now thanks to my generosity, he’s working for me for free in exchange for staying at one of my safe houses rent free. He’s going to be doing translations for me, even gonna learn new languages for a cash bonus.” Ash gave a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was loving the shocked and pissed off looks on their faces. It was one more thing that they had done to Clay and Ash was loving it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch. Instead of helping him, you’re using him.” Jason said disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m gonna use him. He was all high and mighty about removing my footprints and making people forget my name. And now here he is, homeless, penniless with no one but me offering a hand. It was like a dream getting to watch him have no choice but to say yes to the offer. And when I told him I was his boss and he had to show respect, call me sir.” Ash said with a huge smile. “Oh, I’ll never get tired of hearing him saying yes sir to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason slammed his fists against the table top before he stood up and faced Ash. “You are a piece of shit you know that? He’s supposed to be your son, you’re supposed to love and care about him. Yet all you ever do is hurt him. You go out of your way to hurt him and make him miserable. This was your one chance of doing something good and right by him and instead you use him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason knew Ash was a piece of shit, but he had no idea he would go this low. To actually put Clay in the position of working for him for free just so he had somewhere to live. The only thing that made this worse, was knowing it was because of their actions that Clay was even put into this position to begin with.  Still, Ash was just taking advantage of Clay and in his current state. It was despicable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Children and love makes a man weak Hayes. Clay is weak, always has been and he always will be. Now his pathetic existence is useful to me and I plan on taking full advantage of it. You should be thanking me, I gave him a place to live so he wouldn’t be on the street. It’s your fault he’s even in that position. You broke him, I’m just making a smart business deal.” Ash said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all enjoy your night.” Ash said to the rest of them with a chuckle before he headed over to the bar for a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Ash here was only adding to the guys’ bad mood. Ash had twisted the knife into their chest even more. Jason went and sat back down as Full Metal spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t see why we can’t just kill him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt us.” Ray said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got some lye in my truck. Wouldn’t take much.” Full Metal said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t kill him.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t see why the hell not. He’s partly to blame for all of this shit we’re going through now.” Sonny argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going through this because of the way we reacted to it. And like it or not, if we kill Ash, Clay won’t have a place to live. We’re not taking that from him.” Jason sternly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Jason would have loved to string Ash up by his balls and torture him to death, they couldn’t. He wasn’t going to have Clay out on the street and Clay wasn’t ready to go to any of them for help. It was going to be a long time before that happened. At least Clay would have a place to sleep. He wasn’t happy that Clay would be working for Ash and for free, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that either. It was just another way he had failed Clay and it was not sitting well at all with Jason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This sucks.” Brock simply said, and all of the guys could agree that basically summed it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay finally arrived at the apartment. He had to admit it did look nice, but he should have expected that from Ash. If this place was for clients it made sense that it would look nice. He would have wanted to impress them, but also anyone that could afford his services would have to have been wealthy. The apartment was actually a single level house that was all open concept. The kitchen was complete with white cabinets and a white marble countertop for both the kitchen and island in the room. All of the appliances were stainless steel as well. The living room to the right of him was large enough for a huge flat screen TV mounted to the wall, a black leather sectional and a black leather recliner. There was a built in fireplace within the wall as well. The floor was all grey tiles made to look like wood. The whole place was very clean and very modern looking. Clay made his way down the hallway to see that it had two bedrooms. He figured he would take the Master Bedroom, so he continued down the hallway until he found it. It was large, big enough for the king size bed to fit within the room and still look small. It had a wooden four post bed that looked like a king would sleep in it. There was also another TV mounted to the wall across from the bed and a dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay tossed his duffle bag down onto the bed and made his way over to one of the two doors. He opened it to see a walk-in closet that a woman would love. The next door was the ensuite bathroom. This room was amazing. There was a tub big enough for four people to fit, and the shower stall had the same. The shower stall was all glass with marble white tiles with an accent of a rich blue tile. There were double sinks that were floating off of the counter it looked like. The whole place was amazing and Clay couldn’t help but want to crawl into the bath right this very second. If he didn’t have work he would have. Clay kept the laptop bag and continued on in his search around the home. He walked out into the backyard and saw that there was an outdoor kitchen and a complete patio set for both lounging and dining. There was also a hot tub big enough for ten people to fit. Clay had to admit, it was a really nice place that easily would cost three grand a month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in his life Clay actually felt grateful towards Ash. When Ash had told him he could stay in one of his safe houses for free, Clay was expecting a rundown piece of shit that Ash was planning on renovating. He wasn’t expecting something like this. Now it made sense why he wouldn’t be getting a paycheque and just living here rent and utilities free. This place’s mortgage would cost a pretty penny and as much as Clay would have liked the money instead. He knew it wouldn’t have been that simple. He would have had to work and save up over the next two months to even afford first and last month’s rent for an apartment. Then he would have had to find a place that would rent to him with his shitty credit now. It wouldn’t have been simple. He wasn’t getting paid for his work, but he did have a place to live right away and for that Clay was grateful. Now all he had to do was swallow his pride, what very little he had left if Clay was being honest, and do as Ash wanted so he could keep living here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay headed back inside, as much as he would have liked to relax in his new place he had work to do. Tomorrow he was getting paid so he could go and get some groceries to hold him over for the next couple of weeks. Clay sat down on the couch and was not surprised that it was soft and comfortable. Clay took out the laptop and loaded it up. Once it was loaded he opened the work program and saw that there were ten translations that were due tomorrow. Some were recordings and others were documents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay had no idea how Ash was going to be getting this all done tonight unless he wasn’t planning on sleeping. At any rate, Clay wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon tonight. He was already exhausted and it was going to be a long night. Clay got up and headed into the kitchen, there was a coffee maker so he was hoping there was coffee. After looking through all of the cupboards, the fridge and even freezer, there was no coffee. There was nothing here that would keep Clay awake. Clay let out a sigh as he placed his hands down on the island. He needed something to keep him awake, but he had no idea what now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay’s mind automatically went back to the baggie in his duffle bag. Clay knew it was a bad idea. Drugs were never the answer, but at the same time he couldn’t help but think about how awake he felt. How fast his mind was able to work without all of the background noise in his head. He was constantly using energy to battle all of the images that were flooding his mind. Every second of every day it was a mental battle that he was not always sure he would win. Except last night, last night he had won, but that was only because of the cocaine. It was like a sniper rifle for his mind. Clay had spent his life avoiding drugs for two reasons, one it could affect his career if he got caught with a dirty urine sample. Two, and most importantly, his mother was a heroin addict. Clay never wanted to end up like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay headed off into the bedroom and pulled out the baggie from his duffle bag. It was a lot of cocaine and this morning he told himself he would just find a spot to flush it and it would be done and over. Now all he could think about was making his mind quiet. It was only cocaine right? It was a party drug, not heroin. It wasn’t that bad, more like marijuana. Clay went back into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards until he found a plastic straw. He grabbed some scissors from another drawer and cut the straw down so it was shorter. Clay then grabbed one of the black plates and placed it down on the island countertop. He poured some cocaine out onto the plate and then pulled out his wallet. He grabbed an old library card and divided up the cocaine into lines. Clay did two out of the five lines and instantly he could start to feel the effects from it. Clay sniffed a few times to make sure the powder was all the way up before he put the straw down on the plate and made his way over to the couch. Clay sat down and just sat back for a few moments and enjoyed the feeling. He could feel his mind shutting down the images that were playing in his head. One by one his mind was becoming more peaceful and Clay loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute Clay opened his eyes and he could feel himself wide awake now. Clay pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Maddoc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey, I just wanted to see if you wanted me to learn some new languages so we can get more specialized missions.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay knew that if he had told Maddoc he was going to be learning new languages it wouldn’t go over the same way. Maddoc wanted to be in control, he loved to be in control and feel like he had all of the power. Clay wasn’t stupid, he knew that Maddoc was using him to get ahead in his career. Clay was fine with that, he wasn’t the first person to do it either. Clay was very good at playing chess when everyone else was playing checkers and that is exactly what he was going to be doing with Maddoc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Learn as many as you want. I appreciate the initiative rookie. You have my permission to learn as many as you want.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay couldn’t help but smirk. It was just that easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Great thanks. I’ll get signed up tomorrow for a new course. I can do it while we have downtime so it won’t interfere.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay couldn’t help the smirk that was on his face. Here he was sitting in a nicer apartment than he was living in before. He was making his own name for himself within the teams outside of Bravo and Jason’s shadow. He was becoming a new man, and for the first time since all of this mess started to happen a month ago, Clay was feeling like he could do this. He could build a name for himself through Delta and he could come out of this stronger. It was a new life, a different life, but it was one that Clay was confident that he could make work. He would adapt to it and prove everyone wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is sex within this chapter. If you don't want to read the dirty version, then go to Fanfiction.net for the clean version of this story!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I know I disappeared from this story. I was working on finishing up A Threat From Within. That story is now finished, yay! And I am back to working on this story. I was going to only have 7 chapters left, but an idea hit me and now I have no idea how long this will be. Enjoy the ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 6</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way into Delta’s cage room the next morning. He had already gone to the linguistics department to pick up his course for Russian. He was hoping to get it done as quickly as possible so he could move on to another language. The more languages he learnt the more he could make with bonuses. Clay saw everyone was already here and Clay placed his books down in his cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning. What do you got there?” Roth asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Russian. I’m learning a new language.” Clay answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You picked Russian?” Maddoc asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one in DEVGRU speaks Russian. I thought I would focus on the languages that no one else speaks. Give Delta an edge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it.” Sanders said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What other languages do you speak?” Keith asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hausa, Yoruba, Mende, Arabic, Pashto, Urdu, French, Spanish and Mandarin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Stokes said, impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long will it take you to learn Russian?” Maddoc asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roughly a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Sanders asked, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an eidetic memory so I learn quick.” Clay said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eidetic, what is that like photographic?” Roth asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of. Only I remember everything I read, see and hear just from one time. It makes learning a new language pretty easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, wished I had that. Would have done a lot better in high school.” Sanders said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It works in our favor. After Russian what language were you thinking of doing next?” Maddoc asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably Farsi. The CIA is always looking for operators that can speak it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I appreciate the initiative Delta Six.” Maddoc said with a smile. He was already liking how Clay was helping them to stand out even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you stay last night? I thought I would be seeing you again.” Stokes asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ya, a friend of mine that lives out of state is letting me use one of his rental houses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very last thing Clay was going to be telling anyone was that he was working for Ash and living in one of his houses. It was no one’s business to begin with and he really didn’t need the added headache with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. We’ll have to have a little housewarming party then.” Stokes said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddoc’s phone vibrated. “That will have to wait, we’re getting spun up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all headed out and made their way to their war room. Clay noticed it was exactly like the one Bravo uses. Clay saw Delta’s Commander, Commander Boden. However with him was also Mandy and Clay couldn’t help but wonder why she would be here. They all took their seats as Commander Boden spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen up, this is our new CIA Liaison and Analysis Mandy Ellis. She is coming to us from Bravo. She was transferred to our team as our newest member, Clay Spenser, is classified as a CIA asset.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Damn.” Roth said, impressed that Clay was labeled as such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s news to me.” Clay said, referring to the asset part. He had no idea he was being labeled as such. He also wasn’t too sure how he felt about the whole thing either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your language skills and IQ placed you as an asset. Apparently, where you go I go.” Mandy said and everyone could tell she was not happy about the move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay couldn’t blame her, she was going from the top team down a few levels. To Mandy it would feel like a demotion, even though she would be doing the exact same job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We getting spun up or is this just an info session?” Maddoc asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting spun up. You guys will be going into Culiacán, Sinaloa Mexico. It is one of the main headquarters with the Sinaloa Cartel. This cartel is something that the CIA have been tracking and trying to eliminate since the 1990s. They are considered to be the most powerful and wealthiest drug organization within the western hemisphere and they are making it a very close race for the entire world. Their focus is on cocaine, heroin, marijuana and recently they supply the majority of fentanyl that is coming into the United States.” Mandy started, as she passed around the files.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve heard of em, but why are we going in? We’ve never been sent after them.” Maddoc asked. They had done plenty of cartel operations, but none involving this cartel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two reasons, the first: the drugs they are selling within the United States are not just going to gangs. They are also going to organizations that are selling the drugs and sending the profits back home overseas to be used to purchase weapons that are used to kill our soldiers. The second, the cartel is becoming unstable. The cartel is currently  headed by Ismael Zambada García, aka El Mayo, and the sons of Joaquín "El Chapo" Guzmán the former leader before he was arrested, Alfredo Guzmán Salazar, Ovidio Guzmán and Ivan Archivaldo Guzmán Salazar. There’s been some internal conflict though recently between El Mayo and Guzman’s sons, that conflict is causing a rift within the organization pushing it towards an internal war. Now is the perfect time to strike to take them all out.” Mandy finished explaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We doing a solid elimination of the top dogs?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are. El Mayo and Guzman’s three sons. We take them out and the organization will begin to grumble. I have also been told that you will be able to destroy the current supply of drugs and their equipment to make them. We destroy everything we can, including any money they have on premises.” Mandy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds simple enough.” Sanders said, as he leaned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got a map of the target building?” Maddoc asked.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy pulled it up on the screen and Maddoc went and looked it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems pretty routine. We’ll hit the ground from all angles and eliminate anyone in our way. The drugs will be in one of the main rooms off to the side. We’ll clear and take out anyone in our path. We got a window for the head guys?” Maddoc said, as he took it all in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are set to be there today to check on the final product before it is to be shipped out.” Mandy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have ISR and satellite images by the time you touch down. It’s going to be a daylight raid. We go in and get out, we’ll be back by dinner time.” Commander Boden said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. Let’s grab our gear and head out.” Maddoc said to the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone grabbed their file and headed out of the room. Clay went over to Mandy and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you aren’t happy with being on Delta now, but it’s not my fault. That belongs to Bravo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be here if you were still on Bravo.” Mandy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I would be on Bravo if they hadn’t treated me like shit and destroyed my apartment, getting me evicted. You want to blame someone for your new position within DEVGRU, blame them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay headed out of the room, not even bothering to hear anything else Mandy had to say. This wasn’t his fault and he was not going to be dealing with Mandy being pissy at him. She wanted to blame someone she could blame every single member on Bravo. Clay went into the cage room and started to grab his gear as Maddoc spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you didn’t sleep last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was up late getting some things worked out. I’ll be fine.” The last thing Clay wanted was for Maddoc to know he was working for Ash, or anyone for that matter. He didn’t need people thinking his focus was pulled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have that long of a flight to Mexico and we’ll be using the time to go over the plan. Take a caffeine pill to keep you awake and sharp.” Maddoc ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay wasn’t sure how he felt about the caffeine pills, but he knew if this was how Delta operated, then he would roll with it. Clay grabbed his gear and he popped one of the caffeine pills before he headed out. They all made their way to their plane and got their things settled in. This was going to be the first time Clay was gonna go on an operation without Bravo since being within DEVGRU. Clay should have felt disappointed, or sad, but he was a bit excited. He wouldn’t have to deal with the mother henning from the team. He wouldn’t have to deal with the guys treating him like he was a fresh rookie out of boot camp. Don’t get him wrong, he knew they meant well and he appreciated everything Jason taught him, but there were plenty of times he already knew how to do something and the guys all said he didn’t. It felt like they just assumed he was green because of his age and having less experience than them. When in fact, he had more experience at his age then they did when they were his age. He was the youngest in DEVGRU, that spoke volumes about his skills. It seemed like Delta wasn’t the type to mother hen or to want to wrap you in bubble wrap. They didn’t treat him like he was breakable and it was refreshing to Clay. This was going to be his first operation of many on Delta and maybe one day he would be the one running Delta and putting Bravo completely in his rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delta made their way through the back forest where the Sinaloa cartels headquarters was. Clay was not feeling so confident with this plan, but he wasn’t in the position to voice his concerns. It was hard, but he was learning to go with it again. They made their way through the trees and just before they broke into the clearing, they took up their positions. With a green light from Maddoc, they fired at the men guarding the outside of the factory. Once the men were eliminated Delta made their way across the open land towards the building. Roth grabbed the explosive tags that he had and placed them onto the door frame. Maddoc gave a nod and Roth hit the button, causing the small explosion to go off. They quickly filed into the warehouse and were met with a round of bullets. Clay took cover behind a wooden crate and started to pick off who he could. Their intel was right so far, there were only ten combatants within the building. It didn’t take long before they were all down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta One to HAVOC.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead Delta One.” Commander Boden’s voice came over the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tangos have been eliminated. Stand by for photo confirmation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddoc went around and snapped photos of their dead cartel leaders as the rest of the guys made their way through the building, clearing each room as they went. Clay made a mental note of the room where the drugs were being kept and produced for later. They were halfway through the warehouse when an unexpected group of combatants came at them. The guys all returned fire, Clay hitting a few dead on, and when the last man was down Maddoc spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAVOC, anymore heat signatures?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Negative Delta One, you are cleared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys made quick work finishing clearing the rest of the warehouse and when the last room was cleared and they were officially alone Maddoc spoke. “Jackpot HAVOC. We’re going to destroy the product, equipment and money. Do you want us to blow the place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddoc looked at the guys as he spoke. “Alright, you know what to do. Delta Six with Roth to start placing the explosives around the building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went off with Roth and together they got all of the explosives placed all over the warehouse. As Clay went by one of the dead combatants that he had taken out, he noticed something right away. It was a kid, he was maybe sixteen or seventeen at most. He had killed him. It was the first time he had ever taken a life that was under the age of eighteen and he had done it without even realising he was shooting at a kid. At the time he was just another combatant with an AK47 pointed at him. Clay didn’t know how to deal with this and he didn’t have the proper time to process everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta Six, you alright?” Keith asked, as he saw Clay just staring down at the body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, ya I’m fine. I just didn’t realise he was a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He lost the right to be a kid when he started firing at us. Use the thermites and then let’s get out of here.” Maddoc ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanders tossed a few thermite grenades into the room with the money, drugs and equipment before the guys all got out of dodge. They ran towards the tree line and once they were in the clear Roth hit the button and they watched as the warehouse went up in flames.. The fire would burn hot and by the time anyone got here to put it out, the building would be gone and everything and everyone inside of it would be reduced to ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta One to HAVOC, heading to exfil.” Maddoc said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good copy Delta One.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys all made their way towards exfil so they could get back to the plane and head home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys landed and it was just after seven that night. Clay couldn’t believe they had just done a raid all within a day. Normally they were having to fly twenty hours before they even reached the location and then they would have to wait for nightfall before executing. At a minimum it was three days for an operation. Today was the first time in his military career that he had completed an operation within a single day. Clay had to admit, he kinda liked it. It would give them more downtime at this rate. As for this operation, he was still getting his mind wrapped around what happened. He wasn’t expecting for the cartel to be using teenagers as gunmen. He didn’t know why he didn’t think they would, but for some reason he wasn’t expecting it. It was hard to swallow that he had to kill a sixteen year old boy. He didn’t even realise how old the kid was until the chaos had died down and he could actually get a real look at him. At the time, it was just another armed gunman looking to kill them with an AK47. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay had shot a teenager before, but that was in completely different circumstances and with Bravo. That teenager also lived, this boy was dead before he hit the ground. It was the first time he had killed someone under the age of eighteen and it was hard to take. This would be something that would be playing over and over again in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. When they got back on the plane Clay had gone off to be by himself, he pulled out the first Harry Potter book that Jason had given to him and tried to block out the world. It didn’t work though, his mind kept going back and trying to figure out another way he could have handled that situation. The problem was, his mind couldn’t find another solution to it. The solution his mind kept coming up with was having to kill the kid, but if they had done a different entry then they would have seen that second group along with the first group. They could have avoided so many deaths. Clay would have loved to have said something, but Maddoc had made it very clear before he joined that only number one and number two get to have any input on strategy sessions. The rest of them weren’t even around for it so Clay could offer up an input. You were told what to do and you were to do it without any hesitation or questions. That was the hardest part for Clay to get used to, because Jason had been so open with everyone on the team. If you had an idea, you spoke up, it was just that simple. Clay didn’t think it would be so hard to go back to how it used to be on Team Three, but it was a bit more challenging than he expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, who’s up for a party?” Stokes asked, as they grabbed their gear to head off of the plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Monday, way too early in the week for a party for me.” Sanders said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you’re lame. What about you two?” Stokes said to Roth and Keith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got my girl waiting for me back home. No way am I missing her fine ass tonight for a party.” Roth commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m always down for some fun.” Keith said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you Pretty Boy?” Stokes asked, with a wink at Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naw man. I’m gonna hit the grocery store and then crash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay needed to get some food and he had to try and get some work done before heading off to bed. He was already exhausted, but he needed to try and get a jump start on the translations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boring, come on man, you need a housewarming party. Plus, this is your first operation with Delta, we gotta celebrate.” Stokes said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this weekend we can grab a drink. I gotta get situated at the new place.” Clay said, as he walked into his cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes looked over at Keith and gave a nod, one Keith returned. There was no way they were missing out on a chance to have a great night. Clay would thank them for it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your new address? We need to know in case you turn up missing.” Maddoc said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya it’s 3814 Sandbridge Road.” Clay easily answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to give someone on the team a spare key just in case we ever need it. It’s a precaution we all take.” Maddoc added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. I’ll have one made.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay could understand that, it was a necessary precaution that they all had to take. When you were in this life there was no telling what could happen to you. Roth and Sanders both placed two of their duffle bags down onto the table in their cage room while Stokes and Keith went and locked both doors. Clay looked at them confused as to why they were locking the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a precaution. We don’t want anyone coming in for this.” Maddoc said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Clay asked, just as confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For this.” Roth said, as he unzipped the one duffle bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay could see it was full of cash bundles with six full bricks of cocaine. Sanders did the same for his duffle bag and Clay saw it was just as full with cash and cocaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is from the cartel’s stash?” Clay asked, trying to figure out what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Stokes answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we destroyed it all. We were ordered to.” Clay said, still trying to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And as far as the Upper Brass know, we did. When we hit places like stash houses, especially cartels, we always take a cut for ourselves.” Maddoc said, as he started to divide up the cocaine, two bricks each. “What you do with the coke is up to you. I’ll divide it up and sell it to people that I can trust for the extra cash. Same as Sanders and Roth. Keith and Stokes prefer to snort it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll snort some, but I mostly sell mine.” Sanders added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the cash is divided up amongst us equally. We were able to grab two hundred grand, that’s thirty-three grand and some change each.” Roth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is against regulations.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that Delta was different, he had heard the rumors and whispers about how Delta had some powerful people in the Upper Brass watching out for them. He had heard how they were supposedly corrupt. Clay never truly believed it though, he preferred not to listen to rumors or whispers. He preferred to stick with real facts and standing here it was looking like the rumors were true. Delta was dirty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys gave a chuckle to that as Maddoc spoke. “Regulations are for this stuff to be burned. We are simply taking a share for ourselves. Look, this is the turning point for you, either you are fully with Delta or you are out. I won’t have a member of this unit not fully committed to how we do things here Spenser. Are you in or do I need to sign a transfer form back to Bravo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddoc knew that normally Clay would be a whistleblower, but given what he had already done Maddoc was confident that Clay would stay with them. He had not only done drugs the other night, but he had just killed a teenager. That was a hit to any good man’s psyche. That is why Maddoc didn’t wait until Clay left before he divided up the goods. He knew Clay would stay with them, if nothing else, he wouldn’t want to go back to Bravo with his tail tucked between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay couldn’t believe this was happening. He never expected to be put in this situation and if you had asked him a year ago or even a month ago, he would have told them all to go fuck themselves and then report it. Now wasn’t a month ago though, now was now. And now Clay was looking to make his own name for himself away from Bravo and away from Jason. He wanted to prove that he could be a Tier One operator all on his own, he didn’t need Bravo’s protection. Before being in Bravo was all about being a part of a family. Now it seemed like all everyone saw in him was Jason Hayes’ shadow, his mini-me. Clay didn’t want to be someone’s shadow, whether that was Ash’s or Jason’s. He wanted to be his own man, he wanted to have his own name for himself. Being on Delta was his one shot at it, at least that is what it seemed like to Clay. there was also this other small voice in his head reminding him of the hundred grand he owed the bank. Thirty grand would make a nice dent in it. At this point he was already through the looking glass and maybe he would be able to change Delta, get them back on the right path and make a good name for themselves.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in.” Clay simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were one of us, that’s why you were supposed to be on Delta from the very beginning.” Maddoc said proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone got their bricks of cocaine and their money stacks. They all put them away in their duffle bag that they would bring back to their home with them. Clay made his way outside and called a taxi so he could take it to the grocery store. He was going to have to walk, but he had some unexpected cash now so he could take a taxi to grab some food. Clay didn’t know how often they did this, but he was going to put the majority of the money down on the loan to help pay it off sooner. He would keep some back though and see if he could find himself a used car that he could drive. He would have to risk not having insurance right now, but it would at least allow him to get to and from places. He would have to see what he could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay arrived home roughly at eight-thirty that night. He made quick work of putting his food away before he took the duffle bag and headed into his bedroom. He needed a safe place to put his cash and drugs in until he would be able to go to the bank tomorrow morning before work. Clay found a drawer in the closet that would work for shoes or accessories. He figured it was hidden enough for the night. He placed the money and drugs within the drawer before he pushed the few items of clothing he had in front of it. Clay then got changed into some sweat pants and no shirt before he headed back out into the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was exhausted, but he needed to get some work done. The problem was, he couldn’t get his mind off of that kid he killed. He needed to be able to focus, to just switch his mind off. Clay went and grabbed the cocaine he had in the kitchen and poured out two lines on the plate he had used last night. Clay picked up the straw and snorted both lines. Clay knew it would help him to wake up and to also turn his mind off. He would be able to stop thinking about that kid. He would be able to stop seeing him lying there in a pool of his own blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a deep sniff as he made his way towards his couch. He sat down and was about to open his new work laptop when there was a knock at the door. Clay got up, expecting it to be Ash, but he was in for a surprise when he opened his door. There on the other side were six very attractive girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, hello. Can I help you guys with something?” Clay said, he had no idea what the hell was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hot stuff. Stokes sent us over, said someone was in need of a good housewarming party.” The one girl said, as she placed her hand on Clay’s bare chest and pushed him back as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the girls came into the house and the last girl closed the door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I am sure you all are very nice, but I’m just looking to get some work done.” Clay said. He had no idea what Stokes was doing, but he really needed to get some work done and then go to sleep. Even if he had six very sexy women in his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work hard, play harder sexy.” One girl said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all started to remove their coats and underneath Clay could see they had on some very short cocktail dresses. They were very attractive and if this had been a Friday night and he didn’t have any work to do, he might have entertained this, but not tonight. The one girl went over to the kitchen where the cocaine was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I do a line?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Clay said; he was trying to figure out how to get them out of here when they clearly had no interest in leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Clay could really say anything else his front door opened again and Stokes walked in with Keith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got party favors.” Stokes said, as he held up a brick of cocaine and a baggie of pills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the booze.” Keith said, who was holding a large liquor store bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Stokes? I told you I wasn’t interested in a party.” Clay said, not impressed at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on man you need it. You had a hard time on this op with that kill. You need to unwind and have some fun so you can go into work tomorrow ready to go. This is the best way to do that.” Stokes said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who are they?” Clay said, as he moved his around to indicate the women, who were currently doing lines in his kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are my kitties. They love Seals and whenever I need to have a fun party, I always call them. Have some blow, pop a Molly and let’s have a good time.” Stokes said, as he put his arm around Clay’s shoulders and brought him over to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a nice place.” Keith said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, it is. There’s a hot tub outback too.” Clay said, not even realising what he had just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hot tub? Hell ya, is it on?” One of the girls asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Clay simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell are we in here then?” Another girl said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled up her dress and removed it. Everyone saw that she was naked under the dress, and she headed towards the back door. The other girls all removed their clothing and followed, leaving just the guys in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.” Keith said, as he popped a Molly and started to strip as he made his way outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Live a little.” Stokes said, doing just what Keith did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay stood there alone in his kitchen. He had no idea how this night had turned out this way. He really just wanted to get some work done and go to sleep. And yet, there were eight naked people in his hot tub, there were drugs and booze all over his kitchen counter. It was insane, but he was already through the looking glass. Clay did another line before he popped a Molly. He grabbed two of the whiskey bottles and the plate with the drugs on it and made his way outside. He might as well have fun tonight and forget about the kid he killed today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Dirty version of the rest of the night is on my AO3 account)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay walked out into the backyard to see that all of the girls were naked in the hot tub, but so were Keith and Stokes. Keith was busy eating the pussy of one girl who was laying down on the ground with her feet up on the edge of the hot tub. Another girl was sucking his cock as she sat in the water. Stokes was already buried in a girl’s pussy as another girl sat on her face getting eaten out. Clay noticed the last two girls were making out and from the Molly flooding his system he was already hard. Clay placed the drugs down before he took another line of cocaine before he removed the rest of his clothing and joined in on the fun. He went over to the girls and sat down on the edge of the hot tub, his hard cock was right at their mouth level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love a big one.” The one girl said before she went and licked Clay’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay sat back and watched as both girls took turns sucking his cock. They would kiss in between and it was a glorious sight to see. Clay didn’t even care that Stokes and Keith were right here. They were both doing their own thing with their two girls. It should have been awkward and it was not something he would ever do, but the drugs made it all very easy. There was a free feeling to it. It didn't take long for Clay to cum down the one girl’s throat. She easily swallowed it and when she pulled back she pulled the other girl in for a kiss. Clay watched as their tongues danced and they both moaned at the taste of him on the girl’s tongue. Stokes walked over to Clay as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth Pretty Boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay looked over and saw Stokes walking towards him with the bottle of whiskey. Clay tilted his head back slightly as Stokes stood over him with a hard cock and poured some of the whiskey into Clay’s mouth. Clay swallowed the whiskey and Stokes placed a Molly on his tongue. Clay swallowed the pill as Stokes handed the whiskey bottle over to the girls for them to take a drink. Keith got out of the hot tub with both of the girls he was with. He went over and grabbed a bottle of whiskey for himself, some condoms, and some of the cocaine as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take this party to the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the one closest to the backdoor, that one’s mine.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith just gave a nod and headed inside with both girls. Stokes did another line of cocaine as he grabbed a condom, he tossed a couple to Clay as well, before getting back into the hot tub with the two girls he was currently playing with. Clay got into the water and he pulled each girl in for a kiss as he wandered his hands down and started to finger each girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So which one of you wants to get fucked first?” Clay asked, as he added another finger in each girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me first. I need to squirt so badly.” The redheaded girl said. Clay was going to be calling her Strawberry, the other was Chocolate for her brown hair. Names didn’t really matter tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ya, fucking squirt on my face.” Chocolate moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Clay said, as he removed his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got Chocolate up on the ground, she made sure her head was towards them as Strawberry got up on her knees on the ground making sure she was lowered down so her ass was pushed out, but her pussy was right over Chocolate’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay rolled on the condom and easily slid into her wet folds and he didn’t stop until he was balls deep inside of her. Strawberry moaned as Chocolate continued to lick her clit and his balls when he was close enough. Clay didn’t wait for her to adjust, he knew what she wanted. He pulled out all the way and then slammed back inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yes. Fuck me hard and deep.” Strawberry moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay didn’t hold back at all. He pounded into her with everything he had. She continued to moan as she bent forward and started to eat out Chocolate. It only took a few minutes before Strawberry was screaming and squirting her juices all over Chocolate’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, give me more baby.” Chocolate moaned as she licked up the juices that she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you two are a pair of sluts. I love it.” Clay moaned, picking up his pace again and angling his hips to his Strawberry’s g-spot every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strawberry was a screaming mess, as she continued to eat out Chocolate and squirt every few minutes. By the time Clay had slammed into her one last time, Chocolate had came three times and her face and hair were soaking wet from Strawberry’s juices. Clay pulled out and removed the condom and tossed it into the trash. He then tapped Strawberry’s ass as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your back. I want my taste of your sweetness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strawberry instantly moved off from Chocolate and laid down on her back, spreading her legs. Chocolate got on top and sat on Strawberry’s face so she could continue to eat her out. While Clay got to work licking and sucking on Strawberry’s pussy. Clay inserted two fingers and started to rub her g-spot. He wanted her to squirt, he wanted to taste her and it would let him get hard all over again so he could fuck Chocolate. It only took a moment and Strawberry was clenching up and squirting into Clay’s mouth, causing him to moan. He did it a few more times before he was finally rock hard once again. With a final lick, he moved back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here sugar, eat her pussy, while I fuck you.” Clay demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chocolate got off from Strawberry and moved down. She made sure her ass was fully in the air and her wet pussy was on display. She went back to eating out Strawberry as Clay got on another condom. He then pounded right into her, balls deep in one thrust, causing them both to moan. He had just came so he was able to go even harder and faster with her. Chocolate was already screaming as she came hard around him. Clay continued to fuck her for a good twenty minutes before he finally came hard and deep. Once he stopped pulsing he pulled out and gave her ass a little slap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the next couple of hours drinking, snorting cocaine and fucking each other one way or the other. It was just after one in the morning when Clay stumbled his way into his bedroom. The girls were both passed out on the couch in the living room. Keith and his girls were still in the spare bedroom with Stokes outside with the other two. Clay closed his bedroom door and collapsed onto his back onto his bed. He had just closed his eyes when the door to his room opened and closed. Clay opened his eyes and saw that it was Stokes who had walked in. He was still naked himself and he got onto the bed and started to kiss along Clay’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Clay asked, with a very soft voice. He was exhausted and was looking forward to getting some sleep. He was very drunk and high, he needed sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes pulled Clay in for a kiss, Clay kissed back but Stokes could tell he was barely conscious at the moment. Stokes ran his hand down Clay’s body to his cock and started to stroke it as he kissed him, making Clay hard. Stokes pulled back from kissing Clay and he could see how drunk and high he was, but he could also see how turned on he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to feel it again don’t you? You want to feel my cock sliding along your tongue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a soft moan. Stokes moved so his hard cock was right in front of Clay’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, take it Pretty Boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay opened his mouth slightly, as Stokes moved his cock until it was pushing past Clay’s lips. Clay opened his mouth more as Stokes put his cock into his mouth, going all the way in down to his base. Stokes moaned as Clay’s tongue ran along his shaft. He started to lightly thrust into Clay’s mouth, causing Clay to give a slight moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels good doesn’t it. Ya, you love how it feels against your tongue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned as Stokes picked up the pace a bit. Stokes tossed one leg over Clay and made himself laying over top of Clay, this allowed him to fuck Clay’s mouth fully. He pushed his cock all the way into Clay’s mouth, getting deep into his throat, causing Clay to moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that’s it, moan around my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes kept his thrusts deep and fast. He loved how Clay’s throat felt around his cock. Clay’s moans were getting louder and it was only turning Stokes on even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love it when I fuck your mouth. You love my cock.” Stokes moaned, as he was getting closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes didn’t think he would ever get tired of fucking Clay’s mouth. Not only was he able to do this to him, but he got to fuck Jason at the same time. Tonight he was going to get Clay’s ass. He was going to take full advantage of Clay’s drunk and high state and take something from him that he would always have. Even if this never happened again, Clay would always remember this night and Stokes would always have Clay’s ass virginity. Just the thought of it was enough for Stokes to shoved his cock all the way down Clay’s throat as he came with a loud moan. He felt Clay’s throat swallowing his cum around his cock and it was enough to make Stokes pulse more cum. Stokes pulled out of Clay’s mouth and reached over to grab some lube from the bedside table as Clay panted as he tried to catch his breath. Stokes then moved down the bed so he was at Clay’s cock. He gave it a long lick as he got some lube on three of his fingers. He needed Clay distracted and this was the best way to do it. He didn’t tend to suck cock, he prefered to get it done to him, but he had to keep Clay’s mind focused on something else this time around. Stokes went and put his index finger at Clay’s entrance as he sucked on Clay’s tip. He pushed his finger inside of Clay’s very tight ass as he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Clay asked, softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just feel.” Was all Stokes said, before he took Clay’s cock into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned at the sudden heat that surrounded his cock. Stokes kept his movement on his mouth slow, he didn’t want Clay to cum in his mouth. He wanted to feel him cum as he was buried deep inside of him. Stokes moved his finger in and out of Clay’s ass, trying to get him stretched. Once he felt like Clay was ready he added a second finger. He worked on Clay’s cock to keep him distracted as he started to scissor his fingers to stretch Clay out. Clay was moaning as Stokes continued to slowly swallow his cock. Stokes added his third finger and started to look for that one spot that would push Clay over the edge. He knew he hit it when Clay gave a loud moan and arched his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes pulled off of Clay’s cock as he hit that spot again and spoke. “See how amazing I can make you feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay continued to moan as Stokes hit his sweet spot over and over again. After a moment Stokes pulled his fingers out and Clay gave a whine at the loss. Stokes slicked up his cock with some lube as he rolled Clay over onto his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lift your hips. Trust me, this is going to feel fucking amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay lifted his hips just enough that his ass was in the air. He tucked his legs a bit underneath him and Stokes pushed them a part so Clay’s ass was on full display for him. Stokes lined the tip of his cock up against Clay’s hole and he slowly pushed him. As badly as he wanted to just shove his cock deep inside of him, he had to be careful. He couldn’t hurt Clay or he might never want to do this again. The second his tip breached Clay’s ass, Stokes moaned and rolled his eyes at the pleasure that coursed through him. Clay was so fucking tight, this was going to feel amazing. Bit by bit he pushed into Clay’s tight heat. When he was balls deep he held still and allowed Clay to adjust to his size. Clay had given a few groans as he had pushed into him, but Stokes knew soon enough Clay would be screaming. Normally Stokes would play around a bit, but with Clay he knew he would need to make this feel unforgettable. Stokes angled his hips and gave a light thrust, just skimming Clay’s sweet spot. The contact made Clay give a moan. Stokes did it a few more times, just skimming over Clay’s sweet spot, each time Clay moaned and Stokes could see he was getting hard again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I would make you feel good Pretty Boy. Do you want more?” Stokes said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, feels good.” Clay slurred slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes pulled out almost all of the way before he snapped his hips forward and buried his cock into Clay’s ass, but he hit his prostate head on, causing Clay to let out a loud moan. Stokes started to pick up his pace, placing his hands on Clay’s hips as he lightly began to pound into Clay’s ass. Clay was a moaning mess on the bed as Stokes started to truly pound into him hard and deep. Clay’s moans were filling up the room and Stokes knew he was getting close. He was going to make Clay cum without even touching him. He was going to be giving him the best sex he had ever had so he would crave it. Stokes was hitting Clay’s sweet spot dead on each and every time. He could feel Clay’s walls tightening around him and after a few more thrusts Clay was screaming out as he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stokes!” Clay yelled as he pulsed over and over again. Shooting out line after line of cum onto his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. I love this ass. I bet you’ve never came before without being touched. You’re so fucking sexy like this. You’re gonna make me shoot my cum deep into your ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes wasn’t holding back now. He was going hard and fast, the sound of his skin slapping against Clay’s ass was echoing off of the walls. Clay was moaning uncontrollably underneath him. After a few more thrusts Stokes pushed in all the way as he came with a loud moan buried deep into Clay’s ass. Pulse after pulse shook Stokes. He couldn’t believe how much cum he had left in him even after fucking most of the night. After he finally stopped pulsing Stokes pushed against Clay, pushing them both down to the bed. Stokes kissed the back of Clay’s neck as they were both breathing heavy. Stokes didn’t want to pull out though, so he just stayed inside of Clay’s ass, as they both passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay’s head was going to explode. He had no idea why he had drank that much last night. He really needed to stop drinking and doing cocaine in the same night, the hangover was brutal. The beeping from the alarm would not stop though so Clay forced his eyes open. Once again he realised that he was naked, in his own bed this time. He was on his stomach and there was something heavy against his back. Clay quickly discovered it was a person laying on top of him. Clay reached over the short distance and turned off his alarm. That caused the person on him to move slightly and that was when Clay noticed something very important, there was something in his ass. Clay looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Stokes laying on top of him. Clay felt a slight pain in his ass, something he had never felt before. His stomach was also sticky. The night came back to him like a freight train and Clay realised that him and Stokes had had sex last night. Stokes was still in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stokes, get up.” Clay instantly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes gave a groan as he moved slightly, pushing himself further into Clay’s ass. Clay had no idea what was happening or how he felt about any of this. Unlike last time, he could remember exactly what happened. He remembered Stokes touching him, he remembered wanting to touch Stokes and wanting to give him head. He remembered moaning and enjoying it. But that is where it got confusing for Clay. He was not gay, so why did he enjoy it so much? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, what time is it?” Stokes groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta get up and get to work.” Clay simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck work, I’d like to stay right here. I’m all swarm and snug.” Stokes said, as he thrusted his hips slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a bang on the door before Keith called out. “We gotta get going. Let’s go cock lovers, we got work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming.” Stokes called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you lick it up then.” Keith teased back as his footsteps headed down the hallway to the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes gave a chuckle before he turned his attention back to Clay. He kissed the back of Clay’s neck as he spoke. “Don’t worry, he won’t say anything Pretty Boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to get off of me, please.” Clay said. He needed space, he needed time to process and think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes pulled back, separating them as he spoke. “And the freak out begins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not freaking out.” Clay said in his defense, as he got up and headed into his own attached bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed a shower, he needed to try and clear his head so he could focus. The second he got under the hot water, the shower door was opening and Stokes was joining him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith is in the other shower and we are going to be late at this point. This will be faster, plus we can chat about what happened last night. Normally I wouldn’t care, but you seem like the talking kind of guy.”    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t supposed to happen again. And we certainly weren’t supposed to have sex. I’ve never even done that before.” Clay said, giving in and just washing his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know. You were gloriously tight. Don’t worry, I made sure to be careful and gentle with you. And ya we said it wouldn’t happen again, but it did. Why is it such a big deal to you?” Stokes made sure to keep his voice calm and even. He didn’t want to scare Clay away, not when he had him in the perfect position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys on the team knew he was bi-sexual, but in reality Stokes got off on the power and control he could have over someone. He didn’t care if that was a woman or a guy, he just wanted to control and dominate them. He got off on knowing he could make someone that would never do something, do it. And with Clay, it was all about power. The more he pushed Clay to the edge, the more he would hurt Jason for picking over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gay. I’ve never been attracted to a man before in my life. This makes this very confusing because it seems like the only time I do something with you is when I’m high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you like to suck cock, doesn’t mean you are gay. I’m bi-sexual, there’s nothing wrong with liking both pussy and cock. Why do you need to label it? Sex is supposed to be about fun and pleasure, you don’t need to throw a label on who you are or what your sexuality is. Just focus on the fun and pleasure of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay knew what Stokes was saying made sense. It didn’t really matter what his sexuality was. He could be bi-sexual, he had no idea. He never expected this and that was making it confusing and screwing with his head. He needed time to process and figure out how he was going to proceed with all of this. Right now, he needed to finish getting cleaned up so he could get to work. He understood work, he was good at it. Clay finished washing his hair and as he turned to look at Stokes, Stokes surprised him by placing his hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. This was the first time that they had kissed with Clay being completely sober. Clay was surprised to find a warmth feeling in the pit of his stomach. Stokes slipped in his tongue and Clay couldn’t hold back the soft moan that escaped as Stokes’ tongue ran over his own. Stokes pulled him closer to him and deepened the kiss.  After a moment Stokes pulled back and gave Clay a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you know it feels good even when you are not high.” Stokes smacked Clay’s ass before he continued. “Get this sweet ass out of my way Pretty Boy. I gotta shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay got out of the way and grabbed a towel as he moved into his bedroom. He couldn’t believe he had just been kissed by Stokes. He wasn’t expecting it, just like he wasn’t expecting for it to feel good. He was so confused by all of this he had no idea what it meant, what any of this meant. Adding to his problem was the fact that who he would normally talk to about it, he couldn’t. He couldn’t call up Sonny or even Jason and talk it out with them. He would have to figure this out on his own. For now, he needed to get ready for work. Clay got his uniform on just as the shower turned off. He made his way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. He could smell coffee and he was thankful for Keith starting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay saw Keith getting his to-go cup ready and Keith turned to smirk at Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were into guys.” Keith said, as Clay got his coffee going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Clay instantly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could have fooled me. You’re moans woke me up, if they didn’t you screaming Stokes’ name would have.” Keith said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s screaming my name?” Stokes asked, as he came into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spenser, last night.” Keith answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a good night. I told him you would keep it on the downlow.” Stokes said, as he pulled the plate over with the cocaine on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always do.” Keith promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes got three lines set up before he took the first one, passing the straw over to Keith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to do a line. It will fix that hangover you got.” Stokes said to Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to work, we can’t be doing it high.” Clay instantly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get high off one line. It’s just going to correct the chemical balance in your blood. It’ll put you back to neutral.” Stokes explained, as Keith passed the straw over to Clay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay figured there was no point in arguing, it would help to quiet his mind and if it fixed his headache that would be a serious bonus. Clay took the straw and quickly did the line before they all headed out for another day at work.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I am just going to say this. If you have not seen the premiere of Seal Team, ignore this rant! Am I the only one that feels like they are setting Clay up to be Bravo One?? I mean, first, he makes the shot that kills the big terrorist. The same thing that happened to Jason way back in the day. Then he takes the fall for Ray, falling on the sword. Then at the end, Jason only spoke up about finding himself after he discovers what Clay did. </p><p>Is it just me here? I feel like this is going to be a great season for Clay. What do you think???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 7</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look we gotta pick someone.” Ray said, as him and Jason walked into their cage room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no rule that says we have to.” Jason argued back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want to admit it or face reality, but Clay isn’t coming back. It’s been two weeks and we have had zero contact with him. He sent you one text message that second day and that was it. We’re a six man team working with only five, you know how dangerous that is. We need to draft someone. I like Lopez, he seems like he will make a great number two, especially if Clay does come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Number twos get picked by the number ones. They are the ones that have to work closely with each other. From what I have heard Yoder is an old friend of Clay’s from Team Three, Clay would most likely draft him.” Jason argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t happy with having to draft anyone. He wanted Clay here. He wanted Clay’s things in his cage and he wanted to call out Bravo Six and know that Clay was right there ready to jump in. Yes, they hadn’t heard from Clay in two weeks, but that doesn’t mean Clay wasn’t going to come back eventually. He needed space right now, something Jason could understand and respect, but space wasn’t forever. Clay could show back up in a few months time looking for his place on the team and his place would be there for him. Clay was Bravo Six, not Lopex, not Yoder, Clay Spenser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which I get, but we need someone that can challenge Clay and keep him from doing something insane or stupid. Yoder’s a friend, he’ll just go along with it. Lopez won’t. Plus Lopez is a foster kid, he will appreciate a family and be loyal to Bravo. He’s the right pick. Come on, you trusted my instincts with Clay, trust me here.” Ray countered. He didn’t want to replace Clay, but this wasn’t about replacing him, this was about getting the pieces in place for the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a huff. He knew Ray wasn’t going to let this go and he knew logically they couldn’t just keep operating with five guys. That was putting his guys at risk and that was not acceptable to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but he’s not Bravo Six.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got Bravo Seven patches.” Ray easily agreed. He wasn’t planning on having Vic as Bravo Six either. That spot was Clay’s for when he was ready to come back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go let him know he can be here tomorrow. You better hope the guys take this well.” Jason warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys had all been on edge without Clay around. They had relied on his shooting and language skills, but also his mind. He could always seem to come up with a way out of a terrible situation. But it was more than that, he had a way of making you feel like it would be ok. He could keep you calm and level headed without even trying. There was a peace that came from him and without it, they were all feeling it. Ray gave a nod. He knew what Jason was talking about and he was worried about Sonny the most. He was still devastated about what he had done and was not himself. Ray was seriously starting to doubt if he would ever recover from this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning all of the guys were in the cage room getting their gear ready just in case. They tended to spend more time in this room just so they wouldn’t have to see Clay in the hallways. Being able to see Clay and not be able to talk to him was worse than not seeing him at all. Sonny looked over at Clay’s cage and saw Cerberus laying down in it. He tended to lay in Clay’s cage whenever they were in the room. He missed him just as badly as they all did. Cerberus and Clay had a special bond, more so than him and Brock. Brock had once said that he picked Cerberus, but Cerberus picked Clay. Instead of being upset or insulted Brock was happy about it. He knew should something happen to him, Cerberus would have an amazing life with Clay. He would be loved and happy and Clay would make sure he had a great life and protect him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of the guys were looking forward to getting a new team member. They knew it wasn’t Vic’s fault at all, but it was bad timing. They weren’t ready to take on another team member, especially another rookie. Sonny had already decided he wasn’t going to like Vic. He wasn’t going to like any new guy that wasn’t his best friend. The problem was, he had lost his best friend due to his own stupid actions. He had no one to blame but himself. There was no one he could hunt down and kill, all he could do was accept that it was his fault and hope that one day Clay would have forgiven him, though Sonny knew that was not likely to ever happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the cage room opened and Vic walked in with all of his gear. He gave them all a warm smile as he spoke. “Hey, I’m Vic Lopez, it’s great to meet you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on in brother. We got your cage for you.” Ray said, trying to be polite and show Vic some love. He knew the guys were going to be a little hands off right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Vic said with a nod, as he went over to Clay’s cage thinking that was his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second he approached the door though Cerberus’ head snapped up and he started to growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not your cage.” Sonny said with an edge to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your’s is that one.” Jason said, pointing to the other empty cage on the other side of Clay’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t know.” Vic said with an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea what the big deal was about which cage he used if both were empty, but he was not in a position to comment. He had just been on Bravo all of five minutes, he wasn’t going to risk getting kicked off. Being on Bravo was the only team he wanted to be on and he was not going to screw it up without even getting to prove to them why he was the best choice. He was going to be the best rookie they ever had. He was going to prove to them why he was better than any rookie they ever had, including Clay Spenser. Everyone in Green Team had heard what happened to Clay, everyone had opinions on it. Some were like Yoder who were pissed off about the whole situation. Some didn’t really care as it didn’t affect their lives. While others were like Vic, they thought Clay got exactly what he deserved. All throughout Green Team all anybody talked about was the Golden Boy Clay Spenser. The instructors were obsessed with him; all talking about how he was going to be the future of the Navy. That he was one of the best operatives they had ever had the pleasure of training in close to two decades. He was going to be the future Jason Hayes, blah, blah, blah. Vic was sick and tired of hearing about it all. He couldn’t stand Clay and he had never even met him. He couldn’t believe his luck that just weeks before the end of Green Team, that Clay would transfer off of Bravo and go to Delta. It was perfect, he would be able to be on Bravo without having to deal with Clay. He could erase his memory within Bravo and carve out his own name and take over Bravo one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all good brother. Here’s your trident and your patches. You’re Bravo Seven.” Ray said, as he handed the items over to Vic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Bravo Six?” Vic asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was expecting to be Bravo Six and not Seven. There were only six of them, so why not let him have Bravo Six. It wasn’t like Clay was ever going to come back. And if he did, he could be Bravo Seven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s taking a break. He’ll be back one day.” Trent answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think he’ll be back? I don’t mean any disrespect, but we all heard what happened. Do you really think he’ll be able to move past it all and come back?” Vic asked, keeping his voice gentle so they wouldn’t think he was being an asshole about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be back. It’ll take him some time, but he’ll be back. He’s family, and you don’t give up on family, not even when they want you to.” Jason said confidently. He was going to be getting Clay back, it would take time and a lot of work on their part, but he would be back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to working with him.” Vic said with an easy smile.       </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was really hoping though that he never had to work with Clay ever. He didn’t need to listen to his know it all voice or watch him strut around like he owned the place. The best thing for him would be to stay over on Delta and build his own name away from Bravo. Vic would take care of bravo and prove to them why he is the right person to take over one day. By the time he was done, the guys wouldn’t even care about Clay or ever miss him. Bravo was his and he was not about to lose it or give it up to anyone, least of all Clay fucking Spencer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay had cleaned up his laptop and put it away. He was all caught up on the work for Ash and now he was working on his Russian. It had been two weeks since he had joined Delta and in that time they had been on six missions. It was a lot of one day missions down to different places in Mexico to eliminate cartels that were supplying weapons and funding to terrorist organizations Nationally and Globally. It was good work, plus Clay was making some extra money from the stash that they were taking from the cartels. He had been able to pay off close to fifty grand of the loan. He had been able to get a crappy used truck for a decent price. It was nowhere near as nice as his old truck, but it did let him get around the city without having to walk everywhere. It was better than nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay had texted Yoder earlier to see if he wanted to come over for a bit. Him and Yoder had been friends for roughly eight years now. They worked in Team Three together and had gotten close. Him, Yoder and Brian were always together, even living together at one point. Yoder was gay, and Clay was really hoping he would be able to help him make sense of his new found interest in Stokes. Ever since the housewarming party, Clay and Stokes hadn’t done anything. They were professional and friendly, but they hadn’t done anything again. Clay was still using the cocaine as a way to stay awake when he needed to. Plus it gave him the added bonus of turning his mind off, finally. Clay made sure to put away any drugs that he had in his place so Yoder wouldn’t see them. He knew he could confide in Yoder about what has been going on, but he didn’t want him to know that he had a large amount of cocaine in his home. There was a knock at his door and Clay went to open it and gave Yoder a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man.” Clay said, as he stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, long time no see.” Yoder said, as he stepped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How ya feeling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoder had finished SERE just a couple of days ago and Clay knew how much that could suck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. A little sore in the ribs, but it’s all good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want a drink?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beer if you got it.” Yoder said, as he took in the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way over to the fridge and pulled out two beers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice place. So I know all about the shit with Bravo and your apartment. I also know about the hundred grand in debt. What I don’t know is how you can afford this place.” Yoder said, as he took the offered beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you about the rest?” Clay asked, as he didn’t talk to Yoder about it yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone. It’s been going all around DEVGRU and Green Team what happened to you. The other teams have been talking and it was pretty noticeable when you were rolling with Delta. Plus the punishments that were given down.” Yoder answered as he headed down the hallway to check out the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What punishments?” This was the first Clay was hearing about this. He had done his best to ignore the whispers of everyone. He wanted to forget and move on, you couldn’t do that if you were constantly hearing shit about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upper Brass heard what happened and they demoted everyone involved down a number. Plus each team dished out their own punishments. Sonny is not allowed to have any alcohol, plus he has to do whatever the guys or Davis asks him to do, no matter what it is. Blockhead was sent to the reform program for six months where he may earn his place back within the team. Ricky was put in as a Green Team instructor for the next six months. Jackson was demoted to support team until he can earn his way back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know. I’ve been trying to stay away from all of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably for the best. You are the wrong party. How did you get this place? I know a loan for the amount you had to get would eat up almost all of your monthly salary.” Yoder said, as he saw the hot tub out back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash was in town, he invited me to dinner and offered me a job doing translations for him. I work for free and in exchange he pays the rent and utilities on this place. It was one of his safe houses for the company. It was either say yes or be homeless. Honestly, it hasn’t been that bad. The work is easy and I can do it when I am not working. Plus, this is a really nice place.” Clay answered, as they made their way to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a nice place and at least you won’t be sleeping on the streets. I was worried when I heard about what happened. It wasn’t like you could sleep in the dorms with me. I’m glad that you have a safe place to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you that new Bravo Six?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was team selection day and Clay was very curious to see who would be taking his new spot. They weren’t getting anyone on Delta, because Clay was there now. Maddoc felt like they didn’t need anyone else within their unit. He also suspected it would be harder to have someone new when they were dirty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, Alpha Six. Bravo passed me over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, no way. You’re the best within Green Team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was shocking to Clay. Yoder was at the top, they were stupid to not pick him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t have wanted to be on Bravo anyways with what they did to you. But they picked Vic Lopez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. He’s an idiot. He’s also a middle of the road guy. Why would they pick him over you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea. I overheard though that he was Ray’s choice and not Jason’s. I guess Ray thinks Vic would be a great number two for Bravo. I think they are stupid for picking him. But I also think they are idiots for what they did to you so they deserve each other. Besides, Alpha is awesome. I’m happy with the draft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you are happy that’s all I care about. Alpha is a good team and Derek is really awesome to work with.” Clay was happy with Yoder being on Alpha, he would be safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with you? How has it been being on Delta?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoder was a little worried about Clay. He knew Delta ran differently and was more like Team Three. He had seen Clay come to life being in Bravo and he had really grown in his potential being mentored by Jason Hayes. Now he was going backwards in a sense and Yoder wasn’t too happy about that. He didn’t blame Clay for wanting off of Bravo, he would have as well if they did to him what they did to Clay. Still, that didn’t ease Yoder’s worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s different. We do different types of operations. We’ve been focusing on shutting down terrorist organization’s money supply. It’s mostly just taking out different cartels. I’ve been to Mexico six times in the past two weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. You must be tired. Normally teams are gone for a few days on one operation and then you get a few days off before getting spun up again. You’re going basically every other day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya it’s a lot, but the ops are fast so it’s not too bad. We have a tour next month so I’ll get to see what that is like. They go into the Valley so it’ll be different. I’m learning Russian right now both for the team and for Ash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you need to know another language?” Yoder teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get a bonus from work and from Ash for learning a new language. Plus Maddoc likes the initiative. I like learning new things, you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do know that. How has it been working with the guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re good. Um… something did happen and it’s got me all confused. I was hoping you would be able to help me out with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Yoder said, more than willing to help Clay out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay could see the shock and confusion spread across Yoder’s face. That wasn’t what he was expecting, not that Clay could blame him at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need more than that.” Yoder simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first day I was with Delta, I didn’t have a place to crash so Stokes said I could crash with him. When I got there he had a girl over, Candy, and we had some pizza and drinks. Because Delta goes into areas where there is drugs, they are often inhaling the fumes. Stokes had some blow and Molly with him. Maddoc wanted me to do a bit of it to ensure I wouldn’t have a bad reaction to it if I inhaled any in the field.” Clay started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did cocaine and Molly? That’s not like you at all.” Yoder said, worried about what affect being on Delta would have on Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it was just to make sure I wouldn’t have a bad reaction in the field. They don’t get drug tested because they are around it so much. I did it, it was different. We were all drunk and high and one thing led to another and I was in the middle of a threesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, not the smartest thing you’ve done, but I’m still not sure how this relates to you wanting me to kiss you.” Yoder said, as he went to take a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave Stokes head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoder just barely managed to not spit out his beer. He swallowed it as he choked a bit on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It kinda happened. He kissed me and then the next thing I know I’m eating Candy out while he’s fucking her from behind and his dick was in my mouth in between thrusts. Then she was riding me and he was fucking my mouth and throat.” Clay finished before he took a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Yoder said; he was trying to process all of this. Clay was straight as an arrow, at least he thought he was. “Things can get out of hand when you are having a threesome. I’ve been told anyways, I’ve never done it and clearly I’ve never been with a woman. You were all drunk and high, that makes your thinking compromised. It was just once right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next morning I told Stokes it would never happen again. I thought that would be it. Any pleasure I got from it, I chalked it up to the Molly. Then after our first operation together Stokes took it upon himself to send six very attractive girls over to my place. Him and Keith showed up a few minutes later with more drugs and booze. We partied and Keith went off into the second bedroom with two girls, the other four passed out. I went into my bedroom to try and sleep, just as I laid down the door opened and Stokes walked in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was he just as drunk and high as you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I was worse. On that op, when we did the raid I shot a combatant, I shot a bunch of them, but the one combatant had an AK47 on us. I didn’t realise how young he was until I saw him dead on the ground. He was sixteen, maybe seventeen. I’ve never killed a child before, it got to me. I was just trying to blow off some steam, I went a little crazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoder could hear the pain still in his voice from it. He had never taken a life of a child, but he knew guys that had and it destroyed them forever. They turned to drugs, drinking and suicide. Yoder didn’t want that for Clay. He also didn’t like that Clay seemed to always be drunk or high when Stokes does something with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry man, that’s rough. I get why you would need to blow off some steam, but you normally do that with a drink. You’ve never done drugs. I’m not judging, you know I never would, I just don’t want you to lose everything by getting involved with drugs. What happened between you and Stokes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He came onto the bed and started to kiss my neck. We were already naked from being in the hot tub. He started touching me and I don’t know we just started to fool around. I gave him head and it felt good. I didn’t expect for anything crazy to happen, but we ended up having sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucked him?” Stokes asked, looking for clarification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, he was in me. Woke up the next morning and he was still in me. The thing is, I remember enjoying it. I remember I couldn’t stop moaning. The next morning I was in the shower and Stokes walked in with me. He said I didn’t have to try and label anything or try and figure out if I’m bi-sexual or anything. I kept thinking it was the drugs, it had to be the Molly that made everything feel so good. But then out of nowhere he kissed me and I liked it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think he’s right, you don’t need to try and label yourself as something. Sometimes sexuality is something you understand from a very young age. Sometimes it’s discovered at a time when you least expect it. What matters is if it feels good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is why I need you to kiss me. I need to know if it’s the drugs or if it’s just Stokes or if I am attracted to guys and I have no idea about it. I could go and pick up some guy in a bar, but I don’t want to put myself at risk of him trying to get more out of me. I trust you with my life and I know if I say stop, you’ll stop. I gotta know D.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoder wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but he also knew Clay. He needed answers, his mind didn’t work where he could leave a question alone. He needed to know the answers or his mind would constantly think about it. A kiss between friends could make things complicated, but they had been through war, so a kiss was simple enough. Yoder also didn’t like the idea of Clay being out there in some bar picking up a complete stranger. There was no telling what could happen to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but you get control. Pull away whenever you want. And for the record, I am only doing this because I don’t want to get a call from a hospital because you went out and picked the wrong guy to try and kiss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what makes you a good friend.” Clay said with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoder moved closer and Clay turned fully towards Yoder. This was awkward, but Clay was hoping he would at least get his answers from this. Clay let out a breath before he moved in and softly placed his lips against Yoder’s. A jolt of electricity shot through the both of them and Clay placed his lips harder against Yoder’s. Yoder easily kissed him back and he was surprised by the pleasure he was feeling from it. He had never looked at Clay in a sexual way before. Clay was straight, so there was no point in checking him out or allowing himself to feel anything. Yet the second their lips touched, it was fire. Clay moved his hand over and placed it on the bottom of Yoder’s jaw, deepening the kiss. Yoder did the same to Clay, all too happy to keep kissing him. When he felt Clay’s tongue against his lips, asking for permission, Yoder easily opened his mouth and welcomed Clay’s tongue. Yoder gave a soft moan as their tongues danced together. All too soon Clay had to pull back so they could catch their breaths. Neither pulled back far though, they stayed close and kept their hand on the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Clay said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Yoder easily agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that settles it, I’m bi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably stop.” Yoder said, but he made no move to move away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay pulled Yoder back in for a kiss and all control was gone on both parties. Yoder pulled Clay down as he laid back on the couch. Clay went between Yoder’s open legs and lined themselves up so their dicks pressed against each other. Yoder moved his hands down to Clay’s jeaned ass and pressed him hard against him. Clay rubbed his hips against Yoder’s, causing them both to moan as their hard ons rubbed against each other. They both started to thrust against each other, but feeling the other through the clothes was not enough for either of them. Yoder pulled back this time and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to feel you inside of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one sentence sent electricity all down Clay’s body. He had never wanted something so badly before in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom.” Was all Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moved back, but pulled Yoder in for a kiss as they got up off the couch. Clay led Yoder down the hallway to his bedroom as they continued to kiss. Yoder and Clay broke the kiss long enough to pull each other’s shirts off, before their mouths were back on each other. Both moved their hands down to the other’s belt and they started to open the other’s jeans. The very second they could their hand went down the other’s front, grabbing onto the other’s hard on. Both moaned at the skin on skin contact just as they entered Clay’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Clean version is available on my Fanfiction.net account)</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second they arrived in Clay’s bedroom the rest of their clothing was removed. Once naked Yoder instantly dropped to his knees and gave Clay’s hard cock a lick along his tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, your big.” Yoder moaned, before he took Clay into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a moan as Yoder took him down to his base. Clay placed his hand in Yoder’s hair as Yoder went to town on his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck D.” Clay moaned as he looked down and watched as Yoder sucked his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay could not believe how amazing this all felt. He knew it felt good when he was high, but it had never felt this good. Yoder’s mouth felt like heaven and he knew he needed to get Yoder off his cock before he came. He wanted to be inside of Yoder when he came. Clay gently pulled Yoder’s head off as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoder got up and Clay pulled him in for a kiss, as he backed him up to the bed. Yoder got down onto the bed and Clay finally pulled back. He reached over to grab the lube from his bedside dresser drawer. Clay then began to kiss his way down Yoder’s body until he reached his cock. Clay looked back at Yoder as he ran his tongue along his shaft, causing Yoder to moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay smirked before he took Yoder’s tip into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Yoder to moan. Yoder watched as Clay easily took him all the way down to his base. Clay moaned as Yoder’s cock slid along his tongue. Yoder ran his hand through Clay’s hair and kept it there. He couldn’t believe how amazing Clay was, especially because he had only done this twice before. The man was a genius. Clay continued to work Yoder’s cock as he got some lube on three of his fingers. He inserted his index finger slowly into Yoder’s ass. Clay worked his finger in and out of Yoder and once he felt like Yoder was ready, he added his second finger and began to stretch Yoder out. Yoder couldn’t stop moaning as he started to wiggle his hips to get more of Clay’s fingers inside of him. Clay added his third finger and started to look for Yoder’s sweet spot, that one place that would make him scream. The second his fingers ran over it, Yoder gave a loud moan as he thrusted his hips up, pushing his cock even deeper into Clay’s mouth. Clay moaned and continued to rub circles over Yoder’s sweet spot as he sucked on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me cum.” Yoder warned, but Clay just moaned as he worked his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a moment later when Yoder’s hips snapped up and he gave a long moan as he came. Clay moaned as Yoder’s sweet taste flooded his mouth. He easily swallowed what Yoder had to give him. Once Yoder stopped pulsing, Clay removed his fingers and pulled off of Yoder’s cock. Yoder instantly pulled Clay in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and Yoder instantly had his tongue in Clay’s mouth. Both moaned as their tongues danced. Clay placed himself between Yoder’s legs and moved so Yoder was laying back down as they continued to kiss. Yoder pulled back after a moment and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m clean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. You sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you, all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoder picked up the lube as Clay pressed his lips against his once again. Yoder placed some lube on his hand and went and started to slick Clay’s cock up. At the contact Clay hissed at how sensitive his cock was. Once he was ready Yoder guided Clay’s cock down to his hole. Clay pulled back from the kiss and moved his hand to his cock. Yoder angled his hips up and Clay placed his hands on the back of Yoder’s thighs to lift his hips up more. He then placed his cock against Yoder’s hole and slowly pushed his tip in. As he pushed in Clay could not believe how tight Yoder’s ass was. It felt amazing. Inch by inch he slowly pushed in, watching as his cock disappeared into Yoder’s ass until he was balls deep inside of him. Yoder wrapped his legs around Clay’s hips as Clay placed his forehead against Yoder’s as he tried to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, you feel fucking amazing.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck so do you, so big, so fucking big. I’m good move.” Yoder moaned, as he needed to feel Clay’s cock pounding into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out almost all of the way before he slammed back in, causing them both to moan. Clay went slow at first, but once he felt Yoder truly start to adjust to his size, he didn’t hold back. Yoder’s hands went to Clay’s back and his nails dug into his skin as Clay snapped his hips hard and fast, pushing all of his cock deep inside of him. Clay angled his hips, looking for that sweet spot, he knew he hit it when Yoder let out a scream of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes.” Yoder moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moved his hand over to Yoder’s hard cock. He started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Both of them were a moaning mess. They couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. Clay never wanted this to end. He couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. He never thought sex could ever feel this good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m close.” Yoder moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I want to feel you cum. Cum for me.” Clay moaned, as he picked up his pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoder’s legs were shaking from the pleasure coursing through him. After a few more thrusts Yoder gave a deep moan,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay.” Yoder called out as he came hard once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tightening of Yoder’s walls around his cock was enough to push Clay over the edge. He snapped his hips forward, going as deep as he could as he came hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dave!” Clay yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoder moaned as the heat from Clay’s cum hit his inner walls. He felt Clay pulse as more of his cum shot out of him. He loved the feeling and he needed this to happen again. Yoder’s legs fell from Clay’s hips and Clay went in and started to lightly kiss Yoder. They were both out of breath, but neither of them were ready to not be connected to the other. Clay brought his hand up to the side of Yoder’s face as he continued to slow kiss him. Their tongues danced with each other and they both enjoyed the feeling of being connected. They continued to kiss for a good thirty minutes and Yoder could feel Clay’s cock getting hard once again inside of him. Yoder surprised Clay as he wrapped his legs around Clay’s hips and flipped them, doing so without Clay slipping out from his ass. Once Clay was on his back, he smiled at Yoder, as Yoder was straddling his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m nowhere near done with you.” Yoder said, as he started to slowly move up and down on Clay’s hard cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes.” Clay moaned as he moved his hands to Yoder’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men were not looking to make this a short night. If this never happened again they were going to make sure they savored every single moment of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter is done yay! This one is shorter, but the next two will be longer ones. We got the tour coming up and next chapter will feature a joint operation with Delta and Bravo!! </p><p>Review they keep me going and make me feel all tingly. I'm a review whore ok, I can't help it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Clay found himself within Delta’s war room waiting to receive their new mission. Commander Boden and Mandy were both already here, but they had yet to get started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are we waiting for?” Sanders asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to go on this operation with a second team. We are just waiting for them, they only found out a few minutes ago.” Commander Boden explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anymore could be said the door to the room opened and in walked the one team Clay did not expect to see, Bravo. Instantly you could feel the tension in the room kick up a hundred percent. Delta didn’t like Bravo and Bravo did not like Delta. Clay couldn’t help but think the Upper Brass were idiots for putting the two of them together. Commander Blackburn walked in and immediately went to the front of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before anyone starts anything, we are well aware that neither team is happy the other team is here. But the Upper Brass is putting you both together because this operation is to detain a high valued target. Bravo is going in as backup to Delta, Delta has control of the operation and strategy.” Commander Blackburn started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if Bravo can’t follow Delta’s lead, you won’t be going. I am not going to risk any of my men’s lives or this mission failing. Anyone tries anything or goes against the plan, you will be punished accordingly. I have no problem court martialing any of you.” Commander Boden added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have assured Commander Boden that Bravo will be team players. Especially because this operation relies heavily on Clay’s language skills.” Commander Blackburn said. He was hoping the guys would play nice if it meant keeping Clay safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll play nice.” Jason said on their behalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to Boasan Liberia to capture Zane Amare. He has connections to the leader of the rebel organization within Africa. If we can capture him and flip him, we can help shut down the rebel organization terrorising the country.” Mandy explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we know where he is?” Maddoc asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is held up in this compound.” Mandy started as she put it up on the screen before she continued. “Intel has him well guarded, our last count was thirty armed combatants. We need two teams to hit the compound and extract Amare. He only speaks Mende so we will need to rely on Spenser’s translating skills for the interrogation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ll helo in and walk the rest of the way to the compound. Bravo will breach from the back, we’ll breach from the front and meet in the middle. We’ll grab Amare and then head to exfil.” Maddoc easily said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re wheels up in thirty.” Commander Boden said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, get geared up.” Maddoc ordered, as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in Delta got up, including Clay and headed out. Jason wanted to talk with him, but he knew it was a bad idea to get Clay upset when he had to translate very heavily on an operation. Once every Delta member and their Commander left, Sonny spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s his whole plan? We just breach and hope for the best?” Ray said, not impressed by this at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this won’t be easy, but we will have to make it work. We cannot risk sending Clay with them on this operation with another team as backup. Clay grew up in that area, someone could recognize him and that will put an even bigger target on his back. If Clay can’t translate for the interrogation we will lose our chances of ending this faction.” Blackburn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, we’ll make it work. We have control of the breach in the back, we’ll prepare and make sure we are ready for whatever is on the other side of the door. It’s not ideal, but we will make it work and be prepared for anything that could go wrong.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew none of the guys were happy, he wasn’t happy either, but this was the situation they were in. There was no point in bitching and moaning about it, they just had to do it and hope it all worked out. This wouldn’t be the first time they had to go in without being in control, it worked those times and they would make sure it worked this time around. The guys all made their way to their cage room to grab their gear and get ready. Once they were on the plane they saw that Delta was already here and getting their things set up. Cerberus immediately ran over to Clay and Clay gave him a pet as he worked on getting his hammock set up. Cerberus stayed with Clay and followed him all around the plane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least he still likes one of us.” Sonny grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay or Cerb?” Ray countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus had not been happy with any of them since Clay had left the team. It was like the dog knew they had hurt his favorite human and he was making sure they knew it. He would often growl when one of them would try to pet him. The only one he would tolerate right now was Brock. He hadn’t changed in the field and for that they were thankful for, but outside of it, they were feeling iced out by the pup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touché.” Sonny commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys went about getting themselves ready and once take off had finished Clay got into his hammock with Cerberus curling up with him in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been five days, five very long days. When they landed they were all expecting to hit the compound that night but it didn’t work out that way. They weren’t sure if their target was actually on the compound. Intel said yes, but so far they had no visual confirmation of it either through ISR or in person. Hence the reason why they had been spending the past five days surrounding the compound hidden trying to get eyes on Amare. Something that Bravo was not happy about, but it was Maddoc’s idea so they had no choice but to go with it. Normally they would have been staying in their hanger waiting for Davis to get confirmation and then they would head out. But Maddoc seemed to prefer to be right on target ready to move in at a moment’s notice, even if it meant them being in a hot zone during the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay was having a hard time with the memories of being back in his hometown. It still smelt the same and that was triggering some very painful memories. Clay was doing his best to keep his mind focused on the situation in front of him. It was getting harder though, as he was exhausted. None of them had been able to rack out because apparently Maddoc doesn’t believe in it. He had already taken three packets of caffeine pills over the past five days. Clay knew the guys on Bravo would be rotating sleep and they would be assuming they were as well. Stokes made his way over to Clay, who was standing behind a tree, and he went and stood behind him. Stokes leaned in and kissed the back of Clay’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got something for you Pretty Boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel it.” Clay said, as Stokes pressed against his back and Clay could feel his dick through his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant a pick me up, but if you want me to fuck you against this tree I got no problems with it.” Stokes said, as he kissed along Clay’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re on an operation. Now’s not the time for that.” Clay said, making sure he kept his focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I agree. I came with this gift for you.” Stokes said, as he held up a small baggie with cocaine in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t be getting high right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not getting high, I did one line and now you need to be doing one. Maddoc has us all doing it to keep us awake. Can’t keep taking caffeine pills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay grabbed the baggie and removed his glove. He poured some cocaine along his hand from his wrist to his thumb. He then snorted it in one go. Clay knew it would work to give him a boost of energy and hopefully soon they would have a green light to hit the compound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day, I want to watch you snort some coke off my hard cock, and then listen to you moan as I fuck your throat.” Stokes said as he moved closer to Clay’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes smashed his lips against Clay’s and quickly dominated the kiss. Stokes pushed Clay against the tree and shoved his tongue deep inside of Clay’s mouth. The kiss was rough and hard, it was made so Stokes could completely dominate him. All too soon Stokes was pulling back, leaving Clay breathing heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna need to play again soon. I can’t stop thinking about your tight ass. I want to watch my cock go down your throat.” Stokes moaned at just the thought of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Clay could respond their radio came to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got a possible on our target. All call signs move into position to commence operation.” Maddoc said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bout time. Let’s go Pretty Boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moved with Stokes as they joined the rest of Delta and started to make the short journey down to the compound. Once there they all got into their positions, each member would be searching a different part of the compound inside on Delta. Clay knew that was not how it would normally be done, but again, he wasn’t in the position to argue. Roth blew the door and they started to head in. Clay went off to the right of the compound and started to search through it, taking out combatants as he went. He went through a door and saw that it was another part of the compound that they hadn’t seen outside. It was a basement of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta Six to Delta One.” Clay said, as he stood at the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He received nothing back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta Six to any Delta element.” Clay tried, but again he got nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moved back from the basement entrance and tried again. “Delta Six, can anyone hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you Clay.” Ray said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta Six to Delta elements, can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When nothing was responded Ray spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they can hear you. The coms must be spotty. Bravo One, do you copy this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I copy. HAVOC, make note that comms are spotty, we’ve lost contact with Delta minus Delta Six.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy Bravo One. Delta Six, is everything alright?” Blackburn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a basement entrance, right side of the compound about a hundred yards of the front entrance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy Delta Six. Breach the entrance, I’ll send Delta Four as backup.” Commander Boden ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy Commander.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, someone on bravo can go and back him up.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bravo has their own section to clear. Move forward Delta Six.” Commander Boden ordered and his tone told the guys he was not happy with Jason’s input.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way into the basement, being careful to clear it as he had no idea who could be down here. He had only made it three steps before he heard someone behind him. He quickly turned around, but it was too late. The combatant punched Clay hard across the face before pushing him down the long flight of metal and concrete stairs. Clay rolled and tumbled down the stairs, in the process his helmet fell off and he landed on the flood banging the front of his head against the ground. Clay fought to get his eyes to work. The room was blurry and he knew it was from his head wound. Clay could make out the voices of multiple men as they spoke in Mende, but he wasn’t able to get the words to compute into his mind. Before Clay was ready he was being kicked in the back. Clay knew he had to fight back. He rolled over ready to get up, only to discover there were ten guys above him, and all of them were kicked and punching him. Clay did his best to get up, but one man moved in and wrapped his big beefy hands around his throat. Clay moved his hand up to his vest and hit the button on his vest that would send an emergency signal to HAVOC letting them know he was in danger. All he had to do was hold on long enough for someone to come and help him.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beeping alert in HAVOC caused Davis to look at her screen. She saw that it was Clay’s beacon alerting that he was in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAVOC to all Delta and Bravo elements. Clay’s beacon has been activated. Clay is in trouble. I repeat Clay is in trouble.” Davis instantly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It alerted Mandy, Blackburn and Commander Boden, all three moved over to her to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bravo One, copy HAVOC moving to Clay’s position.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta moving.” Maddoc said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray was the closest with Brock, the two of them ran towards where Clay’s last known location was. The second they reached the basement, Brock let Cerberus go so he could find Clay. The second they came through that door they saw ten combatants on Clay, one of which was strangling him. Ray instantly had his gun up and fired, taking out the man that was struggling Clay. Cerberus already had the arm of one man and Brock started to shoot as well as he made his way down the stairs. The rest of the guys started to enter the basement and they helped to eliminate the remaining combatants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay stay down.” Trent instantly said, as he went over to Clay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me Trent.” Jason instantly said just as the rest of Delta showed up,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sanders, check him over.” Maddoc ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanders instantly headed over to Clay as Trent spoke. “He’s got strangulation marks on his neck, head wound that is bleeding heavily.” Trent started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My guys got it. Bravo, start checking the area and make sure we don’t have any more surprises.” Maddoc ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna try that again.” Sonny snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a Delta op, Bravo is here as back up and considering it’s not a member of Bravo on the ground, you all are in the way. So do as you are ordered or I’ll have you court martialed for insubordination.” Maddoc said pissed off that he was having to deal with this shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Son, let’s make sure it’s safe here.” Ray said, trying to cool the situation down. It wasn’t going to be doing anyone any good if they got into a fight right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in Bravo headed back to secure the immediate area. Jason stayed with Clay to see what his condition was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sanders, he good?” Maddoc asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Banged up and a bit bloody, but nothing feels broken, neck and spine are clean. You with me Spenser?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Clay said, but his voice was thick with pain from the strangulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened Delta Six?” Maddoc demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. One second I’m alone and the next someone is behind me. They came out of nowhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People don’t just appear.” Keith said, as he looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These places always have tunnels hidden all over the place.” Roth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He good to keep going?” Maddoc asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s good.” Sanders said, as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held a hand out and Clay took it. He stood up and the room spun for a second but he was able to push through it. The rest of Bravo came over as Ray spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay, you ok kid?” Sonny asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amare wasn’t upstairs, chances are he’s down here. Let’s go.” Maddoc said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all headed down the hallways and searched each room. It was a good hour later when they had finished searching the compound, but Amare wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta One to HAVOC. No jackpot, Amare isn’t here. We’re heading to exfil.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddoc wasn’t impressed, none of them were, but there was no point waiting around here any longer. They all made the journey out of the compound and off to the helo to get back to the hangar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teams arrived back at their hangar and Maddoc spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sanders, take Delta Six and get him checked over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanders gave a nod and Clay followed him over to a table so he could be checked over properly this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can check him over.” Trent said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My team has a medic.” Maddoc dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trent was not happy about not being able to look Clay over. He wanted to make sure he was ok with his own eyes and his own skill. Sanders was a lower ranked medic, only being a level four compared to his level eight. None of the guys were happy about it being Sanders that was looking over Clay. He looked terrible. He already had bruising all around his neck and the guys all knew he would be covered in bruising on his torso, despite having his plate on to protect his ribs. There was blood still going down the side of his face from the head wound he sustained when he went down the flight of stairs. None of the guys were happy with how this raid went down. It should never have happened. Jason knew for a fact that Clay would have had a better plan in his head, but he wasn't allowed to voice it. It was ridiculous that Maddoc had an asset and he wasn’t properly utilizing it. Clay’s mind, his strategies were a huge asset that could have turned this operation around. Yes, their target still wouldn’t have been at the compound, but Clay wouldn’t have been jumped because there wasn’t someone with him. Maddoc should never have sent him on his own, there was a reason there was a two guy minimum rule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason went over to Maddoc, who wasn’t even by Clay to see how his guy was doing, something else that pissed Jason off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell were you thinking?” Jason demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Maddoc said, not impressed that Jason felt the need to come over to him about his operation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your strategy was bullshit and you know it. You can’t just storm into a place and think nothing is going to go wrong. You can’t send your guys on their own to clear a compound with at least thirty combatants in it. How stupid can you be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My strategy would have worked perfectly, if you and your men had followed it.” Maddoc challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t send my guys solo, no one does. The only time someone is if your sniper is on overwatch and they are a safe distance away from danger. You don’t just send your guys in alone on a compound that is full of hostiles. How stupid can you really be Maddoc? You got a huge asset in Clay’s ability where strategies are concerned, and yet you don’t utilize it? He would have seen thirty different ways to clear it that would have prevented someone being hurt. You went out of your way to play dirty to get him and then once you do, you don’t even use him to your advantage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Jason wanted was for Clay to be used like some tool, but if it got him in a safer place he would use that to his advantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How I use my team is at my discretion. It doesn’t concern you Hayes.” Maddoc said, before he walked away and towards Sander and Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Maddoc asked, keeping his voice professional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys had all gathered closer to hear what Sanders had found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No concussion, neck and back are fine. Five bruised ribs, lots of bruising, his throat is fine it’s just bruising.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He good to go?” Maddoc asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine. I’ll wrap his ribs for added protection.” Sanders said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not fine. He can’t be operating with bruised ribs like that. Not to mention he should be on concussion protocol from the blow to his head. He doesn’t have signs of a concussion now, but that doesn’t mean one won’t develop.” Trent instantly argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if one does I’ll deal with it. For now he’s good.” Sanders said, not happy for Trent’s input.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found him.” Davis said, as she came over with Mandy, Commander Boden and Blackburn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Maddoc asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A secondary compound that is used by the rebel organization to keep high valued assets secured.” Mandy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we have confirmation that he is there?” Maddoc asked, he wasn’t too happy that the intel had been wrong last time. He didn’t like doing things unnecessarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intel is confirmed. We have a visual on him from ISR. We don’t know how long he will be there for. Word will spread that American soldiers hit their compound and they will hide everyone.” Mandy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll hit it now.” Maddoc easily said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa what?” Ray said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know when we’ll get the chance to grab him and I do not have mission failures. We know he’s there, so we’re going to get him.” Maddoc said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys on Delta started to get ready. Sanders started to grab what he would need for Clay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you the ISR images so you can see the compound.” Mandy said, as she headed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t actually be this stupid. None of us had any real sleep in five days, we’re all burnt out. We should be having HAVOC keeping an eye on the compound and the rest of us getting some sleep. If movement starts then we can move in.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been going nonstop since they landed all because Maddoc didn’t want to take the time to properly plan. The result was them spending days outside watching a compound and then raiding it only to get no jackpot and Clay injured. Once again Maddoc was going half-cocked into a situation they knew nothing about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to go that’s your choice, but my team is going. We roll out in ten minutes.” Maddoc ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure you have what you need.” Commander Boden said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blackburn looked at Jason before he turned with Davis to go after Commander Boden. He was hoping he would be able to talk some sense into him so he could talk sense into Maddoc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sanders, he good to go?” Maddoc asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Trent instantly answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine. I just gotta wrap his ribs real quick to give him some padding.” Sanders answered, as he started to get Clay ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can’t be in the field injured like this.” Trent argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My medic says he can be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s injured. He needs to be resting. Not to mention he hasn’t slept in almost five days.” Sonny argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, do you need to sit this one out Baby Hayes?” Maddoc asked Clay with a condescending tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Jason said, not impressed at all that Maddoc was mocking Clay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Sir, I’m good.” Clay said, confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Everyone take a packet and get ready. We roll out in five.” Maddoc ordered before he headed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys all gave a nod and once Clay was set Sanders left so Clay could get his shirt and gear on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay, you know how stupid it is for you to be operating injured.” Jason started, hoping he could get through to Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the first time. And I am really getting sick and tired of this mother henning bullshit you and everyone on Bravo does. You all act like I can’t do my job. Like I don’t have the same capabilities as you for whatever reason. But despite you having more years of service then I do, that doesn’t mean I am not just as skilled. I don’t need your protection. I don’t need you to coddle me or treat me like I am not just as skilled and capable of taking care of myself as the rest of you. I’m sick of it and I will not tolerate it any longer.” Clay said with an edge to his voice, before he turned to get the rest of his gear on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes walked over to Clay as he spoke. “You ok Pretty Boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know your ass is fine, but I was asking how you were feeling.” Stokes said with a playful wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes handed Clay a packet of caffeine pills as he spoke. “Good, we’re getting ready to load up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay opened the packet and took all four pills dry. Trent grabbed the packet and read what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caffeine pills. Spense, you shouldn’t be taking these. It’s dangerous to have too much caffeine in your system.” Trent said, worried now more than ever about Clay’s health.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all take em. It’s not a big deal. If you little bitches can’t handle it, that’s your problem. Let’s go Pretty boy.” Stokes said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes and Clay headed off to join the others, leaving Bravo pissed off where they stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t like that fucker or the way he seems to be flirting with Clay.” Sonny said, once they were alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just might be his personality.” Vic said, not really seeing the big deal. Clay was his own person and if he wanted to do what the rest of his team was, then so fucking what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t like it. Clay isn’t gay and that guy is calling him hot and winking at him, calling him Pretty Boy. That’s too far.” Sonny argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic just gave a shrug, he really didn’t understand why they were still so caught up with Clay. He obviously didn’t want anything to do with them, so let him go and move on. It made no sense to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m more worried about his health. He shouldn’t be going back out there injured and he shouldn’t be taking caffeine pills. It’s dangerous to be intaking more than a set dose of caffeine in a day. He knows that, he knows better than this.” Trent said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s obviously not thinking clearly.” Ray said, not pleased with this either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would like to stand here and gossip about this, what are we doing? We going or staying?” Full Metal asked, looking to get everyone back on track, because like it or not, Delta was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re all exhausted and running on fumes.” Ray pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, but we can’t just let them go out there on their own with a raid this big.” Brock pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get ready, we’ll do this and then get the hell home.” Jason ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like operating his men when they were this tired, but he also couldn’t let Delta go into another raid where they would be outnumbered. He couldn’t let Clay be out there with Delta watching his back, they had proven they didn’t truly care what happened to him. The guys weren’t happy about it, but they knew they couldn’t let Clay go in alone. They quickly grabbed their gear and made it out to the chopper in time to take off with Delta. They would need to come up with a plan to grab their guy and hopefully it wouldn’t result in someone else being hurt.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay went and sat down at the back of the plane on the cot set up for him. They had finally gotten their guy, he had gotten him in fact which made this operation all worth it. His whole body was sore, especially his ribs and his throat. This was the first time he had been strangled and he was hoping it would be the last. He still couldn’t believe he had been jumped, he should have seen it coming. He was not used to this type of planning, he really needed to figure it out before he got hurt again or killed. He would need to see the doc back on base before he could go home. Right now Clay just wanted to get some sleep, but it seemed like his mind wouldn’t turn off. Being with Yoder six nights ago had not helped him to understand why he was suddenly attracted to men. He could now say he was bi-sexual, but he was still confused. Plus he couldn’t get the image of that sixteen year old boy that he killed out of his head. It was easy when he was home and could do a line or three of cocaine, but he couldn’t while on mission. The result was an added exhaustion that he couldn’t shake. He needed sleep, but he couldn’t get his mind to just shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus came running over to him and jumped up on the cot on his right. Clay instantly moved his hand and started to pet him. He did miss Cerberus the most right now. He missed always having him around. It was hard being around Bravo on this operation. It was like going back home, only that home was a combination of shitty memories and good ones. It leaves you wishing you could go back, but you can’t because you know it wouldn’t be good for you. Clay wished he had brought a book, but the guys didn’t seem to like it when he read. He always heard little jokes about it and the teasing was annoying when he was trying to concentrate on the book. Clay had been focusing on his Russian course, but right now he was not in the mood to learn, he wanted to shut his brain off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A book was placed down on his right and Clay looked up to see Jason standing in front of him. All of the Delta guys were crashing, but Bravo seemed to be still awake. Clay saw them looking over at him, but Clay was too tired to be annoyed right now. Clay looked down at the book and saw it was the same book that Brian had given to him, only this one wasn’t destroyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We knew that book meant the most to you. We wanted to make sure you could still have it in your life.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Clay didn’t say anything, Jason turned and headed off, but Clay’s voice stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still pissed off at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Jason said, as he turned back around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I miss talking to my dad.” Clay said in a soft voice, as he looked up at Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so confused and the only person to ever be able to help him work through his confusion was Jason. He just always knew what to say to him to make the questions stop. Jason could see the hurt in Clay’s eyes. Something was going on with him, more than what had happened within the team. Jason spoke as he sat down on the cot facing Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always talk to me Sunshine. What’s going on? What’s causing all of that pain in your eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus whined and moved his head to rub against Clay, trying to offer what comfort he could. Clay continued to pet Cerberus as he spoke, keeping his eyes on Cerb rather than Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed a sixteen year old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason closed his eyes for a second at the pain that Clay would be going through. He had taken a life before that was under the age of eighteen, a fifteen year old that was being used as a soldier by a rebel faction. It was not something that anyone wanted to do, but when that person was shooting at you, trying to kill you and your brothers, your training kicks in and you fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were doing a raid on a drug cartel in Mexico. I didn’t even realise how young he was, all I saw was the AK47 pointed at us. Bullet tore through his chest, dead on impact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Sunshine. I never wanted you to feel that pain. I know it’s hard, I’ve been there, the only thing that helps is time. Unfortunately. Know though that what you did protected yourself and your teammates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep thinking it might not have happened if we had gone in differently. There was more than one entrance we could have breached from. If we had hit multiple entrances we could have prevented some deaths and we would have known there were more tangos in there than we had intel on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you breach? Walk me through it.” Jason said gently. He knew it would help Clay’s mind make peace with what happened if he could talk it all out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intel had our main targets in the main section of the warehouse. The area where the drugs were being cooked was in a separate room within the warehouse. Our objective was to take out the leaders within the cartel and then destroy the building. Maddoc’s strategy was to breach through the front door with explosive tags. We went in and started firing, that’s basically it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t worried about you guys getting blown up by the chemicals?” Jason asked. If they were making drugs on the premise they would have been around chemicals that could easily explode by a bullet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said it would be fine with where the chemicals and equipment were. They had done it plenty of times so I didn't question that. We got the targets and the mission was a success, but we were the only ones to walk away. Twenty-five dead, more than one of them were seventeen or sixteen. It just feels like the success of the mission is the only thing that matters and I get it, but shouldn’t we be focused in trying to prevent the death of people too? We might not have had to kill everyone if we had breached differently, we could have gotten some in cuffs and maybe flip them for more intel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Each team leader is different. Some focus on regulations like Beau, and others focus on mission success above all. I always try, and balance mission success with having the lowest number of casualties, it doesn’t always work out. Maddoc has always focused on the success of the mission. His strategies tend to be very simple and straightforward. I know he doesn’t like people voicing their opinions, especially if you are lower in rank, and I know you are used to that from being in Team Three. But, you aren’t in Team Three anymore. You are classified as a CIA asset, that is a huge advantage to any team that you are on, plus on top of that your shooting and language skills. You are in a position of power, you can go to any team’s commander and ask to be transferred to that team and you will be. Every team wants you. You don’t have to keep Delta, Delta has to keep you. They need you not the other way around. I would talk with Maddoc and tell him that you want in on strategy sessions, that you want a say and if it’s a no, tell him you’ll go to another team that will listen to you. Alpha will take you in a heartbeat and have you as Alpha Two. Every team will take you in a heartbeat. If Maddoc wants to keep you, he’s going to have to let you be yourself and use that to his advantage. You have that mental chess game going in your head, I’m sure there is a move you can make that will have Maddoc thinking it was all his idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod, Jason did have a valid point. Every team was still trying to get him. They would approach him when he was on the training grounds, in the lounge, even in Delta’s cage room. They all wanted his skills and the operations that came with him. He was in a position of power with Delta, something he should have realised himself. He might have if his mind hadn’t been so distracted by the boy he killed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to know that how we treated you on Bravo, the mother henning as you called it, it was not because we didn’t think you were capable. We know you are skilled, we know you are just as capable of doing this job as the rest of us. It was never about your skills or your age. You are my son, you are their kid brother and it kills us when you are hurt or sick. It tears our hearts out to see you hurt and know we can’t do anything to help make that better. But it’s not just you, we’re like that with everyone on the team that gets hurt. You’ve done it yourself. And yes, we are more protective of you, because you are the future of this team. You were the one set to take over, the future of Bravo and the Navy, we have to protect that. Adam did it with me, it drove me insane, and one day he cornered me and told me why they were overprotective of me and basically told me to get the fuck over it and suck it up, that it wasn’t going to change. I should have explained it to you. I should have made sure you understood that it was not a reflection of our confidence in your skills or capabilities. Just like I should have explained to you why we were icing you out. As your father, I should have sat you down and explained that we were issuing a punishment that was only about the professional side of our relationship and not personal. It would have happened with anyone on the team that did something wrong. Like we are doing with Sonny. I should have handled it better and explained it to you. I should have asked you what happened instead of assuming you let something slip by accident. I’m sorry, for all of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay could hear the regret in Jason’s voice. He could understand where Jason was coming from, he could, but that didn’t take away the hurt and anger. He wasn’t ready to forgive Jason for that yet. He wasn’t ready to forgive the guys yet. And he seriously doubted he would ever be able to forgive Sonny for what he had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ready to forgive you or the guys for it yet. One day, but I don’t know when that will be and it will never be the same. I thought I found a family, but it just turned out like all the others claiming to be a home.” Clay said, with a deep pain to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have all the time in the world that you need to reach forgiveness. We’ll never push for it. As for the family part, we’re still here for you, all of us. We will never give you up. I will never give you up. I’m always going to be your dad, through the good and the bad. You can always talk to me, you can always tell me anything. And you can always show up on my doorstep if you ever need help. You have a family, we’re still here and we’re not going anywhere. I don’t know what the first eighteen years of your life has been like. I would love to know, but I know I broke that level of trust with you and it takes time to build it up again, to earn it back. When you are ready to talk about it, I would really like to have that conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t talk about it, but every time you or someone says punishment, it feels like I can’t breathe.” Clay softly admitted and Jason could hear the pure raw pain in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you feel that way?” Jason asked, gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It brings up really painful memories. They come flooding in and it’s like I’m back there. The emotions all come back and it makes it hard to breathe.” Clay softly admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason had no idea that Clay had felt that way. He never wanted Clay to feel like he couldn’t breathe all because of something he said or had done. There was a lot more to Clay’s memory then Jason understood and that was not acceptable to him. He was going to have to do research and talk to someone that was a specialist for this type of thing. He needed to have a full understanding so he knew just what to do and say for Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have ever done or said something that made you feel that way, I’m so sorry Clay. I never meant to cause you harm and I promise it won’t happen again. I won’t bring it up, unless you do. I don’t really know or understand everything that you go through with your memory. I’m learning so I hope you will have some patiences with me as I learn how to properly communicate with you. How to properly support you with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically, I remember everything since I was three years old. Every second of it. Everything I have seen, heard, smelt or read is all stored in my head. It’s like everyday there is a box in my mind and each new day gets a new box. Each box holds every second of that day in it. The boxes are all neatly stored in order in my head. On the days where nothing major happens, good or bad, it gets dusty and becomes unimportant. But the boxes that hold the days where something bad happened, the contents can spill out whenever I hear a word that represents that box. Or a smell of something that I smelt that day. It could even be a section in a book that I was reading and if it is quoted it spills the box out. If one single box spills over, it’s not too bad, it can be managed and I can clean it up and put it back in. But from growing up lots of things trigger hundreds of boxes. When all of those boxes get spilled out, it makes it hard to focus. All I can see are those days flashing through my head. It makes it hard to breathe, to move, to do anything and it takes a long time to get those days back into their boxes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I understand that. That can’t be easy though. You have to be exhausted all the time trying to keep everything in place. To keep all of those boxes closed.” Jason said, as the reality was truly starting to sink in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some days. Today is one of those days.” Being back in Liberia had taken a lot out of him mentally and he just wanted to get some sleep and wake up back in America.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason hated seeing his son in pain like this. He wished he could take Clay into his arms and make it better, but he knew Clay wouldn’t be happy if he did that right now. They weren’t there yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I just need sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, why don’t you lie down and try, and sleep. You’re exhausted, you’ll probably fall asleep pretty quick. I’m sure Cerb will keep you company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus barked and wagged his tail. Clay looked down at Cerb and kissed his head, he had missed Cerberus. Clay gave a nod and Jason got up off the cot. Clay moved so he was laying down, Cerberus moved so he could curl up against Clay. Jason grabbed the folded blanket at the end of the bed and covered Clay. Clay curled up into Cerberus and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how well sleep would actually come to him, but he was hoping having Cerberus there would help him to fall asleep. He wanted to talk to Jason about being bi-sexual and hopefully he could help him figure it all out, but he was too exhausted right now. He was in pain and now his mind was being flooded with memories. He just needed to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason left Clay to sleep and went down to join the guys. He could see how anxious they all were, minus Vic as he didn’t know Clay. They were worried about Clay’s injuries, they were worried about him taking caffeine pills and Delta running him even when he was injured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He ok?” Trent asked, once Jason joined them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s tired and in more pain then he wants to let on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish he would let me look him over.” Trent said, and the guys could hear he wasn’t happy about not being the one to check Clay over. He had to let Sanders do it, someone he considered to be less skilled than him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to let you. He’s going to try and sleep. I think being back in Liberia is not helping things.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be hard on his mind. Even the smell in the air could trigger a memory.” Trent said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what he said.” Jason agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like there’s a lot in his mind. I can’t imagine how much of a toll it takes on him.” Sonny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot. Your mind isn’t designed to store that much within your memory box. It’s why eventually you forget things that happen, it’s to protect your mind from being overwhelmed. Clay doesn’t have that. His memories can be triggered with a single reminder and it doesn’t have to be anything major. He’s grown up with it, but even at times it would be exhausting when there are triggers coming at you in all directions. Like there would have been with being back in the country he grew up in.” Trent explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t get to talk about much of what happened between us all. But he did say when he is given a punishment or the word is spoken, it makes it hard to breathe.” Jason started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It triggers something.” Ray easily stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It triggers a lot. He wouldn’t talk about growing up, and honestly I don’t know if he ever will. But he did say that basically certain things or words can cause all of these memories to push themselves forward and when there are too many being remembered it makes it hard for him to breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So every time he’s had to run hills for doing something wrong, it would trigger all of those memories. We’re assholes.” Ray said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know anything about his childhood?” Full Metal asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, just that he grew up in Liberia, the languages that he speaks reflect that. He was in foster care at some point. I know from Adam that Clay was here with his grandparents on Ash’s side.” Jason answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was he in Africa?” Vic asked, not really caring but he felt like he should contribute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom died and Ash didn’t want to change his career or be a father.” Sonny answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did some research after Clay mentioned being in the foster homes. It’s not perfect, but I looked up articles from surviving foster children that were within Liberia during the same time Clay was. Some were more horrific than others, but all of them had a common theme of abuse and neglect. They all mentioned how there was almost no food, they were forced to eat literal garbage or moist dog food. One story talked about how their foster parents would eat rice and chicken and whatever they didn’t finish, they would throw it into the garbage and make the child dig it out to eat. There was no hot water, no electricity. They weren’t allowed toys or books. One said he didn’t speak that dialect and every time he didn’t understand or he would answer in the wrong dialect, they would whip him with a belt until he learned.” Trent said, sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck.” Full Metal said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was one article that I found, it was from a man who is five years older than Clay. He spoke about the worst foster home he was in when he was ten. The foster father had a hole dug with a wooden box that was six feet long in the ground. It was always covered with dirt. If you were to be punished, and the punishment could be because you broke a dish or you spilt some water. He said it was anything that could be perceived by the foster father as more work for him. Whether it was an accident or not, you were punished. If you were lucky it was a beating, but for those that weren’t lucky they were told to go out into the yard and dig up the dirt over the box. He said it was five feet in the ground and you were expected to do it on your own with your own bare hands, no shovel. He didn’t care what the weather was like, you were to do it. Afterwards you were to get into the box and another child would bury you. There was a timer in the box that was set to an hour and they were told that when the timer went off, they were out of air. Sometimes they would get to come out before it went off and sometimes he said the kids never came out. The next day there would be a new box in another spot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of the guys even knew what to say about that. To hear that there were people in the world being responsible for children would abuse them to that level. It wasn’t even abuse it was torture. It was torture the second that kid would have to dig up the hole knowing they would be in it. That they could be digging their own grave. And to be the kid that had to bury you alive and you die, it was disgusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some people in the world just need to be shot.” Sonny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some deserve a much slower death then that.” Full Metal said, pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Within the article he talked about another boy there. He was American with blonde hair and blue eyes and was only six. He didn’t speak the language, but this man taught him. The boy was only there for six months before he was bought by another foster family because he could speak english. The man said though within those six months, he had to dig up the kid twenty-two times, eight of them he had to give him CPR.” Trent added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think it was Clay?” Ray asked, too scared of what the answer would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I was able to find another article about an attack on a missionary just days before that American boy arrived at the foster home; assuming the dates are right. The article about the attack spoke about how a rebel faction attacked the compound and killed everyone, including the head doctor and nurse whose last name was Spenser. It went on to say they left behind their six year old grandson who was at school during the time of the attack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Sonny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’s got a lot of demons living in his head. No wonder he has a hard time with punishments or even just hearing the word.” Ray said, sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we would have caused all of those demons to come out.” Brock said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Sonny asked, feeling completely lost at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We give him time and space. He has to come to us. Until then we let him have all the time and space he needs, it’s all we can do.” Jason answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t happy about this any more than the guys were. To hear that there was a real possibility that Clay had been buried alive multiple times when he was a small child was gut wrenching. He wanted to go back over to him and pull him into a hug and never let him go. He couldn’t though, he had to let Clay come to him. It was the only way this was going to work. Clay wasn’t in his team, he wasn’t his teammate. All he could be was his father and that made the relationship different now. He had to wait for when Clay was ready to talk, just like he does with Emma. Jason was really hoping that Clay would come to him before it was too late. The very last thing he wanted was for Clay to self-destruct and risk losing not only his career, but his life. He just hoped when Clay reached out it wouldn’t be too late.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, next chapter is Clay’s first tour. I don’t like writing battle scenes or raids, so I will be focusing on Clay’s thoughts and feelings throughout his first tour. You will still get to know what is going on, but from his thoughts of it afterward.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clay walked into his place a week before they were set to spin up for tour. This would be his first tour with Delta and Clay was not sure what to expect by any of it. He knew they would be going into the Valley, a place that was literally called Hell on Earth. He knew it was going to be hard, possibly the hardest tour he had ever done, but this was his team and he was going to get through it and adapt. Stokes did say that they could pack their own booze and drugs for the tour. On base, the rules were more relaxed and the rooms were two beds each. Clay had a feeling that him and Stokes would be shacking up for the tour, something that Clay didn't mind at all. Plus it would be a great distraction should he need it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Clay walked into his house he knew something wasn't right. He snapped his eyes to the right where the living room was and there were three men dressed in suits sitting on his furniture. On the coffee table were the stacks of money he had from the drug raids as well as the cocaine bricks that he had. Clay had no idea who these guys were, but they looked official and Clay was already trying to figure out how he could lie about the stash and pin it on Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” Clay demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Special Warfare Officer Spenser, my name is Agent Brooks, this is Agent Samson and Agent Gibbs. We are with the CIA. We need to have a chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Regarding?” Clay said, still not easing up at all. They clearly found his stash so there was still a high possibility of being arrested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems we have a lot to talk about.” Agent Samson started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found this in the back of your closet and let’s not insult anyone’s intelligence by you telling us it belongs to your father. We know you have been living here rent free while working for him. We also know that the logos on the cocaine bricks match the logos on the drugs that were supposed to be destroyed on various cartel operations.” Agent Gibbs added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet I’m not being arrested. So what do you want?” Clay asked. It was clear they wanted something or he would be in cuffs right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat, we need to chat about your future.” Agent Brooks said, with a nod towards the empty chair in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay wasn’t in a position to argue so he went and sat down in the chair keeping his eyes on Agent Brooks, he seemed to be the one in charge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a classic case of a good kid getting mixed up with the wrong crowd. We know everything that happened to you in your entire life. That’s part of our job. It’s all classified, because the CIA made it classified when you became a Seal. You came from nothing, you went through hell and now you are a Tier One operator. You are well respected and everyone we speak with all say the same thing, that you are the future to the Navy. We also know what happened between you and the other members of Bravo and other teams. We know about your apartment and about this place. So let’s not lie to each other, I would hate to have to go watch you piss in a cup just to get you to be honest.” Agent Brooks started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You be cards up, I’ll be cards up.” Clay easily agreed. There was no point in denying anything, they already knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. We know Delta is dirty, we’ve known for awhile. But it’s not just Delta, it’s also their support staff, Commander Boden and Agent Marks, their previous CIA handler. We also know that they have someone in the Upper Brass, a General or an Admiral that is also dirty and getting a cut of the money that is being stolen. We don’t know who and we have yet been able to get solid proof to all of this.” Agent Brooks continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just taking money and drugs from dead cartels. They are also going on unsanctioned missions while on tour. The Valley is full of terrorists, but also different stash houses for terrorist cells all over Afghanistan. Every time Delta goes on tour there, those stash houses get hit and the money is stolen and the tangos within the houses are killed. Women and children as well if they are present. It’s always covered up by someone in the Upper Brass or they make an excuse as to why that was connected to an operation they were given.” Agent Samson added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Marks has been able to get placed back on Delta and Agent Ellis is being moved back to Bravo. Agent Marks will be starting tomorrow and they will be hitting more places on tour. We will eventually get enough proof to take everyone down, you can either go down with them or you can be the one to help take them down.” Agent Gibbs said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do?” Clay asked. He wasn’t going to be going down with Delta. He was not going to lose everything. His career was the only thing he had right now, there was no way in hell he was going to lose it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep doing what you are doing. Keep going on the missions, keep taking the money and the drugs. Keep doing exactly what you are told. Be just one of the guys and show them that you can be trusted with everything. You record everything though, whether that is with a notebook or a laptop. With your mind you’ll be able to remember the smallest detail. You write it all down. Every single operation you go on. Everytime money or drugs are taken, how much, from where, who got what, every little thing. You keep track of it all and you keep doing it until you get something we can use to take them all down, including whoever is in the Upper Brass that is connected to them as well as Agent Marks. You get us that, then we’ll give you complete immunity. You can keep all of the cash and drugs that you take and at the end you can pick what team you would like to be on. It’s all right here in writing and signed by the Director of the CIA.” Agent Brooks said, as he handed Clay the paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay took the paperwork and started to read it over. It was very detailed and made sure to cover all bases. It was right there in black and white, if he agreed to this he would have complete immunity and he would be free to go on to another team when this was over and done with. Clay knew it wouldn’t be simple. He would have to do whatever he was told to earn their complete trust. He would have to follow Maddoc’s lead and be one of the guys. It wouldn’t be easy, there was no telling what he would have to do. He had immunity to do whatever it was that he needed to do, but that didn’t make it any easier. Clay knew the only reason he was being given full immunity was because it was involving a Tier One team, a CIA Agent and someone within the Upper Brass. They were too dangerous to be allowing them to do whatever they wished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming if I don’t get everyone this will be annulled.” Clay stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct, it’s all of nothing. Someone with your skills and potential, I am confident you will be able to accomplish this. There is also no time limit as long as we are seeing results. You will report directly to me every month with updates on what you have been able to record and any progress on who the traitor within the Upper Brass is. You make this happen and we will protect you. No one will ever know about the money or the drugs that you take.” Agent Brooks said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fair deal, one Clay couldn’t really turn down. If he said no, they would arrest him right here and now, Clay was certain of that. He knew it was going to be tough and tricky, but he would make it work and make it happen. Especially when he could still keep taking the money to pay off his debt and the cocaine would allow his mind to shut off so he could truly focus all of his energy on shutting Delta down. Clay picked up the pen and signed the paperwork before he handed it over to Agent Brooks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart move kid.” Agent Samson said, pleased with Clay’s decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in touch with you while you are on tour. Remember, just do everything they say and earn their trust. You need to get close to Maddoc, that will get you close to Commander Boden and whoever else is involved.” Agent Brooks said, as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get what you need.” Clay promised, there was no other choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three Agents headed out of Clay’s house and Clay sat there trying to get his mind wrapped around what had happened just now. He never expected things to be turning this way. He never expected any of this. He would get to the bottom of what was happening with Delta though; his career depending on it. Clay got up and grabbed the money and drugs and headed back into the bedroom to put them back away. He also grabbed a notebook and a pen before heading back out into the living room. Clay placed the items down on the coffee table before he went over to the kitchen and opened the one cupboard. He grabbed the plate with the cocaine on it and placed it down on the counter. He took a couple of lines to clear his head before he went back over to the couch and got to work on writing down everything that had happened so far with Delta.     </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Clean Version Of The Tour Can Be Found On My Fanfiction Account)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way through the base in the Valley. They had just landed and they needed to get set up before they would be off on a mission. From what they had told Clay, they would have an operation almost every day being out here. Clay now knew that some of those operations wouldn’t be sanctioned by the military. He had everything he needed though to be able to record what happens out here. Agent Marks had returned a week ago like Agent Brooks had said. Everyone seemed to be happy to have him back and Mandy gone. Clay figured Mandy was happy to be back on Bravo. Clay had no idea what was going to be happening on this tour, but he was trying to do his best to be prepared for whatever could be coming his way. The base itself looked like a normal military base, not that Clay expected anything different. The sounds of gunfire surrounding the base were different. They weren’t close enough to be a danger, but they were close enough to be heard. It was something that he would need to get used to hearing constantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way into the dormitory area. Clay found an empty room so he went in and saw a desk and two single beds. Clay placed his bag down on the bed furthest from the window. He looked up when he heard the door being closed. Stokes had walked in and spoke as he placed his own bag down on the other bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there roomie. What do you think so far?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s noisy, but I like not having to sleep with five other people in a room.” That really was a benefit to Clay. Not being stuck in a room with a bunch of other guys was a huge bonus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to the noise. It becomes background noise pretty quick. And it is nice to not have to share. And this time around my roommate is way hotter than last time.” Stokes said with a sexy smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Clay started, as he sat down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always ask me anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we’ve been doing with the cartels, taking the money and the drugs, do we get to keep doing that here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know?” Stokes challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I like the money. I got a hundred grand in debt plus another hundred grand in destroyed property most of which are expensive literature. Plus I’d like to have a truck that isn’t a piece of shit again. I never thought I would ever take money from an operation, but I’m finding that I like it. It’s exhilarating to know that I can pull one over on the military. I mean, the money is set to be burned anyways, no one knows that we have it. It’s gotten fun and exciting.” Clay said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes gave Clay a big smile. “See I knew you would be just like us. It’s fucking thrilling to go into a stash house of a cartel or a terrorist and take their stash. It makes you feel all tingly, I fucking love it. And ya we’ll have a shit load of opportunities to grab some cash. It’s why we have the extra duffle bags, we’ll store it in em and hide em away. Last tour we had over three million when we got on the plane. Took home over two hundred grand each.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two hundred grand times six would give you one point eight million. Where did the other one point two go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay couldn’t believe how much money they were stealing on tour. What was also crazy was knowing that these cells just create new stash houses so the money is never dried up. They just take the loss and move on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nine of us in total. We all get equal shares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, well six on the team, I’m assuming the other two would be Boden and Agent Marks. Makes sense why he would want to be back on the team. But who’s number nine?” Clay asked, he was hoping Stokes would open up about who in the Upper Brass they were working with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about them, but number nine only Maddoc and Boden knows. If you don’t want to get a bullet in the back of your pretty head by one of the guys, I would highly suggest you lose interest in number nine.” Stokes warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. I don’t care either way. As long as I get my cut, I’m good with not knowing. In fact it would be better that way anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay knew it was going to be next to impossible to get the intel he needed if no one would talk about who this mystery ninth person was. It was sounding like he would need to be Delta One before he learnt anything, and he didn’t have that amount of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you are smart and sexy.” Stokes said with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay just smirked as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna hit the shower before we get spun up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tease.” Stokes joked, as Clay grabbed a change of clothes and headed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay had no idea what was going to be happening on this tour, but he was hoping to at least get a shower in before the insanity began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way into the shower room and was pleased to see that it was empty. He placed his things down on a bench and made his way into one of the stalls. The shower stalls here were just like the other bases. It was a tile rectangle that had a half wall in the front. It was tall enough to cover your private areas, but from the hips up everyone could see you. There was no curtain or anything you could use to hide yourself in. Clay got the hot water going and once it was warm he stripped and stood under the water. His mind was running around in circles. The conversation he had with the Agents was still fresh in his mind. He had no idea how he was going to be getting the information that he needed and it seemed like it was going to be very hard. Clay started to wash his hair and body and once he was done the door to the room was opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay looked over at the sound of a whistle and saw Stokes coming into the bathroom. Clay didn’t pay him much attention as Stokes stripped, he figured he was going to shower as well. He was about to get out when Stokes pressed up against him. Clay went to move away as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? We’re on base, someone could walk in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s part of the fun.” Stokes said, as he turned Clay around quickly. Clay had to put his hands up on the wall to stop his head from hitting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes kicked Clay’s leg apart as he bent down. He grabbed Clay’s ass and spread his cheeks as far apart as he could before he ran his tongue over Clay’s hole. The instant pleasure that surged through Clay caused him to moan. Stokes smirked as he licked Clay’s hole before he pushed his tongue in slightly. Stokes didn’t tend to do this, but he wanted to get Clay hard, he wanted to get him to stop thinking about who could walk in so he could play with him. Clay couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to have Stokes’ tongue in his ass. He had to fight to keep his moans quiet and not scream out in pleasure. He was instantly hard and all he could think about was his need to cum. Before Clay wanted him to Stokes pulled back and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you on your knees with my cock down your throat.” Stokes said, as he aggressively turned Clay around and forced him on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes grabbed a chunk of Clay’s hair in a tight grip and turned his head slightly to the right. He grabbed his hard cock in his other hand and slapped it against Clay’s cheek a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth, stick your tongue out.” Stokes ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay did as he was told and Stokes ran his cock over Clay’s tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want this cock eh? Touch yourself. I want to watch as you make yourself cum while you have my cock down your throat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned as Stokes roughly pulled his head down onto his cock until he was down to the base. Clay moved his hand and started to jerk off, as Stokes fucked his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck that’s it. Take it all you little cock slut.” Stokes moaned, as he thrusted his hips forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned at the roughness of Stokes. He didn’t think he would like it but he wasn't bothered by it right now. Clay heard the door to the bathroom opening and he went to pull away, but Stokes kept his head all the way down on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stopping. Keep going, I want to watch you cum.” Stokes said, not even bothering to whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, you back already?” The man asked, as he started to get undressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jasper, how have you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, still all in one piece.” Jasper answered, as he leaned over the half tile wall and saw what Stokes was doing, but he didn’t see it was Clay as his head was tilted so his hair was towards the open bathroom area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always find someone to play with.” Jasper said with a small shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For someone who claims to be straight, you sure do like watching me get my cock sucked. You sure you wouldn’t rather join us.” Stokes challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naw I’m just a guy that likes seeing porn or hearing it. Don’t be quiet on my account, the louder you are the more fun it is for me to jerk off to. Make sure you choke him good.” Jasper said with a devilish smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t choke, no matter how far my cock goes down his throat.” Stokes said, as to prove his point he pushed Clay’s head down fully and pushed his hips forward to force his cock even further down Clay’s mouth. The result was a moan from Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck. Now I really need a shower.” Jasper said, as he moved to go into the next stall over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes gave a small chuckle to that. Jasper had been a friend from his time in the Seals. He was a kindred spirit in a sense. He loved to control his partner, he got off on the control, even the porn he watched was all domination and rape play. He was a sick fuck and Stokes loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard him Pretty Boy, don’t worry about those moans, let em out. Put two fingers in your tight ass right now.” Stokes ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned as he moved his left hand and slowly pushed two of his wet fingers into his ass. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He should have gotten up and said no way in hell, but knowing that someone else was listening, was jerking off while hearing them, it sent shivers of excitement and arousal throughout his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that’s it. Fuck your ass nice and deep. I bet you wish it was my big cock in your ass right now. I would love to bent you over one of those benches and fuck you right in the middle of the room. Show everyone how much of a cock slut you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I’d pay to watch that.” Jasper moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See he wants to watch you getting fucked. I bet there would be others that would want to join in. Giving you as much cock as you wanted to suck and get shoved deep up that ass of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned. He had no idea what was happening, but the difference was making him very horny. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be with more than one man at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suck a fucking cock slut. You’re gonna cum soon with your own fingers in your ass and my cock down your throat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes moaned, as he picked up his pace. He could tell Clay was close. He was no longer holding back the moans as he was pushing his hips down onto his fingers faster and faster. Stokes knew Clay hit his sweet spot when he gave a deep moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not allowed to cum until I do my little cock slut.” Stokes ordered, causing Clay to whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you’ll be drinking my cum soon. Don’t stop fucking yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes picked up his pace, being brutal with his thrusts not caring how deep he was pushing his cock into Clay’s mouth. Stokes was breathing heavy as he got closer and closer to cumming. After another few minutes he snapped his hips forward and came hard down Clay’s throat. The taste pushed Clay over the edge and he was giving a deep moan as he came hard as well. His cum shot all over the floor in front of him as he swallowed everything that Stokes had to offer him. Jasper gave a deep moan and Clay knew he had just came as well. Stokes pulled his cock out of Clay’s mouth as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’ll never get tired of watching you suck my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes let go of Clay’s hair and Clay stood up on shaky legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Clay whispered, as he tried to get his mind to snap back in functioning order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes gave a soft chuckle to that. “I know. We gotta get out of here though, before someone on the team comes looking for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod in agreeance and Stokes turned the water off and they both got out and dried off quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the show.” Jasper called out.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime buddy.” Stokes called back just before he headed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay had no idea what just happened, but what he did know, he needed to get his mind back into the game. He was on tour and he had to focus all of his attention on surviving, not on Stokes’ glorious cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay stood there under the hot water as his whole body shook. The first two weeks of the tour had not been pleasant ones. After taking a shower, one that had been interrupted with Stokes, not that Clay minded at the time, but right afterwards they were pulled into a firefight at the base. Apparently it wasn’t uncommon for the enemy forces to come to the base and start shooting. That was two weeks ago and ever since the firefights were happening every single day, sometimes lasting for four or five days straight. It was a lot for someone to take. They were set to leave tomorrow for an operation and Clay was actually looking forward to getting the hell out of this base. Today had been especially hard. They had been in a firefight for three days now, nonstop shooting. Clay had been fighting along the front lines of the base when all of a sudden the eighteen year old kid that was next to him had turned into red mist. One second he was there and the next it was raining blood, covering Clay’s whole body and face with it. There had been nothing left of the kid. Nothing you could even send home to his parents. They had hit him with a grenade and Clay knew he died instantly. That was yesterday and Clay had spent the rest of the time fighting the enemy off, covered in blood. After the firing had stopped, they couldn’t rest, because they then had to do the painstakingly task of collecting the injured and dead and getting them sorted. Plus make repairs to the base. The enemy had been doing the same, only their dead were being burned to fight off disease, the result was this disgusting smell of burning flesh filling the air. The smell soaked into your hair and your skin, Clay didn’t ever think he would get clean from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the water stopped running pink, Clay got out and quickly got dried off and dressed. He headed back to his quarters and was happy to see that Stokes wasn’t here. He wasn’t in the mood for home right now. Clay got into bed and pulled out his cell phone and saw that it was three in the morning. Clay saw a few texts from Emma asking how he was doing and how everything was going. He didn’t text her back, at least not yet. He would need to lie to her and tell her everything was fine, but right now he didn’t have the strength to do that just yet. Clay scrolled through the names of his contacts and stopped at Jason’s. He hadn’t heard from him since he had gone on that operation with Bravo. Jason was giving him space and Clay appreciated it. Clay hit the call button and moved his phone up to his ear. He didn’t know if Jason would answer. It would all depend on if he was stateside or on an op or if he was on a plane. Clay just needed to hear his voice. He needed something to ground him so he could actually sleep. When there was no answer, Clay ended the call and pushed himself up. He went over to his duffle bag and pulled out a baggie of cocaine before he went over to the desk and did a couple of lines. He didn’t want to get high, he just needed to get his mind to slow down long enough for him to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that done Clay went back to bed and curled up under the covers. He picked up his cell phone again and sent Jason a text letting him know why he called so he wouldn’t think something was wrong by the missed call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m not hurt, just needed to hear your voice. The past two weeks have been really hard. We’re constantly in firefights at the base. They last for four or five days without a break. Afterwards, we spend what little time we have repairing the base, moving the injured and collecting the dead. Most were in pieces and we have no idea if who we are putting into a box is actually the right person. Today was hard. I was on the front lines with this eighteen year old kid next to me. It was his first tour, he joined because he got his girlfriend pregnant and wanted to provide a good life for his unborn child. He just found out he was having a son and now he’ll never get to see him. A grenade hit him, I didn’t see it coming over the sandbags. One second he was the and the next it was raining red mist. There’s nothing left to send home. The smell here is awful. The enemy is burning their dead instead of burying them to prevent diseases. The whole place smells like burning flesh. We have to wear gas masks whenever we leave a room on base from the toxic fumes in the air. We’ve been to war, but this place is like oldschool war. Hiding in ditches on the front line type of war. I never thought I would be doing this. I don’t know if I can. It’s late here, I gotta get some sleep before it starts up again. I just needed to hear your voice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay wiped the tears from his cheeks as he put his phone down and he rolled over to try and get some sleep. Two weeks down and ten more to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay was woken up by Stokes just after seven in the morning. Clay rolled over and saw Stokes standing over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Pretty Boy. I know you’re tired, but we got a chance of getting out of this hellhole base for a few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting spun up?” Clay said, trying to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marks got some chatter online. There’s a huge shipment in the mountains for the head cell in Afghanistan. That’s what all the firefighting is about. They are trying to distract us and buy their time while they can distribute the weapons, drugs and cash throughout the country. It’s a huge takedown, roughly a thousand guns, a hundred pounds of drugs and it’s looking like a cool million in cash. All of it will be distributed to fifty outposts within the cell. We’re gonna hit it, kill everyone we can and destroy the guns. We’re heading out within thirty so get moving. I’ll grab you some coffee and food, I’m heading there now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll meet you there. Appreciate it.” Clay said, as he pushed himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes gave a nod and headed out. Clay ran his hands over his face and tried to wake himself up. He was happy about them getting out of the base and away from all the firefights. It would be a nice break. Clay grabbed his phone and saw that Jason had sent him a text message back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m sorry I missed your call, we were on a raid. I’m so sorry you have to be there. I wish I could be there with you and help get you through it. The volatility within that place is why the Upper Brass are trying to pull our troops out, the death toll is too high and the results are far too low for it to be worth it. Please be safe, I just want you to come back home alive. We can deal with the rest when you get here. You can do this though. You have accomplished and survived so much in your life. This isn’t what is going to break you. You are amazing, and strong, you are my son and there isn’t anything in this world you can’t do. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay saw that there was also an audio link attached and he hit play</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For whenever you need to hear my voice again. I want you to remember that I love you. You are one of things I am most proud of in my life. There isn’t anything you can’t do. There isn’t anything you can’t survive. And whenever you are feeling scared or lonely, know that I will always be right there with you. You are not alone; I will always be right there with you watching your back. I love you son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay let out a shaky breath. That was exactly what he needed to hear. Clay downloaded the voice message to his phone so he could always listen to it when he needed the reminder. Clay felt better hearing Jason’s voice and his words, it wouldn’t be a permanent fix, but at least for now he was able to focus on what he needed to do. Clay got up and got ready, he had an operation to go on and he didn’t want to be stuck here any longer than he needed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been six weeks since the tour had started, they were half way through it and Clay wasn't certain if was going to make it after today. The past month had been hard, but it wasn’t too hard. They were spending a lot of time outside of the base hitting different stash houses and eliminating terrorist cells here. They were stealing a lot of money and drugs, Clay couldn’t believe how much. It seemed like this area was a hot zone for the terrorist organizations to stash their supplies here and as a transition zone for the guns, money and drugs to move out of the country. The result was huge kill numbers and they were already hitting two million in stolen cash. The guys were all excited about how much they had taken, but to Clay it was absolutely draining. It wasn’t going on the operations, it wasn’t even about the fact that he was going on unsanctioned missions or stealing money and drugs, it was the environment they were in. It was seeing the death and destruction, hearing the cries of pain and not being able to do anything to help was killing him. Today was killing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been sent on an operation to eliminate a player within a terrorist cell. He was making a serious name for himself and they were taking him out before he became too big and started to cause major problems within this war. It was all supposed to be simple, Clay was to be on overwatch and wait for the perfect chance to take the target out. The guys were all spread out watching his back so he wouldn’t have to worry about someone sneaking up on him. Clay had thought this would be easy, just lay in wait for his opportunity. What he didn’t know was that within the village they found pleasure and joy in torturing women and children right in the middle of the street. For two days Clay had to lay there in the cold and wet dirt looking through his scope down at the village and watch as different women and children were chained up to a post and beaten, tortured and raped until they finally bleed out. He had to hear their screams and cries for it to stop and for help. He had to watch as the men were laughing and enjoying themselves and their victim’s expense. The whole time he had to wait for his target to come out of a door, right behind where all of the torture was taking, so it wasn’t like he could look away. He had no choice but to watch it all play out until he finally had his shot. Clay didn’t stop at just the one though, once their target was down, Clay turned his gun on the other men within the village. Taking them out one by one. The guys picked up on what he was doing and they joined in on the elimination. By the end of it the only ones left alive were women and children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got back to the base, Clay immediately went to take a shower and then he laid down on his bed. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to try and forget what had happened over the past couple of days. At the same time though, he couldn’t sleep, there was no way in hell he could sleep. Clay didn’t know what to do so he just laid on his bed. He had no idea how long it was before the door to the room was opening and Stokes walked in with Keith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Pretty Boy get up. We got some partying to do.” Stokes said, as he held a bottle of whiskey and Keith had some cocaine that he pulled out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t be partying, the base could get attacked again.” Clay said with a dead tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a holiday for the Afghani people. Hence why there’s no gunfire in the background. Everyone has the night off.” Keith said, as he locked the door so they wouldn’t be interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which means we get to party and forget what a fucked up few days it’s been.” Stokes added, as he opened the bottle and poured them all a red solo cup full of whiskey.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay forced himself to sit up. He didn’t really feel like company, but at the same time he didn’t want to be alone. Clay took the cup and took a drink from it as Keith got them all a bunch of lines of cocaine spread out on the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go first Pretty Boy, you’ve had a harder couple of days.” Stokes said once Keith was finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay placed his cup down on the floor before he went over and did four lines of cocaine before going back over to the bed. He had to admit, he was starting to think this was exactly what he needed. The guys both did their lines and Keith went to sit down on Stokes’ bed while Stokes joined Clay on his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard Marks is closing in on another stash house. He wants to try and hit as many as we can.” Keith said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever run out?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naw, there’s about fifty at any given time. They change em up all the time. It’s more lucrative though this time around. The war in the Middle East is far from over. People think it’s almost resolved, they have no idea what goes on in the Valley.” Stokes said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is the hub of terroism in the Middle East. It doesn’t matter if you are Afghani or from another country. If you are looking to purchase guns or launder money through one country to the next, it all goes through here. So the money we are taking might not be from this specific terrorist cell, it could be from one in Iraq. Hell, it could be money from rebels in Yemen. They all use the terrorist highway.” Keith added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea. I’ve been to J-Bad three times in my career so far and I’ve never heard of it. How did you guys find out about it all?” Clay was more curious for himself rather than Agent Brooks, but he would add it in his reports.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we joined Maddoc already knew about it and was doing this. We assumed it was from Boden or whoever was Delta One previously.” Keith said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are your past teammates? Normally teams will talk about them or you meet them in a bar. I’ve never heard about em.” Clay genuinely wanted to know that, because it was weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re dead. No one leaves Delta unless it’s in a body bag.” Stokes said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I get the feeling it’s not always by hostile fire.” Clay said, carefully. He wasn’t sure yet just how far he could push them for information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a few that needed to be removed for the safety of the team. Had a few rookies that didn’t want to be a true member of this unit and they unfortunately didn’t keep their head on a swivel.” Keith answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a few more that came up MIA on an operation or tour. You don’t gotta worry about that though. You’ve been proving you are loyal to the team.” Stokes added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But know that if we find out you are a rat, we’ll hand you over to the highest bidder.” Keith said with an edge to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe in loyalty, so I don’t gotta worry about that. Besides, if I didn’t want to be on Delta, I could have easily transferred after our first op and I wouldn’t still be taking money and drugs with ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s good I told you he would be.” Stokes said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya he is.” Keith had to agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them spent the next five hours drinking and doing cocaine. Clay wanted to forget the past six weeks and tonight he was going to make sure he did. All he could do though was hope the next six weeks would get easier, but Clay seriously doubted it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay sat there leaning against the wall on his bed. He was high, he was past high, Clay could say he was successfully stoned out of his mind. He doubted he could form sentences at this point. It was good though, this is what he was looking for. Nothing but complete numbness. He wasn’t thinking, he wasn’t feeling, he didn’t care about anything at all. Clay opened his eyes when he felt a hand moving on his crotch. He looked down and saw Stokes’ hand rubbing his cock through his pants. Stokes leaned over and sloppily kissed his neck as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking horny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a soft moan as his eyes slipped closed once again. Stokes began to remove Clay of his clothing. Clay opened his eyes as Stokes pulled his shirt off and then went to work on removing his pants and underwear. Once he was naked Stokes removed his own clothing, before he got up on his knees next to Clay and grabbed Clay’s hair and moved his head to the left, turning it to face his already hard cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open up Pretty Boy.” Stokes said, as he ran his cock over Clay’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay opened his mouth and Stokes slipped his cock into Clay’s mouth. Pushing it all the way in with a moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Keith said, as he watched from the other bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unzipped his own pants and pulled out his half hard cock and started to stroke it as he wanted them. Stokes closed his eyes and began to fuck Clay’s mouth. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be in Clay’s mouth. He thought this would get boring, but it never did. He was enjoying new ways to fuck around with Clay. he was enjoying how easy it was to manipulate him and get him to do whatever he wanted. It didn’t take long before he was cumming down Clay’s throat. In Clay’s stoned state he choked a bit and didn’t end up swallowing all of it. Some of Stokes’ cum dribbled out of his mouth. Stokes didn’t pull back though, he wanted to fuck Clay. He started to move his hips again as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fuck you so deep and long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I want that mouth of his on my cock.” Keith moaned as he stroked himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can fuck his mouth, while I fuck his sweet ass. He loves cock.” Stokes said, as he moaned at just the thought of seeing Clay taking two cocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes looked down and saw that Clay was not with them. He wasn’t even hard at this point. He was so stoned he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Him and Keith were both high as well, but Clay had gone harder, something Stokes couldn’t just let pass him by. Once he was hard he pulled out and got Clay down on the bed. He got Clay on his stomach and then positioned him so that he was on his knees, with them spread out and he was pulled back so his ass was on full display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care for a round of play with the slut?” Stokes asked Keith with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking always.” Keith said, as he moved over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t gay or bi-sexual, but he had a rule for when he was on tour. If he couldn’t get a girl, then the mouth of a guy was just as good. It was better than just his hand and as long as the guy sucked his cock and didn’t expect anything else from him, he was good with it. He had been with a dozen or so guys that got off on sucking a big cock and Keith was perfectly happy to fuck their mouths. He liked making them choke and feel powerless. Keith went over and grabbed a chunk of Clay’s hair in a tight grip and pulled his head back. Clay was so out of it, he didn’t even open his eyes. He pushed his cock against Clay’s mouth and he instinctively opened his mouth. Keith pushed Clay’s head all the way down on his cock. He was longer than Stokes and not what Clay’s reflexes were used to so he choked about three quarters of the way down. Keith didn’t care, he continued to push Clay’s head down until he was all the way down to his base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His mouth is nice and warm.” Keith moaned, as he held Clay’s head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t believe what his ass feels like.” Stokes said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spat onto Clay’s hole, giving him a small amount of lube before he started to push his cock into Clay’s ass without even stretching him. Clay was so stoned, his muscles were relaxed so it wasn’t as hard as Stokes thought it would be. He continued to push into Clay’s ass, stretching it as he went. It felt amazing and he knew this was something he would need to do again. Once he was balls deep inside of Clay, he didn’t even wait. He pulled back and slammed right back into him. Keith began to thrust his hips, fucking Clay’s mouth. Keith was the first one to cum, and once again some of it came out of Clay’s mouth as he choked on it. Keith didn’t stop though, he was still hard and he wanted to cum a lot more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I love when they choke on it.” Keith moaned, as he thrusted faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I think I need to fuck him with my cum all over his face.” Stokes moaned at just the thought of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes picked up his pace and after a good fifteen minutes he was cumming hard and deep inside of Clay’s ass with a deep moan. Once he stopped pulsing though he didn’t pull out. Him and Keith were going to fuck him well into the early morning hours. They were going to saviour each and every second of this, because they knew they might never get another shot at this. It was going to be a night they would both remember and Clay wouldn’t. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brock made his way into the Bulkhead to meet the guys, minus Vic. This was about Clay and the team before Vic got there and he didn't want to include him in this. Brock had been doing some investigative work for the past week. Ever since he had overheard Jackson talking about how it was bullshit he was still stuck on support when he didn’t even remember anything that had happened that night. Apparently, he believed he must have just been there and hadn’t done anything. That wasn’t what caught Brock’s attention, Jackson was an asshole on a good day, what caught Brock’s attention was the fact that Jackson didn’t remember leaving the bar. Brock had called the other two and they had both said the same thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brock knew that Blockhead and Ricky weren’t huge drinkers so it was logical that they would blackout with keeping up with Sonny and Jackson, but for Sonny and Jackson to blackout, that almost never happened. For the four of them to get so drunk that not a single one of them even remembered leaving the bar was a huge red flag. Brock had gone back to the bar and spoke with Mindy, the bartend that was on that night, and he asked her if he could see the tickets for that night. Most servicemen could have a tab running while they are at the bar for the night. After reviewing the tickets, Brock saw that the last round that the guys had drunk that night was purchased by Roth. According to Mindy, he had asked for a round of whiskeys, but didn’t go over to the table for her to bring them. Instead he waited for them at the bar to bring over. It wouldn’t have been weird, but Roth never waited for a drink. He believed that bartenders and waitresses had to go to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brock knew though that there were no cameras on the inside, but he did know that the owner kept a few hidden cameras around the place. Only a handful of people knew and he knew because Cerberus had sniffed a few of them out. After explaining the situation over to the owner, a fellow Seal himself, he was happy to let Brock review the tapes from that night. There weren’t many things that pissed Brock off. He tended to be the most calm and level headed member not only within Bravo, but all of DEVGRU. He didn’t talk much, he didn’t need to, he didn’t yell, he didn’t storm off. If something went wrong he dealt with it and moved on. He focused all of his energy on training Cerberus and keeping him alive. The only time you could get him to the pissed off point was if you came after Cerberus or one of his brothers. What he saw on the video camera, pissed him off to the point he was ready for blood. Brock had copied the video to his phone and had plans of showing it to the guys, but then they were spun up and Brock knew better than to show this to the guys while they were going on an operation. Their heads needed to be in the game and this video would do the exact opposite of that. Now that they were back and everything had gone well, it was time to let them in on what he had discovered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brock went and joined the guys at the table they were currently occupying. Brock could tell they were slightly annoyed with being here. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to grab a beer together, it was just that without Clay it didn’t feel the same. Ever since Clay had been gone things had been hard on the guys and the spirit of the team. It felt empty without Clay with them. Brock sat down and noticed a beer was already here for him. He gave a nod of thanks to the table, unsure of who had actually ordered it, before Jason began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought us here Brock, what is so urgent and important that we couldn’t talk about this tomorrow. Or that Vic couldn’t be here for it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had already made the mistake of keeping one brother out of the team outings with Clay, he was not about to make that mistake again. None of the guys were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is about what happened to Clay’s apartment and Vic wasn’t around for that. I didn’t see the need to include him in family matters.” Brock simply said. Despite Vic being on the team for the past few months, that didn’t make him family. He hadn’t earned that spot yet; and Brock wasn’t really certain that he liked Vic. Cerberus couldn’t stand him and that was only adding to Brock’s uncertainty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Clay’s apartment?” Ray immediately asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we got spun up I overheard Jackson complaining about being in Support still. He mentioned how he thought it was bullshit because he couldn’t even remember leaving the bar. That he might have been in Clay’s apartment, but that didn’t mean he did anything.” Brock started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t remember?” Full Metal said, picking up on the words that Brock had used before the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I reached out to Blockhead and Ricky, neither of them remember leaving the bar either.” Brock stated.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So four guys, who were all drinking together, all of them blacked out and then did something they would normally never do and destroy a fellow brother’s apartment.” Ray said, not liking how any of that sounded. Something didn’t fit right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And two of them almost never drink.” Trent added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what does that mean?” Sonny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came by the bar before we got spun up and spoke with Mindy. She served you guys that night, but the last round you had was bought by Roth and he waited to bring the drinks over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roth doesn’t carry drinks.” Jason instantly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spoke with the owner and he allowed me to look through his hidden cameras he has up around the place.” Brock said, but Sonny jumped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s hidden cameras?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten of em all over the bar. Including one right at the bartop. I got the video feed and saved it to my phone.” Brock said, as he passed it over to Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason took the phone and hit the play button, as Full Metal leaned over to look at it. They both watched as Roth approached the bar and ordered the round for the table. Everything seemed perfectly normal, until he pulled a small baggie out of his pocket and put some of the white powder into the four drinks, but not his own. Jason was pissed, beyond pissed. He handed the phone over to Sonny so he could look at it as well as the other guys. He couldn’t believe this, they had been played by Delta. Jason was sure of it. Maddoc had set it up so that the guys would destroy Clay’s apartment and push Clay over to join them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fucker drugged me.” Sonny growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what though? Even if he slipped you guys some cocaine it wouldn’t make you blackout, would it?” Ray asked, confused by this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or make you go and destroy Clay’s apartment.” Full Metal added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not cocaine.” Trent said, as he focused on the little baggie in Roth’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Sonny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The logo on the baggie. Plus cocaine and alcohol would have made you guys wired, roudy. It’s more likely you would have gotten into a fight or kicked out for being too obnoxious. This isn’t cocaine, it’s Devil’s Breath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Sonny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dangerous drug. The logo is red wind, that’s how you know what it is. The trick is, it can be purchased easily through a pharmacy or a drug dealer if you didn’t want to be caught getting it. It’s original use was to help with motion sickness. In the right concentration and combined with the proper drugs it stops you from being sick. However, in a pure format it is very dangerous and deadly. It doesn't get you high, what it does is open your mind up to orders and suggestions. People who have been given this drug, even in a small dosage, have been reported to have committed robberies, assaults, harmed themselves and even have committed murder. All of them have reported blacking out, none of them ever remember doing the crime or what happened leading up to it. It’s very dangerous and often used as a way to hurt someone. The person who is under the influence has no control over their body, that’s why it’s getting popular in the college scene as a way to date rape someone. They get a small amount of the drug, the next day they don’t even remember who gave them the drink. All Roth had to do was get you guys to drink the whiskey and then suggest or even tell you, to go to Clay’s place and destroy it. To act like you were enjoying it and take pictures, to send those pictures to someone. You guys would have done it.” Trent explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, a drug can do that?” Ray asked, shocked that something that dangerous had been created.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a serious problem, and because it looks like cocaine and dissolves in water, no one knows the difference. It’s on the edge of becoming one of the most used drugs for date rape, because it’s so powerful. That’s why you guys don’t remember anything and you never will. You were just the weapons Roth used to destroy Clay’s apartment.” Trent explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta did this.” Sonny said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe he had been played like this. He couldn’t figure out why he had done that to Clay and now it all made sense, he didn’t do it. He was being used by someone else to hurt Clay. Sonny was ready for blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddoc had been planning it. He sent Roth in here to drug you four and get you to destroy Clay’s apartment. All the while, Clay is back on base doing paperwork and Maddoc shows up to whisper into his ear. Clay goes home and discovers his place is destroyed. Giving Maddoc all the ammo he needed to get Clay to switch teams. And all of this is the night before the truth is released to us about the intel in Ash’s new book.” Jason said, furious that they had all been played like this. That Clay had been played like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intel that he had to have gotten from someone in the Upper Brass. Otherwise Blackburn would have told you all that night. Someone fed him intel.” Full Metal added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all knew they had someone in their back pocket from the Upper Brass. This just confirms it.” Ray said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to tell Clay. He needs to know who he is working with and trusting to have his back.” Brock said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will tomorrow. Trent, can it be detected in their blood?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been way too long. We could try a hair sample from the root and see if we can trace it that way. The trick is with this drug it can last in your system up to eight hours, it’s why it’s so popular for illegal use. It can’t be traced through blood or urine after a couple of days. We might be able to find it in a hair sample like I said, but if the guys have buzzed their hair since, like Sonny has, there’s nothing we can do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck sakes.” Full Metal said, not happy about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta let the guys know.” Ray instantly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk to Clay first. I agree they need to know, but I want to make sure it doesn’t get back to Clay and blindside him. We gotta talk to him first.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way in hell that he was going to let Clay get blindsided by this. They had to tell him before the guys, he needed to be prepared for whatever fallout there might be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed, we can’t get him caught off guard. There could be retaliation. He needs to be warned.” Full Metal said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll tell him tomorrow, corner him in the lounge or something. Does Blackburn know?” Jason asked, Brock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll tell him tomorrow after speaking with Clay. He’ll want to report it, and he should, but again I want to make sure Clay is aware of this before any actions are taken” Jason ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys all gave a nod in agreement. They couldn’t let Clay be caught off guard, that wouldn’t be right nor fair to him. They had to give him the chance to make his own move, hopefully back over with them where he belonged.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day the guys camped out in the team lounge. They needed to speak with Clay and they weren’t going to run the chance of missing him. They knew he would be in for coffee at some point today. They were all anxious to speak with Clay. They needed to talk to him so they could then talk to Blackburn and the other guys. They couldn’t move on this until they had spoken with Clay. They finally had that opportunity at the end of the day when Clay finally walked into the lounge. Clay noticed that Bravo was all here, minus Vic, and he did his best to not roll his eyes as he made his way over to the coffee maker. He was minutes away from getting out of here and he just wanted to grab some coffee for the road. He hadn’t been sleeping well at all since getting back from tour two weeks ago. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be and it was still haunting his dreams each and every night. The result, he was doing a lot of cocaine to keep his mind turned off from it and his place was a mess. He couldn’t seem to bring himself to do the dishes or to clean up in the living room. He also hadn’t spoken with Jason since he had gotten back. He kept telling himself he would message Jason and talk to him about some of the things that had been going on in his life, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to do that either. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Jason, it was just that he couldn’t seem to find the energy to physically do it. He couldn’t find the energy to do anything but show up for work and do the translations. He had spent the past two weeks that he had off in his house sitting either on the couch working on laying in his bed trying to will himself to get up. This had never happened to him before and he didn’t know what any of it meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay, I know you don’t want to talk to any of us and we are respecting that, but something has happened and we really need to talk to you about it.” Jason said, as he got up and went over to join Clay in the kitchen, the guys following him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus had already ran over to Clay and Clay started to pet him as he used his other hand to get his coffee ready to head home. When Clay didn’t say anything Jason continued. Clay didn’t respond, but he also didn’t storm out or tell them all off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about what happened at your apartment and Delta. Quick version, Brock overheard Jackson talking about how he didn’t remember that night. None of the four guys, including Sonny, remembers leaving the bar. Brock went and looked at the hidden cameras in the bar, I have the video feed for you. You need to see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay let out a sigh before he turned around. He could have just walked out, but he could tell this was something Jason wasn’t going to let go. Clay went over and took the offered phone and hit the play button. Jason spoke as Clay watched it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you can see Roth is adding a drug to the drinks he ordered for the guys. The logo on the bag indicates that it is Devil’s Breath. It’s a powerful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what it is.” Clay cut him off, speaking for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay watched as Roth added the drugs to all of the drinks. He knew how dangerous Devil’s Breath was and what it could do to someone. Just a small amount of it could make a person do almost anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why the guys destroyed your place. All Roth had to do was tell them to do it and they would, while also not remembering. Maddoc planned this Clay.” Jason said, gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Clay could say anything the door opened and Stokes walked in with the rest of Delta behind him. Clay pushed the phone away as he spoke with rage to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many fucking times do I have to tell you to leave me the hell alone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There a problem here?” Stokes asked, with his own edge as he moved to be closer to Clay. The rest of Delta joining them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ray said, confused by the change in Clay’s attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to leave me alone. Stop trying to talk with me. Stop hiding out in the lounge waiting for me to walk in like a bunch of pathetic school girls. I’ve told you, I want nothing to do with any of you or Bravo.” Clay snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave my man alone, or I will report you all for harassment to my commander.” Maddoc threatened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re done for the day, you ready to head out Pretty Boy?” Stokes asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I gotta do some errands. See ya Monday.” Clay said, with a final pet to Cerberus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me if you are feeling lonely.” Stokes said, as Clay made his way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your last warning Hayes.” Maddoc threatened before him and the guys headed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason didn’t bother with saying anything back to him, there was no point. He could threaten all he wanted, in the end Jason would be the one to come out on top. Jason’s phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see a text from Clay as Sonny spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was Clay telling us he can’t talk around Delta.” Jason said, as he held up his phone. “He just sent me an address.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we give it a few minutes and then head out.” Full Metal said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, but why the attitude all of a sudden. Why not just play it off like we were talking about the weather or an op?” Ray questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like he doesn’t want anyone on Delta knowing he’s speaking with us. Even if it is just once.” Trent said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why?” Brock asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can ask him when we get to wherever this address is.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason had no idea what was going on, but he was hoping to get to the bottom of things with Clay tonight. He noticed that Clay looked exhausted and was rundown. He had dark bags under his eyes, he was pale and he had a slight tremble to his hand when he reached for the phone. He wasn’t sleeping and Jason had a feeling it was connected to his most recent tour. He knew from talking with Clay over the past few months that it had taken a toll on him. He hadn’t heard from Clay in the past couple of weeks. He wanted to call or text him, but he was leaving the ball in Clay’s court right now. It wasn’t easy but he had no choice until he had earned that trust back with him. He still didn’t know where he lived and Jason was really hoping the address that Clay sent to him was his home so he would at least know where his son was living.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made the drive to the house and did everything he could to keep his mind from thinking about the video that he had just seen. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe it, he could easily believe it. It made sense that Maddoc would take advantage of the situation and use it to get Clay over onto his team. He had made it clear that he had felt robbed out of the draft pick and not getting Clay. After everything he had seen since being on Delta, drugging a fellow brother, really wasn’t that surprising. It did mean that Sonny and the other three didn’t mean to destroy his apartment, but that didn’t make what happen any better. It didn’t take the pain away from what they had done a month leading up to his apartment destruction. Clay wasn’t going to let them try and walk it all back and act like now all of their problems were solved. They weren’t; far from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay pulled in and headed inside. He didn’t care that his place was a mess, what he cared about was the guys pulling in and seeing the cocaine in his living room. Clay picked up the place that held the cocaine, his library card and a straw, and he headed into his bedroom. He placed the plate down in his closet before he got a line ready. There was no way he was going to be doing this without a bit of cocaine into his system. Clay did the line and then headed back out into his living room. It was only a moment later when there was a knock at his door. Clay let out a breath before he went over and opened the door and saw the guys were all here. He moved back and went over to collapse down into one of his chairs with his coffee in hand. The guys all walked in as Jason spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is nicer than I expected from Ash.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He loves to impress strangers.” Clay simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They guys all spread out around the room. Cerberus immediately went over and placed his head on Clay’s lap. Clay couldn’t help the small smile. He placed his coffee down on the table and gave Cerberus a nod. Cerb easily jumped up onto Clay’s lap and laid down. Clay started to pet him as Ray spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your place is normally pretty clean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a question in there?” Clay said with an edge to his voice. He didn’t owe them any explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Ray asked, not even bothered by the slight edge within Clay’s tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you told anyone about what you found?” Clay asked instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, we wanted to inform you first before we told the others and Blackburn.” Jason answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t.” Clay simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you mean we can’t.” Full Metal demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, you can’t. You have to keep it quiet, you can’t even tell Blackburn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why the hell would we do that?” Sonny demanded, pissed off that Clay wanted to try and bury this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because something else is going on that you don’t know about and you all going around blabbing about this to people will only make things harder.” Clay said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he could have told them about the CIA and what he was trying to do, but honestly, he couldn’t trust them with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s take a breath here for a second.” Ray said, trying to stop a potential fight from happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you don’t seem all that surprised about Delta drugging a brother. Obviously, that means you’ve seen some questionable things. You said something else is going on, so are you reporting their actions to the Upper Brass?” Full Metal said, looking to get everyone back on track and on the same page before emotions got the better of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business. And quite frankly even if it was, I wouldn’t tell you anyways. I don’t trust any of you enough with that information.” Clay simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t trust us? Since when have we not had your trust?” Sonny said, offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seriously have to ask?” Clay said, shocked that Sonny could be that stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know I destroyed your place, but that wasn’t my fault. I was drugged and controlled into doing it.” Sonny argued back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually think that video makes it all better. You thought what? That you would show me the video and I would tell you all is forgiven and beg you to come back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not beg.” Sonny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make this very clear, I am never going back to Bravo. What you did to my apartment was just the icing on the cake. It doesn’t change that you treated me like I was garbage, worthless, for a month leading up to it. And for what? Because you felt like I needed to be punished, like I’m some eight year old boy who broke a dish. I told you that very first day that I didn’t tell Ash anything. You all chose to not believe me. You all chose to treat me like I was some shit you picked up on the bottom of your shoe. You betrayed me. You broke the trust. You kicked me out. You all did that long before you were drugged. So no, I don’t trust you. I don’t even like you. I want nothing to do with any of you. And the least you can do is keep your fucking mouth shut about this. That is the least you assholes owe me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay was done, just fucking done with them. They actually came here thinking he was going to forgive them and just act like what they had done to him was nothing. Just brothers being brothers. That was not happening. He was sick and tired of people thinking they could treat him like shit and he would just be there for them, like some abused dog. Clay moved Cerberus off from his lap as he got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out of my house.” Clay ordered as he headed towards his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys heard his door being slammed shut and they were all surprised by the anger coming from Clay. They had never heard Clay yell like this before. He had never been this angry before, especially with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard him yell before.” Full Metal commented with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of us have. He’s clearly in a lot more pain then we’ve been willing to admit to ourselves.” Ray said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right though, we treated him like shit.” Trent said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We treated him like we would have if any one of us let classified intel slip out.” Sonny argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we would have understood it, but we also would have believed the person if they said they didn’t do it. And Clay isn’t like any of us, that’s something we have to not only accept, but understand. His mind is different, it’s unique and that means we can’t treat him like every other guy on the team. Anything we say or do can trigger a memory for him, good or bad. Any punishment that was given to him since being on the team, even if that was running hills, it would have brought up traumatic memories. And along with those memories the emotions with them. We didn’t just treat him like shit, we made him feel like he was worth less than shit. All of his insecurities were pushed to the front of his mind. Making him feel like that scared little boy he was when he was trapped in those foster homes. We did that to him.” Trent explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t deserve forgiveness.” Brock said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reality of the situation was fully hitting the guys. They thought they would be able to repair the relationship, but it was getting very obvious that it was going to take a lot more time than they expected. There was a very real possibility that they could never repair the damage that had been done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to keep this quiet. We’re not going to tell anyone about it. We have to trust him. He’s right, it’s the least we owe him.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was going to trust Clay on this one. Clay was not someone that just did something for the hell of it. There was a very good reason why he was looking to keep this quiet and they just needed to trust him with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get out of here. He clearly doesn’t want us here.” Full Metal said, as he pushed off from the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys all got up, except for Jason. Ray looked over at him with a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You not leaving?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna wait and see if I can talk to him. He won’t tell Bravo One anything, but he might share with his dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a dangerous line you are walking brother. Whatever he tells you as his dad, you won’t be able to act on it. If you break that trust he won’t ever trust you again.” Ray warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and I know it won’t be easy, but right now he is going through this world all alone and that’s not safe. We’ve been texting, especially while he was on tour, but I haven’t heard from him since he got back. I’ll see what I can get out of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, be careful.” Ray said, knowing that Clay was not in the mood for company or to be pushed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason just gave a nod and the guys all headed out. He let out a long sigh as he looked around the room. There were dirty dishes on the coffee table as well as take out bags. There were papers from the new language that Clay was learning in the middle of it all. His kitchen looked the same with dirty dishes and coffee stains on the counter; as well as empty beer bottles and liquor bottles. Clay had clearly been having a harder time adjusting to being back after this tour. For someone that was always clean, anal about being tidy and clean, this was a serious cry for help. Jason stood and made his way down the hallway where Clay disappeared to. He could hear a shower running so he figured Clay must have been in the bathroom. He took the time to look around. He saw there was a spare bedroom and the backyard had a hot tub in it. He couldn’t help but think that would be nice for Clay to enjoy after a long day. He saw the small laundry room and the basket full of dirty laundry, including some bloody fatigues that were sitting in his duffle bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Jason said, as he let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the dirty fatigues from the duffle bag and tossed them into the washer. He threw in a couple of the specialty laundry detergent pods that they used to remove old blood from their fatigues before turning the washer on. He then made his way into the living room and started to gather up the dirty dishes to bring them into the kitchen. Next he grabbed the recycling and tossed everything into the proper bins that were out front on the porch. He then turned his attention to the kitchen and the stack of dirty dishes. He couldn’t be there for Clay out in the field and watching his back, but he could be here to help him stateside and that was exactly what Jason was going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX        </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way into his bathroom. He needed to shower and try to calm down. Clay turned the water on as hot as he could stand it before he stripped and got in. He had been taking multiple showers a day ever since he had gotten back from tour. He could swear he could still smell the Valley on his skin. Every time he smelt it, it would trigger a memory from being back there, and considering how horrific it was none of the memories were good. Clay scrubbed at his skin as he tried to calm himself down. He couldn’t believe the guys had actually thought he could just forgive them, like he could flip a switch and magically forget about all the pain they put him through. He wasn’t going to let them just sweep this under the rug. Not this time. Clay finished scrubbing his body and hair and got out when the water started to turn cold. He quickly dried off and threw on some sleep pants and a t-shirt and a hoodie. He then made his way into the closet and did another line of cocaine. He wanted to do more, but he had to make sure the guys had actually left and didn’t stand around being stubborn. Going out there with a plate of cocaine wasn’t going to go over so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay headed out and was happy to see that the guys were gone. Though he did notice his living room had been cleaned. He turned to see Jason in the kitchen washing the last few dishes. As badly as he wanted to be pissed off at Jason, he couldn’t seem to stay mad at him. What he said to the guys about trust, didn’t apply to Jason. Their connection was different and as such it was more complicated and harder to cut him out of his life. Clay went and leaned against the wall by the kitchen as he spoke, not bothering with keeping the exhaustion from his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing my dishes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looked over his shoulder at Clay as he answered. “Because my son is an anal clean freak, which I say with love, and when you walk into his home to see a week’s worth of dirty dishes all over the place. That’s how you know something is seriously wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You’re allowed to be.” Jason said, as he finished up the last dish before he pulled the plug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to give Clay his full attention as he dried his hands. He could see the exhaustion all throughout his body. He hadn’t been sleeping well or at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t seem to bring myself to do anything. I spend all day in bed trying to make myself move to the couch. When I get there all I can do is focus on the translations. I can’t bring myself to clean or even go for groceries. I can’t sleep, most nights I lie in my bed trying to will sleep to come. I get a couple hours if I’m lucky. I keep smelling it on my skin.” Clay said, as the tears in his eyes started to build. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was instantly crossing the room and pulling Clay in for a tight hug. Clay wrapped his arms around Jason and placed his head down against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just gotta let it out. It’s ok, I got you son, let it go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason knew team guys were not criers, they just sucked it up. But he also knew that sometimes the only way to keep going was to cry it out. Clay needed to let that pain out or it would destroy him. Clay stopped trying to hold the tears at bay. He let out a small wail as the tears poured down his face. His body trembled from the pain and force of his tears and all Jason did was hold onto him. He took Clay’s weight when his legs gave out a bit at the sheer force of his tears. He held onto his son, as he cried the pain out. He didn’t tell him it would be ok, because he knew all too well that it might never be ok. Only time would tell how Clay would handle everything that had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a good thirty minutes Clay’s tears had finally slowed down. He was still trembling slightly and his breathing was hitched, but the tears had stopped. Clay pulled back and Jason moved his hands and gently wiped away the remaining tears from Clay’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Clay said, ashamed that he had lost all control like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never have to apologise for that Sunshine. Never.” Jason said with strength to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what is wrong with me.” Clay said, sounding completely lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong with you. You are just trying to acclimate to your environment after a very difficult and traumatising tour. It happens to lots of people. You had to see some of the worst things this world has to offer, it’s going to take some time before you are able to move on from it. Plus, with your memory it will be a lot easier for you to recall it. You just need time and sleep. Not getting proper sleep is not helping your mind or your emotions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod as he tried to get his emotions back under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what we are going to do. We are going to order a pie, grab a beer and sit down and just relax. We can talk or we can watch the game. I don't care what we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod. “That sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason placed his hand on the back of Clay’s neck and pulled him in slightly. He placed a kiss to the top of Clay’s head before he moved back and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He handed one to Clay as he called up a pizza joint and ordered them a pie. They sat down on the couch and Clay sat back. His mind was going a mile a minute right now and he knew he shouldn’t be talking with Jason, he should be icing him out and keeping him out of his own life. The problem was, that hadn’t been working so far and Clay knew when to admit defeat. Jason wasn’t going anywhere, he didn’t want him to, and Jason seemed prepared to handle anything Clay threw at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you anything right?” Clay started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Jason said, as he looked at Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It stays between us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever is said between us will always stay between us. I’m not your superior and your father, I’m just your dad. That’s the only relationship we have so no matter what it will stay between us. I won’t lecture you or tell you what to do, but I will offer my advice and any help that I can give you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason knew if he wanted to have Clay in his life he would have no choice but to be just a father figure in Clay’s life. He had to treat Clay like he would Emma or Mickey. They no longer had a professional relationship so he had to change his rules with Clay. Now he needed to make sure Clay knew he could always come to him if he needed to talk or if something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I discovered something new about myself four months ago roughly. I um… I’m bi-sexual.” Clay said, slightly awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was surprised. He wasn’t expecting that. Clay had never shown any interest in guys before. He could also tell he was unsure of how he would react and he knew he had to make sure he didn’t sound like he was questioning him. Jason didn’t care if he was straight, bi or gay, he cared about happy. He was like that with all of his kids. He was surprised though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with that. How did you discover it though, I always thought you were straight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes two of us. It was just after I joined Delta, me and some of the guys went to a party, I got very drunk and a guy kissed me. I liked it, but I figured it was just because I was drunk. A couple weeks later Yoder came by and I told him what happened then asked him to kiss me. I liked it a lot and that ended up to be a very fun night for the both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well good for you. Most guys would chalk it up to being drunk and ignore it. It takes a lot of courage to search for answers. Are you and Yoder going to date now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not. I’m not looking to date anyone. I just want to focus on my career and Yoder just started his own DEVGRU career. We’re kinda two ships passing in the night right now. We do text and call each other to check in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys have been friends for a long time right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost eight years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he liking Alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He loves it. Alpha is a good place for him. The guys there are all really open minded and Derek will appreciate Yoder’s instincts. It won’t be long before he’s Alpha Two.” Clay said proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to pick him, but Ray was pretty adamant about picking Vic. I am glad that he likes being on Alpha. I’m assuming he is gay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His whole life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guys will be good with it. Some of the other teams might have had an issue with it, but Derek won’t tolerate it. Everyone on Bravo would have been fine with it too. You know the guys don’t care about that stuff.” At least Jason was hoping Clay knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right the heavily religious Ray Perry and the texan caveman would be fine with homosexuality.” Clay said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray has beliefs, but he also knows that the bible was written during a time where homosexuality was considered not only a sin, but a sign you were possessed by the devil. He has no problem with homosexuals. He has a few friends that are gay. As for Sonny, he is a big Texas idiot, but he is an idiot with a Texas size heart. He just wants people happy, he doesn’t care who you love just as long as you are happy and being treated right. When Brock first joined he was convinced Brock was gay. He was so convinced he took Brock to a gay club one night and tried to set him up. Brock was really good about it and he thought Sonny was gay and trying to get him to play wingman. After a few minutes they both discovered they were both straight. They spent the night trying to see who could get the other more phone numbers. None of the guys would care about Yoder being gay or you being bi-sexual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Jason wanted was for Clay thinking the guys would have a problem with his sexuality. Whether Clay wanted to be around them or not, he wanted to make sure Clay knew they wouldn’t care about him being bi-sexual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter anyways. I’m on Delta and Yoder is on Alpha, so we will never have to worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you like being on Delta?” Jason asked, carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like being able to just do my job. It’s simpler that way. I do my job and then come home. If I want to go out I can without having to run it by someone first.” Clay said, referring to Jason’s rule about keeping him updated on where you were even if it was during your vacation time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see how that would be appealing to you. You are used to being on your own and doing your own thing. It can be a lot for someone like yourself to be on a team that was like Bravo. We probably should have eased you into it more. But it wasn’t all bad, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t regret my relationship with you, or Cerb.” Clay said with a small smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cerb misses you. He still won’t let anyone near your cage and everytime one of the guys goes to pet him he grows at em. He also barks every time Vic goes by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a small chuckle to that. “Smart boy. Vic is an asshole. I can’t believe you actually picked him. It’s a good thing I’m not on the team anymore, I wouldn’t have worked with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” Jason asked. Clay had instincts that they didn’t have. He could see through the bullshit and look into what lays behind it. As if he was psychic in another life. It’s what made his mind so valuable in the field and with strategy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be crossing over into another territory. It’s for Bravo One to figure out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. I will heed the warning though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason wished they could have gotten into it, but he could tell that Clay wasn’t going to cross that line and he had to respect that. There was something he was hoping that Clay would talk about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you told us that you wanted us to keep the drugs a secret. We’re respecting that. But as your father, if there is anything you need to talk about. If there is anything you would like advice about or some help with, you can tell me. It will stay between us. Between father and son. I give you my word on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Clay could say anything the doorbell rang and they knew it was the pizza. Clay went to get up, but Jason stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod and took this time to think about what Jason had said. He was still trying to get evidence on the team being dirty, or evidence enough to get all of them taken down. He also had no idea who in the Upper Brass was protecting them. Plus he needed to catch Agent Marks as well. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to talk to someone about it. He would normally talk to Jason, but things between them had been different and tense. Tonight though, things didn’t seem so bad. If Jason wanted to keep things personal and not professional, Clay was good with that. Jason handed Clay a plate with a slice as he sat down and placed the pizza box down on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m working in Delta, but I’m not working for Delta.” Clay started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly the hair on the back of Jason’s neck stood up. If Clay was on Delta, but wasn’t working for them, that could only mean he was doing something more dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who are you working for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The CIA. Before tour started I came home and three Agents were sitting in my living room. There was an operation that Delta went on since I had joined the team. We raided a cartel’s warehouse and when we got back in our cage room they had two duffle bags full of cash that I was under the impression that we had burned like we were ordered to. They stole it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You reported it.” Jason stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay shook his head. “I looked the other way. And each time after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay was not going to be telling Jason about the money or the drugs he had been taking as well. He didn’t need to know that part of it. It wouldn’t change the outcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not like you.You know you are just as guilty for looking the other way as they are for taking it.” Jason said, gently. He didn’t want to make it sound like he was lecturing Clay, but he couldn’t just shut up and nod either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I don’t really know why. Everything had just happened and I wasn’t thinking straight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t blame you on that one. Everything with the team exploded, your apartment. It’s natural for you to have self-destructed a bit. CIA offer you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason couldn’t really blame Clay for not reporting it, for having problems after what had happened with the team. Anyone would self-destruct after what Clay had been through, especially with his memory capabilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turns out the CIA had been trying to shut Delta down for years. It wasn’t just Delta that was dirty, but also their support team, Commander Boden. Agent Marks and someone in the Upper Brass as well. They were doing more than stealing money too. They were going on unsanctioned missions overseas. They’ve also stolen millions and everyone gets a cut in Delta, Boden and their person in the Upper Brass. They don’t have enough to take them all down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, they made me a deal. I get full immunity on anything illegal I have done or have to do within the team. The only catch, I only get that immunity if I give them what they need to arrest them all. Otherwise I’m on the hook for every time I participate in an unsanctioned mission, every time I take the money to play along. It’s all or nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a deep breath before he spoke. “What do you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to document everything, so I have a notebook of every mission we’ve gone on, everything that happened in it. I have every amount that was taken and divided up amongst each person. I’ve been trying to figure out who in the Upper Brass is working with them, but it’s not that simple. They follow the chain of command very strictly. So Boden only speaks with Maddoc. Maddoc only speaks with Sanders. I’m assuming only Boden speaks with whoever it is in the Upper brass that is working with them and Agent Marks. I can’t get close enough yet to any party involved to pick the person out. I know it’s not anyone that I know. None of them are dirty, but that leaves hundreds of other people that it could be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Brooks is my handler for this. He checks in once a month, as long as I am getting results and getting intel that can be used later on he is good with it. He knows it’s not going to be a quick thing. So far he has been happy with what I’ve gotten for him. It’s only going to last for so long though. If I can’t figure out who in the Upper Brass is working with Delta, I’m going to be in serious trouble. Agent Brooks isn’t going to wait a year or more before I can actually give him a name. Even once I do get a name, I still have to work the mark and get something actionable which will take time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay knew it was going to be a problem finding out the name within the Upper Brass. He also knew it was going to be a problem finding a way to get in with the Upper Brass to get dirt on him. It was going to take time, time Agent Brooks was accepting, but he wouldn’t wait years for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I see what I can dig up? I know different people then you do, people that will talk gossip with me over you. I might be able to get you a name to work.” Jason offered. He was more than happy to help Clay out with this. Clay could lose his career if he didn’t get the immunity. That was something Jason couldn’t let happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you at risk.” Clay instantly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine and I can be very sneaky and careful. I’ll see if I can dig something up. You need that name to get your immunity. I don’t mind helping and it will stay between us. Though, now it makes sense why you don’t want us reporting the drugging. That would blow everything up and you would get taken down in the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t get immunity if there is no team to spy on. I would appreciate it though if you could try and find a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can dig up. You’re being safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya my eidetic memory serves me well in this case. I can write down everything that happened once I am away from them. They have no idea anything is going on. I do as I am told and I don’t go against them. As far as they all know, I’m just one of the guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I know it’s hard, but that is the best thing you can do right now. Don’t give them a reason to look your way for anything. If they think they can trust you, they’ll talk more around you and you might get something else you can use. You’re smart, you’ll outsmart them and take down a corrupt team. You are carving out your own piece of legacy. Good for you, I’m proud of you. This takes a lot of courage and not a lot of team guys would have the balls to do it.” Jason said, proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was very proud of Clay for taking this on. He could have easily taken the hit or used one of his connections within the Upper Brass or political world to protect him from the fall out, but he wasn’t. He was taking this huge risk and going after a whole team, something that could get him killed. Even if he doesn’t get killed in this, the fall out from the other teams could be intense. It was one thing to not want to be corrupt, it was another to be working undercover to take a whole team down. Clay was going against the Green Wall and that came with some very old thinking mentality that would argue Clay should be PNG because of it. Jason was completely supportive of Clay’s decision even if he wasn't at risk of being discharged. There was no excuse to have a team in DEVGRU corrupt. They were supposed to help people, to help protect innocent people and stop the evil in the world. They weren’t supposed to profit off of it and use it to their advantage.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just hope I can do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can and I will do whatever you need to help you.” Jason said with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a smile in return. He did feel better after talking with Jason. He always had that effect on him. He could always help him get his mind sorted out when it was a tangled mess. He was hoping Jason could get him that name and then he could really make some progress on taking down Delta. Once Delta was gone, Clay wasn’t sure what he would do, but he would figure it out later. For now he just needed to get them taken down and get his career safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next night Clay had just finished taking a shower and made his way back out into the living room to work on some translations for Ash. So far working for Ash had been going really well. They’ve never had any problems and Ash was pleased with his work. Clay had finished three languages and each time Ash had paid him the bonuses without a single problem. Clay was surprised it was going so well, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Clay walked out into the living room and saw Ash sitting on his couch. Clay stopped dead in his tracks. Up until this point Ash had never come over. Whenever they needed to meet, they would meet at the bar or for dinner. Ash had never just come over before. Clay’s eyes instantly went to the plate of cocaine that was sitting on his coffee table. Clay knew he was using a lot, more so than he should be, but he couldn’t seem to stop. He didn’t want to stop. The plate had gone from being hidden away in the cupboard, to the kitchen counter to now sitting on the coffee table so he could do multiple lines throughout the evening as he was working. Ash had clearly seen the drugs and Clay could tell by the look in his eyes that this conversation was not going to go over well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to come over here and talk to you about doing something for me. Imagine my surprise when I walk in to see cocaine on a plate just sitting on the coffee table. Now I know you are going to do exactly what I say.” Ash said, with a smug smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why would I do that?” Clay challenged. He wasn’t just going to give in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if you don't, the photos that I took are going to go straight to Admiral Watson. He’s a stickler for the rules. You’ll be drug tested first thing in the morning and with one piss test you’ll be dishonourably discharged.” Ash said, as he sat back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay knew he had immunity through the CIA, but it wasn’t in effect technically until he delivered them Delta and everyone connected to them. Agent Brooks wouldn’t be able to help him with this. Clay had no choice, but to do whatever it was that Ash wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, Sir.” Ash corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you Sir?” Clay said. He was getting very used to calling someone Sir at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a woman, Sophie Allison, she runs a modelling agency with her husband Brad Allison. They make close to thirty million dollars a year from their models. They are all globally known models, top of the line. Sophie is thirty-two and has been married for six years. They have a prenup with an infidelity clause. If she is caught cheating he will own one hundred percent of the business and all of the profits. She comes in from New York to do business meetings and while she is here she goes to a bar to hook up with someone. I’ve tried to catch her on camera, but she always waits until there is no one around before she does anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, not sure why it matters to you.” Clay said, confused as to why they were talking about this woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I have been trying to get her to sign a contract with my security firm to be her models’ bodyguards. She refuses so far to switch companies to me. It would be a ten million dollar a year contract. She’s in town tonight, you are going to go to the bar and you are going to fuck her. I have cameras, you can set them up in your truck and record the whole thing. I will then show them to her and blackmail her into signing the contract with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to have sex with her, record it, so you can blackmail her?” Clay asked, shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was insane, absolutely insane. He had no idea why Ash would even want to do something like this. Yes it was a big contract, but to blackmail a woman and potentially ruin a marriage, it was too far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you aren’t just going to have sex with her, you are going to make her look like the whore she is. You are going to fuck her multiple times in your truck, in different positions. You are going to basically make a porno in your truck so I can use it to blackmail her into doing whatever I want and agreeing to whatever my price. You are going to make it the best sex of her life, so if she tries and screws me over, I can sell it to her husband for millions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is how you do business? Blackmail?” Clay asked, disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is how I make twenty million a year. Money is the only thing that matters son, you should know that. You are going to do this tonight or tomorrow morning you will be dishonourably discharged for being a drug addict.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a drug addict.” Clay instantly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash gave a chuckle to that. “Sure, I don’t care either way.” Ash tossed a small black duffle bag down onto the coffee table as he spoke. “Cameras are in the bag, they are small enough she won’t see em. Make sure you get it all over the front and back seats. I want multiple angles. Black Saloon Bar, she’ll be there in an hour, you have to be there first. What’s it gonna be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay didn’t have a choice right now. He wasn’t going to lose his career because of Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it Sir.” Clay said, knowing there was nothing else he could say right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash gave Clay a smirk as he got up and made his way out of the house. Once the door closed, Clay couldn’t help but sit down on the couch and let out a long sigh. This was not how his night was supposed to go. Clay liked this house, but tonight had only reminded him that it wasn’t his own place. He had paid off the loan to the bank thanks to all of the money he was getting from the cartel and stash house raids. Clay figured it might be time to find his own place. Rent a house or see about a mortgage so he could have his own house where he wouldn’t have to worry about someone coming in unannounced or unwanted. He had a bunch of money saved up from being on tour, he could easily afford a hefty down deposit for a house. Tonight was going to suck, but he had no choice. His career was once again on the line and he wasn’t going to lose it, no matter what. Clay moved the plate over and did a quick line before he went into his bedroom to get dressed. He was just hoping the woman wouldn’t be hideous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was forty minutes later when Clay was sitting in his truck at the back of the parking lot for the bar. There were no lights where he was so no one would see them. He had added the cameras all over the truck and he connected them to his phone so he just had to hit a button to get them started. He had also looked up Sophie Allison and was pleased to see she was very attractive, it would make this easier at least. Clay did one more line of cocaine before he popped a Molly and then got out of his truck and headed into the bar. He went to the bar and sat down to order a whiskey. Clay looked around the room to see if Sophie was already here, but he didn’t see her. Clay gave a warm smile to the bartender as she handed him his drink. Clay sat there and just waited for when Sophie would arrive. That happened ten minutes later and to his luck, she sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello beautiful.” Clay said with a rich toned voice as he turned to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Sophie said back with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Clay, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sophie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You waiting for your husband?” He asked, with a nod to her wedding ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m here all alone.” Sophie answered, as she placed her duffle bag down on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, can I buy you a drink beautiful?” Clay asked, with a sexy smirk. It had always worked for him and he doubted it wouldn’t this time. He already knew Sophie was her to get laid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie just gave Clay a smirk as she reached over and picked up his drink, downing it in one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a car here?” Sophie asked instead, getting down to business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truck, out back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie picked up her duffle bag and got off the stool. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Clay asked, he needed to make sure she wanted this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to get drunk. I’m here to get fucked by someone other than my boring ass husband. Now that could be you or it could be any other guy in this place. What’s it gonna be?” Sophie challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave her a big smile as he took her hand and they headed out of the bar to the back parking lot. He led Sophie over to his truck, on the way he turned the cameras on record before he opened the back door. Sophie got in and Clay closed it behind him. Sophie wasn’t about to wait for him to make the first move. Sophie grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her. His lips instantly found hers and the kiss quickly turned heated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Clean Version Will Be On My Fanfiction Account)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie removed Clay’s shirt and started to work on his pants. Clay grabbed the straps of Sophie’s top and pushed them down her arms, freeing her breasts. His hands instantly went to them both, squeezing and pinching her already hard nipples. A moan escaped Sophie’s lips and Clay pushed his tongue into her mouth, thrusting it deep inside, Sophie easily surrendered to him. Clay pulled her skirt up and ran his hand between her legs. Clay pulled back from the kiss when he felt that Sophie had nothing on underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you a naughty girl.” He said, as he inserted one of his fingers inside of her already wet pussy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie moaned before she could answer. “I’m a girl who knows what she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya? With what? My fingers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay inserted a second one and began to push them in and out of Sophie at a fast pace. Making sure he hit her sweet spot each time. Sophie spread her legs even more and pushed her hips down on his fingers to get them to go even deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That feel good?” He asked, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sophie breathed, as she rode his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you are after tonight? You want to fuck yourself on my fingers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She breathed, as he pushed them even faster into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want to fuck.” Clay demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie could feel her release building and as much as she wanted to cum, she didn’t want it to be on his fingers. She was after the real deal tonight and that is the only thing she would settle for. She knew Clay wanted it too, he just wanted to be in control of it all. It was turning him on. Clay’s cock was slick from the precum, his tip swollen. He wanted inside of her just as badly as she did. Clay removed his fingers and held them up to Sophie’s mouth as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lick em clean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his two fingers into her mouth and moaned at the taste of herself on them. Sophie looked right at him as she sucked on them and got every bit of juice off from them. She could have sworn his eyes went black from his need. His free hand came up to Sophie’s neck and held her just under her jaw as he pulled his fingers from her mouth and crushed his mouth on top of hers. The kiss was even rougher than before, his hold on her neck firm as he ravished her mouth, shoving his tongue inside as deep as he could get it. And Sophie loved it. Clay pulled back, but kept his grip the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like being dominated eh? You like it rough.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes. Make me your whore.” Sophie moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does your husband not fuck you right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a shitty fuck. Small cock, no skills, can’t even make me cum. I need a real man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around and spread your legs my little whore.” Clay ordered and Sophie gladly obliged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie turned around so her back was to him. She spread her legs as far apart as she could, while still up on her knees. With the height of the car, Sophie was more in a raised sitting position on her knees. Clay got behind Sophie and she could feel his tip against her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want my cock, then fuck it. Show me how much of a naughty girl you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie didn’t need to be told twice. She lowered myself onto Clay’s cock and she didn’t stop until he was fully inside of her. Once she bottomed out she pulled back up and slammed back down on him, causing them both to moan. Clay had his left hand wrapped around the front of her neck and he threaded his right hand into her hair, pulling it tight and causing her head to go back. Sophie couldn’t stop moaning. She had been so rarely this turned on and she was loving the control he had over her. Sophie continued fucking herself on his cock, and everytime she moved forward the added pleasure of the pull on her hair only made her wetter. She wanted to feel his hot cum scorching her insides. Just the thought of it made her go faster and all too soon her walls were clenching down and Sophie’s loud moan filled the car as she came. Clay grunted behind her and held her down so she couldn’t move. Sophie could tell he was on the edge, but he didn’t want to go over yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Sophie stopped pulsing Clay let her move once again. The angle they were in was forcing his cock to hit her g-spot and Sophie could feel that liquid building once again. Sophie moved her hand down to her clit and began to rub it. She wanted to squirt. But before she could get there Clay let go of her hair and pulled out. Replacing his cock with two fingers. Sophie moaned at the loss of his thickness and Clay just gave a dark chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you yet. It’s too early for me to cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moved his left hand from Sophie’s neck and slapped her ass hard. “Come on, fuck my fingers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie moaned as Clay slapped her ass again. Loving the slight sting it brought. Sophie began to ride Clay’s fingers as she continued to rub her clit, but she was holding myself off. Sophie wanted his cock to feel her squirt and not his fingers. After a few moments Clay was back inside of her and his hand was back at her neck. Pulling her even closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” Sophie screamed as she could feel herself squirting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay grunted behind her, clearly shocked at what he was feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you can squirt. Oh fuck ya you naughty whore, cover my cock with your juices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay pounded even harder into Sophie and she could feel him losing control. Her squirting was clearly pushing him over the edge. Clay’s grip on her neck tightened and Sophie briefly wondered if there would be a bruise there in the morning, but she blew it off. It felt way too good to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, I’m gonna squirt again, don’t stop.” Sophie begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay was grunting nonstop behind her and Sophie knew he was trying to hold off himself. After a few more passes over her g-spot Sophie was squirting once again with a loud moan and Clay was cumming hard and deep inside of her. Sophie screamed at the pleasure of feeling the heat of his cum covering her insides. It was one of the best feelings she had ever felt in her life. To feel the heat of every rope that came out of him was unbelievable. And her own squirting out of her. Black spots danced in front of Sophie’s eyes and she thought for a second she would pass out just from the pleasure alone, but then they cleared as Clay’s grip loosened. When he stopped pulsing, he turned Sophie and laid her down on her back. He spread Sophie’s legs and inserted two fingers once again inside of her. Sophie moaned at the contact of her far too sensitive pussy. Clay moved them around for a minute before pulling them out, covered in both of their cum, and using his left hand he grabbed her chin to open her mouth. Sophoe happily did so, and Clay shoved his fingers into her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s it, lick em clean you naughty whore. Taste us.” He said as he felt Sophie’s tongue going over his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie moaned at the taste and it only encouraged Clay to continue. He inserted his fingers for a second and then a third time before he was satisfied that Sophie had eaten all of his cum inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame you’re only in town tonight. I would have loved a repeat.” Clay said as he looked down at Sophe all spread out in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said I was done with you tonight?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Can your pussy handle more of my cock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can, but that’s not where I want your cock to fill me up next. I have to go back to my boring fucking husband where I;m going to be stuck in town for the next six months. I’m going to get thoroughly fucked tonight. I need this night to be so memorable that I will still get wet just thinking about it six months from now.” Sophie sat up and spoke as she moved her mouth closer to his and snaked her hand down to stroke his half hard cock. “A night that I will think about the next time I’m fucking my husband.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned. “And what would that be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want your big, thick cock filling my ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay groaned and Sophie could feel him getting instantly hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you got something we can use for lube.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie reached over into the passenger seat and opened her duffle bag. She pulled out a bottle of lube that she had brought in case she got lucky. She gave Clay a smirk as she held it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ass in the air, face down. I’m gonna fuck the hell out of your ass.” Clay growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie turned around, pulling her skirt all the way up as she got her legs spread as best as she could. She bent down on her elbows so her ass was on full display for Clay. Clay placed the lube down and went behind her spreading her ass cheeks open. Clay then did something that Sophie was not expecting, nor had she ever experienced it before. He licked her hole and pleasure shot all the way through her. Sophie couldn’t keep the moan in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, moan for me.” Clay moaned himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay continued to lick at Sophie’s hole and when his tongue slid inside, that is when Sophie couldn’t help but arch her back even more, pushing her ass up and onto his tongue more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yes.” Sophie moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay continued to eat her ass and Sophie continued to be a moaning mess right there in the back of his truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So sweet. Hold your cheeks open for me.” Clay ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie did as she was told and then she heard the pop of the lube lid. She wished she could have felt his tongue more, but she knew she would be feeling an insane amount of pleasure shortly. Clay poured some lube on two of his fingers and then using his index finger he rubbed some over Sophie’s hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna make you scream.” Clay promised before he slowly inserted his index finger knuckle by knuckle inside of Sophie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie moaned as she felt his finger slowly entering her. Once the last knuckle was in Clay didn’t even waste a second before he was pulling it out almost all the way and then pushing it back in. Sophie moaned, knowing that soon everything was going to feel amazing. After a few minutes of just one finger, Clay then started to insert the second. Sophie could feel Clay growing eager and she knew he was loving every second of it. As he moved his fingers in and out of Sophie, his free hand went to her clit and started to rub it, causing Sophie to moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to watch you squirt. I want you to cover me in those juices.” Clay moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie moaned and started to push her hips back and forth so she could get Clay’s fingers to go in even deeper and faster into her. Clay picked up his pace and then added a third finger. Sophie could feel the pressure building inside of her as her clit was being rubbed and Clay’s thick fingers inside of her ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh faster. I’m gonna squirt.” Sophie moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned and he picked up the pace with both of his hands. Sophie couldn’t stop moaning and her legs were shaking slightly with her need to cum. After a few more seconds she was squirting with a loud moan. Clay gave a deep moan as he watched Sophie’s juices squirt right out of her. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I could watch this all day. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay continued with his pace and he bent forward and licked at Sophie’s pussy. Sophie moaned and arched her back, pushing her pussy even closer to Clay’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you taste amazing.” Clay moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moved back and started to lick Sophie’s dripping wet pussy. He didn’t even care that he had just came inside of her. He was loving the sweet taste of her juices and thanks to the Molly, she felt amazing on his tongue. He needed more of it. Sophie couldn’t stop moaning. She was beyond sensitive now and the added pleasure of Clay’s tongue inside her pussy was enough to push her over the edge all over again. Sophie gave a soft scream as she squirted again, but only this time Clay was able to get it right in his mouth. Clay moaned as he sucked and licked everything that Sophie had for him. Clay didn’t stop though, he was addicted to her taste and he was going to have it again. Clay picked up his pace even more on his fingers, he wanted to push Sophie over the edge again and he didn’t have to wait long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” Sophie moaned as she squirted again with a scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay growled as he got her juices flooding into his mouth. He would never get tired of this. Clay moved back, he was painfully hard and needed to be inside Sophie’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna squirt while I fuck your ass?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you use something that will vibrate inside of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you got something in that bag?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only thing that vibrates is my toothbrush.” Sophie answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was good enough for Clay. He pulled his fingers out and moved away from Sophie. Sophie let out a whine at the loss of contact. Clay reached into her bag and pulled out her electric toothbrush. He went back over and slid it inside Sophie’s pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what will I brush your teeth with?” Sophie teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are going to use it. Make sure you cover it in your sweet juices. I want you to be able to taste yourself for days. I want you to have your sweet taste in your mouth when you go home and kiss your husband. Let him taste you not knowing that another man made you into his whore.” Clay said as he turned it on to the highest setting, causing Sophie to let out a scream as pleasure shot through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie moved her one hand so she could hold onto it and move the toothbrush inside of her to her g-spot as Clay put lube all over his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need me to go slow?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no. But you better last.” Sophie whined.      </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moved his cock so it was at Sophie’s stretched entrance and he slowly pushed himself inside of her. He didn’t go too fast at first, but once he was balls deep he gave a growl at the tightness. She felt good, but she didn’t even compare to how Yoder’s ass felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, so tight even after I stretched you. Fucking could die right now and be happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me then. Pound my ass.” Sophie moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out and slammed back in. He moved his one hand over to Sophie’s clit and started to rub it, making Sophie give a deep moan. She was wiggling her ass underneath him and he knew that she was being flooded with pleasure. Clay made sure each of his thrusts went deep inside of her. Sophie let out a scream as she felt pleasure shoot through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that’s the spot, keep hitting it.” Sophie moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay was happy to keep hitting it. Sophie moved the toothbrush around and the double attack on her g-spot was enough to make her squirt more that she ever had before. She let out a scream as she saw stars dance in front of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, so fucking hot. Soak me with your juices, that’s it my naughty whore.” Clay groaned as he could feel his legs getting wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay continued to pound into her, making sure he hit that same spot. When he felt himself getting close he pulled back slightly and squeezed the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. He wanted this to never end and he was going to drag this out as much as he could. Clay had to cool himself off five more times before he couldn’t last any longer. Sophie had squirted all over the backseat and she was a mess of bone underneath him. Clay had no idea how long they had been going at it, but all of his windows were fogged up. Him and Sophie were both covered in her juices and Clay could no longer hold off. With one final thrust he was letting out the largest orgasm he had ever had with a scream. He felt rope after rope of cum shooting out of him and covering the inside of Sophie’s ass. Sophie moaned at the heat of his cum and squirted one final time. Her hand let go of the toothbrush and she let her body be jelly there on the backseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Clay had finished pulsing her pulled out and sat back, just watching as Sophie’s juices were still dripping out of her and down her legs. He watched as his cum slowly started to drip out of her ass and he knew that he would never forget tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty fucking awesome.” Sophie agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moved his hand over to the toothbrush and pushed it inside of Sophie for a second. Sophie moaned as the sensation was hitting her beyond sensitive g-spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to see you again. I want your number.” Clay said, as he moved the toothbrush in and out of Sophie over her g-spot. Clay knew they would never see each other again, but it would add to the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really give my number out.” Sophie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ve officially been kidnapped.” Clay said, making his movement even faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie moaned. “It’s too sensitive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to stop until I see you squirt one more time and I get your number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moved his other hand over to Sophie’s clit and started to run the large numb. Sophie’s legs were trembling and she was having a hard time keeping her body up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do numbers.” Sophie said again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m not letting you go.” Clay teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too sensitive.” Sophie tried again whining as her breathing picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever squirted this many times before?” Clay asked, going faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ll squirt even more with it being this sensitive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie mewed. “I don’t know. Oh fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie gripped the door handle as her body was naturally moving on its own. Her hips were moving up and down trying to get more friction with the thin toothbrush. Clay picked up his pace again and after a moment Sophie was screaming as she squirted hard with her juices pouring out of her. She didn’t just squirt once, she was squirting a fucking river it felt like. It continued to last close to a minute before she finally stopped and her body collapsed down, but Clay kept her hips up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, looks like you do squirt more when you are that sensitive. I wonder how much more you’ll do next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sophie whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then give me your number or I don’t stop.” Clay said, as he moved his hand again over her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you win, I’ll give you my number.” Sophie caved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be calling it to make sure it’s your number, so no fake one.” Clay said as he reached over and picked up his phone. Still keeping the toothbrush inside of her and going at full speed. He handed Sophie his phone and Sophie took it and entered her number as Clay moved his hand back to her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call it. I want to hear it ring.” Clay said as he lowered himself down so he was eye level with Sophie’s pussy and he gave it a lick underneath the toothbrush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie moaned as she hit the call button on the cell phone. She could hear her phone ringing and then she ended the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, it’s my real number.” Sophie said as she continued to move her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never felt this good before in her life. She wanted him to stop, but at the same time she never wanted this to end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t hear you over the moaning. What was that?” Clay teased, as he started to suck on her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie groaned as she tried to get her mind to focus. “The phone rang, it’s my number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl. Now all you have to do is shower me with your juices. I want to feel them squirt all over my face and then we’ll call it a night. All you have to do is give me another big juice squirt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” Sophie moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could have moved away, but it really was the last thing she wanted. Clay picked up his pace with his fingers on her clit and his tongue and she knew she wasn’t going to last long. She had never came this much in her life and part of her was very interested in seeing how much she could actually squirt in one time. After a few more minutes Sophie had to bite down on her ip to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs as she squirted even more than last time. Clay moaned as he felt her juices covering his face. He moved closer and started to lick what he could from her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sophie finished Clay kept his word and moved back, pulling the toothbrush with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie collapsed down onto the back seat and turned around so she could see Clay. His face and some of his hair was soaked. The front of his pants were as well and she couldn’t help but be turned on by the sight. She had done that to him and she was loving it. Clay fixed his clothes and Sophie moved to correct her own mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank-you for the great time. I’m going to need to come up with an excuse to come back out this way before six months. I need your cock again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got my number.” Clay easily said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was dressed Sophie grabbed her duffle bag and headed out of Clay’s truck. Clay sat back in the seat and picked up his phone, turning the cameras off. He was still feeling the effects from the drugs, but he was also starting to feel like a piece of shit for what he had just done. Sophie was probably a nice woman, she was cheating on her husband. But that wasn’t for him to judge. Still, he had made her act like a whore for the course of a couple of hours in the backseat of his truck. All so Ash wouldn’t send the photo of the cocaine in his house to the Upper Brass. He seriously needed to think about getting his own house. Clay’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked down and saw that it was Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Clay said, as he answered it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well done. If being in the navy doesn’t work out for you, you could be in porn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do you know what happened?“ Clay asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When you started the cameras the feed goes right to my phone. I watched it.” Ash simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay couldn’t even form words to how disgusting and wrong that was. His own biological father had just watched him having sex. It was just too gross and made him feel violated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do understand how wrong that is right?” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ain’t got nothing I haven’t seen. You did good. I won’t send those photos to the Upper Brass, this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This time, what the hell are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t actually think I would delete them did you?” Ash laughed at that. “I told you, money is all that matters even if you have to get there through blackmail. You never know when I might need you to do something again. You got a lot to learn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Clay could even say anything to that, Ash had ended the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch!” Clay yelled into his empty truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Ash wouldn’t actually delete the photos. Clay couldn’t believe this. He had enough people demanding shit from him, he didn’t need Ash to go with it. Clay knew Jason would say to work the problem, and right now the only problem he could work was getting Delta taken down. Clay got the rest of his clothes back on and removed the cameras before he got into the driver’s seat and headed off to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so I didn’t realise every team had a dog until the Season 4 premiere, so this is me correcting that lol.</p><p>I also have a poll going so please comment and let me know which new Seal Team story you would be interested in me doing! Here are your options:</p><p>-Clay being an immortal story where the team discovers a whole supernatural world	<br/>-Clay Omega story with Jason as his Alpha	<br/>-A collection of hurt/comfort oneshots for Clay to go through with the team	<br/>-A collection of oneshots where Clay has sex with each member of Bravo<br/>-Clay and Yoder relationship story with a twist of Clay being psychic and the teams finds out eventually, set in season 1	<br/>-A collection of fears/phobias oneshots for Clay to have</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clay made his way into his kitchen. He was getting ready to relax in the hot tub. Today was his birthday and he was refusing to work tonight on any translations. He wanted to have some drinks and relax in the hot tub. Bravo was spun up, but Jason had sent him a text message wishing him a happy birthday and that they would grab a beer together this weekend. Clay had just finished making a drink when his front door was being unlocked and Stokes walked in with a red gift bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing here?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday, you didn’t think I would let you celebrate on your own did you?” Stokes said, as he locked the door and made his way over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know it was my birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all know. It’s in your file Pretty Boy. I come bearing gifts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes placed the bag down on the counter before he pushed Clay up against the wall and kissed him. Clay easily kissed him back and placed his hands on the back of Stokes’ neck. Stokes pushed himself up against Clay, grinding their crotches together. Clay could already feel that Stokes was hard. Too soon for Clay, Stokes was pulling back from the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all I get for my birthday?” Clay said with a playful smirk. This wasn’t how he was planning on spending his night, but it could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even close. Open the bag.” Stokes said, as he moved back and went over to the cocaine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay went and opened the gift bag and saw it was a bunch of sex toys. They were all new, but Clay wasn’t too sure what they all were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they come with instructions?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes gave a laugh to that. “Oh they come with the best instructions. A real hands on approach. I find that is the best way to learn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think my night just got more interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes pushed the plate of cocaine over to Clay as he spoke. “It’s time to have one hell of a party for two. Let’s get high, and fuck all night long Pretty Boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave Stokes a smile, now that sounded like a great way to celebrate his birthday.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Clean Version Can Be Read On My Fanfiction Account)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay did a few lines before Stokes pulled him in for a rough kiss. Clay kissed back as he instantly started on removing Stokes of his clothing. Stokes picked up the gift bag and pulled Clay back towards him as they made their way to his bedroom. Once there Stokes pulled back and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay did not need to be told twice. He quickly removed his clothing as Stokes did the same. Once they were both naked Stokes pushed Clay down onto the bed, forcing Clay to sit, as he tightly gripped Clay’s hair and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get that mouth of yours around my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes pulled Clay’s head down and Clay easily opened his mouth and allowed Stokes to have control. Clay knew Stokes liked being in charge and he was fine with it. Stokes always knew how to make it feel good. Stokes pushed Clay’s head all the way down to his base and didn’t give Clay time to adjust before he was thrusting his hips into Clay’s mouth. Pushing his cock all the way down Clay’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’ll never get tired of this mouth. You look so fucking hot with a cock in your mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned as Stokes picked up his pace and truly shoved his cock all the way down Clay’s throat. Clay knew to relax his throat so he wouldn’t choke. He had gotten really good at it, though he wasn’t sure that was something he could put on his resume. Stokes closed his eyes and put his head back as he continued to thrust. He was going to be having a lot of fun tonight with Clay. he was going to get to do something he had always wanted to do but never had been with someone that would be willing. Clay was more open and adventurous as he was exploring this whole new side to him. He would be perfect for it. Just before he was about to cum, Stokes pulled out and kept Clay’s head tilted up as he started to jerk off the rest of the way. He gave a deep moan as he came, covering Clay’s face with his cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you are so sexy. I’m gonna fuck your ass so hard with my cum all over your face.” Stokes said, as he slapped Clay’s cheek with his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes removed his hand and moved over to grab the gift bag. He smirked as Clay didn’t make a move to remove his cum. Stokes pulled out some restraints as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes went and added the restraints to each side of the headboard and once they were ready he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay did as he was told and Stokes pushed him down to lay flat on the bed. He then grabbed Clay’s left thigh and pulled it up to the headboard before he attached the restrain around his thigh. Stokes then went and did the same to Clay’s right. The new position forced Clay’s legs wide open and he was folded into himself, exposing his tight hole and putting his hard cock very close to his own face. Stokes got up onto the bed as he slapped Clay’s ass and positioned himself between Clay’s legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now this is how you should always be. Always ready for a big cock in your ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then put your big cock in my ass.” Clay moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the bag still has more goodies in it.” Stokes said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached over to the bag and pulled out another gift. He went and placed the cock right onto Clay’s cock, causing Clay to moan at the contact before he then slid the metal vibrating bullet that was attached to the cock ring into Clay’s ass deep enough for it to hit his prostate. Clay groaned as his ass stretched ever so slightly for the toy to be inserted. Stokes then hit the button on the remote to turn both the bullet and cock ring on. Clay gave a deep moan as the bullet and cock ring started to vibrate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels good doesn’t it?” Stokes said, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, yes.” Clay panted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes turned it up as high as it could go, causing Clay to give a slight scream as the sensations became almost too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s at full speed. Did you know you could come without being touched? It’s called milking when a guy cums just from his prostate being massaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes went and slapped Clay’s ass nice and hard, he wanted there to be red marks for days on Clay’s ass. The added pain caused Clay to moan as he wiggled his hips around at the pleasure surging through him. Stokes reached over to the bag and pulled out another item.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now this one I thought you would enjoy. It’s a dildo alarm clock. It connects to your phone and you set your alarm like normal. And when you go to bed, you insert it into your ass and it is designed to stay in you all night long. When it is time to wake up, thirty minutes before the alarm goes off, it turns on and starts off with a slow vibration against your prostate. It gets stronger and stronger and when you wake up, you’ll be cumming. It’s the perfect way to start a day.” Stokes explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Clay moaned, between the new toy in Stokes’ hand and the pleasure going through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how much you love falling asleep with my cock in your ass. That’s for later. This one is also for later, but one I plan on enjoying with you. I’m going to love watching you play with this one.” Stokes said, as he reached in and pulled out another dildo with a suction cup on the bottom of it. “This one the tip vibrates and it thrusts. You put it on the floor or on the footboard and you can fuck yourself with it. It will thrust inside of you, so you can fuck yourself without needing a real cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned, as electricity went through him. He was getting closer to cumming and this sex toy display was not helping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s one more in there, but you need to be stretched before we play with it.” Stokes said, as he reached over to the bedside dresser and took out the lube. He got three fingers slicked up and pushed two of them into Clay’s ass right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned at the slight pain of him being stretched as Stokes started to finger fuck him, pushing the bullet even further into him. Clay arched his back as he wiggled his ass to try and get Stokes’ fingers even deeper into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so sexy like this. All tied up and moaning like a bitch in heat. You want my cock don’t you Pretty Boy?” Stokes said, as he added a third finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Fuck please, I need your cock in me. I need to cum so bad.” Clay whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll cum soon, from your new toy and then I’ll fuck you all night long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay whined at having to wait until he came to be fucked. His legs were shaking from the pleasure that was going through him. He couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. He had never felt something like this before and everything in his body was demanding that he makes himself cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want my big juicy cock, you have to give me what I want. I want you to cum. I want to watch as your cum shoots out of you all over your face.” Stokes said, as he picked up the pace with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay couldn’t stop moaning. His legs were full out trembling right now and he knew he was close. Stokes pushed the bullet even further with his fingers and that was all he needed before he was giving a deep and loud moan as his cum started to shoot out of him. It hit him all over his face, mixing with Stokes’ cum that was already there. Clay couldn’t believe how long he was cumming for. It kept going and it felt like he was never going to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, just when I thought you couldn’t look sexier. You want my cock, lick your tip. I want to watch you taste yourself right from your own cock.” Stokes moaned, as he ran the tip of his cock over Clay’s fluttering hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned at feeling Stokes’ cock. He had never done anything like this, but that is what made it feel so good and exciting. He stuck his tongue out and licked his dripping tip, getting the taste of himself directly onto his tongue. Stokes moaned as he smacked Clay’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for your main gift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes pulled the bullet out, but he didn’t remove the vibrating cock ring. He turned the bullet off and left the cock ring on. He reached in and grabbed the last sex toy, it was a dildo that could be strapped onto another cock so you could double penetrate someone. Stokes slid it on his own cock and slicked the, both up before he moved over to Clay’s hole. He knew Clay wasn’t fully stretched enough, but he also knew how much Clay liked that slight burn at first. The dildo made him twice as thick and he was going to enjoy filling Clay’s ass up with his cum. Stokes started to slowly push into Clay, and Clay gave a groan as he was being stretched. The vibrating from the cock ring was the only reason he was still hard and the pleasure from it helped to ease the slight burn that he was feeling. Bit by bit Stokes pushed in until he was fully inside of Clay. he waited a moment as Clay was panting and he knew he needed a minute. He had to be careful, because he couldn’t hurt Clay or it could make him not want to do anything with him again. Clay was more or less sober so he needed to be careful with how far he pushed. Once Clay was ready, Stokes pulled out almost all of the way and then snapped his hips forward and slammed back in, making sure to hit Clay’s sweet spot along the way. Clay gave a small scream at the pleasure that shot through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes didn’t hold back at that point. He kept his pace fast and brutal. Clay’s legs were shaking from the pleasure overflowing through him. He had never felt so full before, he was loving the extra thickness of the toy and he knew it was something he needed to do again. Stokes made sure he kept hitting Clay’s sweet spot and he could see he was about to cum, he could feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth Pretty Boy. You’re gonna cum and I want to cum deep in your ass while you cum in your mouth.” Stokes moaned, as he picked up his pace even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay moaned, as he opened his mouth like he was told. After a few more thrusts he was cumming again and Stokes had grabbed his cock and held it so his cum went completely in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes, swallow your cum. Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Stokes groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay swallowed his own load just as Stokes gave a loud groan as he came hard and deep inside of Clay’s ass. Clay moaned at the heat that filled his insides, he loved that feeling and it made him pulse and drop more cum. Stokes was breathing heavy as he rode out his orgasm. This had been better than he thought it would be. He loved that he could make Clay do whatever he wanted and it only made him wonder what else he could get Clay to do. Stokes was still half hard so he started to lightly thrust in and out of Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you go until morning. I’m going to fill your ass up with my cum and then maybe I’ll let you go. You’re at my mercy tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yes.” Clay moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes smirked as he started to pound into Clay all over again. Tonight had just started and he had every intention of holding Clay to his promise.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way into Delta’s cage room the next morning. He was a bit sore from last night with Stokes, but it was a good pain. He did enjoy all of the new toys that he had received for his birthday. He had plans on using them himself as well. Clay was looking forward to tomorrow for him to go and check out a house for sale down on the beach. He had been saving up all of the money they had been stealing and he had a good chunk for a down deposit. Thanks to the money they had stolen he was able to pay off his loan, plus have four hundred grand saved up. His credit was back in good standing with how fast he paid off that loan. Clay knew he shouldn’t be spending the money, but at the same time it was coming from cartels or weapon deals. It wasn’t like he had robbed a bank or taken it from a good person that had worked hard for it. The money was either going to be burned or go to a terrorist cell to help fuel the war. Why not spend it on his debt or to get a house? He was allowed with his immunity so it wasn’t like he would need to give it back. His take wasn’t going to be reported anywhere. Clay figured something good could come from all of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod to the guys as he headed over to his cage. Everyone was getting their gear organized and making sure everything was clean. Maddoc was pretty anal about everything being clean, not that Clay would complain about it. He was always making sure his guns were clean to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Pretty Boy, do anything fun for your birthday?” Stokes asked, with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, just a boring night.” Clay said back with his own smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you now?” Keith asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-six.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck we’re old.” Roth complained, causing the guys to chuckle a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get anything good for it?” Sanders asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but tomorrow I am going to check out a house for sale on the beach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice. How the fuck are you gonna afford that?” Roth asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t gamble away the money we take. I paid off my debt and have been saving it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, he’s smart. I’ve been telling you guys for the past few years to save it up and think about your retirement. I save everything we take so one day I can retire on an island in the caribbean.” Maddoc said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a girl that likes fancy things.” Roth said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the more you give her the more she puts out.” Keith joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roth tossed a football that he kept in his cage across the room at Keith. Keith easily caught it as Maddoc’s phone beeped. Everyone turned to see if they were getting spun up, Clay really hoped they weren’t because he wanted to be here tomorrow to check out the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was Boden, we are expected at the K9 training facility. You know each team has to have a k9 within it.” Maddoc said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We getting a new guy?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t just bring anyone on the team. I like the numbers we have and I can trust everyone in this room. Last thing we all need is some wet behind the ear operator that follows the book to the letter. One of us is getting a dog.” Maddoc explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck no. I hate dogs. No way am I being stuck working with one or living with em.” Roth instantly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dogs pick the operator, but if you don’t want to get picked, give off some bad energy and they won’t want to be around you.” Clay explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys all looked at him like he had three heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I helped on Bravo with Cerberus. Brock had trained me in case he was killed in the line and someone else had to take over with Cerberus. When I asked why me over the others, he said Cerb picked me. That the dogs pick their partner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m standing far away from you.” Keith said; he didn’t want a dog either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay rolled his eyes before he looked at Maddoc. “I have been meaning to ask, why don’t we already have a dog? Where did your last k9 handler go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weird that they didn’t have one already. Clay figured maybe it was a loophole with the type of operations they go on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He died about two months before you joined up. Both blown up in the field. I don’t like just adding anyone to the team and there wasn’t a dog ready. Class just finished so we are getting a newbie. Let’s move, might as well get this over with.” Maddoc answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay could tell that none of the guys were happy about this, but to him it sounded fun. He liked working with Cerb and he did miss having him around. It would be nice to maybe have a dog, someone he could spend his time with and have around for some comfort. It was also another skill he could add to his resume. The guys made the drive over, each taking their own vehicle in case they were the one to be bringing back a dog. Once there they all made their way to the training field where the dog would be. As they got closer they saw one of the trainers with the dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a dog, that’s a fucking bear.” Stokes said, as they took in the dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a huge dog, it looked like a German Shepherd, but it was way too big to be one. It had the same coloring as a German Shepherd, but his body shape was different. His hips were up like a normal dog, but he was fluffy. He was all muscle and had long hair. He did look like a bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell kind of dog is that?” Roth asked, once they were close enough to the trainer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a King Shepherd. Just as intelligent as a german, but without the hip problems. The King Shepherds we have trained are taught to be aggressive in the field, going against their natural instinct to be gentle. He will be gentle outside of the field, but once his vest is on, he knows he is going to work. As a result, you only put his vest on when you are going into the field or when you are training him. If he is on base, he needs it off. We’ve started to use them more and more because of the benefits of having a German without the limited number of operating years. This gentlemen, is Raider. He’s two years old and has been training since he was three months old. He is fully ready to handle the DEVGRU lifestyle and he has even been field tested with another Seal Team for a few operations.” The instructor began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how does this work? What if he picks one of us that hates dogs?” Roth asked, still not even the least bit happy about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t like dogs, you don’t have to worry about him picking you. He’ll be able to sense it. Everyone spread out. I will let him go and he will pick his partner. If he sits in front of you, consider yourself married.” The Instructor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys all spread out within the field, not going too far, but far enough that they weren’t that close. The instructor let Raider off his leash and he started to go towards Roth who was the furthest away. Raider didn’t stop though, he walked by each and every single one of them and Clay was starting to think he wasn't going to pick any of them. When Raider got to the end he instantly turned around and ran full speed towards Clay before he stopped and sat down in front of him looking up. Clay couldn’t help but smile as he bent down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Raider, I do.” Clay said, as he started to pet Raider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank fuck.” Roth said, as he started to head over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name Sailor?” The Instructor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay Spenser.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been around a military k9?” The Instructor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I used to be on Bravo, we had Cerberus. I’ve done the training with him just in case his handler was KIA.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, then you know the drills that you need to run and how to bond with him. I’ll get you his package so you can read it over. It will go over what food he is on and what treats he can have. I also have a bag of training toys for him. You are also encouraged to get your own special treats or toys for him to help cement the bond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, we’ll have to stop off at the pet store on the way home. Get you a nice bed and some toys for fun at home. Eh boy?” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will give you his working vest, but also one he can wear for when you are out in public so people know he’s military. He knows the difference based on the weight of the vest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sounds easy enough.” Clay said, as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you got paperwork to fill out.” The Instructor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spenser, run drills with Raider for the day. If we get spun up I’ll call you.” Maddoc ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” Clay said, he was perfectly happy to be spending the day with his new partner. This day had started off well and it got even better. Clay was looking forward to training with Raider and then going to the pet store to get him some goodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the next day and Clay was driving to his potential house with Raider sitting buckled into his back seat. Clay was actually really surprised that Raider had done so well last night at his place. He thought he might be uncomfortable or take a bit to get used to it, but he had no problem curling up on his new bed and hanging out with some new toys. Clay knew that Raider had to have working toys and also play time toys so he was happy to pick up a few things for him to have when he didn’t have to be serious. He was really looking forward to seeing this house in person. The photos looked great and Clay was really hoping that would translate well in person. He pulled into the driveway and turned to face Raider after turning his truck off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright boy, you wait here and then afterwards we will head to the dog park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raider barked and Clay knew he was happy with getting to be outside to play. Clay got out and so did the realtor from her own car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Spenser?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Angie, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Angie said, as she held her hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay.” Clay said back, shaking the offered hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I will just tell you a bit about this house. It’s six bedrooms, four full baths and a half bath, it’s just over forty-four hundred square feet. It’s three floors, with two car garage and as you can see it is right on the beach with two decks. The first deck on the main level has the oversize hot tub big enough for thirty people. There is also the front of the deck overlooking the driveway. The second deck is on the rook with a spiral staircase going up it from the master bedroom. There is also a private deck from the master bedroom as well. It was recently reduced in price by two hundred thousand to try and sell it fast. It’s been sitting on the market for roughly six months now. The market isn’t that great and a lot of people can’t afford homes on the beach. So if you do like it, I think we could get them down another couple hundred grand to secure a sale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great. I can’t wait to see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angie gave a nod as she headed off towards the front door. The second Clay walked in he could not believe it; it was even nicer in person then the photos. The first floor of the house was technically the basement. There was a bar along the one wall with a fridge and wine cooler. There was also a pool table, an air hockey table, a golf simulator along the one wall. As Clay moved around the room on the other side of the house was a theatre room that could also be used with normal television. It would be perfect for watching sports on it. There were recliners and a leather sectional within it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing. This wasn’t in the photos.” Clay said, impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I told the seller this was the selling point.” Angie agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way up the stairs and this place was truly remarkable. The whole place was an open concept with sliding full length windows all along the one wall facing the ocean. There was an electric fireplace in the living room as well. There was plenty of room for furniture and a TV up here. The kitchen was covered in white cabinets. The backsplash was cool grey glass and the countertops were a beautiful white marble. There was even an island with a sink and a dishwasher. The appliances were all stainless steel and truly stood out in the room. Clay made his way towards the windows and he could see the very large deck. He was thinking he should varnish it. Right now it was just pressure treated wood, but a nice varnish and it could really stand out. The hot tub was huge and Clay could not wait until he could get in it. It would be amazing at night watching the sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way down the hallway. This floor had five bedrooms including one very fancy guest bedroom that had their own sunroom. It would have been perfect if he actually had visitors. Most of them had their own bathroom as well. Clay figured this had been used as a vacation rental. Clay then made his way up the stairs to the top floor. The whole floor was dedicated to the master bedroom. There was a huge walk-in closet with a sitting area and a three-tier full length mirror. There were cabinets for accessories and shoes. The whole closet was white, something Clay was happy about. He liked the white in the house, he liked the clean look of it. Growing up everything was always so filthy, Clay hated it. Ever since he had been pretty anal about having a clean home. The only time he had ever had a dirty home was after his first tour with Delta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way into the bedroom area and it was huge, it took the majority of the floor up. The view from up here was even more spectacular than downstairs. Clay could imagine some patio furniture up here. It would make a great place for some morning coffee or a drink at night before bed. It also would be great to go for a run on the beach whenever he wanted. The bathroom was four pieces and all clean and sleek looking with a glass shower stall big enough for four people. There was a deep jacuzzi tub as well with two glass sinks. This whole place was elegant and just perfect. Clay made his way outside to the deck and up the spiral staircase to the very top deck. Up here was going to be his favorite spot. He could see nothing but miles of blue ocean. All this place needed was some comfy patio furniture to make it perfect. This house was perfect, absolutely perfect and Clay was really hoping he would be able to get it. His credit was back in good standing, he was already pre approved for the rest of the mortgage that wouldn’t be covered by his down deposit. All he needed was for the seller to accept his offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way back down to the main floor where Angie had been waiting for him. She gave him a warm smile as he entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how much in love are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deeply. This place is perfect. Feel free to put an offer in and let me know what the final amount will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do that today for you. I am sure you will get it, you are the only person who has expressed interest in this house for the past six months. That normally makes a seller pretty excited. I have your number, I will call you when I hear back from them.” Angie said with a big smile. Clay knew she had one heck of a commission coming her way if she could sell this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay thanked her again before they both headed out. Clay got into his truck and gave Raider a big pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. You are going to love it Raider. You’ll be able to go for runs on the beach and play in the ocean. It’s going to be perfect for us. The start of a whole new life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that is exactly what Clay was looking forward to, being able to start over again and start something new. As much as working undercover had been hard at times, he was surprisingly actually really enjoying it. It was testing his mind in ways being an operator never had. It wasn’t all point and shoot, it required his mind to think logically and plan twenty steps ahead. He was really loving the challenge and part of him was going to miss it when this was over with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s head to the dog park, see who is there for you to play with.” Clay said with a final pat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raider barked and Clay knew he was ready to run around. That was the good thing with the current place he was living in, it was all fenced off. Clay knew if he got this house he would just have to be careful with Raider and make sure he didn’t go too far. Clay turned around and started his truck up and made the drive down to one of the military dog parks for Raider. He needed a good run and it would be good for them to bond more. Once there Clay parked and got out. He opened the back door to his truck and unbuckled Raider. Raider was instantly getting out of the truck and Clay put on his non-working vest so everyone would know he was military. It was Saturday so Clay wasn’t wearing his military uniform, the vest was an easy way to avoid questions. Clay grabbed a couple of toys and headed into the park. The second they walked into the gate Clay could tell Raider wanted to run. Clay noticed there was only one other dog in the park, Cerberus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay looked over and saw Brock who was with Jason, but neither of them had seen him. Clay whistled and Cerberus’ head snapped up and immediately he was running over to him. The whistle also alerted Brock and Jason, who turned around and were surprised to see him. Clay bent down and petted Cerberus as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey boy, do you want to meet my new friend? This is Raider, he’s my partner now. Think you can show him some tricks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus barked and then went over to Raider and they both sized each other up before Cerberus started to bounce around looking to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gehen Raider.” Clay said with a warm smile to Raider and that was all he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raider was taking off with Cerberus right with him. Clay looked over and he could see Jason and Brock still standing off to the side. They were giving him space, but he could see the curiosity about why he was here. Clay made his way over to them as Raider enjoyed playing with Cerb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you find a bear?” Jason asked, with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Raider. I got him yesterday. Delta’s k9 handler died before I joined and the Upper Brass ordered Maddoc to replace him. He didn’t want to bring someone new on so when we went to the k9 training grounds Raider picked me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats.” Brock said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you good with it?” Jason asked. He knew Clay loved Cerberus, but he didn’t know if Clay wanted to take that on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya. I’ve always wanted a dog growing up and Cerb filled that role for me. Now I have Raider and I’m looking forward to it. Cerb still has a special place in my heart though.” Clay said warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you will always be his favorite.” Brock said warmly back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but that’s the size of a bear. That’s not a dog, that’s a dog on steroids. What the hell kind is he?” Jason said, not getting over how big Raider was compared to Cerb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Shepherd. Military is looking to use them to help counter out the hip problems with the standard German. He’s very sweet and gentle, they don’t tend to be aggressive so he’s been training for almost two years now. They trained him to be aggressive in his combat vest, so when he doesn’t have to be in combat he has the lighter vest on so he knows he can play nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed a bit. “Could you imagine Raider running at you in the field. Oh man, the tangos are going to crap their pants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he been field tested?” Brock asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone with a Seal Team a few times and has done well. I worked with him on drills all day yesterday, he really likes it. And he switched from normal to aggressive really well when we were doing the training. He took down one of the trainers that was three hundred pounds. Took him down to the ground in five seconds. They trained him to go for the throat if there’s a gun or a knife. He’s badass, but also very sweet when he doesn’t have the vest on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like he is going to be a great partner for you. He doing ok in the house?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, he’s good. He likes the yard. It’s all fenced off so he can just run around and play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was very happy to hear that Clay had Raider in his life now. He knew how much Cerberus meant to him and he had seen how Cerb had helped Clay through some of the harder operations. Having Raider in his life would be good for Clay and it would give him an added protection with being in Delta. That brought a great relief to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a King Shepherd, but that doesn’t change he has the skills of a normal German. He’ll make a great partner. His added size makes him more powerful so he can take down bigger targets. You’ll want to shave him before tour.” Brock suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that.” Clay agreed. All of Raider’s hair would make him way too hot in the desert, not to mention the upkeep with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay stayed at the dog park for a few hours, giving Raider the chance to run around and play with Cerb. Cerb seemed to really enjoy it and Clay could tell Jason and Brock were happy that he was chatting with them. They had stayed the whole time, even though Clay suspected that Jason was getting ready to head out when he pulled up. Clay was very happy with how the day had gone. He was able to view his dream house and spend the day out in the sun with Raider at the dog park. It had been a great day and Clay was really looking forward to what else was in store for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clay pulled up to his new house with the bed of his truck full of boxes. He was so excited when the call came in that the sellers had accepted his offer. Clay had been able to get it for three hundred grand less than the asking price, which was huge for Clay. He had been approved for the full amount, minus his down deposit, from the bank, so Clay added onto the new mortgage an extra fifty grand so he could get the furniture he would need for the house. All of his new furniture was being delivered today. In the bed of his truck was things for the house like all of the kitchen stuff, bathroom stuff, patio furniture for the decks, some new clothes that he was finally able to buy now that he had his own place and no loan to pay off. He also had everything he needed for Raider and his own computer setup. The computers that he purchased were for the future. Working for Ash and everything going on with the CIA and Delta has taught Clay that he needs another plan. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was thinking that he would run his own team one day and then become an Admiral. Thanks to his current situation Clay had discovered that he didn’t want a job being stuck behind a desk. He also discovered he liked money more than he thought he did. He thought he wasn’t like Ash in that sense, that he didn’t care about having money or nice things. As it turned out he did care about it. He liked having nice things. He liked having money in his bank account and mostly it was because he had grown up with nothing. He had grown up not knowing when he would be able to eat again. Not knowing if there would be lights or if he was going to be sitting in the dark. He liked having nice things, because he had nothing for so long. Clay didn’t ever want to go back to that and in order to ensure it he needed a better plan. In the past few weeks he had been reading a lot of different books. Some on business and marketing as well as cyber security and investigations. Clay figured he would start his own business that would focus on offering translations, but also cyber security and cyber criminal investigations. It was growing within the world and not every company wanted to involve the police for any crimes against their company or employees. It made sense to Clay, because if you had your emails hacked, a cop wasn’t going to truly care about it. Still, the company would want to get to the bottom of things and discover where that hack came from. They are willing to pay well for it and can keep someone on retainer for a monthly fee. It could be very profitable and Clay was interested in trying to carve out a name for himself. It would also help that he was working for the Navy so he had a high level of classification in his corner. It would take him a bit to build up a company, but it was something he could do while still working. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Home sweet home Raider. You ready to go check out your new place?” Clay said, as he removed his seatbelt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raider barked and wagged his tail. Clay knew he was ready to get out and look at his new home. Clay had been talking about it for the past couple of weeks to get Raider excited and ok with the idea of moving. He didn’t want to move Raider around from home to home and he was happy to see that Raider was pretty good at adapting. Clay got out and he got Raider out of the truck before he made his way to the front door. He was going to let Raider in before he would start unloading his truck. He had a couple of hours before his furniture would arrive. Clay was hoping with it being a Saturday that they wouldn’t get called into work. He just needed today to get his place set up and then he could be spun up whenever they wanted. The second Clay unlocked the door Raider ran inside and immediately started to sniff around and get a feel for the place. Clay gave him a smile as he turned and headed back to his truck. He grabbed the computers first so he wouldn’t be leaving that out in the open. He brought them over to the bar and placed them on the counter before he went back to grab the rest. Once he had everything inside the rec room he then went off to find Raider, who was standing looking out at the back deck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want out?” Clay asked. “You can’t go too far.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clay opened the sliding backdoor and Raider was instantly outside looking all around the deck. Clay walked out and took a deep breath in. He loved the smell of the salt water and he knew this was never going to get old. Clay walked with Raider down to the beach and allowed Raider to run into the water. Clay knew Raider was going to love living here and being able to take swims, especially in the summer. It was perfect here, absolutely perfect. Clay hung out for a bit outside with Raider, but once he got a text message that his delivery would be here soon, he got Raider out of the water and left him to relax in the sun on the back deck as he got to work on the house. Clay was really hoping he would be able to get it all set up today so he could relax tomorrow before he would have to go to work on Monday.    </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way into the restaurant. Jason had gotten back from an operation and he wanted to meet up for dinner. The two of them had been texting and talking on the phone with each other for the past few weeks. Clay had been really enjoying their new relationship. He liked not having the mix of professional and personal, it made things so much more simpler. Clay had no idea what would happen in the future, but he was hoping with them building a stronger personal relationship it would make their professional one more stable and easier to navigate. Clay headed over to the table where Jason was currently sitting drinking a beer. Clay gave him a warm smile and spoke in a teasing tone as he sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we restaurant people now?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one step up from a food truck and they have really good burgers here. I need one after the operation I just had.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a shit show.” Jason said, sounding exhausted and still stressed by it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clay ordered a beer when the waitress came by before he spoke. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Jason knew Clay didn’t want to hear about the team, not that he could blame him. The last thing he wanted to do was cause problems between them when things had been going well within the past month or so.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear about their personal lives, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear about your day. If we can’t even talk about our operations or teams, what the hell are we doing? We can’t ignore or refuse to talk about the majority portion of our lives. I don’t want to feel like I can’t talk to you about an operation and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about one. I don’t want there to be a wall up between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want there to be a wall between us either. You’re right, I’m sorry, we should be able to talk about work and what is going on in our lives. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about Delta or an operation, because you are worried I’ll be upset. We’re on different teams and that is something we both have to accept and be able to talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clay was absolutely right. They couldn’t go forever never talking about their team or any operation they have been on. That wasn’t healthy and it wasn’t what he wanted with Clay. He kept Mickey and Emma in the dark because they didn’t need to know about the darkness that he sees. They also didn’t have clearance to hear most of the things that he does. With Clay, it was different. He did have the clearance and he knew damn well what was out in the world. They should be able to talk about it and it was something he would start to do with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened then?” Clay asked just before the waitress came over.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and once the waitress left Jason spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Total mission failure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That shocked Clay, the guys never got a total mission failure. Clay was pissed at Bravo, but even he could admit they were the top team for a reason, they never got total mission failure. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Vic and Ray were sent in ahead of us to Yemen to help protect a diplomat who was trying to negotiate a peace treaty between the two tribes. You know how bad the city is, before we got there things popped off and the congresswoman, her people, Ray and Vic were trapped in their compound. When we got there we were able to create a window of opportunity to get everyone out of there. The congresswoman wanted to use the phone to try and get the peace treaty started. Ray and Vic went with her, but an RPG hit their area of the building. They were able to get out and we got away, but she didn’t make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it sounds like it was a real shitstorm from the moment you guys landed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It got worse. Mandy had an informant that she used to help us on this operation, he turned up missing. She couldn’t leave without getting him, even though we had been going for days straight without rest and we were on very limited ammo, we went after him. We found him in a factory compound, I stayed outside with a couple to keep watch while the rest of the guys went in. It was a couple minutes in when an explosion was going off, the guys were all ok, but the hostage was dead. AAR came back that Sonny might have seen an s-vest on one of the tangos in the room with the hostage. Ray was with him, but he didn’t see anything to confirm it. It was good enough for the Upper Brass.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Sounds like everything went wrong. I’m sorry, I know that makes for a really hard day or a really hard few days. Are you going to be in trouble for any of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s been put to bed. There’s going to be a fallout from the congresswoman’s death and the peace treaty. It’s already starting to become undone with her death. There’s nothing we can do about that though.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The political world is a cold and cruel place. Someone will use her as a scapegoat for one issue or another. It’s too bad for her family though.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clay knew they would use her to blame for the failed peace treaty. It was wrong, but it was also the way of the political world. They always needed to blame someone to save themselves. The best person to blame was someone that couldn’t even tell their story.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is too bad. The whole thing was just a mess. It’s done though at least so we don’t have to worry about an investigation. I wanted to have dinner with you to catch up, but I also got some news to share with you and I didn’t want anyone to overhear us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did some digging on who could be working with Delta. I spoke to an old teammate of mine who took the officer route. Now technically Admirals don’t have a team that they look after, they focus on ensuring the Generals are doing their job. Delta has Commander Boden as you know, but what you also may have noticed you don’t have a set Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya I’ve wondered about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clay had noticed that Delta didn’t have a Captain that overlooked the team. It was weird to him that they didn’t but it wasn’t like he could just ask. It’s not something a team guy would be interested in knowing. Most would prefer to not have a Captain to answer to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My guy said they used to have a Captain roughly twelve years ago, but he was reassigned after a scandal and no one was put in to replace him. Apparently, due to the nature of Delta’s operations the Upper Brass felt like they didn’t need a Captain and a General overlooking the team. Instead an Admiral volunteered to watch over Delta and has been ever since.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What Admiral?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Admiral Watson, ever since he took over Delta has been going on more cartel operations then they ever did.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was his guy. Clay could now try and get something off of him. He could finally give something to Agent Brooks that will make him happy and will give him the time he needed to get the information to take them all down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s who I’m after. This is great, now I can dig deeper into him and see what I can find. Thank-you for this, it really helps.” Clay said with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem Sunshine. Be careful, the more powerful the man, the harder he fights to not lose his throne.” Jason warned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful. Agent Brooks will be happy with having a name and I’m sure he’ll do his own digging now that he knows where to look. This is a huge help, thank-you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. What’s going on with you? Anything new?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I moved today actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to? I thought you were bartering with Ash for a place to stay while you have to pay back the loan?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was surprised that Clay had moved. He didn’t think he would be able to afford a different place. As much as he didn’t like Ash, the house was a nice place to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I paid off the loan.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? How?” Jason asked, confused and shocked by that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For my birthday Stokes gave me a lottery scratch card. I ended up winning almost three quarters of a million dollars from it.” Clay said with a small shrug. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his new place hidden from Jason for so long. He couldn’t exactly tell him he bought the place from the stolen cartel and terrorist money he was getting. This was easier. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, congrats man. That’s great. So you paid off the loan and got a new apartment?” Jason was surprised, but also very happy for Clay. It was a huge relief that he wouldn’t have to worry about the loan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I paid off the loan and when I did that my credit shot back up into good standing. I got a new truck lease and I used the bulk of the money as a down payment for a house. I just moved into my new house today with Raider.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, good for you. Looks like something good came from you being in Delta. That’s great Clay, it’s really great. Where abouts is the house?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on Sandfiddler, right on the water. Raider loves it. He spent a few hours in the ocean today before drying out on the deck. It’s a great house and perfect for the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds great. You planning a family over there?” Jason asked, with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it’s important to think ahead. With everything that happened with Ash’s interview and the fallout, plus Delta, I’ve been thinking about what my life will be like outside of the Navy. I’m hoping it never happens, but something could take me out one day and I need to be ready for it. I’m going to start my own business on the side and have something already set up that I can fall back onto should I need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that is a really smart idea. A lot of team guys don’t want to think about what their life will be like after they can’t operate. We all like to believe we can still do this when we’re sixty or we’ll die in the field. It doesn’t always work out that way. It’s good that you are thinking about what a future could look like outside of being within the Navy. What business were you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing a lot of research and reading up on cyber security. I’m going to start a business within the cyber security industry. It’ll be a slow growth, but hopefully it will be successful and provide me with some financial security should the worst happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will be. Cyber security isn’t going to go away and it is only going to grow. It’s a smart move on your part to get into the industry and with you being in the Navy that will provide potential clients with comfort for their sensitive information. I’m proud of you. You are making the best out of a situation and you are really owning it.” Jason said, warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Only easy day was yesterday right?” Clay said back with his own smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of dinner talking about little things. Jason told Clay about Emma and Mickey and what they had been up to. Clay had been in touch with Emma, but not as much as he normally is with everything going on with Delta. It was good to hear how they were doing. After dinner was done, Clay paid, much to Jason’s annoyance, and they both headed out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come over, grab a beer?” Clay offered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, sounds good. I’ll follow you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was very interested in seeing Clay’s new place. He wanted to know where he was living and see it for himself. Clay gave a nod and they both got into their trucks and headed out. Clay had a feeling that Jason would want to see where he was living. He was fine with Jason knowing, but he wasn’t certain what he was going to do about Delta yet. He also didn’t know about Ash. He still had to play along with Ash because of the photos that he had. At least until he got immunity. He didn’t want Ash knowing where he was living, but he couldn’t go back and forth between the homes either. He would just have to tell Ash he got his own apartment, but he would still work for him. Clay knew it would be for free, because there was no way Ash would start paying him while he had the blackmail. Once he got immunity he could quit and leave Ash in his rearview mirror. As for Delta, he would have to keep it a secret and just make sure Stokes messaged before he wanted to see him. Maybe tell them that Ash had someone else staying there so they couldn’t just show up. It was something he would need to figure out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling up at Clay’s new house had Jason feeling impressed. The house was very nice and the area would be perfect for Clay and for Raider. Not to mention for his family one day when Clay did find a woman or a man that he wanted to marry and have children with. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Jason said, as he got out of his truck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya it’s one hell of a sight.” Clay agreed, as he headed to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The second he opened it Raider was running at them wagging his tail. Clay started to pet Raider.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey boy. I know I’m home.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raider headed over to Jason once Clay stepped back and headed inside further. Jason showed Raider some love as he followed Clay into the room. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was a games room and the place looked like a dream. Jason couldn’t help but think how this house would have been perfect for Bravo. It would have been the hot spot for the team and where they could go and hang out with their families. It was the perfect team house and it was bittersweet that Clay was living here, but that their family would never get to experience it. Jason followed Clay around the house and checked it all out. It only got better the further up in the house he went. Clay grabbed them a beer and took Jason up to his favorite spot. Jason followed Clay as he headed back up to the bedroom as Clay spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you my favorite spot.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clay headed out the deck and up the spiral staircase to the top deck. He had a fire table and couches up here that he had set up today. Raider went right over and laid down on one of the couches.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing.” Jason said, as he took in the view of the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The stars were shining down on the water and made it look like it was sparkling. He could fully understand why this was Clay’s favorite spot in the whole house, it was his too. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. This was the selling point.” Clay said, as he handed Jason his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth every cent that is for sure. This house is just amazing Clay, seriously. I’m proud of you Son.” Jason said, warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason angled his beer bottle towards Clay and Clay easily clicked his own against Jason’s. For the first time since Clay had left Bravo, Jason was feeling comfortable and confident that Clay was going to be ok. That what happened to him on Bravo was not going to destroy him or forever change him. His son was doing just fine, better then fine, he was doing amazing and Jason couldn’t be prouder of him.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way into the underground parking lot on the other side of town. He was meeting with Agent Brooks today to inform him of Admiral Watson being the Upper Brass connected to Delta. He was hoping Agent Brooks was happy with the news and he would be satisfied until Clay could get into his office and home to bug it. Now that he had a name he could do some research and see what he could find out on Admiral Watson. Clay knew he would be able to get the evidence that he needed to take them all down, he just needed a way to get to the Admiral. Clay parked his car and got out and made the short trip over to Agent Brooks’ SUV. Clay got into the front passenger seat and once the door closed Agent Brooks spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you got?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Admiral Watson, he’s the Upper Brass that is connected to Delta.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Watson? You sure?” Agent Brooks said, but Clay could hear he was pleased by the new intel.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Intel has him being the one in control of the operations. Operations also changed when he took over for Delta. More cartel and drug related ops were given to Delta. The ones that had the highest chances of a big pay day.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not who I was expecting. Admiral Watson tends to fly right in the middle. He doesn’t stand out as a rising star, but he’s also not dead weight, it’s a sweet spot. You’ll need to bug his office, his home and his car. You’ll be authorised to do it and then listen in on the wire. You get him on the wire admitting to criminal acts with Delta we can get all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I can also dig into his personal life and his finances. I’m going to be doing that today. I wanted to keep you updated on what I had so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re doing good. You have a real talent for undercover work. You’re smart, calculated, you know how to build trust. You should think about the prospect of your future and what it could look like as an undercover agent.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean permanently?” Clay asked, surprised that Agent Brooks would want him to be within the CIA. Clay was Navy, that was who he was. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t have to be. We’ve had military come over before from the Navy and Army. They come on a year contract and work undercover for us. It’s not uncommon for an operator to try something different, to put their skills to another use. There are a lot of operators like yourself Spenser that are smart and need a different challenge. They need something more than just going from one operation to the next killing targets and fighting the same war year after year. You don’t have to make a decision right now, but think about it. You can always take a gap year off and work for the CIA. Your spot will still be there when you get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How would that work? What type of people would I be going after? How do undercover operators handle when they have to do something illegal?” Clay asked, looking to get more information. He didn’t think he would, but it would be nice to have the knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All undercover operators are on an immunity contract like yourself. So anything illegal they have to do is fine as long as they get their guy. Any drug use, any money from an operation, they keep it all. You are doing exactly what every other undercover operator is doing right now. Nothing would change, just the targets.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what type of targets do you go after?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Drug traffickers, arms traffickers, human traffickers, terrorist cells, sleeper spies. We focus on gathering intel on dangerous targets and organizations that have the power to ruin thousands of lives. Sometimes an operator’s involvement is just being the money guy, keeping track of the books for an organization. Sometimes it’s being the muscle and helping with hurting people, kidnappings, etc. It just depends on the in that we have presented to us for that organization. It‘s hard work, and it can leave you feeling discouraged and grimy from some of the things you have to do, but the end result is saving thousands of lives and getting evil people either in the ground or in a cell. My operators that I handle all tell me that the road is hard, but every second of it is worth it when they finally get what they need to shut the organization down.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to lie, doing this in the past five months or so has been different. I didn’t expect that I would enjoy the work, but I have. I like the challenge and my mind really likes the chess game of it all. I don’t know what the future will hold, but I’ll keep it in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have cameras and mics?” Agent Brooks asked, accepting that Clay needed time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get them from work.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Brooks reached into the backseat and placed a small black duffle bag down in Clay’s lap. “These will connect to a computer that you set it up to. They are CIA mics and cameras so no one will wonder where they went. Load them onto a computer first and then plant them. Once they are planted and turned on they will automatically connect to your computer and the feeds will be stored on the computer and not the camera.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. I’ll get some research on Admiral Watson and find my way in. I’ll plant the cameras and mics and get you what you need.” Clay promised. There was no other option at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing good. Let me know if you need anything else or if you get something actionable.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod and he knew the conversation was done. He grabbed the bag and headed back over to his truck. Clay placed the bag down onto the passenger seat and headed out. He had to get them setup and start looking into Admiral Watson. He was going to be using his new skills on the computer to see what he could discover. He also picked up a hacking book so he could start to learn how to hack into basic things like someone’s computer or their bank accounts. He would need a week or two, but then he would be able to start to truly see just who Admiral Watson was.         </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since Clay found out that it was Admiral Watson that he needed to get close to. He had been making some progress. He was able to get into his car and his office for mics and cameras, but his home was a no go so far. Clay had been hoping he could sneak in, but the man lived in a fortress. He had a top of the line security system that would give any military base a good run for its money. There were cameras, alarms on all windows and doors, security lights that were motion sensitive. Clay was able to find the blueprints online from the city and any updated work to the house, there was a home office with a security door installed on it where you needed his own fingerprint to even open the door. Clay knew that is where all of his evidence would be, but getting in was looking to be close to impossible. That was on top of the fact that he lived in a gated community with rolling security guards that were all ex-cops or ex-military. It was not something he would be able to handle on his own and something he needed to think about what he was going to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was able to use his new beginner’s hacking skills to get into his financial accounts. He saw that there was the normal bank account and savings account that his military pay went into. There was also a hidden account in his dead mother’s name that was created twelve years after her death, that had over twenty million dollars in it. That was the stolen money, but it wasn’t enough to get them arrested. He needed something bigger. Clay had also gone through the other guys on the team, Commander Boden and Agent Marks’ financial accounts. All of them were similar, they had their own account and another hidden account with money in it. Clay had a plan on how to get them to all twitching, but it would only work once he had mics and cameras in Admiral Watson’s home office. Clay hand managed to get small mics within each team member’s cell phone as well as the Commander and Agent Marks. It took some time and planning but he was able to do it while they were all asleep on the plane or when the guys were showering after the gym. Again though, he wasn’t getting anything actionable because everything was going right. He needed to throw a curveball and make them all slip up. They were comfortable right now. Everything had been going smoothly for so long they were all comfortable in their false security. All they needed was for something to go wrong and then they would slip up and make a mistake. Say something over the phone and that would get Clay what he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The level of security on Admiral Watson’s home was why Clay had given in and made the choice to ask for help. Bravo, minus Vic, were on their way over to his new house. Clay had no idea how well this was going to go over. He was still mad at them, not as much, but the hurt was still there. He had seen the guys a few times over the past three weeks. He saw Brock often at the dog park and every time he saw Brock, someone else was with him. At first it was Trent, then Ray, then Full Metal, then Sonny. They kept rotating who would be with Brock and they were there every day they didn’t get spun up. Jason wouldn’t go, but Clay saw Jason all the time over at the house for a drink or a barbeque. His and Jason’s relationship was thriving with them not being on the same team. They had a different level of freedom now to just be themselves and not having to constantly put up a wall of professionalism between them all the time at work. As for the guys, Clay was good with Brock. He hadn’t said anything negative or mean to him, he had just kept quiet. He was easier to forgive. Clay hadn’t been mad at Full Metal, he had no reason to be so they were good. He was trying to forgive Trent right now. Clay figured he would take it one person at a time. He knew Sonny was going to be the hardest out of them all. Clay honestly had no idea if he could ever fully forgive Sonny, same as Jason. Those relationships were the closest to him and they were the ones that had hurt him the most. It was going to take time. He was working through it with Jason, that was his dad he couldn’t shut the door even if he wanted to. The connection was too strong and Clay didn’t want to face the world without Jason in his corner. Sonny had been his best friend and he had hurt him the most with his words and his actions. It was going to take a long time to forgive him and move on. Clay knew it would never be the same though, there was just too much damage to be able to go back to how it used to be. Clay let out a sigh and started to walk around his house. He needed to make sure there was no cocaine anywhere. The last thing he needed was one of the guys to find it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys all pulled up outside of Clay’s house. Jason knew the guys were going to be shocked, he was shocked when he first saw it too. The guys had not been here before and they were all shocked by what they were pulling up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Jason said, before the others could say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can he afford this?” Full Metal asked, before the others could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For his birthday Stokes gave him a scratch card, he won over seven hundred grand on it. He paid off his loan, it restored his credit and he used the rest as a downpayment for the house. He’s paying the rest on a mortgage. The house inside is amazing, so try not to drool too hard.” Jason explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least something right went for him.” Davis said, as they headed to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason knocked before he used his key and walked in. The guys were both surprised and not surprised that Jason had a key. They knew him and Clay’s relationship was vastly improving; something they were all happy about. Jason allowed the guys a few moments to soak it all in. He knew it was a lot, especially that first time. Raider came running down the stairs and Jason gave him a warm smile as he gave him some love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear that dog gets bigger every time I see him.” Sonny commented.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raider made his rounds to everyone and said hello, spending extra time with Davis and Blackburn as he had never met them before. They both knew about Raider though from the guys. They all made their way up the stairs and saw Clay leaning against the counter in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay, your place is amazing.” Davis said with a warm smile, as she headed over to the windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. There’s coffee if anyone wants some.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay didn’t have a problem with Davis or Blackburn. They were a part of the team, but they didn’t make him feel like he was worthless like the others did. Jason went over and grabbed a cup of coffee as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on Sunshine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why is the whole team here, but Vic?” Ray asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been making a conscious effort to not exclude Vic. They didn’t want to make the same mistakes twice so everyone was being very careful to not make Vic feel like he wasn’t part of the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t know Vic and I don’t trust him. Despite everything that happened between us I do trust that you won’t do something that will result in me being killed or kicked out of the navy.” Clay simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got everyone’s attention, this was obviously not a social call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this about that thing we talked about?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. Am I making a mistake?” Clay asked, as he turned his full attention to Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have your back. Whatever it is you need to discuss or do, we all have your back.” Jason said with complete confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what this was going to all be about, but he did know that Bravo would always be there for Clay no matter where Clay was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on Kiddo?” Blackburn asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before my first tour with Delta three CIA agents were in my home. Delta is corrupt, including the team, the support team, Commander Boden, their CIA Agent Marks and Admiral Watson, who is overlooking the team. The CIA knew they were taking drugs, cartel and terrorist money that was set to be destroyed, plus they had been going on unsanctioned missions to be able to steal more money and drugs. And it’s a lot of money. During our tour they had stolen over four million dollars from terrorist stash houses, plus drugs that they sell back here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Full Metal said, surprised by the large amount of money that Delta was stealing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The CIA haven’t been able to get a smoking gun, up until two weeks ago they didn’t know who in the Upper Brass was helping Delta and keeping everything covered. Agent Brooks approached me and asked for me to work undercover for the CIA to get Delta and everyone involved in their racket.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you agreed?” Sonny asked, surprised. You didn’t go against the green wall, everyone knew that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t have much of a choice.” Jason started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After my first op with Delta, we got back and went into our cage room to put our gear away. The guys had a couple of duffle bags full of cash. They divided it up amongst themselves, I didn’t take any, but I didn’t report it either.” Clay admitted, keeping with the lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is the same thing as taking it in the eyes of the Navy. You would be dishonorably discharged.” Ray stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Brooks offered me full immunity for anything illegal that I may have to partake in. In exchange I will give him everything he needs to take down Delta and everyone within their racket. I agreed and for the past five or so months I have been keeping track of everything Delta has done. Two weeks ago Jase was able to get me the name of their Upper Brass connection, Admiral Watson, and I have been trying to get intel on him. I have his office and car bugged and with cameras. I also got everyone on Delta, Commander Boden and Agent Marks’ phones are all bugged with a mic as well. I also hacked into their financials.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, that’s new.” Jason said, impressed that Clay had figured out how to hack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a new skill and I have a long way to go. But I hacked into them and found their basic accounts, but also hidden accounts where the money is going. Admiral Watson has an account in his mother’s name, who has been dead for over a dozen years. There’s over twenty million in the account.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so everyone in Delta, Boden. Marks and Watson are getting the money. What about the Support Team? What do they get out of this?” Davis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is what I don’t know. So far they haven’t been given the money, it’s been divided up nine ways, and has been since I started working for Agent Brooks. The money given to me is recorded and stored for now. I don’t know what the Support Team is getting other than the possibility that one day they could move up to be on Delta. So far I haven’t found anything that suggests their Support Team knows about the missions being unsanctioned or the money being taken.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay really didn’t know if the Support Team were actually involved in any of this. It didn’t make sense to him to have a whole other team involved on unsanctioned missions. Clay was starting to think that the Support Team had nothing to do with any of this, that they were all oblivious to what they were helping with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So maybe the Support Team doesn’t know what is actually going on. They are just doing their job. I mean, we all know the Support Team isn’t briefed on what we get briefed on. They just go where they are told and make sure our asses don’t get into trouble. They’re our backup if we need another team if something unexpected pops off. They keep watch in HAVOC. It’s possible they have no idea what is going on.” Ray said, seeing where Clay was going with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m thinking. If it comes back that Support is clean. Agent Brooks will be good with it. He wants those that are dirty, especially Watson, Boden and Agent Marks. Delta can be taken down based on the money and drugs they are stealing. I’ve been focusing on Boden. Marks and now Watson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we just have a quick side conversation about how you are going against the green wall. You know that won’t end well right?” Sonny said, worried about the consequences for Clay at the end of this. Delta will be gone, and then the last man standing will be Clay. It won’t take a genius to figure out it was Clay that had snitched on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else was he supposed to do Sonny? If he didn’t work with Agent Brooks, then he would be either discharged or in jail right now. All because he didn’t report Delta with stealing. That’s not justice and he doesn’t deserve it.” Jason instantly said in Clay’s defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus, a team that is corrupt in DEVGRU is not acceptable. If we all turn a blind eye to it, then it’s on all of us for any of the lives they take.” Ray added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying he’s in the wrong. I’m wondering what the plan is for when this is done and over with and all the other teams figure out Clay is the whistleblower. What the hell is the CIA’s plan on how to protect him from the fallout.” Sonny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is what Sonny was worried about. He didn’t care about the green wall or about Clay going against it. He was worried about what the other teams would do, what the fallout would be for him. Where was he going to go after Delta was taken down?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to me what happens. I can either join another team or potentially take over Delta and form a new team. I don’t know yet what I’m going to do, I haven’t had the time to focus on it and figure that part out. I know there will be other teams within DEVGRU and outside of it that won’t be happy, that won’t agree. It’s not just about the immunity, I would be doing this even if that wasn’t on the table, because Ray is right, this shouldn’t be happening. We are supposed to protect people, to take out the evil in this world and leave it a better place when we die. What Delta is doing is causing destruction by killing everyone they can on operations. They aren’t just stealing from cartels or terrorists, they are killing every person within the operation so no one can talk about what is stolen. And they don’t care how old the targets are, including children. Since I’ve been on the team they have killed a total of fifty-two people all under the age of eighteen. Fifty-two children that didn’t need to be killed, that could have gotten the gun removed from them. They don’t try to negotiate, they just shoot. They go against everything DEVGRU is supposed to stand for.” Clay explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we take them down. I’m assuming by you telling us this, that you need our help.” Full Metal said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew people were going to have problems with this, but he also knew once you started killing kids, once you crossed that line, you were no better than the monsters they are trying to stop. They were bringing a bad name to all of DEVGRU and for that they needed to be stopped.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For anyone willing, yes I need help.” Clay admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so speak up now if you have a problem going after Delta. No one will hold it against you and it will never be spoken about again.” Blackburn said to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw that they were all good with moving forward. Clay was in the thick of things, their brother, that was all the reason they needed. When no one said anything he spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spenser, what do you have so far on Watson, Boden and Marks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta follows the chain of command to the letter. Sanders is the only one that Maddoc talks to in the team. Maddoc only speaks with Boden. Boden only speaks with Marks and Marks only speaks with Watson. No one ever crosses the chain of command. And each person only knows what they need to know so they can pass on select information to the next person. Watson never gives everything to Marks and Marks waters it down for Boden, etc, etc. I have them all on collusion, but I need something more actionable. I need more than just money that they could try and explain away. I need Watson on tape talking about any mission that is not sanctioned or giving orders that go against Navy conduct. It’s gotta be big enough that he can’t work his way out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you said you got a wire into his phone, car and office. Have you heard anything yet?” Davis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Everything is normal every day shit. Just like everyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re comfortable.” Ray commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. They’ve gotten away with this for almost a dozen or so years. Everything is routine now and no one has caught up to them. It’s why I want to throw them a curveball. I have access to their accounts, I’m going to drain them of the money they have stored. Send it to a dummy corporation that they won’t be able to backtrack. It;’ going to piss them off and make them start talking more, but I’ll also let it slip that the dummy corporation’s name has been used by the CIA in the past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will get Watson to reach out to Marks and you could get him on tape admitting something.” Jason said, with complete understanding in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just something, but kill orders. If I play it right, Watson will reach out to Boden thinking that Marks is the one that stole their money. Back on tour I asked Stokes some questions about the chain of command and who Boden speaks with. Stokes didn’t know who it was and I believe him. I think the only people who do know are Marks and Boden. But Stokes said for me to not push it to leave it alone because he would hate for me to end up MIA like other guys in the past on the team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve killed their own teammates?” Ray said, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve never outright said it, but there’s been a few times they’ve mentioned it vaguely about a team member joining the MIA club. Their past k9 handler for the team died two months before I joined. Tommy Mathers, I looked him up and he is reported to be on sabbatical leave, him and his dog, despite the fact that Maddoc told me they were both killed in an IED explosion. I dug a bit deeper and saw that right around the time he supposedly went on sabbatical he filed a complaint about the team stealing money and drugs to the Upper Brass. It went right to Admiral Watson and he declared it untrue and that it was recommended that Mathers take a leave of absence to get his head back on straight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.” Sonny said, as the seriousness of the situation had taken a whole other turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They killed him and are covering it up. That’s your smoking gun.” Ray said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need him to admit it though. So you get them believing Marks took their money and that will force them to go after Marks. You get Watson on tape ordering a hit, that’s enough to put him away for life.” Jason said, though he was worried about the lengths Delta was willing to go to just to protect themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you have everything under control, why do you need us?” Sonny asked, confused why Clay was inviting them in on all of this, not that he minded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve gone through Watson’s phone records, he never calls Marks on his cell phone or in his office. I think he calls him from his home landline or they meet in person at his home. I have approval to wire his house, but it’s a fortress. Full security system, motion sensor lights, cameras, alarms on all windows and doors. Plus he’s in a gated community with rolling security guards that are either ex-cops or ex-military. On top of that his office has been retrofitted with a specialized security door that you need his fingerprint to open.” Clay explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Brock said, speaking for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a goddamn military base.” Sonny added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But to have that much security, I mean he’s doing something in that house that he doesn’t want people to know about.” Davis commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly and I am willing to bet his office is soundproof to go with it. I need in that room, but I can’t get in alone.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we get in, get the cameras and mics planted, and get out.” Jason said, as he got his mind in the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow night there’s a huge gala with everyone in the Upper Brass. Everyone from a Commander and up is to attend this year. It’s why all of the teams are down for the next two days unless something dire happens. Boden and Watson will be at the gala tomorrow night from eight until eleven.” Blackburn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s our window. Gives us three hours to get in and get out. What do we know about the house and the security?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the blueprints of the house and a map of the community. I have been watching the security as best as I can without drawing attention and it looks like it takes them thirty minutes to do a full security sweep.” Clay answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirty minutes is plenty of time to get in, plant the bugs and get out. We just gotta get past that fingerprint issue.” Sonny commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be at the gala so I can keep an eye on Watson. Does the fingerprint need to be from his actual finger or can we lift it?” Blackburn asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All info on the door that I’ve found says it can be a lift. We can easily get one from his home.” Clay answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got cameras and mics?” Davis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod and Ray spoke next. “You got blueprints, you said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll grab em.” Clay said, as he placed his mug down and headed off for his office down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once Clay was gone Sonny spoke softly so Clay wouldn’t overhear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really doing this? Breaking into an Admiral’s home to try and get dirt on him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya Sonny we really are. If you don’t want to be a part of it, you know where the door is. Clay needs the evidence to get Delta and everyone else involved taken out or he’s the one facing jail time with the rest of them. I am not going to let him go down for this.” Jason said, with strength to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t he report it? He knows better than that.” Ray said, with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s our fault he didn’t.” Brock simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We screwed up his head. We put him in the position to be taken advantage of and manipulated by Maddoc and Delta. That’s on us. Him not reporting the money, that’s on us and our actions. The least we can do is help fix it.” Trent said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly right. If we hadn’t treated him the way we did, he would have been safely on Bravo and none of this would have happened. He wouldn’t have seen the traumatising shit that he has seen. Our actions got him here and as his brothers, his family, we need to be there for him to help. Just like he would for us.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m in. I just don’t like that he’s going to be going through shit for this. Some teams will argee, but you know there are other teams that won’t. I don’t want him to be hurt or become a PNG while still in service.” Sonny said, more worried about what comes after this then actually doing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but Clay has options. He can run his own team or he could come back to us or go to Alpha. Derek will agree that Delta needs to be taken out, especially with the death of children by their hands. He’s got options that will keep him safe and away from the other teams that want to hold it against him.” Jason said, with understanding to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best way we can help the kid is getting him into that house undetected.” Full Metal said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Full Metal didn’t know Clay all that well. What he did know though, he was a great operator and he had a bright future ahead of him. He didn’t deserve to go down for this, especially because he was only twenty-six. He was still learning who he was and how to navigate through this world. He shouldn’t even be in DEVGRU yet technically until he is at least thirty. He needed some wiggle room where he could be free to make mistakes and learn more about who he was, it was a part of growing up and it was a vital part for Clay to experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay walked back into the room with blueprints of the house and the community layout. He placed them down on the island countertop and everyone moved around so they could all get a view of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is his house.” Clay said, pointing to the house at the back of the community, but also in the middle, so he had neighbors on each side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so first step is getting into the compound without being noticed by security. We can’t drive in, so we’ll have to hop the gate somewhere.” Ray said, as to him getting into the community was the first step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The gate is the same height all around the property. We could hop it at the back of Watson’s house.” Clay supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes it easier. We just need to get the security system shut down, so we can get in without the alarms going off or being caught on camera.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a backup system?” Davis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I can tell.” Clay answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you shut off the main power to the house, it will shut down the security system.” Davis suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda looks suspicious if one house goes dark in a community.” Full Metal said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless we shut it all down.” Sonny suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shut the power off to the whole community, it would keep the security guards busy with them trying to figure out what is going on.” Full Metal said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could also make them suspicious if there is a power outage out of nowhere.” Clay added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless when they call the power company someone tells them that there is a rolling outage that the power will be back up and running within an hour.” Jason said, as a plan started to form in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the power off from the main street box, get in, get the print, get through the office door, plant the cameras and bugs, then get out. Turn the power back on and no one is the wiser.” Clay said, as his mind worked it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can work, we just need to double check that the security system will go out. I can grab you guys a device as well just in case it stays on. The device will short circuit the system for thirty minutes before it goes back on.” Davis said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we have a backup option.” Trent said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get the details mapped out. We’ll only get one shot at this and we can’t afford to fail.” Jason said. Failure here was not an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys all got comfortable and started to work out how they were going to do this. Tomorrow night they were getting Clay into that house and hopefully it would start the process on getting Delta taken out for good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next night all of the guys on Bravo were dressed in black with night vision goggles on their head. At the back gate they were all set to hop over it once they had the all clear of the security guards. Clay and Jason would be going into Watson’s house to plant the cameras and mics, while Ray, Brock and Trent were on watch for any security guards. Full Metal and Sonny were going to handle the main electrical box as they had the most experience with electricity and power outages. They would shut the power off to the compound while the guys got into position. Davis was already set to accept the call from the security guards to the power company. She had spoofed their phone number so anyone that called would get her and not the actual power company. Blackburn was doing his job by keeping an eye on Watson until the guys had called the all clear. When the last guard passed Jason put them on the move. They all made their way to the gate and quickly climbed over it. Sonny and Full Metal headed off to the main power box while the guys stayed hidden behind the bushes until the whole place went dark. That moment came five minutes later and the guys spun into action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they approached the house, Ray tossed a rock to see if the motion sensor lights would come on. They were all pleased to see that the light didn’t come on. Clay looked at one of the cameras and saw no red light, indicating that the camera was not on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cameras are off.” Clay said into the coms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone move. Full Metal, Sonny, keep an eye out, but keep hidden.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Full Metal and Sonny would need to actually turn the power back on, but that was at the end of the plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy Boss.” Sonny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brock, Trent and Ray spread out so they would have eyes all around the house for any security as Clay and Jason made their way to the back door. Clay easily picked the lock and they were in. No alarms sounded so they both knew they were safe. Clay immediately headed off for the kitchen, which was just around the corner from the back door. He needed something that he could use to pick up a fingerprint and a plate or mug would be perfect. Jason followed and kept his back to Clay so he could keep his eyes out on the house. Watson lived alone and so far that was still the case, but he didn’t know if he had someone staying over or not and it was better to be safe than sorry. Clay made quick work of finding a usable print and got to work on getting it lifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know how to do all of this?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been reading different books. Hacking, forensics, cyber security, profiling and some criminology books. I’ve switched from learning a new language to learning some new skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many languages are you up to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sixteen.” Clay said, as he pulled the print.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya I think that’s more than enough languages floating around in your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Languages are the easiest part of my memory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason had a feeling that was very true. He knew that Clay struggled with his memories every day and he knew the memories from being in Delta were making it harder on him. Jason wanted to talk to him about it and see how he was doing with it all, but every time he tried to bring it up, Clay clammed up. It seemed like his memory was something Clay wasn’t comfortable discussing just yet. Jason knew he would need to wait until Clay was ready to open up to him more about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m always here if you need to talk.” Jason said, once again. He wanted to make sure Clay always knew that he was there for him, no matter what.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Let’s get Delta shut down and then there is something I want to talk to you about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready.” Jason easily agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay grabbed the print and then they both made their way towards the home office. Clay easily followed the hallways down to the office as the blueprints were safely secured in his mind. Jason easily followed Clay knowing he knew exactly where he was going. He also had the blueprints memorized, but it was a hell of a lot easier for Clay to remember. Once they arrived at the door Clay went and placed the print down on the scanner and placed his own gloved finger over top of it so it would be read. Clay was really hoping this would work, if not he had no idea what he was going to do. After a moment the red light finished scanning and to both Clay's and Jason’s relief, the red changed to green and the lock was disengaged. Clay opened the door and they were in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the office.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All clear out here Boss.” Trent said back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason and Clay both made quick work of getting the cameras and mics up. Clay got one hidden within the desk phone while Jason planted some around the room, within the attached bathroom and by the couch. It took them less than ten minutes before everything was set up and Clay confirmed from a tablet that they were working. They then scanned their eyes over the room one last time to make sure everything was in the same spot and Watson wouldn’t notice any difference before they headed out. They quickly left the house and Clay locked the back door and the guys were on the move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re clear, Sonny and Full Metal get ready to turn the power back on.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re clear on our end, ready when you are cleared.” Full Metal said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys quickly got over the gate and headed off into the bushes as Sonny and Full Metal got the power back on. The guys knew it worked when they saw everyone’s lights clicking back on. Now they just needed Sonny and Full Metal to join them and they were in the clear. After a moment they saw Sonny and Full Metal running towards them. They quickly climbed over the gate and the guys all got the hell out of there to their vehicle. It wasn’t until they were in the van did they finally let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoo, that was an experience.” Sonny said, as Trent started to drive away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not one I thought I would be doing.” Ray commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate you guys helping me with this. I know things between us haven’t exactly been all that great.” Clay said, and he meant every word. He was grateful to them for helping him get into Admiral Watson’s house. They could have easily told him no way, that they wanted nothing to do with this. Instead they had risked their careers to help him get into Watson’s house and Clay truly appreciated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what family does kiddo.” Ray said warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still appreciate it, you stuck your necks out to help me on this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully it will all pay off. Now what?” Sonny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I move their money and wait for them to say something that I can use to get them all.” Clay answered, as he got a text message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone and saw that it was Stokes texting him looking to see if he was alone for a booty call. Clay had made a conscious decision to not sleep with Stokes again, but after tonight he figured one more time couldn’t hurt. One last party with Stokes before he was arrested and Clay had to figure out what the hell he wanted to do with his life. Clay texted back letting him know what time to come over, Clay needed time to get changed and head out to Ash’s house as no one in Delta knew where he lived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya all good. Just Agent Brooks checking in.” Clay easily lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s going to be happy with you getting a wire up in Watson’s home office. It’s only a matter of time now before he gets to arrest them all.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then I get to figure out just what the hell I’m going to do.” Clay said with a soft sigh. He was not sure what he wanted, he needed time to think it all through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once the arrests have been made, we can grab a beer and talk it out. We’ll figure it out.” Jason promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave him a warm smile in return. He knew that Jason would always be there for him and would always be someone he could talk things out with. Unlike Ash, Jason actually cared about what happened in his life. He cared about the road he went down and what his career would be. At the same time, Jason wouldn’t push for what he wanted, instead he would listen and help Clay figure out what he wanted for himself. Jason would support his decision like any good father would. Clay didn’t know what the future would hold for him, but it was less scary knowing that Jason would be by his side to help him figure it all out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright one more chapter to go and then this story within the series will be wrapped up. But have no fear it will be a three story series so you will still get to follow Clay on his journey back to his old self and with Bravo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clay made his way into Delta’s cage room that Monday morning. He had already moved the money out of their accounts and over to the dummy corporation account. He was ready for the blowout that would be coming once they were all in the cage room. Clay had heard some chatter already over the cell phones from the past two days. They guys were all pissed and they were ready to talk about it. This was his chance to slip in that it was a CIA account and that would point them in the direction of Agent Marks. Clay noticed that everyone was already there and he could feel the tension within the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m not the only one.” Clay said, with an edge to his voice as he made his way over to the cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got hit too?” Stokes asked, they had been assuming it was Clay that was responsible for their money being transferred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, did you all get yours transferred to Intelligence Incorporated?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did. We were trying to figure out who the fuck that is and why we were targeted.” Keith said, as he paced around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple. On an op with Bravo we had to go after a target with connections to government officials. Mandy found money being transferred into the target’s account from Intelligence Incorporated. It’s an alias account for the CIA, one that only CIA handlers or liaisons use to move funds around to trap someone.” Clay supplied smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying it’s someone from the CIA that did this?” Sanders asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying I know that account is connected to the CIA. Which means either the CIA knows we are taking money or someone that works for the CIA on this team stole our money.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Works, like Agent Marks.” Roth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he get his money transferred?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All nine of us did.” Stokes answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be him then.” Sanders commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone slipped up. Who talked?” Maddoc demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone did. It makes sense.” Clay said, as he made it seem like his mind was working through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does any of this make sense?” Keith demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of our money was transferred out and into a CIA account, but the only one who has access to that account is someone within the CIA. If I was going to steal everyone’s money and transfer it to a secure account that only I would have access to, I would make sure my money was among the amount stolen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think Agent Marks stole our money and his to cover it up.” Stokes said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think if the CIA knew we were all stealing money, we would be in cuffs right now. So it has to be someone within the CIA that doesn’t want us arrested. Who else could it be?” Clay countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what no one on Delta could figure out. It had to be someone that knew they were stealing the money and that they would have them in an account. Someone went looking for them, were able to hack into it and transfer the money. It had CIA written all over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That son of a bitch.” Stokes growled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle it. No one speaks about this to anyone.” Maddoc ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay knew he had them. He had them right where he wanted them. Maddoc would wait until work was done before he made the call to Boden, who would make the call to Watson and skip over Agent Marks within the chain of command. All he now had to do was wait until tonight to listen in on the phone calls and see what he can get them to admit and what Watson will order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay was sitting in his office with a glass of whiskey and his cocaine. He had been listening in on the team’s phone calls and so far he hadn’t gotten anything usable. Maddoc hadn’t made a call yet, instead it was the guys bitching about their money and how they could make it back. He didn’t know what Maddoc was waiting for, but he must have known he could only call Boden during certain hours. Clay really wanted this to end. He had already pushed them so he needed them to take action now. Clay gave Raider a pet as he placed his head down on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, we’ll head out soon.” Clay knew that Raider wanted to be outside and go for a run. They had been going for a run every night not long after dinner and they were already late. Clay was about to give up when finally a call came in from Boden to Watson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admiral, we have a problem.” Boden said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The money has been taken. I want to know by who. Why are you calling me and not Agent Marks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay could hear the edge to Watson’s voice. He didn’t like the change in plans. Clay also figured Maddoc must have broken the rules as well and spoke to Boden in person instead of over the phone like they normally did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The accounts that used to have the money were transferred into one controled by the CIA. Agent Marks stole the money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are Sir. How do you want us to handle him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same way we have handled the others that betrayed us. Take him to Knotts to vacation with the others. You know how to eliminate him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring him out tomorrow night to show him the view.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay turned to his computer and typed in Knotts to see if that would pick anything up. He didn’t see a building, but he did see Knotts Island. It would make for the perfect burial ground. Clay grabbed his phone and called Brock, after three rings he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, sorry for calling kinda late, I just had a quick question for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, you can call me whenever. What’s your question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can Raider smell dead bodies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, ya all military k9 are trained to find the dead, mass graves, etc. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I found Delta’s mass grave. Watson just told Boden to take Agent Marks to Knotts to join the others. I think they are on Knotts Island, but I don’t know exactly where.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could smell them. Are you thinking of heading out now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have to head out tonight. Boden said he would take Agent Marks there tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you there with Cerb. We’ll be able to cover twice the area.” Brock easily offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Clay didn’t want to put him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. See ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay ended the call and looked down at Raider before he spoke. “Sorry boy no run tonight, but you do get to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raider barked and Clay gave him a warm smile as he stood up. The room spun for a moment as he stood and Clay released he might have drank and snorted a bit too much. There was no way he could drive right now. Clay picked up his cell phone and made another call as he headed to his kitchen to get some coffee going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sunshine, everything ok?” Jason asked, as he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All good. I just heard a call between Watson and Boden about Agent Marks. Watson just ordered Boden to take Agent Marks to Knotts Island to join the others that betrayed them. Boden said he would tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking there’s a mass grave there.” Jason easily stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. Brock is going to meet me out there tonight with Cerb to see if we can find it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll call the guys and we’ll bring shovels and meet you there. Between all of us we should be able to find it and properly document it for Agent Brooks.” Jason easily said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure? I don’t want to drag you all out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine we’ll meet you there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, um… is there a chance you could do me one last favor?” Clay said, slightly awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Jason easily said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you pick me and Raider up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong with your truck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like the four whiskeys I’ve had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you can’t drive because you are buzzed. Put on some coffee, I’ll pick you up in twenty minutes Sunshine.” Jason said with complete understanding to his voice.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay ended the call and decided to hop into the shower real quick to help sober himself up before he would get some coffee into him. Twenty minutes later Clay was dressed in some old jeans and old work boots that he didn’t care would get covered in mud or dirt and was loading Raider up in Jason’s truck. Clay got in as Jason reached over and gave Raider a pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for picking me up.” Clay said, as he got his seatbelt on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem. Besides, your place is on the way to Knotts Island. I brought coffee too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s almost over.” Clay said as they headed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. You’ve done really good with all of this. Tonight we should be able to get you exactly what you need to shut them down for good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was very proud of Clay for everything he had done with Delta. He had taken it all in stride and he was getting a dangerous dishonourable team out of DEVGRU. Most wouldn’t have done this, but Clay took the challenge on and was excelling at it. He couldn't be prouder. They drove in a comfortable silence for the hour trip and when they pulled up to the start of the island they saw the guys had already arrived. They all got out and Clay got Raider out and put his vest on him so he knew he would be working before they joined the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we know roughly where it could be?” Ray asked, after everyone said hello or gave a nod to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea. Best guess, it won’t be along the edge or a road, but it won’t be too far from a road so they wouldn’t have to drag or carry the body that far.” Clay answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dogs will find it. How are we doing this?” Brock asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has a radio, two teams. Half with Clay and Raider the other half with Brock and Cerb. If you find it, call it and we’ll join you.” Jason said, taking charge as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you find it, remember we need evidence so photos of the bodies and location of the grave.” Clay added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s go then.” Sonny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay told Raider to search and he started to smell the ground. Clay, Jason, Sonny and Full Metal followed Raider as Brock, Ray and Trent followed Cerberus. The island thankfully wasn’t that big so they were hoping it wouldn’t take them all night to find the grave. They all followed their dog and kept an eye out themselves for anything that could mark the grave. It was a good two hours before Raider started to dig at the ground and then lay down over top of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got something.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully it’s the mass grave and not someone else buried there.” Sonny commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray, we got something over here.” Jason said, into his cell phone after he dialed Ray’s number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send me your location, we’re heading over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason ended the call and texted over their location as Sonny and Full Metal grabbed some shovels. Clay started to take some photos on his cell phone just in case it was the mass grave, he would need proof of the location. Once he had them he grabbed a shovel along with Jason and they began to dig. The rest of the team joined them thirty minutes later and they all took turns digging through the dirt. Finally they reached a burlap cloth. Clay put the shovel down and took some photos before Full Metal bent down and pulled the burlap back and relieved a skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny whistled before he spoke. “Looks like you just found your smoking gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it. Let’s keep digging outward, there’s probably more.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of them continued to dig and explore the area. By the end of the night they had found thirty skeletal remains. Clay had called Agent Brooks and he was advised to stay there and wait for the CIA field techs and crime lab techs to come down there to take over the scene. Agent Brooks also advised to have Bravo within their war room that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does he want us for?” Full Metal asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe he assumed you were here to help, he probably wants to talk about you keeping it quiet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get out of here. We all need a shower before getting changed and getting to work.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all gave a nod and Jason turned to Clay as he passed him his keys. “You’re gonna need a ride back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I’ll drop it off on base for you.” Clay said as he took the offered keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason gave a nod and headed out with the guys. Clay would have to wait for the crime scene techs to show. They had a meeting with Agent Brooks to get to and they all needed to be ready for whatever came from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just after nine that morning when Bravo walked into the war room and saw Blackburn there with another man in a suit. They figured this was Agent Brooks. They all grabbed their seats and everyone, but Vic knew what was going on. Vic looked around the room and saw that no one but him seemed to be confused by the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, this is Agent Brooks with the CIA. He has requested our assistance with a private matter.” Blackburn started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And let’s not pretend like you all don’t already know what I am going to say. You all would have been there when Spenser discovered the bodies.” Agent Brooks added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What bodies?” Vic asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of my guys were there. Clay asked one of my guys a question and we all decided to meet up with him and help with the search.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They briefed me on the way.” Blackburn added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wasn’t I called?” Vic asked, annoyed that it seemed like Clay was getting in the way once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a personal family matter. It wasn’t personal towards you at all. It was something we needed to help Clay with.” Ray said; he wanted to make sure that Vic understood it had nothing to do with him, but it was a family matter between them and Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need our assistance with?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agents are already arresting Admiral Watson and Commander Boden. I could use your assistance with arresting Delta.” Agent Brooks answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And their support team?” Full Metal asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything that Spenser has discovered supports that the support team are all innocent. None of them are involved and they have no idea what has been going on. The Upper Brass will reassign them to another team should Delta not be replaced. Delta is supposed to be in their cage room, minus Spenser who is still at the mass grave site.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seriously want us to arrest Delta? Another DEVGRU team, on what charges?” Vic asked, trying to play catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delta has been corrupt. Taking money and drugs from cartels and terrorist organizations. They have also been going on unsanctioned missions that have resulted in innocent lives being killed. They have also killed previous teammates that have not gone along with them. Thanks to the help of Spenser we were able to get the intel we need to make the arrests.” Agent Brooks explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’re really going to arrest a fellow team?” Vic asked, as he looked at the guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This screamed a terrible idea to him. He knew you didn’t go against the green wall and yet they all seemed more than happy to help Clay take down a fellow team. Corrupt or not, that wasn't their problem and they shouldn’t be getting involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are. Delta is going against everything DEVGRU stands for. They are killing fellow Seals, fellow brothers, that is not something we will tolerate or stand for. They made their choice, the wrong one. It’s time they pay for their actions.” Jason said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are either in or out rookie.” Sonny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this is what you all think is best, then I’m in.” Vic really wasn’t sure about this, but he also knew if he didn’t go along with them, he would be getting pushed out next. Something Vic couldn’t allow to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will handle Agent Marks, if you all will go and arrest Delta and bring them into different interrogation rooms that would be appreciated. The interrogations will be conducted by the CIA.” Agent Brooks said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go and arrest these assholes and get this finished.” Jason said, as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all joined him and headed out of their war room and off to Delta’s cage room. The guys had all been waiting for this moment since Clay had informed them of what he was doing for the CIA. It was finally going to be over and Clay would have his immunity. He would finally be safe and he wouldn’t have to worry about his career any longer. Jason walked in first followed by the guys and they could all tell they were not impressed by the invasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in here Hayes?” Maddoc demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh behalf of the CIA, you are all under arrest for acts against your country. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one one will be provided to you. You have the right to have a military representative present at time of questioning. Do you understand your rights?” Jason simply said.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking serious?” Stokes snapped as he tossed the bag he had in his hand down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason gave a nod to the guys and they all moved in to arrest them. Full Metal went over to Maddoc, Ray to Sanders, Sonny to Keith, Trent to Roth and Jason went over to Stokes. He would have loved to arrest Maddoc, but he just had a feeling about Stokes. He didn’t like him. He didn’t like the way he flirted with Clay. He didn’t like that he called him Pretty Boy. He didn't like how he looked at Clay. Jason slammed Stokes around into his cage face first as he pulled his arms back and slapped the zip ties on him. Stokes chuckled at him as the guys all dragged the others out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Jason growled, as he turned Stokes around and slammed him into the cage once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your precious son? Is he all tucked safe in bed after he ratted us out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business where he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea who he is. Did your precious son tell you about what he’s done? Did he tell you how he paid off his loan?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the winnings he won on the scratch ticket you gave him for his birthday. What does that have to do with anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokes laughed at that. “Is that what he told you? He paid it off from the money he’s been taking right along with us. As for his birthday, I gave him a bag of sex toys and then we spent all night playing with them, fucking, while he snorted line after line of cocaine. Your little baby boy is a cocaine head, who loves it when I fuck him.” Stokes said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re full of shit. You can’t drag him down into the mud with you. I know my son and I know when someone is lying.” Jason had no doubt at all that what Stokes was saying was complete bullshit. Clay didn’t do drugs, there was no way in hell he was using cocaine. He barely would take pain medication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all about to come out. He’s going to be sitting pretty right next to me in that cell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was Jason’s turn to smirk. “No he won’t. He’s got full immunity, has had it since he joined Delta. He’s been playing all of you this whole time and not one of you was smart enough to see it. He’s going to be completely free while you get to waste away in some hole in the ground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock and anger that flooded into Stokes’ eyes only pleased Jason even more. He pulled Stokes and forced him to walk. This guy was never getting anywhere near Clay ever again. He was never getting anywhere near his son again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way over to the house that Ash owned. He was finally going to be able to talk to him about not working for him anymore. Clay was hoping it would go over well, but he suspected Ash wasn’t going to go quietly into the night. He was making good money off of the translations and without Clay working for him, there was no one to do the translations. Clay knew that he also couldn’t work for Ash and make money doing it. He needed to be able to focus on his own company that he was trying to grow and his work within the teams or the CIA. Clay was still unsure on what option he was going to go with. The point though, he wouldn’t be able to do all three so something had to give. Doing translations for Ash was what was going. Ash would be able to find other translators that would be happy for the work, it wasn’t like he was doing any languages that weren’t common in the translator community. Ash was resilient, he could figure it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay headed into the house and was not surprised to see that Ash wasn’t here yet. He took one last look around the house, his memory easily recalling different things that had happened here. This is where Clay had first truly experienced sex with another man. This is where he lost his male virginity. This is where he had the most amazing sex with Yoder. This is where he could sit out in the hot tub and relax at night. This had been where his life had changed when he walked in to see three CIA agents in his living room. There were memories in each and every single room in this home and in a way Clay felt like he was leaving his childhood home for the first time. It made no sense because he had lived in apartments since being out of the foster system. It wasn’t the first time he had moved and yet he felt like part of who he was growing into being started in this home. That this is where a piece of his old self had died. It was bittersweet in a way, because so much had happened with Bravo that led to this point. Clay wasn’t really sure who he was right now. He thought he was a team guy, he thought he was a DEVGRU operator and knew who he was at his core. Now though, Clay wasn’t so sure. He felt like he was missing pieces of himself, like there was more to him then he thought there was. The result was him being confused and he was really looking forward to talking with Jason tonight at dinner. He was coming over for a barbeque so they could talk about everything that happened with the arrests and his future. Clay was really hoping Jason would be able to help him figure it all out and make sense of his confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door opened and Clay turned to see Ash. He seemed annoyed with having to come by, but Clay didn’t care. This was the last thing he needed to do before he could truly move forward in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Ash asked, not looking to make any small talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im quitting. I also moved out.” Clay said, cutting to the chase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going anywhere. Unless you seem to have forgotten that I have those photos of the drugs in your possession.” Ash said with a confident smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I haven’t forgotten. But they are irrelevant. See, those photos were taken during a time where I was working undercover for the CIA. I have successfully completed the operation, giving me full immunity for anything that has happened within the past six months. So those photos are worthless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay would be lying if he didn’t say the surprised look on Ash’s face didn’t make him all tingly inside. Ash thought he would be trapped under his thumb for the rest of his life. He really should have known better, afterall Clay wasn’t a genius by dumb luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your team.” Ash started, but Clay cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My team are all in jail and if you are going to argue about what Bravo would think. There isn’t anything you could say to them that would make them believe you over me. I can easily tell them they were planted by you or someone from Delta left them there. You have nothing against me. I will say this though, you allowing me to work for you in exchange for a place to live is the most fatherly thing you have ever done for me and for that I thank-you. I appreciate it and am grateful for the help when I needed it the most. But it is time for our professional relationship to come to an end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay was going to hold his ground. This was the end of having Ash in his life. He was toxic and Clay wanted the toxic people in his circle out of his life. Him and Ash had never had a father son relationship. They didn’t like each other and Clay knew Ash didn’t give a damn about him and Clay honestly couldn’t care less about Ash. It was time they went their separate ways for good. It was time they accepted the inevitable and both walked away. Clay could see Ash trying to come up with a way to turn this around for him, but there wasn’t anything he could do. Clay could see the acceptance in Ash’s eyes and Clay knew he would move onto the next person he could control and manipulate for his own gain. It’s what Ash did best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t offer it twice.” Ash said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Good luck with the rest of your years Ash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash just gave a slow nod before he spoke. “Get out of my house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a small huff before he moved and headed out. He really didn't know what he was expecting for Ash to say, he was hoping it would be a pleasant goodbye, but apparently Ash had no interest in being polite. That was fine with Clay. He headed out and closed another chapter of his life and this wasn’t one he was ever looking to reread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just after six that night when Jason walked into Clay’s house. He immediately headed up to the kitchen area to where Clay was most likely going to be, or he would be out on the deck. Jason’s mind was still going over what Stokes had said to him. He was glad the others hadn’t overheard him, because he was worried about how they would handle hearing that Clay had sex with Stokes. That didn’t bother him, but what Stokes said about the money and the drug use. That is what bothered him the most. He hadn’t seen any signs that Clay was using drugs. There were never any drugs in his place. He never had a positive drug test and Jason knew they were tested regularly, especially with being around it on operations. So he had a hard time believing that. Plus, Clay wasn’t the drug using type. He didn’t even excessively drink, yes he had been drunk plenty of times when something was bothering him, but lots of team guys did. Clay didn’t need to drink to handle his emotions or problems, so using drugs seemed very unlikely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The money on the other hand was a little easier to believe. Clay had paid off his loan, and had managed to afford this place. He knew Clay said he won it, but Clay had never played a scratch ticket before or bought a lottery ticket, that wasn’t his style or interest. Jason needed to get the truth and he needed to know if Clay was in trouble in any sense of the word. He knew he had immunity, but he wasn’t sure what was covered under that immunity. Just like he knew that a lot of CIA undercovers were allowed to keep the money that they were given. It was within their contract that they could keep the money and the CIA didn’t care, because the money would just be burned or tossed into a vault forever. To them it was no big deal if their operators kept the money that they had to take while undercover, especially because they were often going into very dangerous areas all alone without anyone there as backup should shit hit the fan. Some extra cash made it easier to keep the operators and also give them a sort of bonus for getting their guy and not dying in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The issue wasn’t if Clay kept the money it was that he lied to him about it. Jason thought they were past this part of their relationship. He knew the broken trust and damage he had done towards Clay over Ash’s interview was still lingering, but he had thought they were past the hiding stage. He thought he had repaired their relationship enough that Clay could tell him about these things. Jason hated being lied to, especially by his kids. He never wanted them to lie to him, especially about the big things. He needed to make sure Clay understood that and he needed to make sure they were at least at that level of trust with each other. It was so damn important, especially if Clay was going to be working on another team or running his own team. There couldn’t be lies between them. Jason found Clay out on the deck at the outdoor kitchen working the grill. Raider instantly was running over to him and Jason gave him some love as Clay turned around and gave Jason a warm smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re later then I thought you would be.” Clay said, as he grabbed Jason a beer from the bar fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paperwork. Agent Brooks pulled Bravo in for the arrests of Delta. I got the pleasure of slapping the cuffs on Stokes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did that go?” Clay had no idea Bravo would get to be the ones to make the arrests. He thought it would be handled by the CIA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was intense. We didn’t expect it. We came in this morning and Agent Brooks was there in our war room. We were asked if we wanted to help with the arrests. Vic was surprised and I’m not sure he was too happy about it, but he went along with the team. Suffice to say they were all pissed and not looking forward to their new accommodations of a hole in the ground in some third world country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you guys would have to do that. I thought it would be the CIA or NCIS maybe. People are going to talk about how Bravo were the ones to help in the arrest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Clay wanted was to put a target on any of the guys’ back. He was slowly coming around to liking them again, very slowly for a couple of them, but that didn’t change that he didn’t want the getting bullied or iced out by the other teams for this. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We made the choice and we will all stand by it. It was the right call to make. Stokes wanted to talk with me, he said some things that we need to talk about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason didn’t want to drag this out. He wanted to get this conversation over with so they could focus on other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What things?” Clay asked, doing everything he could to hide the worry in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is what Clay was worried about, Stokes running his mouth about some of the things they had done together. He didn’t need anyone doubting him or what he had told the others about his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of it was bullshit and I know it was bullshit so we don’t need to talk about it.” Jason didn’t need to get into the sex part or the drugs. He knew that wasn’t something that needed to be discussed. He knew it was bullshit and he wasn’t even going to entertain it. “There is one thing he said that has me wondering if it’s true. He said to ask you how you paid off your loan. I told him from the scratch off winnings that you got from the ticket he gave you for your birthday. He laughed and said he gave you something else for your birthday. That you had been taking the money just like them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay went to speak, but Jason cut him off. “I’m not mad, I’m not disappointed, but I do need the truth Sunshine. Did you take the money and pay off your loans and put money on the house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay knew he could lie right now, but he also knew Jason would know it was a lie and their relationship would change. Only this time he would have forced the change and not Jason by his own actions. Six months ago Clay would have said fuck it and didn’t care if Jason got pissy or walked away. He wouldn’t have cared what happened to their relationship. However, after everything he had been through since leaving Bravo, it had taught him just how much he relied on Jason and needed him in his life. He needed his dad in his life and he didn’t want to ruin that relationship or change it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a soft sigh before he spoke. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know how you would react and I didn’t want it to change things. It’s in the immunity report that any money I had to take to play the role I could keep. I wasn’t going to use it, I just had it sitting in a drawer in the closet at Ash’s house. But then I was struggling to pay the loan payments and it was there. I used it to pay off the loan and I saved the rest. I told myself I wasn’t going to use it that once this mess was over I would hand it into the CIA or donate it to a charity if they wouldn’t take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not upset with you for using the money. It’s common practice with CIA undercovers that they get to keep the money they make from the operation they are on. I’m not happy with you lying to me about it, I thought we were past that.” Jason said gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know how you would react. I didn’t want you to be mad and stop talking with me. I screwed up by lying I know and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have bumps in the road between us. Having only a personal relationship is something we’ve both had to adjust to and navigate. I know you’re sorry and I’m sorry for making you feel like you couldn’t tell me the truth. No more lies or secrets though ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What made you decide to use the money for the house?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash. I was in the shower and when I got out he was in the living room at his house. He had gone through the house and he found the drugs that Stokes had left behind. The guys all got the drugs divided up that they stole and Stokes had left some cocaine bricks behind that I didn’t know about. Ash found it and took photos of it. When I came out he was sitting there with it. My immunity didn’t start until I got Delta taken out, so when he threatened to go to the Upper Brass with the photos I couldn’t let him. We had just gotten back from a cartel op, I would have had trace amounts of drugs in my system from being in the warehouse. Any drug test would have come back positive and with the photos there was no way I would be able to talk myself out of it. He blackmailed me. Told me he wouldn’t release the photos if I just slept with a potential client of his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jason asked, with an edge to his voice. He couldn’t believe Ash would actually blackmail his own child. To try and force him to sleep with someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This woman who runs a modeling agency and has a security contract for ten million with another company. She was married and there was a non-cheating clause within their prenup. If she got caught cheating her husband would get everything. Ash figured out that she goes to the same bar when she is in town to cheat on her husband and he wanted me to sleep with her and get it on tape so he could blackmail her for the contract.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you?” Jason asked, almost afraid of the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod and he didn’t need to pretend like he was feeling like shit for it. He still felt dirty for what he did.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I called him afterwards, he told me the cameras in my truck automatically send the feed to his computer. He watched the whole thing and then told me he wasn’t giving up the photos. He didn’t give up blackmail. I felt like shit afterwards, still do. I don’t do these things. I don’t stand around and let people steal money. I don’t sleep with married women. But it’s like one thing happened and then in order to not get kicked out of the Navy I had to do other things and it just snowballed. I don’t do these things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is what was bothering Clay so much about the whole situation, because he doesn’t do these things. He doesn’t steal money, he doesn’t do drugs and he doesn’t help blackmail people. Yet, that seemed to be all that he was doing since being on Delta. He was trying to get back to being himself. He was trying to move forward and put it all behind him. Each day he told himself he wasn’t going to do any cocaine and each day he was doing lines of it. He knew he should stop, but he didn’t want to. He liked that he could sleep without nightmares. He liked that he could turn off his mind and everything got quiet. He didn’t want to give that up and he hadn’t found anything that worked the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you are a child a crucial part of growing up is being able to make mistakes and discovering who you are as a person. Kids lie all the time to try and cover up something they did wrong or they think is bad. Sometimes they have to cover up their cover up and eventually it snowballs until they finally throw their hands up and admit to what they did. It’s normally small stuff like sneaking chocolate in the middle of the night or breaking something. I don’t know what you went through growing up. I know you were in foster care and I know it left traumatizing scars on you. You never got those formative years that all people get, all children need to have, for them to grow up knowing who they are.You didn’t get to do that. You didn’t get to make mistakes, you had to be perfect all the time to avoid being hurt. After eighteen you were in the Navy and you didn’t have a family to be there for you. You have that now. You can start to figure out who you are and who you want to be. You are going to make mistakes and that’s ok. I’m always going to be there for you to help you correct them. You are finally learning all of the pieces of you that makes who you are you. And sometimes learning who you are not is just as important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m too old to be learning those things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not. People never stop learning or growing. I still do. The only difference is you are getting to do it for the first time and with that first time will come little mistakes that most make when they were younger. There’s nothing wrong with that, especially because you didn’t have the safety of making a mistake. This isn’t going to be the last one you make, but I will always be there to help you. And I promise no matter what you do or what you think you did, I will never be mad at you for it. I’m never going to yell and you will never have to worry about me hurting you or a punishment. I just want you to be free to discover all aspects of who you are. But you have to promise me you will talk to me if something happens or if you think you made a mistake. I need you to be honest with me. Deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason knew Clay had trust issues and with his childhood it made him more secretive because there was that childhood trauma of being abused. It wasn’t something he had been made aware of when Clay first joined the team, but now he was aware of it and he was going to act accordingly. He needed to build a deeper level of trust with Clay and the only way to do that was to ensure he didn’t get mad at him when he came to him with a problem or with needing help to correct a mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Clay easily agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what is going on with Ash now? Have you had a chance to speak with him? He doesn’t know where you live right, same as Delta?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason needed to know if he needed to have a conversation with Ash or not. He wanted to make sure this whole mess was behind Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just spoke with him today. Told him I was done working for him and no longer needed to live there. He wasn’t happy that he couldn’t keep blackmailing me, but he is also more focused on making money. I think it will be the last I see or hear from him. I made it pretty clear that we should stop trying and just go our own ways. It’s never going to be a normal relationship, or one at all. We both don’t love the other and there’s not much liking each other either. It’s better to just accept fate and put a stop to it fully. And he doesn’t know where I live, same as everyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, that’s good. I know it might suck to not have Ash in your life. I know he’s your biological dad and it’s natural for you to want a relationship with him. I just don’t think he’s ever going to be someone that is supportive of you or a positive influence. He’s not that type of man unfortunately for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not, never has been and he made that very clear a long time ago. I just wasn’t ready to let go and admit it. It’s time I finally closed that chapter in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best thing you can do. Now you can focus on the next chapter in your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay got the burgers off the grill and placed them on a plate as he spoke. “Which is what I would like to talk to you about. Still not sure what path I’m taking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk it out, we’ll figure it all out.” Jason said easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They headed over to the table and sat down. They grabbed their food before Jason spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your options?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can go back to Bravo, go to another team, or run Delta. I know I don’t want to run a team right now. It’s not a good time with the fallout coming from Delta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree, I think you need a bit more time before you run a team. You have a lot of potential, you need to grow still. And with the fallout from Delta’s arrests it would be better to let that settle first. How do you feel about coming back to Bravo? I know things aren’t perfect with you and all of the guys. I know there’s a trust issue still, but is that a viable option for you right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to run my own team one day. I’d like for that team to be Bravo, but right now I don’t think it’s a good idea. There’s still some hard feelings on my part about what happened, how things went down. I’m not ready to forgive everyone and just go back to pretending like it never happened. I also don’t know if our relationship would be able to handle the switching between personal and professional. At least not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason could understand that. He had noticed how much easier it was for them to build a stronger relationship now that they don’t have to balance the professional aspect of their relationship. Jason had enjoyed having a more personal relationship with Clay. Being able to get to know him outside of work had strengthened the bond he felt with Clay, it made him feel even more like his own son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been enjoying not having to balance professional and personal with you. And I know there is still hurt and trust issues with the team. I think it would be better if the relationships between you and the rest of Bravo are repaired before you join us. So that leaves you joining another team. Do you have one in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be Alpha. Derek still wants me as his 2IC. It makes the most sense to go over there with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree, so what is holding you back? Is it what happened between you and Yoder?” Jason wasn’t sure what had Clay conflicted. He seemed to know his options and he whittled it down to just one. He wasn’t sure what was holding Clay back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naw, me and Yoder have been friends for a long time. It wouldn’t be an issue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it then, because it seems like the perfect option for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay took a slow breath in, hoping Jason wouldn’t freak out about the last option. “Agent Brooks has offered me a one year contract to work as an undercover for the CIA. I’ve been thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a long deep breath at that. He wasn’t expecting that to come from Clay’s mouth. Instantly his heart was in his gut. He knew Clay was talented, it only made sense that Agent Brooks would want Clay working for him. That didn’t change the fact that it was incredibly dangerous. Clay wouldn’t be going into hostile areas with a team, he would be doing it all alone. It was a lot, especially at only twenty-six.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s big.” Jason said, as he tried to get his mind to process this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is big. I wasn’t sure I would even be allowed to take a year off from DEVGRU, but Agent Brooks said other Seals had done it in the past. They take a gap year in a sense and then go back to a team afterwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s happened before, but not in DEVGRU. Most are normal Seals or they come from the Army. It’s never happened before in DEVGRU, that doesn’t mean you can’t. Technically right now you aren’t on a team so if this is something you are really interested in doing, now is the perfect time to explore it. Is working undercover something you are interested in doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason had no idea how he felt about any of this. He didn’t want Clay, his son, out there all on his own in dangerous areas. He didn’t like it, not one bit, but as a father he had to be supportive and if this was the path that Clay wanted to take he would have to accept that and be supportive of it. Regardless of how much it terrified him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I never thought it would be. But in the past six months I’ve got to do things I never thought I would with my mind. It was a challenge, but a good challenge. There’s been times throughout this process that I’ve hated and wished it would end, but finally getting that missing piece of the puzzle, being able to take them down, it felt amazing. I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it, or if I’ll even like it, but I liked using different aspects of my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off, you will be amazing at working undercover. The way your mind works is a huge asset, not to mention your skills. I can’t imagine you would fail at anything you put your mind to. Second, I can understand the appeal for you to be able to use different aspects of your mind. You didn't really get to explore everything your mind is capable of before you joined the Navy. There’s a lot of things you could have discovered from growing up, but you were never given the chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hungry.” Clay simply stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is and for the first time you’ve been able to feed it. It makes sense that it would want more. This year contract, did Agent Brooks tell you anything about what you would be doing, who you would be going after?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be gathering intel for various targets that the CIA typically targets. I’ll be going all over the place trying to get them the intel they need to shut down different organizations. I have to give him an answer Monday morning when I see him. I just, I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you join the navy?” Jason asked, trying to see if he could get Clay to work it out. He had a feeling which option he was going to pick, but Jason wanted Clay to get there on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was kicked out of the foster home at seventeen. When I turned eighteen I knew I wanted to be far away from Africa, the only place I had citizenship was back in the states. I hadn’t seen Ash since I was a young kid, three, but I had these soft memories of him when he came around before my mom died. I remembered he was in the Navy, a Seal. I thought he was someone that I should make proud so I joined the Navy like him. I had seen so much death and destruction from growing up I wanted to help people. The more I went through boot camp the more I discovered that I enjoyed the work, that I was good at it. All I have ever wanted was to help people, was to use my mind and skills to make this world a better place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only you can make the decision on which option is best for you. When you think about both options, which one makes you feel excited? Which one makes you look forward to going to work? Because that is the option you should pick and if that is working undercover for the year, then do that. It’s one year and at the end of it if you discover that is your true passion in life then you’ll know. Just like you will also know if you really don’t like it, that it’s not as much fun as you thought it would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The idea of working for the CIA undercover, it makes me feel a lot of things, but there is that excitement of the unknown, of the challenge. I want to be on a team, I want to be running one I know for a fact, that is my dream. But I don’t feel ready for being back on a team just yet. I think I want to work undercover, but how will the other teams react to it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Clay wanted was for the year to be up and have nowhere to go because the other teams were turning their back on him due to him leaving for the year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be supportive of you. I can’t speak for all of the teams, but I know Bravo and Alpha will always have your back and we will always welcome you home with open arms. If this is something you want to do, then embrace it and do it. Like I said, if you hate it after a year, then you’ll know. We don’t get to have much time on this earth and there’s no guarantee time for us. You have to live your life with the least amount of regrets in it and I think this is a decision you would regret if you let it pass you by. As terrified as I am of you being out there on your own, I think you need this. I think you need the freedom to explore your mind and who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too. Thanks for helping me figure it out and for always being supportive. I know it’s not easy for you with me doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, but I’ll always be in your corner Sunshine.” Jason said with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be in yours Dad.” Clay said with a warm smile in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay felt better knowing what he wanted to do now. He just needed to tell Agent Brooks and then the team. He owed them that much to let them know his decision and that he wouldn’t be back for another year. He was just hoping they would take it as well as Jason had.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay made his way through the hallways of the base. He could tell that word had gotten out about Delta, Boden, Agent Marks and Admiral Watson by the looks and whispers he got as he walked through the hallways. Clay had expected this and he couldn’t help but think maybe it was a good thing he would be away from base for a year. It might help to smooth things over. Clay was heading to meet with Agent Brooks before he would be going home and getting ready for his new CIA life. He was also going to be having Bravo over for dinner tonight to give them the news about him leaving for a year. He would be back in Virginia Beach in between his operations, but he had no idea how long his operations would go for. He also had to talk to Agent Brooks about Raider, because he wasn’t giving him up. Raider was his dog and he wanted Raider with him. If Raider couldn’t go with him then it was a no go and he would be going to Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay headed into a conference room where Agent Brooks was already waiting for him. Clay walked in and Agent Brooks gave him a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t, I was early. Did you hear how the arrests went?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master Chief Hayes informed me of it. Are any of them talking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. We shipped them out to a holding facility in another country overseas. It’s safer that way and we find people are more willing to talk after they spend some time in a shithole. Have you thought more about my offer to join the CIA for a year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have, but I have some questions first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Agent Brooks said, all too happy to have the chance to convince Clay of making the switch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, what about Raider?” Clay asked, with a nod down to Raider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can go with you. There’s nothing you would be going undercover for that you couldn’t have a pet dog, or a guard dog should it work for your cover. We’ve had plenty of agents go undercover with a pet. That’s no problem at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the contract is only for a year, I’m not obligated to stay past it if I don’t wish to?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct. At the end of the year if you wish to continue working undercover for us then you will sign a new contract. Otherwise you will go right back to DEVGRU. I have a contract with me that you can read over should you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay didn't want to overlook something and be stuck doing something he would hate for the next twelve months. He needed to make sure everything was what Agent Brooks had said it would be. Agent Brooks grabbed the contract and handed it over to Clay. Clay took his time to read it all over to make sure it was all there. His pay would be doubled, something that would be nice as he worked on getting the mortgage paid off. He was also cleared from any drug testing for the next twelve months. He was also given full immunity and was allowed to keep any money that was taken or given to him during his time undercover. It was everything that Agent Brooks had told him it would be and there were no hidden clauses or loopholes. It was all on the up and up and Clay pulled out his pen and signed the contract. Agent Brooks had a huge smile as he watched Clay sign the contract. He was hoping Clay would agree and join, now he was going to get to have Clay working for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you are making a great decision here Spenser.” Agent Brooks said, as he took the signed contract.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do I start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start looking for the right placement for you today. Most likely within a couple of days, a week at most and you will be on the move. When you do get an operation you will have twenty-four hours to get everything in order before you have to leave. Unlike a normal operation for the Navy, there’s no telling how long you could be gone for so make sure you have automatic payments for all of your bills. You might want someone you can trust to collect your mail. Your home will also need to have cameras installed around the outside and inside your home, minus your bedroom and bathrooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why cameras?” Clay wasn’t too sure how he felt about being watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a precaution that we take with all of our undercover operators. The feed is stored within a secured laptop of mine. I am the only one with access to it and I only watch it if you are kidnapped. It’s just a security precaution in case someone grabs you from your home. And like I said, your bathrooms and your actual bedroom doesn’t get cameras so you won’t have to worry about your privacy being violated. It just means you can’t have a sex on your couch, or you can but if you get kidnapped the next morning I will see it.” Agent Brooks said with a friendly smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, makes sense and at least it won’t be in the bedroom or bathrooms.” Clay said, accepting that he would have to get used to the cameras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have them set up tomorrow for you. I would recommend that you only get a few days of groceries at a time and toss out any garbage or food that could go bad while you are away before you leave for an operation. Like I said, you could be gone for months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy that. You’ll call when I get an op?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will and I will drop off the file for you to go through so you will have all of the information that I do. I also go with you as your handler so if something goes wrong I am close by for it. If you get into trouble and need backup a Tier One Team can be assigned to get you out. You will also have a new operator name of your choosing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are some of the ones you have now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most operators have a single word that we use to keep track of who is where. We don’t like using names so we will use the code name. Some of them are Phoenix, Storm, Angel, Dancer, etc. When I am discussing an operation that involves you I will be using your codename and not your actual name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay thought about it for a moment. He needed a name that would be something he could easily remember, but also not something that he would be called outside of the field. He couldn’t pick Sunshine because then Jason would never be able to call him that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go with Hawk.” Clay finally said. It was easy to remember and it reflected him as a snipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. I’ll add it to your file. I’ll call you in a few days with an operation for you. And like I said tomorrow I’ll get the cameras up at your place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the opportunity.” Clay said, as he held his hand out to Agent Brooks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure is all mine. I’m looking forward to spending more time with you.” Agent Brooks said with a flirty smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling this is going to be interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s going to be very interesting and you are going to fall in love with it and beg me to never let you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a small chuckle to that. “I guess we will see. Thanks for your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in touch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gave a nod and headed out. He had no idea what the future was going to hold, but he did know he was looking forward to it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay had just finished getting the dishes cleaned up after dinner. The guys were all outside with a beer sitting around the fireplace. Clay hadn’t told them about him moving over to the CIA just yet. He knew they all deserved to know, but he just wanted a normal dinner without the risk of pissing anyone off. Jason walked over to Clay from outside and started to dry the dishes as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t told them yet. I thought you would have done it over dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted one last normal memory before shit hit the fan. There’s no telling how they are going to react.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be shocked, but they will accept it and support you. I appreciate you inviting Vic to this as well. We’ve been trying really hard to include him in everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He helped to make the arrests, it’s the least I can do. Don’t get used to it though, I really don’t like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is not something we have to worry about right now. Are you all set for the CIA, is there any paperwork you need to fill out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already did it. Tomorrow they are going to install security cameras all over the outside and inside of the house, minus bathrooms and my bedroom. It’s just a precaution in case I get grabbed in my home. It’s a little weird, but it only goes to Agent Brooks’ secured laptop and he said he only looks at it if something does happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take a bit to get used to, but at least you will know if the worst should happen you will have it on video. What about Raider?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gets to go with me. Which will be nice for the added protection and company. I wasn’t going to be doing it without him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, that’s good. You’ll have someone there with you and he can watch your back. Is there anything I can do, or you need me to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could be gone for months at a time, so if you wouldn’t mind checking in on my place from time to time just to make sure it’s still standing, collect my mail. All of my bills already automatically come out of my account so that’s no issue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep an eye on the place and if some nights I forget to leave or fall asleep watching hockey on that monster screen downstairs, I’ll make sure to lock up in the morning.” Jason said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have a key so you are welcome to the place. Might want to check expiration dates on the food though before you eat it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good advice.” Jason said, as he put the last dish away. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright Sunshine. Might as well rip the bandaid off now.” Jason grabbed them each a beer before they headed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way down to the fire pit section. Clay saw Raider and Cerberus playing with each other in the sand, while the guys, Blackburn and Davis were all sitting down in chairs around the fire pit with a large fire going. Clay took a quick look at them and excluding Vic, he knew this was his family, this was his home. He loved them all, despite their ups and downs, he loved them. They were his brothers, his sister, and they always would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you guys to come by tonight to thank you for your help in shutting down Delta.” Clay started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank us for that brother.” Ray easily said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re family, it’s what we do.” Davis added with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, you all stuck your neck out for me and I appreciate it. There is another reason why I wanted you all here tonight. With Delta gone I have a choice to make on if I return to Bravo or not. When everything happened after Ash’s interview, I was hurt and pissed off, but mostly hurt by the actions of some of you. I thought I lost my family that day, I thought I lost my home. But I do know now that I haven’t. Bravo is my family and it is my home. I’m still hurt by your words and actions, that’s not something I can easily forget or forgive. It takes time. A trust has been broken and that takes time as well to rebuild. Bravo is my home and it always will be, but I’m not ready to come home yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay could see the understanding in their eyes. They all knew that he was still hurting by their actions and words, by their decisions. They couldn’t hold it against him. They had accepted they had more work to put in to earn that trust back with Clay before he could feel comfortable enough to return to them, to return home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to Alpha then?” Full Metal asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No actually. I've been offered a one year contract with the CIA as an undercover operator and I’ve agreed to take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock was clear as day on their faces. None of them were expecting this curveball and Clay hated that there was no other way he could have told them, no other way to soften the blow. This wasn’t something that they ever expected for Clay to be doing and he knew they were worried about what this would mean for him. He would be out there all on his own and it went against everything the brotherhood was about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats man.” Vic said, with a warm smile. He was all too happy to have Clay away from Bravo and working for the CIA. It meant he had a whole other year to cement his position within Bravo and work his way up to that Bravo Six patch that was rightfully his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?” Sonny said, not happy about this at all and he wasn’t going to pretend to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay man, why? Did you know about this?” Ray asked Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We talked about it the other night. Clay was unsure of if he wanted to be on Alpha or work undercover for the year. At the end he decided to take the year off and work for the CIA. I fully support his decision.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You support it? How the hell can you support it? He should be going to Alpha.” Sonny said, as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this isn’t what any of you expected to hear, Son I know. I didn’t make this decision lightly. Working undercover for these past six months has been the hardest and most rewarding experience of my life. I don’t want to be an undercover operator forever, I want to come home one day to Bravo. I’m just not there yet. It’s not just about what happened between all of us. These past six months I’ve discovered that I don’t really know who I am, that there are still pieces of me that I haven’t figured out yet. I need to start to figure them out.” Clay said, trying to explain his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can help you figure that out.” Sonny offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t.” Trent simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Sonny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same reason why parents kick their kids out to go to college, they have to learn how to fly on their own. We can’t help Clay discover who he is, that’s something only he can do. We have to let him, we have to let him grow.” Trent gently explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s part of growing up, it’s why most Seals are thirty when they join Green Team, not twenty-four. They need time to grow as a person and discover everything about themselves. Kid didn’t get to do that growing up, he has to do it now.” Full Metal said with complete support in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re right, we have to support him and trust in his skills that he will come back when he is ready, but when he does he will be stronger than ever.” Brock said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this is something that you feel like you need to do, that you want to do, then you have my full support.” Davis said, warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine as well, but always know that if you ever need something or help, you can always contact me and I’ll be there for you.” Blackburn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks guys, I appreciate it.” Clay said, sincerely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this, but I can understand why you feel like you need to do this. As your brother, I will support your decision.” Ray said, giving in as he knew there was nothing else he could say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand why you can’t find yourself in Alpha.” Sonny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay took a moment to try and figure out how to explain this to Sonny so that he would understand. “Growing up all my brain got to eat was rice once a week. It was enough to survive, but it wasn’t enough to do anything else. For almost eighteen years it was the same thing and then I was in the Navy and I went from eating once a week to eating once a day. Different things, exciting things and it was good, it was very good. But when I started working undercover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an all you could eat buffet.” Sonny finished, as he started to understand why Clay felt like he needed to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never really been challenged, and I know that sounds arrogant, but it’s true. My mind has just been surviving and then it slowly started to wake up. Working undercover challenged me, it made me think differently and strategize twenty steps ahead. It was a puzzle that I had to hunt to find the pieces and then figure out how to make them fit together. I loved that part of it and I’d like to explore that more. Working undercover is just a temporary stop for me, it’s a chance that I can explore more with what my mind is capable of. A chance for me to learn more about it, a chance to challenge myself. I need to do this Son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny let out a sigh. He didn’t like this, not one bit, but he knew that Clay needed to do this. This was his chance to feed his brain, to finally give it what it has been denied for the majority of his life. He couldn’t hold Clay back, he had to let him go and be there for him in case he needed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I get it. I don’t like it, but I get it. You get in trouble though, you call me.” Sonny said, giving in as he could see how important this was to Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is something we need to talk about. Each undercover operator has a team assigned to go in should they need help or extraction. Bravo could be that team if you’d like to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell wouldn’t we want to be?” Sonny countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because there is a difference in me being shot or hurt while on an operation with you and me being over there alone. Chances are if you have to be called in it’s because I’m either captured or dead, an eighty percent chance. It’s one thing for me to die in the field with you and another for you to be going on an operation knowing it’s most likely recovery.” Clay calmly explained. He didn’t want to cause them that level of pain, regardless of how he felt about some of them right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bringing you home is all that matters, dead or alive. We’re not going to leave it up to some other team to bring you back home to us.” Ray argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And an eighty percent chance that you are dead is a twenty percent chance that you are alive. You can guarantee that Bravo is going in to get you and Alpha will be right there with us.” Full Metal said. There was no way in hell they were going to let anyone but the best two teams in DEVGRU go after Clay, dead or alive, he deserved the best to bring him home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are Bravo, you are our family and there isn’t anyone else that will be going to get you but this family. If you get any bad feelings, anything doesn’t add up and no one is listening to you, you call me. I will look into it. I will get Davis and Mandy to look into it and we will be ready to go in hot if we have to. The CIA only has you for a year, but that doesn’t cancel out that you are in the Navy and we can pull rank if we have to.” Blackburn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be my first call. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your code name?” Trent asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hawk. Agent Brooks is my handler and Jase is still my emergency contact. I also took a drive up to Quantico to visit a friend of mine in army intelligence. Agent Brooks doesn’t know about this and it’s not something I am looking to share. My buddy implanted a gps microchip within my Bravo tattoo. There’s an app you can use to track the microchip.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we can track you?” Jason asked, surprised that Clay had done that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can. I’ll make sure you have the app set up on your phone so you can always see where I am. It’s something I am keeping quiet about. The CIA already had one corrupt agent, I’m not looking to take any chances. I have every intention of coming back home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s smart, we can always find you so if you do go missing, we’ll know where you are.” Brock said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Raider has one too with being a k9 so we can always find the both of you.” Trent added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure myself and Jason have the app so we can monitor your movements while you are out there.” Blackburn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t become obsessive.” Clay said, with a pointed look at Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise you that.” Jason easily said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was already worried about Clay being out there on his own. Now that he knew he had a way of monitoring his movements, there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to be constantly checking it. Fuck he was trying to figure out how to convience Mickey and Emma to get one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that matters is that you are safe and smart while out there. We have zero interest in burying you.” Ray said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do everything within my power to come back home.” Clay promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys didn’t like this, but they also knew it was something that Clay felt like he needed to do. Something that he wanted to do and they had to let him go. As his family, they couldn’t hold him back from discovering parts of himself. They had to let him grow and to have the freedom to do so, regardless of how much it terrified them. This was Clay’s chance to explore more with his mind and to push himself to new levels. They had to respect it and support his decision, but they would be there should he need them. They were family and that was never going to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Brooks made his way through the tunnels of the underground prison in Kazakhstan. It had been five days since Clay had agreed to work undercover for the CIA and Agent Brooks couldn’t have been happier. He was getting ready to give Clay his first operation and he was hoping with each operation that Clay went on he would fall in love with the CIA more and more. He wanted Clay out of the Navy and out of Bravo. Agent Brooks just had one more thing to take care of before he could focus on Clay. He walked into the prison cell, a hole in the earth with a metal door. There were no windows in the cell at all, only dirt walls and one man that sat on the dirt floor with his wrists shackled together connected to a chain in the ground. Agent Marks did not look happy at all to see him, not that he could blame him. Afterall, it was because of him that he was in this place to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch.” Agent Marks snarled once the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too Marks. Are you enjoying your stay?” Agent Brooks said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think you’ve won, but you haven’t. You won’t get away with this. Clay Spenser will be your downfall.” Agent Marks promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My journey with him has just begun. And your journey has come to an end. It’s a shame really with how hard you tried to keep him safe. You fought so hard to get back on Delta once he transferred over and Mandy was given Delta. You finally got back over there so you could watch over him and here you are because of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here because of you and the lies you told to protect your own ass. You put that account in my name. You took the money and you worked with Watson to get to those people. They won’t talk, but eventually he’s going to figure it out. He’s going to know that you lied. He’s going to remember exactly who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Brooks gave a chuckle to that. “It must be so frustrating for you. You protected your kid sister her whole life from your abusive father. Did everything you could to protect her from her own mind and that eidetic memory of hers. Only for her to get shot up with heroin by a boyfriend and down she went. You had to of been shocked when you discovered she didn’t have the abortion like she led you to believe. And then twenty-four years later your nephew joins Green Team, with an eidetic memory no less. You didn’t really get the chance to tell him before it was too late. Now he is working undercover for me for the next year, not to mention spends most of his time snorting cocaine. Like mother like son I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy it while it lasts Brooks. My nephew will be the end of you. He doesn’t remember you from when he was eight, his mind blocked all of those memories away to protect him, but he will remember eventually. You’ll say something, you’ll do something, or maybe even your scent, it will trigger a memory and they will all come crashing back at him. He will remember what you did to him when he was eight, when you were supposed to be his foster father. He will end you and if Jason Hayes has anything to do with it, you won’t be in a cell, you’ll be six feet under.” Agent Marks threatened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Brooks chuckled once again. “You know it’s a shame you won’t be around to enjoy the show. I can’t wait to see if he’s gotten any better in the sack. He’s been screwing guys now, I bet he has had lots of practice since he was a kid. It’s too bad you won’t be around to see what I turn him into. The others won’t talk, but I can’t risk you opening that mouth of yours. It’s time our friendship has come to an end.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve never been friends. I’ve been trying to get you thrown in a cell for years. I might have failed, but my nephew won’t. Enjoy hell Brooks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Marks knew he was going to die. He knew it before Agent Brooks pulled the gun out. He knew the second he was arrested that Agent Brooks had won this round. He wouldn’t be the one to put the cuffs on him, but he knew for a fact that Clay would. Clay would win and he would have some help from not only Bravo, but himself. It was a complicated process, but he had a contingency plan put into place should his death happen. Clay would get all of the information on Agent Brooks, including what he did back in Africa. Agent Marks just hoped it would arrive in time to save Clay. He had failed him as an uncle growing up, he wouldn’t fail him again. Agent Brooks pulled his gun with the silencer out from behind his back. He fired and shot Agent Marks right between the eyes, killing him instantly. Agent Brooks smirked as he looked at a now dead Agent Marks. That was the last thing he had to handle and now Clay was going to be all his. He put the gun back into his waistband before he pulled out his cell phone and pulled up the app for the camera feed. He saw Clay in his bedroom and he couldn’t help but smile as he watched as Clay was using one of his toys to have sex with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are all mine now and it is only a matter of time before I am the only person in your life. It won’t be long now my sweet boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Brooks put his phone away and headed out. He had an operation to get to with Clay and it was one he was very much looking forward to. Clay was rightfully his and he was not going to let him be taken away from him ever again. If someone got in his way, he would kill them. Bravo better watch out, because Agent Brooks already had a plan on how to deal with them should they ever try and steal his boy away.      </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The End</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh I love a good cliffhanger! Ok so this is the end of the first book in this series. I think it will be a three story series, but not sure yet. It could go longer depending on if I can come up with another story line. The next book will be called Devastation Leads to Redemption. And it will follow Clay’s year long journey through undercover work for the CIA, but also his drug addiction, his sexual exploration and also him repairing the relationships within Bravo. All leading up to one hell of a climax at the end. </p><p>I hope you are enjoying my stories and are loving the new ones that I have added. Seal Team is by far my favorite fandom to write in so I hope it shows in the love that I put into each story. I would like to thank all of my followers for sticking with me through all of my stories. A special thanks to every frontline worker out there that has been struggling all year with the pandemic. I hope reading my stories have given you a break from reality that is desperately needed in times like these. </p><p>I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>